El Pasado No Existe
by Denny Malfoy
Summary: Capitulo 14 up! En medio de la mas grande celebracion: una tragedia y una verdad interna pondran en rojo la noche estrellada. Lo unico que queda es una promesa que se debe cumplir aun con la muerte.
1. Introduccion

EL PASADO NO EXISTE  
Denny  
  
INTRODUCCIÓN  
  
Ese día Harry cumplía 16 años, muy temprano en la mañana recibió las cartas de sus amigos felicitándolo junto con algunos regalos, pero ese año no le causaron mucha emoción, sobre todo porque le faltaba una que ya no llegaría, la de su padrino Sirius, su muerte le dolía en lo mas profundo de su alma y aun se sentía culpable tanto que apenas dormía, al principio del verano no muchas noches dormía pero con el paso del tiempo fue aprendiendo a dejar su mente en blanco antes de dormir, estaba empeñado a realizar perfectamente la Occlumency para ya no darle oportunidad a Voldemort de que lo vuelva a engañar y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo ahora ya dormía mas, pero no dejaba de ser difícil sobre todo con todas la noticias que venían en el Profeta sobre El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ahora que todo el mundo mágico sabia que había regresado este ya no se ocultaba y ahora atacaba de frente contra aquellos que considera sus enemigos, y también a los que lo habían traicionado años atrás, así que las noticias estaban llenas de esos hechos, asesinatos, desapariciones, etc, etc.  
  
Harry, estaba sentado en una banca del parque de Little Whinging, leyendo por enésima vez el Profeta, esperando que la noche cayera para irse a la casa de sus tíos, encerrarse en su cuarto y tratar de dormir con la esperanza de que el tiempo pase rápido y el día para regresar a Hogwarts llegue antes de lo previsto, pero una voz tranquila y serena tan conocida para el interrumpió su lectura  
  
No deberías andar solo por las calles, Harry, sobretodo cuando ya anochece  
  
Profesor Dumbledore! Que hace aquí?  
  
No sabia que estuviera prohibido para un director visitar a un alumno para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños  
  
No claro que no Profesor, solo me sorprendió verlo  
  
Feliz Cumpleaños Harry, -sentándose a un lado de Harry- no todos lo días se cumple 16 años  
  
Lo se, viendo como es mi vida, es un milagro que haya logrado llegar hasta aquí considerando que desde que nací he estado demasiadas veces muy cerca de la muerte  
  
Lamento decir que en eso tienes razón  
  
Como anda todo? Trato de mantenerme informado -mostrando el diario- pero sé que en el Profeta solo dicen la mitad de lo que realmente pasa  
  
Eso es cierto por orden del ministerio el Profeta no dice todo lo que pasa, para no cundir mas el pánico entre la comunidad mágica, pero en realidad Voldemort esta desatado, ya no se cuida de ser visto, el personalmente se encarga de los asesinatos, ha habido ataques masivos de mortifagos al sur cerca de Bristol, y en unas comunidades de Gales; ha reunido a muchos mortifagos unos por miedo a el, otros por la maldición Imperius o simplemente porque creen en él y sus ideales; para serte sincero Voldemort esta mas sanguinario que nunca, y es mas peligroso de lo que lo fue hace 15 años y en la Orden ni en el Ministerio nos damos abasto  
  
Usted sabe cual es mi destino  
  
Se que te refieres a lo que dice la profecía, y como quisiera poder impedir ese encuentro entre tu y él, pero ya aprendí mi lesión y sé que eso es algo que no puedo evitar pero si podemos retrasarlo, tu todavía no estas listo para ese momento Harry  
  
Disculpe profesor pero como quiere retrasarlo, eso puede suceder en cualquier momento, es mas Voldemort se podría aparecer en este mismo instante, este o no este yo preparado, eso es algo que no esta en nuestras manos  
  
De eso es precisamente de lo que he venido a hablarte, es estos momentos lo que mas necesitamos es tiempo y mantener distraído a Voldemort. Mira Harry hay un hechizo de magia muy antigua que se llama "Memory Cleaners" hace siglos que no se lleva a practica ya que es muy difícil de hacerlo, él que logra hacer este hechizo limpia y recrea cada uno de los recuerdos, información, y cosas que tengan sobre el todas la personas que lo hayan conocido o sabido de el, en una cierta cantidad de tiempo seria como si nunca lo hubieran conocido, mas bien no lo recuerdan  
  
Que es lo que intenta decirme?  
  
Harry vine a proponerte, que tu hagas ese hechizo estoy seguro que lo puedes realizar sin ningún problema claro que es tu decisión si quieres o no, en caso de que quieras hacerlo y si sale como espero, nadie en el mundo mágico te recordara desde que entraste a Hogwarts 5 años atrás, nadie sabrá nada de ti inclusive el mismo Voldemort, solo tu nombre será reconocido como parte de una leyenda de "el niño que vivió", los únicos que sabrán la verdad serás tu, y los que presencien como se realiza el hechizo quien seria yo y un viejo amigo que te presentare. . . . Harry tu posees un gran poder que poco a poco ha ido aflorando y que cada día me sorprende mas, pero el problema es que no tenemos tiempo para que aflore naturalmente viviendo bajo la amenaza de Voldemort, lo necesitamos ya y por eso entre mi amigo y yo te ayudaremos para que lo controles mas rápido toda esa magia que tienes –Dumbledore vio su reloj de oro e hizo un gesto de que ya se le había hecho tarde para algo, saco un pequeño libro viejo y se lo entrego a Harry – en este libro viene toda la información sobre el hechizo, léela y recuerda que es tu decisión hacerlo o no y yo la respetare. Mañana vendré a media tarde por ti, creo que ya has tenido bastante con tus tíos por este verano  
  
A donde me llevara?  
  
A Grimmauld place ahí ya te esperan tus amigos el sr. Weasley y la srita. Granger. Bueno ya me tengo que ir, vete ya a tu casa que la noche ya cayo y puede ser peligroso  
  
Gracias  
  
Por qué?  
  
por tomarme en cuenta esta vez y hablarme con la verdad  
  
Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de lo que paso  
  
***  
  
MEMORY CLEANERS  
  
Una de las mas brillantes aportaciones de Godric Gryffindor creador de este hechizo. Según los historiadores en milenios pasados había unos seres llamados "Los Cleaners" nadie sabia perfectamente de donde provenían, pero ellos eran capaces de borrar partes de la memoria y todo aquella muestra de magia que consideraban inapropiada sin dejar ningún rastro, y eran los encargados de mantener el secreto del mundo mágico hacia los muggles. Los Magos de esa época aprovechando la facilidades que les daba la presencia de los Cleaners, perdieron el control sobre su uso provocando que muchos hicieran magia de mas con muggles poniendo en peligro nuestra seguridad, confiados de que si algo saliera mal –cosa que casi siempre ocurría- los Cleaners limpiarían todo el desorden. Hasta que un día los Cleaners al ver que los magos abusaban de ellos, dejaron de hacerlo y desaparecieron, se supone que volvieron a donde provenían pero nunca se ha sabido, con este hecho se creo el Ministerio de Magia para el correcto control de las actividades de los magos, opción adoptada en varias partes del mundo.  
  
Con el paso del tiempo Godric Gryffindor empezó a investigarlos y logro varios hechizos para evocarlos, pero al parecer estos ya no querían ningún contacto con los magos, y con tal de que los dejaran en paz dieron a Gryffindor el poder para copiar la habilidad de los Cleaners, y así nació el hechizo de "Memory Claners" claro que el hechizo es muy complicado ya que requiere varios ingredientes y ciertas condiciones del que lo vaya a realizar, primero que nada, el que lo vaya a realizar tendrá que ser un elegido de Light Master ya que esa es la única garantía de que este posee el poder necesario para controlar el hechizo, tendrá que ser realizado en el centro de un cubo blanco –podría ser una habitación blanca- y necesitara de los siguientes ingredientes: nervios de corazón de Dragón Noruego, pluma de cola de fénix, raíz de lazo del diablo, una daga de doble hoja con el mango en el centro, polvo de cuerno de Pegaso y hojas de abedul –una por cada año- y un Caliz de oro.  
  
Modo de realización: En el centro de una habitación completamente blanca se debe poner el Caliz de oro con todos los ingredientes, excepto la daga, con esta el que realice el hechizo deberá con una punta de la daga hacerse una corte en la muñeca en forma diagonal –no muy profundo de preferencia- deberá dejar caer un hilo de su sangre mientras dice el conjuro, tendrá que decirlo fuerte y claro, este es: "Cleanliness Memorare"  
  
Contrahechizo- Solo la persona que logré realizar el hechizo, podrá terminarlo para eso tendrá que volver al mismo lugar donde lo realizo y utilizar la misma daga de doble hoja, debe realizar el mismo corte en la muñeca y con la hoja de la daga contrarias a las de que como hizo el hechizo inicial, hecho esto y antes de que el hilo de sangre toque el piso deberá pronunciar "Cleanliness Finate" con esto todos que lo olvidaron lo recordaran y los objetos cambiados volverán a su normalidad. También hay otra manera, los que estén bajo el hechizo por voluntad propia podrán deshacerse del hechizo sobre ellos, pero eso es muy difícil ya que esa persona tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tratar de recordar lo que había olvidado, personas que lo han logrado dicen que primero se empieza a manifestar los recuerdos por medio de sueños, el problema que tienen estas personas es que aunque ellos ya hayan recordado no podrán hacer recordar a otras personas ya que es una decisión propia.  
  
Harry cerro el libro después de leerlo varias veces muchas dudas entraron a su cabeza, dudas que posiblemente solo Dumbledore le podría responder así que no quiso concentrarse mucho sobre ellas, es mas si el mismo Dumbledore estaba seguro que el podría realizar el hechizo era porque en realidad si podía aunque no comprendía realmente por que, en lo que si debía pensar era en la respuesta que le daría a Dumbledore, si aceptar o no. Su primera reacción fue un No rotundo, de solo pensar que todas las personas que lo conocían y lo querían como los Weasley, Hermione, Lupin; ya no lo recordarían y ya no estarían a su lado, de por si ya había perdido a muchos seres queridos como a sus padres y a su padrino como también perderlos a ellos, claro que seria por una buena razón porque ahora mas que nunca ellos estaban en peligro, y siguiendo a su lado empeoraba. Con estos pensamientos en su cabeza se quedo dormido estaba tan cansado de dormir que ni siquiera se acordó de poner su mente en blanco, esa noche tuvo un sueño en donde recreaba la noche en el ministerio de magia y la lucha con los mortifagos donde mataron a Sirius Black  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta hacia donde Neville miraba. Justo sobre ellos, enmarcado bajo la puerta de la Sala de los Cerebros, estaba Albus Dumbledore, su varita alzada, su rostro blanco y lleno de furia. Harry sintió una especie de carga eléctrica a través de cada partícula de su cuerpo... estaban salvados. Dumbledore pasó al lado de Neville y Harry, que ya no pensaban en salir de allí. Dumbledore ya estaba al final de la escalera cuando los mortífagos más cercanos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y avisaron a los demás. Uno de los mortifagos corrió hacia él, moviéndose como un mono por las escaleras opuestas. El hechizo de Dumbledore lo alejó tan fácilmente y sin esfuerzo como si hubiera sido enganchado por una cuerda invisible... Solo dos personas seguían luchando, aparentemente inadvertidos de la nueva llegada. Harry vio como Sirius esquivaba un chorro de los roja de Bellatrix: se reía de ella. "¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor!" grito, su voz resonando por la cavernosa sala. El segundo chorro de luz le acertó en el pecho. La sonrisa no había desaparecido de su rostro, pero sus ojos se abrieron completamente sorprendidos. Harry soltó a Neville, aunque ni se dio cuenta. Ya estaba saltando escaleras abajo, sacando su varita y apuntando, al igual que Dumbledore, mientras se acercaban a la tarima. Parecía que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo encorvado de forma elegante mientras se hundía de espaldas a través del velo roto que colgaba del arco. Harry vio el aspecto asustado y sorprendido del ahora desgastado rostro de su padrino, hacía tiempo bello, mientras caía a través del antiguo portal y desaparecía tras el velo, que se elevó por un momento como si un fuerte viento soplara, y volvió a su lugar. Harry escuchó el grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero sabía que no podía significar nada... Sirius solo había caído a través del arco, aparecería en cualquier segundo... Pero Sirius no aparecía. "¡SIRIUS!" gritaba Harry. "¡SIRIUS!" Había llegado al suelo, su respiración entrecortada. Sirius tenía que estar justo detrás de la cortina, él, Harry, tiraría de él... Pero cuando comenzó a correr hacia la tarima, Lupin sujetó a Harry por el pecho, frenándolo. - No puedes hacer nada, Harry... - ¡Cógelo, sálvalo, simplemente está al otro lado! - Es demasiado tarde, Harry. - Aún podemos llegar hasta él..." Harry se retorcía entre sus brazos, pero Lupin no le dejaba ir... - Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer, Harry... nada... se ha ido." De repente Lupin lo soltó, Harry se extraño, volteo y miro que ya no estaba en el Pabellón de la Muerte dentro del Ministerio de Magia sino mas bien en el bar de Cabeza de Cerdo, veía como Dumbledore estaba en cerca de la puerta mirando sorprendido hacia una mesa donde esta la Profesora Trelawney hablo, no fue con su usual delicada, mística voz. Pero con la áspera, ronca que Harry le había escuchado usar antes .  
  
......... Y EL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS LO MARCARA COMO SU IGUAL, PERO EL TENDRÁ EL PODER QUE EL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS DESCONOCE...... Y UNO DE ELLOS TENDRÁ QUE MORIR EN LAS MANOS DEL OTRO, PORQUE UNO DE ELLOS PODRÁ VIVIR CUANDO EL OTRO NO SOBREVIVA..........EL ÚNICO CON EL PODER DE VENCER AL SEÑOR DE LAS TINIEBLAS NACERÁ A LOS SIETE MESES MUERTOS...........  
  
Harry se despertó de golpe, agitado y todo sudoroso, ese sueño lo sintió y lo revivió tal y como lo había vivido semanas atrás.  
  
- Tengo que evitarlo, tengo que evitar que eso pase de nuevo, ya no deben morir mas inocentes  
  
En ese instante Harry tomo una decisión, talvez la mas importante que tomaría durante toda su vida. La luz de la mañana ya inundaba toda su habitación como invitándolo a vivir un día mas, pero el ni ganas de levantarse tenia, ahí tumbado en su cama entre las cobijas se sentía tan débil y mas pequeño que nunca, pero ya no podía estar mas tiempo ahí echado porque desde abajo, ya le gritaba su tía Petunia para que bajara o se quedaba sin desayunar.  
  
En el desayuno solo se hablaba sobre Duddley y su próxima pelea de boxeo que se realizaría la próxima semana. Harry estaba ausente a la platica, su mente se encontraba en el piso de arriba a lado del libro que Dumbledore le había dado, tanto que ni siquiera oyó todas las veces que su primo se refería a el insultándolo para incitarlo para que saliera castigado, simplemente termino de desayunar, cogió los platos y se dedico a salir del comedor, pero su tío lo detuvo  
  
Oye muchacho a donde crees que vas  
  
A mi cuarto –respondió Harry  
  
Hoy no! Tienes trabajo que hacer te toca la jardinería, quiero que podes el césped  
  
No! que lo haga Dudley yo tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer  
  
La cara de Tío Vernon parecía que fuera a explotar del coraje y mas porque ya no pudo decir nada a Harry porque este ya había desaparecido y subido a su habitación.  
  
Harry en su cuarto se dedico a guardar todas sus cosas en su baúl, todos sus libros, túnicas, las plumas los tinteros, los frascos con ingredientes para pociones, los calderos de peltre; miro con algo de nostalgia su escoba Saeta de Fuego que casi no pudo utilizar el años anterior por culpa de Umbridge. A las dos horas de haber empezado todavía no llevaba ni la mitad de sus cosas dentro del baúl, iba haciéndolo muy despacio analizando cada cosa que guardaba desde la mas ignisinficante hasta el mas complicado libro de hechizos cuando su Tía Petunia entro al cuarto, de seguro con las intenciones de obligarlo a que podara el césped.  
  
Que haces? –pregunto ella al ver todo el cuarto volteado al revés  
  
Empaco, no es evidente  
  
Si, pero porque todavía falta un mes, para que te vayas a ese lugar con los tuyos  
  
Me voy hoy en la tarde, el profesor Dumbledore que es el director de mi escuela vendrá por mi  
  
Petunia se sorprendió al oír el nombre dando un respingo y tapando su boca con la mano para no dejar salir un grito ahogado  
  
El? El es el que? –dijo susurrando  
  
Si, es el que me vino a dejar esa noche cuando mis padres fueron asesinados junto con una carta, también es el que te envió el vociferador el año pasado diciéndote que recordaras  
  
Petunia ya no dijo nada y solo salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta, dejando que Harry volviera a seguir ordenando sus cosas dentro del baúl, de repente miraba por la ventana con una risilla al ver a que su primo no entendía el simple funcionamiento de los controles de la podadora.  
  
El reloj ya marcaba las 5 de la tarde, cuando tocaron el timbre, Harry que estaba esperando ya impaciente en la sala salió casi corriendo a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió vio a Dumbledore. El director se veía como si fuera cualquier día en Hogwarts, en la calle Harry alcanzo a ver un carro antiguo que se parecía al Ford Anguilia solo que este era de color negro  
  
Hola Harry, ya estas listo  
  
Si profesor  
  
Perfecto, entonces lleva tus cosas al carro, mientras hablo con tu tía  
  
Harry volteo y vio a su tía Petunia quien traía cara de susto, tomo su baúl y su escoba que ya estaban a lado de la puerta y los arrastro hasta el carro, mientras Dumbledore hablaba con Petunia  
  
Solo quería agradecerle el que haya cuidado a Harry todos estos años –decía el director- Ojala que usted pueda llegar a comprender la importancia de eso, su sobrino tiene un destino grandioso, él es mas que un simple mago sino que será el mas grande entre los magos, solo que para llegar a eso tiene un camino muy difícil que recorrer donde sufrirá pero tengo fe en que lo lograra. Debería estar orgullosa de el, posiblemente esta sea la última vez que lo vea, Harry ya no volverá a su casa eso se lo aseguro  
  
Harry volvió del carro, y Petunia seguía inmovilizada en el pasillo sin decir ninguna palabra  
  
Profesor ya nos vamos  
  
Si ya nos vamos –respondió el director  
  
Dumbledore dio un vuelta y se fue hacia el carro, Harry miro por última vez a su tía, no sabia si despedirse o no, sin decir nada también se volteo, pero antes de salir su tía lo llamo  
  
Harry espera muchacho – Harry volteo extrañado al oír a su tía, vio como ella se acercaba hacia el – Cuídate muchacho – primero hizo un intento como si lo fuera abrazar o al menos eso pensó Harry, pero Petunia solo puso una mano en el hombre y le dio una palmada – Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti –Petunia miro hacia la calle y le dijo – Creo que ya te esperan  
  
Harry no pudo decir ninguna palabra. Acaso eso fue una muestra de cariño, salió rápido de ahí y se subió al carro junto Dumbledore. El profesor dio un pequeño golpe con su varita al volante y el carro encendió y empezó a recorrer las calles, sin que Dumbledore le digiera por donde, pareciese como si el auto estuviera en piloto automático.  
  
Ya muy avanzado el recorrido aun dominado por el silencio, Harry decidió hablar  
  
Profesor,  
  
Dime Harry  
  
solo quiero decirle que ya tome una decisión, -dio un profundo respiro para tomar valor- Acepto su propuesta  
  
Estas seguro? – Dumbledore lo miro con cierta incredulidad, en verdad lo había sorprendido esa respuesta  
  
Si, lo pensé y simplemente ya no quiero que les pasen mas tragedias a los que me rodean, solo quería pedirle unos 2 días, usted sabe para despedirme  
  
Se hará como tu digas  
  
***  
  
Que gusto de verte hijo, - dijo la Señora Weasly cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta de Grimmauld place y le dio un gran abrazo que Harry agradeció con el alma, antes esos abrazos le parecían algo abrumadores pero ahora cobraban otro sentido al ser los últimos que recibiría. Al oír el escándalo que la señora Weasly hacia, bajaron corriendo por las escaleras las tres personas que Harry mas esperaba ver, Ron, Hermione y por ultimo Ginny quien al verlo se sonrojo  
  
Que bueno que ya llegaste – no dejaba de decir Ron, - tienes que ayudarme a practicar Quidditch, este año si ganaremos la copa  
  
No le hagas caso Harry, no ha dejado de decir eso casi todo el verano, esta obsesionado – Decía Hermione con una sonrisa  
  
Si Harry es cierto, que bueno que te dejaron venir – Decía Ginny con algo de rubor en sus mejillas  
  
Ya, ya déjenlo y llévenlo arriba para que se instale y bajen rápido para darles de cenar antes de que lleguen los de la Orden para la junta - interrumpió la Señora Weasly para darle esa orden.  
  
Ron gruño en lo bajo y ayudo a Harry con su baúl, para llevarlo a su habitación que compartiría con el como el año pasado, en la habitación acomodaron el baúl al borde de una de las camas, y Harry puso la jaula de Hedwig en el borde de la ventana y la dejo libre para que fuera a casar  
  
Bien dígame Como andan las cosas? La verdad - dijo Harry al terminar con su lechuza a sus amigos. Los tres se miraron entre si, como preguntándose si le decían o no - He leído el profeta y Dumbledore me dijo algo, solo quiero saber que saben ustedes  
  
No muy bien, - contesto Hermione – Es un caos afuera, no nos quieren decir mucho, pero como quiera nos hemos podido enterar  
  
Ron saco de su baúl algo que Harry ya conocía, eran las orejas extensibles de los gemelos Weasly  
  
Con estas nos hemos podido enterar de algo – menciono Ron  
  
No pudieron platicar mas porque tuvieron que bajar a cenar. Cuando terminaron vieron como iban llegando mas gente, miembros de la Orden para la junta que tendrían en el comedor; como siempre la señora Weasly los mando a sus recamaras.  
  
Siempre es lo mismo y nunca nos dicen nada – Decía Ron entrando los 4 al cuarto  
  
Es por su seguridad – contesto de manera firme Harry para mayor sorpresa de Ron y las demás.  
  
Pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevaron cuando tocaron a su puerta y era Dumbledore quien venia por Harry  
  
vamos Harry, necesitas estar presente  
  
Harry sin decir nada asintió y salió del cuarto sin mirar a sus amigos quienes seguían con cara de sorpresa y con muchas preguntas  
  
En el comedor Harry miro a muchos conocidos, entre ellos a McGonagall y Snape con si típica cara de seriedad, Tonks quien parecía distraída arreglándose las uñas de varios colores y Remus Lupin quien al verlo no pudo evitar ir a abrazarlo.  
  
Veo que ya estamos todos, así que comencemos – dijo Dumbledore a la cabecera de la mesa  
  
Y Potter, no debería estar aquí – reprocho Snape  
  
Harry tiene el mismo derecho de estar presente que cualquier otro miembro de la Orden – defendió el director. Los demás asintieron en aprobación por lo dicho por Dumbledore.  
  
La junta dio inicio, cada uno de los miembros iba dando su informe sobre sus actividades, casi todos eran malas noticia, ataques, desapariciones, robos, muggles torturados, etc. Harry también supo que Ojo "Loco" Moody andaba junto con otros miembros de la orden, en Bristol en misión contra los mortifagos que habían atacado ese pueblo.  
  
Esto cada vez empeora mas Albus – decía la profesora McGonagall – necesitamos algo y urgente, si continua así El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado acabara con todo el mundo mágico y el muggles en muy poco tiempo, esta peor que los 11 años que fueron antes de que desapareciera  
  
Si tan solo tuviéramos mas tiempo para eso, no se alguna distracción para Voldemort, que nos diera tiempo – comento desesperanzado Lupin  
  
Tiempo, tiempo tendremos – dijo Dumbledore con su voz típica voz, echándole una mirada cómplice a Harry, que nadie mas entendió  
  
La junta termino y todos se fueron a continuar su trabajo o simplemente a descansar. En el comedor solo quedaron Dumbledore y Harry en silencio por varios minutos, has que el director lo rompió  
  
Como podrás ver Harry, no te he mentido referente a la situación en que estamos  
  
Harry medito un poco lo dicho, se preguntaba si era verdad que ahora Voldemort era peor que como lo había sido antes durante tanto tiempo, en que cambiaria si lo recordara o no, Dumbledore lo miraba como tratando de oír sus pensamientos y responderle sus dudas  
  
Cree que el hechizo detenga a Voldemort, digo que se calme – pregunto Harry  
  
Estoy casi seguro, para el su primer objetivo es matarte, primero conseguir la forma de cómo hacerlo y después seguir con los planes que tenia hace 15 años, hasta ahora no te había atacado porque sabia donde estabas solo necesita un buen plan para eliminarte, no tardara en darse cuenta que ya no estas con tus tíos sino es que ya lo sabe y empezara a buscarte, recuerda que lejos de Prívate Drive eres presa fácil, pero con el hechizo no te podrá encontrar el tampoco recordara nada, y empezara su busca desde cero, Voldemort no puede tomar el control y sucumbir al mundo mágico de terror sino elimina el fantasma del niño que lo derroto, su carta de presentación para su retorno es matarte.  
  
Entonces no hay que perder tiempo. Podemos hacerlo mañana mismo?  
  
Dumbledore asintió, después bajo sus lentes de forma de media luna como si quisiera ver algo mas detenidamente, miraba hacia la puerta de entrada del comedor, hizo una seña a Harry para que también volteara a ver lo que el miraba, Harry no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa al ver en el filo de la puerta a tres orejas que se trataban de esconder, era evidente que eran escuchados por sus amigos. Dumbledore saco de su túnica su varita, Harry comprendió que iba echar un encantamiento a las orejas para que dejaran de escuchar  
  
Déjelos, no importa, como quiera no lo recordaran - dijo Harry, e hizo que Dumbledore guardara su varita de nuevo en su túnica  
  
Esta bien, vendré en la mañana por ti, - Harry dejo ir un largo suspiro para seguir con la misma postura de valor – No te preocupes Harry, no será por mucho tiempo, volverás a lado de tus amigos muy pronto  
  
Ojala  
  
***  
  
Harry estaba parado en frente de la puerta de su habitación, adentro estaban sus amigos, y tenia que pensar muy bien en lo que les diría a ellos, esa iba a ser la ultima noche que estaría con ellos, no quería despedirse triste si ese iba a ser su ultimo recuerdo con ellos mínimo que fuera uno bueno y no uno lleno de llantos y lamentos. Se termino de armar de valor y entro al cuarto, dentro solo estaban Ron y Hermione con caras triste y desconcertadas de seguro porque no habían entendido sobre que había sido la platica con Dumbledore  
  
Por Merlín, parece que vieron a un zombi, apoco estoy tan feo, porque varias chicas dicen lo contrario – dijo Harry antes de soltarse a reír a carcajadas cosa que sus amigos imitaron.  
  
Pasaron bastante rato hablando de cosas tan comunes, como si fuera un típico día en la sala común de Gryffindor, hablaron sobre el su equipo de Quidditch y sobre como conseguir ese año el campeonato, sobre quien podría ser ese año el nuevo profesor de Defensa de Artes Oscuras, y los resultados de los TIMO's que según Dumbledore les llegarían la próxima semana.  
  
Bueno chicos, ya me voy acostar ya es tarde – se despidió Hermione. Harry supo que esa era su oportunidad Te acompaño, tengo que ir al baño – y salió del cuarto con ella, en el pasillo Hermione se dirigía a la segunda puerta, la habitación que compartía con Ginny, cuando llego a la puerta Harry la detuvo  
  
Espera Hermione, quiero hablar contigo  
  
Dime Harry  
  
Hermione tu eres inteligente, sabes que algo va a pasar, que me voy a ir un tiempo – Hermione asintió – No quisiera que vieras esto como una despedida, pero quería darte las gracias por ser mi amiga, la verdad no se que hubiera hecho sin ti todo este tiempo, me has ayudado mucho – Hermione ya no aguanto y se lanzo a abrazarlo, Harry dejo salir dos lagrimas por mas que se contenía por no llorar – También te quería pedir que le tuvieras un poco mas de paciencia a Ron, el es muy impulsivo y terco, pero te quiere mucho, créeme lo se  
  
Te lo prometo - contesto Hermione – Solo prométeme que te cuidaras, y le harás caso a Dumbledore en todo  
  
Te lo prometo – Hermione le ido un beso en la mejilla y entro en su cuarto  
  
Harry volvió al cuarto con Ron, la luz ya estaba apagada y Ron acostado, en su interior dio gracias de que así fuera porque después de lo de Hermione ya no tenia muchas fuerzas para hablar con Ron sin doblarse como estuvo a punto de hacerlo con Hermione. Se acostó pero no podía dormir, se le había ido el sueño.  
  
Harry estas despierto – dijo Ron después de varios minutos  
  
Si todavía  
  
Por qué no nos has dicho nada?, Que tramas con Dumbledore?, A donde te va llevar? – pregunto el pelirrojo  
  
No puedo decirte todavía, pero voy a estar con Dumbledore, el jamás me pondría en peligro así que voy a estar bien, solo hace esto por protegerme  
  
Entonces nos veremos en Hogwarts  
  
Claro – mintió Harry – nos veremos en Hogwarts y después de esto prometo contarte todo con lujo de detalles  
  
Es un trato  
  
Solo prométeme que mientras no este, vas a cuidar a Hermione, sabes que como están las cosas es peligroso para los hijos de muggles  
  
No hace falta que lo digas  
  
Bueno hasta mañana Ron  
  
Hasta mañana Harry  
  
Los minutos seguían pasando y Harry seguía sin poder dormirse, solo escuchaba los ronquidos de su amigo, decidió bajar a la cocina talvez un vaso de agua lo ayude a encontrar el sueño. Cuando entro a la cocina, se llevo una sorpresa al parecer no fue el único que no podía dormir en la casa, ahí estaba sentada con un vaso de agua Ginny, la menor de los Weasly  
  
Ginny que haces aquí?, ya es muy tarde  
  
No podía dormir – Harry pudo notar que tenia los ojos rojos de seguro por llorar a pesar de la tenue luz  
  
Estuviste llorando? – Ginny solo asintió – pues no deberías, te vez mas hermosa cuando sonríes – Ginny se sonrojo tanto que no se distinguía donde terminaba su cara y empezaba su cabello, cosa que Harry noto  
  
No es cierto – dijo ella  
  
Claro que si, cualquier chico se enamoraría de ti, si no es que ya lo han hecho  
  
Y de que me sirve eso, si el que a mi me gusta no me hace caso - dicho esto empezó a llorar de nuevo, Harry se acerco mas para consolar  
  
Vamos Ginny, hay muchos mas chicos que el, debes olvidarlo  
  
Pero lo he intentado, todo el año anterior me propuse a olvidarlo, . . . a olvidarte a ti, pero no he podido – Harry se impacto a escucharlo, no se lo esperaba – desde que te vi me enamore de ti, pero sabia que eras un imposible, así que me puse a salir con otros para ver si así te podía sacar de mi corazón pero no he podido  
  
Oh! Ginny, no se que decirte, solo que me disculpes por estar tan ocupado con otras cosas y nunca voltearte a ver como te mereces, como me hubiera gustado ser yo el que te hiciera sentir querida, pero ya no tengo tiempo, haría lo que fuera por hacerte sonreír  
  
Me podrías dar un abrazo - Harry ni lo pensó y la abrazo, Ginny se aferró a el como si se lo fueran a arrebatar. Harry pausadamente le acariciaba el cabello quería ser lo mas tierno posible con ella  
  
Sabes, parece de esos abrazos que ve uno en el aeropuerto donde se despiden dos personas que saben que no se verán en mucho tiempo – dijo Harry  
  
Y acaso no es así – Harry solo asintió en respuesta cuando se separaron, le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida y se giro para salir de la cocina, antes de salir la mano de Ginny lo detuvo, lo volteo para ver que pasaba cuando ella sin previo aviso le planto un beso en los labios, aunque fue de sorpresa para Harry lo recibió bien, tomo con sus manos su cara y la beso de la mejor manera, muy suave, tierno y dulce. Cuando se separaron Ginny solo le sonrió y salió de la cocina sin despedirse.  
  
***  
  
Harry iba con Dumbledore rumbo a su nuevo destino en el mismo carro negro con que Dumbledore lo había recogido en Private Drive. Las despedida con sus amigos estuvo tranquila como ya había hablado con cada uno, solo le dieron un abrazo, y unos te cuidas y nos vemos en Hogwarts.  
  
El camino fue largo hasta que llegaron a un valle al norte de Londres, había muy pocas casa y se veían alejadas unas de otras, hasta que el camino se acabo justo enfrenté de una casa muy grande, al parecer muy antigua por su tipo de fachada al estilo victoriano, pero muy bien arreglada. Dumbledore y Harry, bajaron del carro y en la entrada ya los esperaba un señor, mago evidentemente, el era algo parecido a Dumbledore, tenia una barba blanca que le llegaba hasta la cintura iba vestido con una túnica turquesa  
  
Los esperaba hasta mas tarde – dijo el mago  
  
Hubo un pequeño cambio de planes – dijo Dumbledore – Mira Harry el es Osmond Dalton un buen amigo, aparte de Light Master, el será tu maestro, solo el y yo sabremos la verdad del hechizo, puedes confiar con el tal y como lo harías conmigo  
  
***  
  
Mas tarde, cerca del medio día en Grimmauld place, Ginny estaba sola en su cuarto, en su manos tenia la única foto que tenia de ella y Harry juntos, se la habían tomado el año anterior en Navidad junto con el árbol de Navidad que había puesto Sirius en la casa. Tocaron la puerta y entro su hermano Ron  
  
Ya esta la comida Ginny – dijo Ron pero vio a su hermana con la mirada triste – Te sientes bien?, es por Harry verdad? – Ginny asintió – No te preocupes va estar bien, esta con Dumbledore  
  
Por unos instantes se quedaron viéndose inmóviles, como si tuvieran la mente en blanco Que estaba diciendo – dijo Ron cuando reacciono  
  
Que ya estaba la comida  
  
Cierto, que ves? – dijo cuando vio la foto en manos de su hermana, se la arrebato y la vio  
  
Por Merlín, que egocéntrica eres, viendo fotos tuyas, pensé que salías con uno de tus novios – dijo mirando la foto donde salía Ginny sola a lado del árbol de Navidad, y se la entrego de nuevo a ella – Creo que tienes mejores fotos que esa Si, pero esta me gusta no se porque – dijo Ginny con un tono de nostalgia  
  
Te sientes bien? – pregunto Ron  
  
Si solo que, no se, tengo la sensación de haber olvidado algo.  
  
Un año después. . . . . . . 


	2. Regreso a Hogwarts

CAPITULO 1 – REGRESO A HOGWARTS  
  
Es curioso, muchas personas dicen que antes de morir ves toda tu vida pasar antes tus ojos, ahora comprendo que tienen razón cuando estoy apunto de morir. Morir es solo una forma de decir que tu cuerpo ya no sirve, pero mi alma ya estaba muerta, esa murió hace 2 años cuando perdí la esperanza y me zumbí dentro de la venganza, vivía solo para hacer sufrir a los que me había hecho daño, deje de ser yo para convertirme en mi propio vengador, dos personas en uno mismo, esa era mi vida hasta que la vi de nuevo, ella seguía tal y como la recordaba, con sus hermosos ojos marrones que radiaban ternura e ingenuidad, sus labios carnosos rojos igual de su cabello de fuego y algunas pecas reflejo de inocencia. Ella la única a quien he amado. Mi reencuentro con ella marco la resucitación de mi alma junto con una nueva esperanza, por ella era capaz de todo incluso morir, lamentablemente ella también pensaba lo mismo por eso ella esta ahora muerta, asesinada en manos de Bellatrix una mortifago al cual tuve muchas oportunidades de matar antes, pero ciego por mi venganza no la mate sino cada vez la hacia sufrir mas, su muerte no calmaría mi dolo, pero su sufrimiento alentaba mi coraje; como me arrepiento de eso, si tan solo la hubiera matado, Ella todavía seguiría con vida y yo no estaría herido de muerte por mi propia daga enterada en el lago izquierdo de mi pecho. Lo mas curioso aun es que con esto la profecía ya no se cumplirá, había conseguido cambiar mi destino, primero retrase lo mas posible ese encuentro entre Voldemort y yo, después mi arrogancia hizo que en vez de enfrentarlo jugará con el al gato y al ratón, tan seguro estaba de poderle ganar que ni una pizca de miedo tenia, el medio lo perdí también hace 2 años. Ahora Voldemort ni siquiera tiene el privilegio de matarme el mismo. Yo solo me mate, mi yo vengativo me mato y ahora los demás pagaran por mi error.  
  
A lo lejos todavía escucho sus voces, la voces de mis maestros Dumbledore y Osmond, diciéndome que aguante, que pronto estaré bien. Si tan solo les hubiera hecho caso desde un principio todo hubiera sido distinto, pero el hubiera no existe, es solo lo que haces y lo que no haces, eso es solo lo que queda al final y yo deje de hacer muchas cosas que debí hacer e hice muchas que no bebí haber hecho. Error tras error, así será recordada; mi único acierto fue ella, como quisiera verla aunque fuera un minuto mas, es tanto pedir.  
  
Mi vista nublada cae mas y mas en una oscuridad. Este es mi fin.  
  
- Joven Will, joven Will, ya es hora  
  
Will abrió los ojos, su cara y sus manos estaban sudorosas, otra vez había tenido la misma pesadilla, ya era la cuarta vez en un solo mes, volteo a su izquierda y vio a esa pequeña criatura con orejas puntiagudas parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes y saltones, Welby su elfo domestico, quien pertenecía a su familia por generaciones y ahora era de el, solo de el, William Leander Dalton ese era su nombre, pero todo mundo lo llamaba Will, así era conocido en el mundo mágico al que pertenecía  
  
Que horas son Welby?  
  
10 para las ocho joven, tal y como se lo pidió a WELBY  
  
Gracias WELBY  
  
Se siente bien joven?, no tiene buena cara  
  
Estoy bien, solo que no tuve un buen sueño  
  
La misma pesadilla joven  
  
Si la misma  
  
Joven, Welby piensa que debería platicarle a alguien sobre esos sueños  
  
NO, ya sabes que nadie se mete en mi mete y eso incluye mis sueños, no por nada soy el mejor en Occlumency, como para sentarme con alguien para que analice mis sueños, Y TU ya sabes que no le puedes decir a nadie – lo último lo dijo como una orden, sonando mas bien a amenaza  
  
Como usted ordene joven – contesto el elfo  
  
Will se levanto desganado de la cama, entro a su cuarto de baño, lo primero que hizo fue verse en el espejo, su cara demacrada lo saludo, era tan distinta a como era antes, los vestigios del tiempo y las largas noches habían cobrado efecto, una grandes ojeras marcaban el contorno de sus ojos, unos ojos verdes opacos ya sin ningún brillo en su mirada y su cabello negro desarreglado como cada mañana, era medianamente largo hasta los hombros, tomo una liga que había cerca y se lo recogió en una pequeña coleta en la nuca como siempre, su cuerpo también había cambiado era mucho mas alto y ya no tenia la apariencia de un flacucho y débil sino todo lo contrario, nadie podría imaginar que esa persona acaba de cumplir 17 años a escaso un mes atrás.  
  
- Dios mírate, hasta un Dementor tiene mejor cara que tu  
  
Abrió el grifo del agua, y se lavo la cara, en eso oyó el chillido de una lechuza que entraba por la ventana y llego hasta el, era una lechuza de color marrón con la insignia de Hogwarts. Will se seco las manos y tomo la carta, la lechuza emprendió vuelo al terminar su misión. La carta tenia la inconfundible letra de Dumbledore  
  
Will:  
Te recuerdo que hoy sales para Hogwarts, cursaras el séptimo curso como acordamos, el tren sale de King Cross a las 11 en punto. No llegues tarde. Después del banquete ve a mi despacho necesito hablar contigo, quiero saber  
como te fue anoche.  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Will cerro la carta, con desconcierto, no se acordaba de eso  
  
WELBY, WELBY!! – grito llamando a su elfo  
  
Si joven – apareciendo de inmediato  
  
Que día es hoy?  
  
Domingo joven  
  
Que fecha?  
  
Septiembre primero  
  
Hoy regreso a Hogwarts  
  
Si joven, anoche ordene todas sus cosas en su baúl, mientras usted no estaba.  
  
Ah ok. Voy a estar abajo entrenando, a las 9 quiero que el almuerzo este servido  
  
Will salió de su cuarto y bajo por las escaleras, enfrente de ella había un reloj grande con un péndulo con vista de ser muy antiguo, en las paredes de casi toda la casa estaban tapizadas con cuadros de demasiados magos, la mayoría antepasados de la familia. Will entro por una puerta que estaba atrás de las escaleras, esa puerta daba a otra escalera que iba hacia mas abajo, al termino la escalera topaba con una puerta. Dentro era una habitación grande, completamente blanca, luminosa, aparentemente la luz era mágica ya que no había ninguna vela o ventana que iluminara, en las paredes había varias estanterías, unas con libros otras con objetos de apariencia muy peligrosa.  
  
Will tomo uno, era una esfera de cristal, del tamaño de una pelota de béisbol, en el centro un humo negro que se distribuía por toda la esfera, Will se situó en el centro y partió en dos la esfera. El humo de esta salió y se extendió, lo empezó a rodear por unos instantes, después se dividió en cinco partes iguales que empezaban a tomar forma corpórea. Eran cinco criaturas con forma humana, llevaban una armadura de metal y una espada, estaban cubiertos por una capa negra; eran una invocación de los Guerreros Negros, un ejercito maldito muy antiguo, propio de magia negra. Estas rodearon a Will quien solo traía su varita en mano.  
  
Los Guerreros estaban inmóviles, esperando la orden para atacar, Will fue el primero, lanzo un hechizo aturdidor al que tenia enfrente, los otros cuatro se lanzaron hacia el, Will ya no atacaba solo se defendía de los ataques y esquivaba las espadas que se blandían para herirlo. Estuvo jugando con ellos un buen rato hasta que uno de ellos lo rozo con la hoja de la espada rasgándole la camiseta que traía puesta; eso dio por terminado el entrenamiento si algo odiaba Will de los entrenamientos era que le echaran a perder la ropa; desarmo a uno, tomo su espada y con un giro lo decapito, los demás quedaron inmóviles. Will saco de nuevo la esfera de cristal, la abrió y los Guerreros se disolvieron en humo otra vez para quedar encerrados en la esfera hasta que fueran requeridos otra vez.  
  
Will dejo en su lugar la esfera y se quito la camisera o mas bien lo que quedaba de ella, por unos milímetros mas y ahora tendría una herida que le cruzaría toda la espalda y que con el tiempo se juntaría a su colección de cicatrices. En la espalda era donde mas tenia, la mayoría pequeñas a causa del rudo entrenamiento, pero la que tenia en el abdomen no, era de siete centímetros, una diagonal en el lado derecho, fue en su primera persecución contra mortifagos y la única donde lo han logrado herir.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Apenas tenia un mes entrenando y el mismo le había avisado a Dumbledore sobre la ubicación de un grupo de mortifagos. La Orden del Fénix salió directo a capturarlos, pero a el Dumbledore le había prohibido ir según porque todavía no estaba listo, pero no hizo caso y se escapo, fue directo al lugar donde estaba los mortifagos. Cuando llego a la casa abandonada donde estaban los mortifagos vio a varios de la Orden batiéndose a duelo en la primera planta, con la capucha de su capa puesta se escabullo entre todos y alcanzo a ver por una ventana como huían varios en escoba por una ventana del piso superior y al parecer ninguno de la Orden se había dado cuenta.  
  
No lo dudo y subió a detenerlos, abrió la puerta del cuarto donde desde se escapaban y vio a tres mortifagos cogiendo sus escobas  
  
QUÉDENSE AHÍ!! – grito Will. Los tres mortifagos voltearon y dejaron las escobas, no por sentirse atrapados sino para atacar al intruso, era evidente que tenían ventaja, tres contra uno  
  
DESMANIUS!! – dijo el primero  
  
Protecto!! – se cubrió Will y lanzo – SOGUS!! – sujetando a uno de ellos – Expelallermus – desarma y lanza contra la pared al segundo – Sogus!! – para amarrarlo  
  
El Tercero mientras tanto, tomaba de nuevo su escoba y rompió la ventana con un hechizo, lazándole todos los vidrios hacia Will. Este trato de evitarlos con un hechizo desintegrador pero ya era algo tarde y no todos los vidrios se desintegraron, logro esquivar algunos excepto uno que se le incrusto en el lado derecho de su abdomen. El mortifago carcajeo por su suerte y salió por la ventana.  
  
Will cayo al suelo y con mucho esfuerzo se logro recargar en la pared, lentamente y con mucho dolor se saco el vidrio, algo que talvez no debió habar hacho porque empezó a sangrar en gran cantidad. Afuera oía a los de la Orden correr por los pasillos, quiso gritar pero la voz no le salía. Estuvo así unos minutos hasta que por fin entro Kingsley para registrar ese cuarto.  
  
Por las barbas de Merlín, muchacho que haces aquí – dijo al verlo herido y casi inconsciente.  
  
FIN FLASH BACK  
  
Las campanadas del reloj retumbaban por toda la casa avisando que ya eran las 9 de la mañana. Will subió a desayunar en la cocina, a pesar que la casa tenia un amplio y lujoso comedor nunca comía ahí decía que era un desperdicio si solo estaba el. Mientras desayunaba Will trataba de calmar a su elfo quien lloriqueaba por que su dueño se iría por un año aunque eso le daba mucha risa a Will. Mas al rato subió a darse una ducha y alistarse, tenia que salir mas tardar a las 10:15 si quería llegar a tiempo a King Cross para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts.  
  
A las diez en punto ya estaba listo, pero una visita para el acababa de llegar. Era Osmond Dalton un viejo mago, quien también se encargaba de el y su entrenamiento, en otras palabras era su maestro, todos sus conocimientos de magia, artes oscuras y defensa eran gracias a el. Will bajo al vestíbulo donde Osmond lo esperaba  
  
Que novedad hay? – pregunto Will  
  
Lo normal, Leíste el profeta? – Will negó con la cabeza – mencionan la captura de anoche, claro que el crédito se lo llevaron dos agentes novatos del ministerio  
  
Típico, pero así es mejor a que sepan la verdad  
  
Si, pero no vine a hablar de eso, sino a entregarte esto – Osmond saco de su túnica un pequeño frasco de vidrio con un liquido negro. Will a verlo sonrió igual que un niño cuando le van a dar dulces – Ayer termino de cocerse la poción, ahora solo necesita reposar por 6 meses  
  
Will tomo el frasco entre sus manos, como si fuera el mas preciado tesoro de este mundo Espere todo un año para verla – dijo Will – Con esto le daré el golpe final a Voldemort  
  
Espero que estés conciente de lo importante que es esto, debes cuidarla, con ella podrás invocarlas y solo te obedecerán a ti, se que tienes la capacidad para hacerlo, pero no deja de ser peligroso, no se debe jugar con ellas, las consecuencias son terribles para cualquier mago  
  
Lo se, no se preocupe maestro  
  
Bueno ya te tienes que ir verdad  
  
Will miro el reloj, ya se le había hecho tarde, ya eran las 10:25  
  
WELBY!! EL BAÚL – grito Will. El elfo apareció bajando por las escaleras levitando el baúl y con una capa plateada en la manos  
  
Will tomo el baúl y la capa, salió de la casa sin despedirse, afuera lo esperaba su motocicleta, una Harley Davidson color negra, a primera vista parecía una moto común y normal pero esta tenia varias modificaciones mágicas. Fijo el baúl con un hechizo en la parte trasera de la moto, se coloco la capa y la capucha cubriéndose por completo, mas bien desapareciendo por completo porque esa era su capa invisible. Y partió rumbo a Londres.  
  
***  
  
Will corría con su carrito donde traía todas sus cosas en medio de los andenes 9 y 10, el reloj marcaba las 11:01 cuando cruzo el muro de entrada al anden 9 ¾. Cuando entro vio como el todos los padres despedían a sus hijos, y el tren andando ya en las vías, dando vuelta al salir de la estación. Había perdido el Expreso a Hogwarts  
  
Dumbledore me va a matar – dijo con cara de preocupación, pero esa mirada no le duro mucho, cuando la cambio por una picara, se le acaba de ocurrir una manera mejor de llegar a Hogwarts  
  
***  
  
La noche ya empezaba a caer, muy al norte en la escuela de Magia e Hechicería Hogwarts y el profesor de pociones Severus Snape caminaba por una de las torres del Castillo, cuando escucho el ruido, ya lo había oído antes y como lo odiaba, inmediatamente sospecho el por que. Miro por una ventana para comprobarlo y la vio, vio a esa cosa ruidosa que venia sobrevolando el lago y lo vio a el, a Dalton como el llamaba a Will, la persona viva que mas odiaba y ahora tenia que soportar, pero aun así bajo hasta al vestíbulo lo mas rápido que pudo para regañarlo, regañar a los alumnos es su gran pasión y ahora podría hacerlo con el también, acaso no sería su alumno desde hoy.  
  
Desde el momento en que Dumbledore se lo presento un año atrás no le cayo bien, tenia un mirada muy desafiante y arrogante, y todavía la tenia, era según el la combinación perfecta de las otras dos personas que odio, y seguiría odiando si no hubieran muerto, James Potter y Sirius Black, Dalton tenia la misma mirada arrogante de Potter y las misma actitudes de Black como la cosa ruidosa que tenia igual que Black. No le cabía en la cabeza como era posible que formara parte de una de las familias mas respetadas y legendarias del mundo mágico, que fuera nieto de Osmond Dalton y peor aun de hijo de Hale Dalton uno de los mejores Aurores que ha habido, pero bien decían siempre había una oveja negra en la familia y William Dalton era un claro ejemplo de eso, todavía recordaba cuando un día después de conocerlo, este lo había retado para ver quien sabia mas de pociones, ¡Pociones!, El era el mejor en esa rama y todos lo de la Orden lo sabían, nadie lo contradecía, hasta que llego Dalton, todo empezó por que Dalton propuso hacer la poción de Las Sombras, pero que tenia en la cabeza ese niño, esa era la mas difícil y complicada poción en el mundo, los ingrediente están casi extintos de la naturaleza y difíciles de encontrar aparte que era parte de una rama muy antigua de magia negra, por lo tanto muy peligrosa porque era casi imposible de controlar, ya no había magos capaces de hacerlo, o quien sabe talvez el Señor Oscuro si podía, pero Dalton insistió en que si había otro mago capaz y que el se encargaría de eso, eso desato una fuerte discusión y para colmo Dalton ganó, el siempre ganaba como tenia el apoyo absoluto de Dumbledore y de su abuelo, desde entonces Dalton hacia lo que quería y se le conoció como "El protegido de Dumbledore", hasta le dieron el mando en las redadas contra los Mortifagos. Era un misterio como conseguía la información pero el siempre sabia antes donde, como y cuando el Señor Oscuro atacaría, de esa manera la Orden y el Ministerio empezaron a ganar batallas contra el lado oscuro y por estos días el Señor Oscuro estaba casi controlado y escondido.  
  
Snape abrió la puerta principal del vestíbulo hacia los terrenos justo en el momento que Will aterrizaba en su motocicleta negra.  
  
DALTON!!! No se supone que deberías venir en el tren con los demás  
  
Will bajaba de la motocicleta al mismo tiempo que ponía una cara de fastidio al ver a Snape, era evidente que tampoco a el le caía Snape  
  
No sabia que formabas parte del comité de bienvenida Snape, que agradable verte – dijo Will con claro tono de sarcasmo  
  
Acompáñame, te llevare con el director, esto que haces es una falta al reglamento, y serás castigado  
  
No he hecho nada, acabo de llegar – reprocho Will  
  
Vendrás!!! – dijo Snape sonando mas a una orden. Will ya no quiso replicar, al fin y a cabo tendría que ver a Dumbledore para darle su reporte; desato el baúl y lo hechizo para que lo siguiera levitando a su lado, y camino hacia las escaleras donde lo esperaba Snape, cuando llego a su lado una sonrisa maliciosa muy típica en el, se reflejo en su rostro, volteo a ver otra vez la motocicleta y la apunto con su varita  
  
BLINDADE!!! – dijo Will. Alrededor de la moto apareció un campo protector, primero se vio de color azul y fue bajando la tonalidad del color hasta quedar completamente transparente  
  
Para que fue eso? – pregunto Snape  
  
Para que no le pongas tus grasosas manos encima, capaz y le arruinas la pintura – Will se río por debajo burlonamente al ver la cara que puso Snape, le encantaba hacerlo, este se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino por el corredor seguido por Will y el baúl de este.  
  
Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras caminaban por los corredores hasta que llegaron a la gárgola que daba el acceso a la oficina de Dumbledore, Snape dijo la contraseña "pan de calabaza" y la gárgola se empezó a mover, cuando llegaban arriba de las escaleras antes de entrar por la puerta de roble a Will se le apareció otra vez la sonrisa maliciosa  
  
Que pasa Snapy no te vez muy alegre con mi llegada? Dime no crees que seria fantástico que el sombrero seleccionador me pusiera en Slytherin así podríamos convivir mas, todos lo días trabajando hombro a hombro desde que saliera el sol hasta que se ocultara – todo esto lo dijo con un tono marcado de burla. Snape volteo y lo agarro por el cuello de la túnica con una miraba furiosa que asustaría a cualquiera, excepto a Will  
  
Mira Dalton, no se el verdadero porque te mando Dumbledore aquí, porque la excusa que dio es muy tonta y lo sabes. Tu no me agradas así que mantente alejado y si llegas a tocar en Slytherin lo pasaran muy mal – lo ultimo sonó mas a una amenaza.  
  
Will se soltó del brazo de Snape sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada, odiaba que lo tocaran, mucho mas si era para amenazarlo  
  
Me sorprendes Snape, serias capaz de bajarle puntos a tu propia casa, con eso talvez le pida al sombrero que me ponga ahí, acabo tienes que admitir que tengo todas las características de un buen Slytherin  
  
Snape le dirigió una de sus típicas miradas que Will conocía muy bien. Abrió la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore y entraron. Dumbledore se sorprendo al verlos ahí  
  
Will Que paso? – pregunto el director– No te esperaba hasta después del banquete  
  
Paso que Dalton no tomo el tren y llego volando en esa cosa ruidosa con motor que tiene - respondió Snape  
  
Llegue tarde y perdí el tren – dijo Will – Y esa cosa ruidosa se llama motocicleta y es una de las mejores  
  
Pero no es correcto que la use, va en contra de las leyes del uso correcto de objetos muggles, ya bastante tenemos con sus problemas con el ministerio –replico Snape  
  
Severus, por favor – dijo Dumbledore haciéndole una seña para que se calmara – Me podrías dejar solo con Will, los demás alumnos ya has de estar llegando  
  
Snape salió de la oficina no si antes mirar con desprecio a Will.  
  
Hasta cuando dejaran de pelearse ustedes dos  
  
Es culpa de Snape . . .  
  
Profesor Snape, Ahora es tu profesos y debes llamarlo como tal – intervino dumbledore  
  
Como sea, el siempre se entromete y critica mi trabajo  
  
Creo que ese es mutuo, tu también lo has hecho, si mal no recuero eso empeoro las cosas  
  
Si esa ocasión no me hubiera metido, Snape ahora estaría muerto, le salve la vida y así me lo agradece  
  
El tiende a reaccionar así, no esta acostumbrado a que lo ayuden, pero hablare con el para que estas diferencias no les afecte durante el periodo escolar  
  
Dumbledore miro el reloj y vio que el banquete ya estaba por dar inicio  
  
Será mejor que te cambies – dijo apuntando el baúl que todavía levitaba detrás de Will – y vayas al Gran Comedor, ya va a dar inicio la selección – indico Dumbledore  
  
Es necesario que pase por eso – dijo Will  
  
Si, lo es  
  
Y si hago un cambio y pido otra casa como Slytherin, podría aprovechar a Malfoy y sacarle información  
  
Ese no es tu trabajo sino del Profesos Snape, entre mas lejos estés de el será mejor, además no olvides cual es tu misión aquí en Hogwarts. Te espero después del banquete, tenemos que hablar sobre lo de ayer – dijo Dumbledore antes de salir de su oficina, dejando solo a Will  
  
Will saco la túnica del colegio de su baúl y se cambio de ropa, salió de la oficina de Dumbledore y camino hasta el Gran Comedor, antes de abrir la puerta dio un respiro profundo como si buscara valor, cosa que nunca hacia y abrió las puerta para entrar.  
  
El Gran Comedor estaba tal y como lo recordaba con sus cuatro mesas rectangulares muy largas, la típica decoración con los colores y símbolos de las cuatro casas, el techo encantado que mostraba el cielo de afuera despejado y estrellado, al frente la mesa de profesores presidida por Dumbledore, vio a la profesora McGonagall en el centro con un pergamino en la mano y el taburete con el sombrero seleccionador, y a dos alumnos de primero que aguardaban su turno para ser seleccionados en alguna de las cuatro casa. La selección ya estaba por terminar.  
  
Will recorrió el camino de la entrada hasta donde estaba McGonagall, sentía las miradas de los demás alumnos se centraban en el, pero el se concentro a mirar la mesas de su derecha donde estaban los de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor especialmente la de los segundos, buscaba con la mirada a alguien hasta que los encontró, aminoro el paso y casi se detiene enfrente de ellos, de dos pelirrojos y una castaña, trato de disimular una sonrisa cuando vio a la chica pelirroja, y ella le regreso la media sonrisa siguiéndolo una mirada  
  
WILLIAM LEANDER DALTON!!! – gritaba la profesora McGonagall.  
  
Will retiro su mirada de la chica pelirroja y siguió su camino mas rápido ante la indicación de la profesora que le indicaba su turno con el sombrero seleccionador, era el último. Se sentó en el taburete y McGonagall le coloco en la cabeza el viejo sombrero seleccionador, al instante sintió el murmullo de este una voz que retumbaba en su cabeza  
  
Mmm has cambiado mucho desde que te vi por ultima vez, mmm si, grandes  
cambios, donde te pondré ahora?  
  
Ya termina, ponme donde quieras – pensó Will  
  
Donde quiera, mmm déjame ver, veo en ti una gran fuerza y valentía, como  
buen Gryffindor, también tienes gran astucia y una gran oscuridad vive dentro de ti, quieres venganza y quieres conseguirla sin importar el modo,  
talvez como un Slytherin. Mmm donde te pondré? Que lo definirá?  
  
Will se estaba desesperando, no soportaba que se metieran a su mente. Miro alrededor del gran comedor y se topo otra vez con los ojos marrones de la chica pelirroja y una leve sonrisa salió otra vez en su rostro  
  
Ahí esta, ya se donde ponerte, serás un - GRYFFINDOR – grito el sombrero seleccionador  
  
Todos lo de la mesa de Gryffindor, saltaron en aplausos porque tenían un nuevo compañero. Will se dirigió a la mesa, volteo a mirar a Dumbledore quien solo sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo. Se sentó al inicio de la mesa junto con los demás estudiantes de primero que habían sido seleccionados antes de el, los que estaban a su alrededor lo saludaron y felicitaron por quedar en Gryffindor, miro hacia los que estaban a la mitad de la larga mesa, y la vio otra vez, a la chica pelirroja que le sonreía y le hacia una seña con el pulgar levantado como felicitándolo.  
  
Dumbledore, golpeo tenuemente su copa para llamar la atención de todos los alumnos, el gran comedor se quedo en silencio, atentos para escuchar el tradicional discurso del director. Will no le presto ni la mínima atención, se dedico a mirar a todos lo profesores como si los analizara de pies a cabeza, paso desde Hagrid, el guardabosque y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, hasta Remus Lupin quien volvía como profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, a Will le daba gusto que Lupin siempre si haya aceptado la propuesta de volver a Hogwarts, Will pensaba que era mejor tenerlo ahí a pesar de la molestia de Snape en vez que estuviera expuesto a los peligros que rodeaban a los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, era el último Merodeador que quedaba y sentía un deber de protegerlo, mínimo hasta que todo terminara. Lupin era el único aparte de Dumbledore y Osmond a quien Will guardaba respecto y una cierto cariño.  
  
Dumbledore después de terminar con su discurso, dio inicio al banquete y los platos de las mesas se llenaron de los mejores manjares. Will realmente no tenia muchas ganas de comer, pero tampoco podía despreciar la deliciosa comida que tenia enfrente.  
  
A los pocos minutos volvió a mira hacia el centro de la mesa, en busca de la pelirroja, la alcanzo a divisar aunque no tenia un buen ángulo, la vio como conversaba animadamente con la castaña que tenia a lado, se quedo unos momentos mirándola fijamente, pero ella no se dio cuenta y no lo volteo a ver, en cambio el que si se dio cuenta fue el otro pelirrojo quien estaba enfrente de ella, Will lo miro a el fijamente y este le devolvía la mirada, hasta que este se volteo con sus amigos y Will veía como les decía algo para después los otro tres chicos volteaban a verlo a el también. El pelirrojo les dijo algo otra vez y Will vio como los cuatro se levantaban de la mesa y agarraban sus platos con su comida, se sorprendió al ver que se dirigían hacia el. Los cuatro chicos se sentaron a su alrededor, enfrente de el quedo el pelirrojo.  
  
Hola, soy Ron Weasly, Y tu? – dijo el pelirrojo, extendiendo su mano  
  
William Dalton, pero llámame Will – dijo estrechándole la mano al pelirrojo  
  
Que bien! Ellos son Neville, Seamus y Dean  
  
Mucho gusto – dijo Will saludando a los demás tres chicos  
  
Ah, ya se quien eres – exclamo Ron, para sorpresa de todos, - Eres el nieto de Osmond Dalton, verdad?  
  
Si, como sabes? – dijo Will  
  
Mi papá, el conoce a Osmond Dalton, y me dijo que este tenia un nieto  
  
Y a que curso vas? Porque no creo que seas de primero – dijo Seamus  
  
Séptimo – contesto  
  
Que bien, seremos compañeros – dijo con entusiasmo Neville  
  
De que escuelas vienes? – pregunto Ron  
  
De ninguna – dijo Will. Vio como los cuatro, lo miraban extrañados, eso no era muy normal – Lo que pasa es que mi abuelo era mi tutor, el me enseño todo sobre magia  
  
Señor Dalton!! – Will miro hacia atrás para ver quien lo llamaba, era la profesora McGonagall – El profesor Dumbledore lo espera en su oficina, ya sabe la contraseña – prosiguió McGonagall  
  
Will asintió con la cabeza, y la profesora se retiro. Volteo a la mesa de los profesores y vio que Dumbledore ya no estaba. Miro hacia el otro lado y se topo con la mirada de la pelirroja y la castaña, Ron se dio cuenta de ello  
  
Es mi hermana Ginny, y la que esta con ella es Hermione mi novia – dijo Ron. Will se sorprendió al oír lo último, no creía que fueran novios ellos dos  
  
Es tu novia? – pregunto dudoso Will  
  
Si, verdad que es preciosa – dijo Ron con una evidente cara de corderito a medio morir – Y también muy inteligente, es prefecta y premio anual  
  
Se nota – dijo con un sonrisa al ver la cara sonrojada de Ron  
  
Ginny también es prefecta, antes era yo, pero creo que ella lo hace mejor – continuo Ron  
  
Será mejor que me vaya, no es bueno hacer esperar al director, nos vemos en la sala común – dijo Will, para despedirse, se levanto y se fue antes que los demás digieran algo, casi no había comido nada.  
  
***  
  
Ya estoy aquí – dijo Will al tiempo que entraba a la oficina de Dumbledore, donde este ya lo esperaba  
  
Bien siéntate – dijo señalándole uno de las sillas enfrente de su escritorio – Platícame lo de anoche, como estuvo  
  
Lo normal – decía Will mientras se sentaba – Recibí la información, antes de partir le avise a Kingsley, el pidió apoyo al ministerio. Cuando llegue a Liverpool con los mortifagos, primero jugué un tiempo con ellos y después los deje inconsciente, llego Kingsley con otros dos de la Orden, hasta que vimos que los del ministerio llegaban, despertamos a los mortifagos, los atamos y los dejamos ahí, ya listos para los del ministerio. Que mas quiere saber?  
  
Por que fuiste? Aquí dice – señalando el Profeta – que eran 2 mortifagos novatos, al parecer estudiantes recién egresados de Durmstrang – hizo una corta pausa mientras miraba a Will como si quisiera leer su pensamiento – No decías que esas redadas eran aburridas y que cualquiera de la Orden lo podrías hacer?, Entonces?  
  
Bueno es que – Will empezó a dudar si decir todo o no, pero era Dumbledore y no podía mentirle – No eran 2 sino 4 mortifagos, se me escaparon dos  
  
Te conozco, y tu no dejas escapar a ninguno, excepto a una. Era Bellatrix Lestrange verdad?  
  
Si era ella, pero no le hice mucho, - dijo Will en forma de justificación – solo la herí y deje que su esposo se la llevara  
  
No me gusta eso – dijo Dumbledore en un tono serio – siempre la dejar ir, seria mejor que la capturaras y mandarla a Azkavan  
  
Azkavan no es un castigo para ella, lo mínimo seria que recibiera el mismo dolor que ha causado y ni Azkavan o la muerte seria suficiente para pagarlo - dijo serio Will  
  
Torturándola cada vez que la veas no es la forma  
  
Es la única que tengo  
  
Will se levantó de la silla, odiaba que Dumbledore no comprendiera lo que sentía hacia Bellatrix, todo lo que ella había hecho. Camino hacia una mesa que había en la oficina llena con diferentes objetos de plata, trataba de hacer que los veía pero en realidad recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior y como lo había disfrutado  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Eran mas de las 10 de la noche, y en una bodega a las afueras de Liverpool, cuatro mortifagos checaban la mercancía robada, ahí guardaban lo víveres necesarios para sobrevivir, como ya no podían dejarse ver tranquilamente, y esa mercancía la conseguían de contrabando o la robaban. Era material para pócimas y hechizos, comidas enlatas que por cierto odiaban por ser muggles, incluso ropa.  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange, miraba unos pergaminos al fondo de la bodega solo con la luz de una vela, todo lo demás estaba a oscuras y estaba sola, su marido había salido a hacer una ronda por los alrededores y los dos novatos que estaba entrenando cuidaban la entrada a la bodega.  
  
De repente oyó un ruido, un ligero clip había sonado como si abrieran algo metálico, miro a su alrededor y no vio nada, se levanto para ver que era, con la vela en la mano para alumbrarla. Entonces lo vio, vio que el origen del clip era un encendedor tipo zipo, una llama de fuego salía de este y prendía un cigarro, el zipo se apago y se cerro con otro clip, ahora solo veía el cigarro prendido y el humo que salía de este, pero nada mas, estaba en total oscuridad, hasta a ella le daba miedo, sabia que había alguien ahí escondido entre las sombras, sospecha lo peor, sus mas temibles recuerdos sobresalían en ese momento, estaba inmóvil solo viendo fijamente el cigarro y el humo, veía como se expandía el fuego del cigarro con cada calada que daba el ser que estaba ahí, hasta que este se digno a hablar  
  
Como has estado Bellatrix – lo oyó, y reconoció su voz, era áspera y fría, hablada pausadamente.  
  
"Es el, es el, no puede ser" pensaba Bellatrix, temblaba y cogía su varita para defenderse aunque sabia que era en vano su gran pesadilla la había encontrado de nuevo  
  
Que pasa, Bellatrix? Acaso no te da gusto verme – dijo esto y el ser salió de las sombras, era un hombre alto, delgado, traía túnica y capa negra con la capucha puesta que impedía ver su rostro, en la mano izquierda el cigarro que continuamente calaba y que casi terminaba, y en la derecha una varita, pero no la apuntaba, nunca lo hacia  
  
Que haces aquí? Como me encontraste? – dijo Bellatrix con una voz temblorosa  
  
Que hago aquí? Lo de siempre, Como te encontré? Como siempre lo hago – dijo con un tono mas sarcástico, - Preguntas respondidas, Algo mas? A no se talvez como entre, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes, tienes a dos estúpidos en la entrada, fueron muy fáciles – seguía caminado hacia ella, dando otra calada a su cigarro.  
  
Bellatrix retrocedía pero estaba atrapada, no había salida. El tipo termino su cigarro y lo lanzo al suelo, con un pie lo piso para apagarlo  
  
No me gustan las introducciones, empecemos. CRUCIO – dijo el tipo.  
  
Bellatrix gemía de dolor tirada en el piso, la maldición fue muy rápida ni la alcanzo a ver, ni mucho menos esquivarla, oía como el tipo se reía de ella a carcajeadas, ni al Señor Oscuro lo veía disfrutar tanto torturar a alguien como a el.  
  
Levitte – dijo el tipo, y Bellatrix empezó a elevarse, no podía hacer nada, le dolia todo el cuerpo.  
  
El tipo la guiaba con su varita, de un lado y para otro, empezó a lanzarla contra las paredes, las cajas y todo lo demás o simplemente la dejaba caer desde el techo lastimándola gravemente, como siempre.  
  
No era le primera vez que se topaban, esta ya era la cuarta vez, en la primera había logrado escapar y la única donde pudo defenderse, después ya no pudo, él se había vuelto mas fuerte y cada vez lo era mas, no sabia porque lo hacia, o porque no la mataba simplemente, porque vivir esto era casi insoportable, casi siempre la dejaba al borde de la muerte y después la dejaba ir, tardaba incluso meses en recuperarse y otra vez se lo topaba.  
  
Después de varias maldiciones mas y varios Crucio's mas, la dejo tirada en una esquina, pero no se fue, sino camino hacia ella, la tomo con rudeza de la mandíbula, levanto su cabeza que ni ella ya podía sostener, estaba mas inconsciente que conciente. Por la oscuridad no veía su rostro, nunca lo hacia, excepto por sus ojos, unos ojos verdes inyectados de sangre, que la miraban con una rabia y un odio inmenso  
  
Porque? – alcanzo a murmurar Bellatrix  
  
Tu lo sabes – dijo el otra vez con su voz fría – Soy el vengador de Sirius Black  
  
Mátame, por favor - suspiro ella  
  
No, hiciste daño y debes pagar  
  
FIN DE FLASH BACK  
  
Dumbledore miraba fijamente a Will, y como este lo evitaba mirando los objetos de plata, como si esperaba que cambiara de tema y así lo hizo  
  
Te gusto el banquete? – pregunto Dumbledore para quebrar el silencio – Porque a mi si, quede lleno, se esmeraron esta vez lo elfos domésticos  
  
Si, estuvo mejor de lo que pensaba – respondió Will con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa verdadera no fingidas que acostumbraba a sacar  
  
Y esa sonrisa? Hace mucho tiempo que no la sacabas. . . . . mmm si mal no estoy creo que es por cierta pelirroja que acabas de ver – Will se puso colorado por completo – En eso también te pareces a tu padre, los dos tienen debilidad por las pelirrojos  
  
Se ve mas bonita que antes – dijo Will, pero se cayo, y siguió mirando los objetos de plata, pero no por mucho porque sentía impulso que lo obligaba a seguir hablando de ella – Me pregunto si tendrá novio, la última vez que la vi andaba con Dean Thomas, pero el no es para ella, ella merece algo mejor, alguien que la quiera mas que su propia vida y este dispuesto a darla por ella, alguien que la proteja de todo, alguien que . . . . . .  
  
Alguien como tu? – interrumpió Dumbledore – Ten cuidado no te puedes distraer, tienes una misión aquí y esa no incluye enamorar a Ginny Weasly  
  
Lo se, además creo que eso no le gustaría mucho a Arthur, no le caigo muy bien que digamos  
  
Eso es culpa tuya, antes si le caías bien. Creo que ya es hora que te vayas a dormir, la contraseña es "León rugiente"  
  
Will, obedeció y salió del despacho de Dumbledore rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Dumbledore miro la puerta que se cerraba, mientras pensaba en que si era correcto lo que hacia con el chico, tenia miedo de equivocarse por tercera vez con el y hacerle mas daño  
  
No te entiendo Dumbledore – dijo uno de los retratos. Dumbledore volteo para ver quien era y vio que se trataba de Phineas Nigellus uno de los tantos ex directores del colegio  
  
Que no entiende? – pregunto Dumbledore  
  
Cuando hablaste con Osmond sobre el chico, dijiste que traerías al chico a Hogwarts, porque aquí estaba Ginny Weasly, la única que lo puede salvar, ahora le prohíbes al chico que se acerque a ella  
  
Exacto – contesto Dumbledore – lo conozco y se que hará todo lo contrario a mis indicaciones, en vez de alejarlo de ella, lo acabo de acercar mas, ahora querrá estar con ella con mas ansias porque se lo prohibí. Y espero que así sea, si no. . . – dijo Dumbledore en casi un suspiro  
  
***  
  
Will entro a la sala común de Gryffindor, y vio que casi todos tenían fiesta. Antes de que lo vieran se escabullo y subió por la escalera de caracol, hasta los dormitorios de séptimo curso. Cuando entro al cuarto, vio que era igual a como lo recordaba, las cinco camas con doncel, vio que su baúl y todas sus cosas ya estaban ahí. Se acostó en la cama todavía con la ropa puesta y cerro el dorsel para que no lo vieran. Al poco tiempo oyó como entraban los demás platicando, sintió como unas manos se deslizaban para abrir el dorcel de su cama, Will cerro lo ojos, se hizo el dormido. Después oyó la voz de Ron que les decía a los demás que el ya estaba dormido, los demás se lamentaron, quería saber mas sobre su nuevo compañero.  
  
Mucho mas tarde, Will seguía despierto, casi inmóvil en su cama, solo se alcanzaban a oír los ronquidos de Neville y las respiraciones apacibles de los demás que si dormían. Will siempre batallaba para dormir, lamentaba no estar en casa, y tomar una poción para dormir sin soñar, o talvez mejor alguna botella de Ron, Weasky, que también funcionaban para tumbarlo y dormir. Will se desespero y con cuidado bajo a la sala común.  
  
Ahí el fuego estaba casi extinto, con un solo chasquido de dedos por parte de Will fue suficiente para que el fuego se avivara de nuevo. Camino hacia una de las ventanas y la abrió para dejar entrar la brisa de la madrugada, desde ahí podia ver parte de los terrenos y la cabaña de Hagrid.  
  
Will saco de uno de sus bolsillos de la túnica, una cigarrera de plata, , en la tapa tenia una inscripción de oro, unas iniciales WLP, era un regalo familiar la abrió, miro con desagrado que solo le quedaba un cigarro, con todo el alboroto de anoche y en la mañana se le había olvidado rellenar la cigarrera, pero no le importo al cabo se suponía que ya no debía fumar, era una causa de las tantas para su insomnio, tomo el último cigarro y lo puso en su boca, solo que en esta ocasión no tenia encendedor, pero hizo lo mismo que con la chimenea, un simple chasquido y de su pulgar salía un pequeña flama que parecía no quemarlo y prendió su cigarro. Se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho Dumbledore, Pero que se creía ese viejo? Por que le dijo que no acercara a Ginny Weasly? Acaso no estaba ahí para protegerla? Acaso no comprendía que se paso todo un año pensando en ella y en el día en la volviera a ver? Que nunca había olvidado ese beso robado tiempo atrás?  
  
Así paso Will, su primera noche en Hogwarts 


	3. La vida de Will

CAPITULO 2 – LA VIDA DE WILL  
  
Un nuevo año escolar empezaba, pero este era peor ahora estaría sola todo un año, sus hermanos mayores irían a Hogwarts o estarían en el extranjero, ya ni siquiera quedaría Ron para hacerle compañía, no era que se quejara por estar en casa con su mamá, pero los extrañaría mucho, si tan solo la dejaran ir antes, era inteligente y aunque tuviera apenas 10 años estaba segura que aprendería rápido.  
  
Caminaban todos por los andenes de King Cross, rumbo al anden 9 y 10, para pasar por el 9 ¾ e ir al expreso de Hogwarts.  
  
- Como siempre, lleno de muggles, por supuesto. . . . . – dijo la madre, a su hijos mientras caminaban entre los andenes y pasaban por una multitud de gente – Y ahora cual es el numero del anden??  
  
- ¡Nueve y tres cuartos! – dijo la voz aguda de una niña pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre – Mamá ¿No puedo ir?  
  
- No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny. Ahora estate quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tu primero  
  
El chico mayor se dirigió hacia la barrera de los andenes 9 y 10, observado por todos. Ginny se dio cuenta que otro también lo observaba, detrás de todo el bullicio de la gente estaba un niño solo, en su carrito un baúl y una jaula con una lechuza blanca  
  
- Fred, eres el siguiente – dijo la mujer regordeta  
  
- No soy Fred, soy George – dijo uno de los gemelos, - ¿De veras, mujer, pude llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta que yo soy George?  
  
- Lo siento George, cariño  
  
- Estaba bromeando, soy Fred – dijo el gemelo y se alejo seguido por su hermano gemelo,  
  
Cuando pasaron por la barrera, el chico que los observaba se dirigió hacia ellos, Ginny se dio cuenta que parecía mas pequeño para tener 11 e ir a Hogwarts  
  
- Disculpe – dijo el niño a su madre  
  
- Hola, querido – contesto la mamá – Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo – señala a Ron el ultimo de los hermanos que quedaba y Ginny alcanzo a ver los ojos verdes esmeralda que tenia el niño detrás de sus gafas redondas  
  
- Si, lo que pasa es que.... es que no se como...  
  
- ¿Cómo entrar en el andén? – pregunto bondadosamente la mamá y el niño asintió  
  
- No te preocupes lo único que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que esta entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron  
  
- Hum.. De acuerdo – dijo el niño  
  
Empujo su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera, después de varios paso llego y desapareció del anden, ante mirada de Ginny.  
  
Se soltó de la mano de su mamá y las vio estaba sudabas en exceso y las sentía muy calientes, nunca le había pasado y menos por ver a un niño, miro de nuevo hacia la barrera cerrada y ahora la impaciencia por entrar era mayor de lo que era hace 10 minutos.  
  
El típico silencio del amanecer inundaba la habitación. Esta habitación podría aparentar ser normal pero tenia algo muy especial, en su paredes tenia grandes cuadros, esto eran una replica exacta de la misma habitación, una chimenea a medio fuego que se negaba a apagarse, un escritorio, una estantería llena de libros y por ultimo 2 sillones grandes de color escarlata.  
  
En uno de los sillones estaba durmiendo un visitante o mas bien el dueño de la casa y el único que tenia acceso a esa habitación, su nombre Harry Potter y esa era la habitación privada de su abuelo W. Leander Potter, Leo como fue conocido ante sus amigos magos.  
  
En eso momentos se notaba que no tenia buen sueño, estaba empezando a sudar, con el ceno fruncido y volteaba para todos lados la cara con expresión de dolor, pero algo ocurrió o mas bien alguien llego, por unos de los cuadros entro un mago, venia vestido en bata de dormir con gorro, no aparentaba mas de 65 años, era de complexión mediana con el cabello cano de lo que bien pudo haber sido antes una rebelde cabellera negra; unos ojos cafés claros que reflejaban tranquilidad y sabiduría detrás de unos lentes plateados redondos, y una barba chica que no propasaba de la papada. Leo, el mago del cuadro se quedo viendo hacia el sillón donde su nieto dormía  
  
- Chiiisss Harry despierta – llamaba el abuelo – Harry despierta, vamos despierta – pero no lo conseguía  
  
- ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!! – grito de repente Harry, levantándose de golpe con la varita en mano apuntando a la nada.  
  
Temblaba, respiraba agitadamente y el sudor recorría su cara, traía una pésima apariencia débil y frágil como si llevara sin dormir varios días. Volteo hacia el cuadro y vio la tranquila mirada de su abuelo, bajo la varita con la que seguía apuntando  
  
- Ya acabo solo fue un pesadilla – dijo Leo y Harry asintió – fue la misma de siempre, donde matan a todos  
  
- Si, mataban a Ron, Hermione y Ginny, pero esta vez fue diferente, en este si sabían quien era yo  
  
- Mmm será mejor dejarlo así  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Solo fue un mal sueño Harry – interrumpió con voz tranquilizante – Mejor dime que haces aquí pensé que te vería hasta Navidad, con eso que Albus te mando a una importantísima misión  
  
- Vine por algo que había olvidado y creo que me quede dormido – explico Harry  
  
- Eso pasa cuando no duermes como debes – replico serio el abuelo – no me gusta que andes así  
  
- Nada que una poción reavitalizante arregle – dijo Harry mientras caminaba al escritorio y abría un cajón, con la mano derecha tomaba un frasco blanco y con la izquierda una cajita delgada color plateada que rápidamente metió dentro de su túnica. Abrió el frasco y bebió su contenido e hizo una mueca de asco  
  
- Ni a Albus ni a mi nos gusta que hagas eso, las pociones no solucionan tus problemas – dijo Leo en forma de reproche  
  
- Dumbledore??? A el que le importa, mientras cumpla con sus misiones y la profecía el esta feliz – dijo Harry, con el efecto instantáneo de la poción, se veía cambiado, mas fuerte, fresco, con energía y sus ojos brillaban intensamente  
  
- Sabes que no es así, Albus se preocupa mas de lo que piensas por tu felicidad que por la guerra  
  
- Si fuera así no estaría aquí escondido con una estúpida misión sin que nadie me recuerde en vez de estar en Hogwarts junto a mis amigos. Desde hace mucho tenemos a Voldemort en nuestras manos acorralado y sumido. Nada me costaría ir a matarlo de una vez por todas para acabar con esto y regresar a mi vida. PERO NO QUE DICE DUMBLEDORE EL GRAN HECHICERO, JEFE SUPREMO, ORDEN DE MERLÍN PRIMERA CLASE; QUE TODAVÍA NO ES TIEMPO Y DEBEMOS ESPERAR, QUE NO ME ENFRENTE A EL, QUE NO ESTOY LISTO. ¡¡¡YA ESTOY ARTO DE ESTO!!!, Y OSMOND NO HACE MAS QUE SEGUNDARLO EN VEZ DE APOYARME, ya tengo mucho así, si hace un año acepte hacer esto fue porque quería proteger a todos, estar a mi lado era un peligro y no tenia la capacidad protegerlos, pero ahora si puedo, ahora si soy fuerte y puedo contra cualquiera  
  
- Y si ocurre un error o te engañan, ya ha pasado o ya no te acuerdas y Voldemort sabría eso si quitamos el hechizo, sabría que eres capaz de hacer lo que sea por tus amigos, ¿Quieres arriesgarlos a ese peligro?, ¿Podrías soportar otra perdida?  
  
Harry quedo mudo con esa respuesta, sabia que era verdad y eso dolía, se dejo caer en el sillón con la cabeza agachada, mirando hacia el piso como si fuera lo mas interesante en ese momento, en su mente recapacitaba, conocía perfectamente a sus amigos y sabia que si lo recordarán no dudarían en apoyarlo en cualquier aventura de peligro como ya se lo habían demostrado en varias ocasiones, y no en simples aventuritas o escabullidas por el castillo o el bosque prohibido, sino también en cosas grandes como la intromisión al ministerio hace mas de un año, de solo recordar como cada uno fueron cayendo heridos, y el entero sin un rasguño. No ese no era el panorama que quería para sus amigos, todavía no era tiempo de quitar el hechizo, pero si ellos mismo se lo quitaran, si lo recordaran como decía el libro por medio de sueños, así podrían estar juntos y no estar en peligro era una lastima que no pudiera intervenir en eso.  
  
- Todavía no es tiempo Harry, mantén la calma, confía en Albus y en Osmond como yo lo hago, ellos te han hecho fuerte, un gran mago, pero todavía te falta la mas grande lesión y para eso necesitas paciencia y estar calmado, ella llegara a ti sin que te des cuenta, - dijo Leo. Harry asintió a todo lo que decía su abuelo – Ahora regresa que tienes una misión, no debes descuidarla, aparenta ser sencilla y sin importancia pero es vital para lo que viene  
  
Harry se levanto sin mirar hacia atrás donde estaba su abuelo en el cuadro, camino a la chimenea y con un chasquido de dedos el fuego casi extinto de avivo, tomo un puñado de polvos flu que estaban arriba da chimenea y los lanzo, dijo en un susurro casi inapreciable al oído y desapareció por la chimenea al destino de su misión.  
  
Leo miraba la chimenea por donde su nieto se había ido, le dolía verlo así tan abatido, pero mínimo ese era si era el y no la imagen que se había construido en el ultimo año, una muy despreciable para algunos e interesante para otros, otra persona simplemente.  
  
- Mas vale que no te equivoques esta vez Albus – dijo Leo  
  
Ya era la hora del desayuno. Will caminaba por los pasillos rumbo al comedor, había salido antes que sus compañeros se levantaran ya duchado y vestido, tenia mas de 15 minutos deambulando por los corredores.  
  
Unos metro antes de llegar al vestíbulo, alcanzo a ver por una ventana como Filch fisgoneaba alrededor de su motocicleta. Will saco su varita mientras miraba a Filch como si digiera "Pobrecito, lo que se le espera"  
  
Filch caminaba rodeando ese extraño artefacto que había aparecido al pie de las escaleras de la entrada principal, se acerco para tocarlo con cierta desconfianza; ni siquiera la alcanzo a tocar cuando una descarga eléctrica lo empujo hacia atrás cayendo de sentón, ese cosa del demonio como el le decía empezó a hacer un ruido extraño muy escandaloso y cuando menos pensó esa cosa se empezó a mover hacia el, Filch se levanto rápidamente del piso echándose a correr  
  
Will por su parte estaba atacado de risa al ver ese espectáculo mientras guiaba con su varita los movimientos de la motocicleta. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llego mas gente a su lado.  
  
- Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto alguien mientras este ponía una mano sobre su hombro.  
  
Will volteo a ver quien era y siguió riendo al ver que era Ron junto Nevelle y Hermione, con la mano libre que tenia les hizo señas para que también se asomaran por la ventana. Los tres así lo hicieron e instantáneamente Ron y Nevelle se unieron a las risas de Will, en cambio Hermione no, para ella eso no era correcto, así que solo frunció el entrecejo. Will al ver la mirada desaprobadora de Hermione decidió que ya era suficiente  
  
- Finatem Encantem!!! – dijo Will y la moto se paro mientras Filch seguía corriendo  
  
- Por que paras? – pregunto Ron  
  
- Porque a tu novia no le gusta  
  
- No es correcto, aunque Filch nos caiga mal, es parte de Hogwarts y tenemos que respetarlo  
  
- Ok me convenciste ya no le haré nada a Filch – volteo otra vez hacia los terrenos – Reducto!! Accio Harley!!! – y la motocicleta rápidamente se redujo en tamaño que cabía en la palma de la mano, cuando llego a las manos de Will, Ron y Neville la miraban asombrados,  
  
- Puedo?? – pregunto Ron  
  
- Claro – dijo Will prestándole la mini moto para que la viera – Creo que no nos hemos presentado, William Dalton – dijo Will a Hermione  
  
- Yo soy Hermio......  
  
- Hermione Grager, prefecta, premio anual, y aparte poseedora del record de mayor numero de Timos en 100 años, o bueno eso fue lo que me dijeron en le ministerio cuando fui a presentar los míos  
  
Ya en el comedor, Dean y Seamus llegaron, y Ron y Neville les contaron lo que Will había hecho con Filch, y también estos se atacaron de la risa  
  
- Que bien que a ti te dejen tener una moto, mi mamá no me deja dicen que son peligrosas- dijo Dean  
  
- Mi abuelo también dice lo mismo, pero esta me la regalo un buen amigo de mi papá así que no pudo decir nada para evitar que la tuviera – comento Will  
  
- Que cara traes!!! – dijo Hermione. Will volteo para ver a quien le hablaba, cuando vio a la chica pelirroja hermana de Ron  
  
- No pude dormir bien – dijo Ginny, sentándose a un lado de Will, y enfrente de Hermione – Tuve un sueño raro  
  
- Se te nota – siguió Hermione  
  
Y era verdad Ginny traía un aspecto cansado, con el uniforme desalineado y a medio poner todavía,  
  
- Tu eres la hermana de Ron, verdad? Ginny? – pregunto Will, llamando la atención de Ginny  
  
- Si, si soy yo, tu eres?  
  
- Will, soy nuevo – dijo estrechándole la mano a Ginny  
  
- Nos hemos visto antes?, te me haces conocido  
  
- Si, ya nos habíamos visto antes, anoche en la selección  
  
- Si ya se, pero me refiero antes, en otro lugar  
  
- mmm quien sabe, talvez en otro lugar, otro tiempo o talvez otra vida – dijo Will encogiendo los hombros, con una típica sonrisa suya, Ginny en cambio se quedo seria, como si tratara de recordar el porque se le hacia conocido  
  
- Y dinos Will por qué fue nunca fuiste al colegio, ayer ya no nos terminaste de contar – dijo Ron mientras se metía un pedazo grande de tostada en la boca  
  
- Bueno es una larga historia pero principalmente fue porque mi abuelo no se quería separar de mi, apenas sabia de mi existencia cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts  
  
- Como?? – pregunto Hermione  
  
- Si miren mis papas eran novios cuando estaba en su apogeo Voldemort. Mi abuelo en esa época pues pensaba mucho sobre la pureza de la sangre y no aceptaba el noviazgo de mis padres porque mi mamá era hija de muggles, no apoyaba los métodos de Voldemort pero si le atraían algunas de sus ideas. Mi papá era Auror y uno muy bueno según me han dicho, pero en un enfrentamiento contra mortifagos quedo acorralado entre cinco y entre cinco lo mataron, el ni siquiera se entero que mi mamá estaba embarazada, mi mamá como era americana después de su muerte se regreso con su familia a New York, después cuando nací solo le escribió una carta a mi abuelo diciéndole que era su nieto. Al principio no le causo mucha alegría, porque iba en contra de sus ideales de las familias pura, pero también era lo único que le quedaba de su hijo, así que de vez en cuando me mandaba regalos o cosas por el estilo. En New York mi mamá y yo vivíamos como cualquier muggles, al paso del tiempo mi mamá cayo enferma de una enfermedad muggle llamada cáncer, al tener sangre muggle pues se es propenso a ellas, lamentablemente si esa enfermedad no se detecta a tiempo puede ser fatal y ella murió cuando tenia 10 años. Mis tíos muggles no sabían que hacer conmigo porque sabían que era mago, algo que ya había demostrado, así que le escribieron a mi abuelo, me pusieron en un avión y me mandaron a Londres. Cuando llegue aquí pensé que mi abuelo me iba a rechazar o algo por el estilo pero no todo lo contrario, desde un principio nos llevamos muy bien y nos queríamos mucho, sabíamos que solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, cuando cumplí 11 años recibí mi carta de Hogwarts, pero la idea de separarnos no nos hizo mucha gracia teníamos poco tiempo juntos como para separarnos todo un año, así que mi abuelo como es parte de la Confederación Internacional de Magos uso sus influencias en el ministerio y consiguió el permiso para que el quedara como mi tutor escolar. Claro que eso implicaba un permiso especial para hacer magia siendo menor de edad, lo cual ha sido un dolor de cabeza para el ministerio por que siempre hacia algo, para divertirme, así que tengo un archivo muy grande en el ministerio por esas travesuras si no fuera por mi abuelo ya me hubieran roto mi varita  
  
- Y porque ahora entrar a Hogwarts? – pregunto Ginny  
  
- Por que los del ministerio no me dejaron presentar los Éxtasis, si me dejaron presentar los Timos pero los Éxtasis no, insistieron en que mínimo tenia que tomar un año aquí si quería presentarlos, mi abuelo hablo con Dumbledore y este dijo que no había problema, así que aquí estoy  
  
- Wow que historia – dijo Ron  
  
Iban saliendo del comedor rumbo a clase de Transformaciones, en la salida ya los estaban esperando Malfoy y sus dos guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle  
  
- Ábranle paso, ahí vienen los pobretones Weasly y la sangre sucia, la mayor escoria de todo Hogwarts – dijo Draco en burla Ron Hermione y Ginny pararan en seco, mirando enfurecidos a Malfoy pero sin hacer nada o decir algo. Will al ver que sus compañeros no hacían nada salió el para encarar a Malfoy  
  
- Retráctate Malfoy – dijo Will parándose enfrente de Draco  
  
- Dalton verdad? – pregunto Draco sin inmutarse  
  
- Si, algún problema  
  
- Creo que al ser nuevo no comprendes como son las cosas aquí, pero si sabes que hay una familias que son mejores que otras, por ejemplo la tuya o la mía, y hay otras que la verdad no vale la pena ni siquiera que pertenezcan a nuestro mundo como los Weasly o los sangre sucias. Me han platicado cosas grandiosas de ti, y debo confesar que me extraño que el sombrero te pusiera en Gryffindor mereces algo mucho mejor pero es notable que ya es muy viejo y se empieza a equivocar,  
  
- Al grano Malfoy, me estoy aburriendo  
  
- Te ofrezco la oportunidad de que elijas el mejor grupo, - dijo Draco extendiéndole la mano – Tu abuelo estará orgulloso de ti al saber que su familia retoma el camino de la pureza  
  
- Gracias, pero creo que el sombrero no se equivoco sobre todo cuando te da a elegir y yo ya elegí – contesto Will retirando la mano de Malfoy que seguía extendida. La sonrisa de Draco se borro al escuchar la negativa  
  
- Entonces, no te pronostico una agradable estancia en este colegio y mas con esa compañía, lastima que tu talento se pierda, de igual manera que tu padre, muerto por traición a la sangre  
  
- Dirás muerto por un mortifago, como tu padre – escupió Will de coraje Draco hizo el movimiento de sacar su varita al igual que Will que lo agarro por la túnica y apuntando con su varita antes que el terminara de sacar la suya  
  
- QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?? – dijo una severa voz.  
  
Ron y Hermione voltearon a ver quien era el que llegaba, para mala fortuna era nada mas que el Prof. Severus Snape  
  
- Que haces Dalton? – le pregunto el profesor con su habitual frialdad encaminándose hacia ellos  
  
- Intento decidir que maldición emplear contra Malfoy, – contesto Will con fiereza  
  
- Pues será mejor que lo decida después ahora váyanse a clases, antes que les quite punto a todos  
  
- No puedo creerlo!!! No puedo creerlo!!! – exclamaba Ron eufórico casi festejando  
  
- Que no puedes creer – dijo Will un poco mas serio  
  
- Snape! No puedo creer que saliéramos librados de un castigo, ni siquiera nos quito puntos  
  
- no había porque quitárselos, ustedes no hicieron nada  
  
- Lo sabemos, pero para Snape nunca es así, solo busca la oportunidad para castigar a cualquiera especialmente si eres Griffindor, nunca nos había pasado esto, mucho menos enfrente de Malfoy – explico Hermione  
  
- Malfoy solo es un hurón saltarín sin importancia – replico Will  
  
- Talvez para ti, pero Malfoy aquí parece el dueño de Hogwarts, la mayoría de los maestros le hacen la pala, sobre todo Snape, nunca lo castigan mucho menos le quitan puntos, al contrario lo premian, es capitán y buscador del equipo de Slytherin todos los años han ganado la copa de quidduicht y la copa de la casas, nadie se le enfrenta, sobre todo para no meterse en problemas con su papá – dijo Ron  
  
- Lucius Malfoy es un mortifago – dijo Will  
  
- Es mas que evidente, solo que no han reunido las pruebas necesarias para inculparlo, pero en eso están trabajando los de la Or..... – Ron cayo de repente como si acabara de decir algo malo, miro a Hermione y ella también tenia esa cara, detalle que no paso desapercibido por Will  
  
- La Orden del Fénix, puedes decirlo, se todo sobre ellos, mi abuelo le ayuda, se puede decir que es parte de ellos  
  
Ron suspiro, por la metida de pata que estaba apunto de comete  
  
- Pero deberías tener mas cuidado, a quien se lo dices – dijo Will – pero todo esta por cambiar, muchas cosas cambiaran, y ya nada será secreto cuando la verdad saldrá a la luz  
  
Hermione y Ron, miraron extraño a Will por lo que había dicho, pero ya no había tiempo para preguntarle, porque ya habían llegado al salón de Transformaciones y la Profesora McGonagall ya lo esperaba en la puerta.  
  
En clase, la profesora les lanzo el típico discurso de inicio de año, les dijo que este era el año mas importante, ya que presentarían los EXTASIS y de esos dependería mucho su futuro en el mundo fuera de la escuela y para cualquier carrera que quisieran tomar mas adelante.  
  
Will, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados juntos, cuando algo Hermione se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a Will. Mientras McGonagall seguía con su explicación, sobre todos los temas que verían en el año Will tenia los ojos cerrados, con las manos posadas sobre el banco, como si lo fuera a arañar, completamente estaba rígido, y nadie mas parecía darse cuenta, Hermione se acerco a el, para preguntarle si se sentía bien, pero antes Will abrió los ojos, y se llevo una mano a la frente, se levanto del banco tirando todo y salió del salón corriendo, asustando a todos especialmente a Hermione, todos en el salón habían volteado para ver que pasaba, la profesora miro fijamente a la puerta por donde había salido Will, antes de hacer un carraspero para llamar la atención de su clase y continuar su explicación como si nada hubiera pasado, cosa que a Hermione le extraño aun mas  
  
Mientras en los pasillos, Will seguía corriendo con la mano en la frente todavía, y una voz en su cabeza que le retumbaba  
  
"Vamos hacerlo pagar, hay que matar a Spencer, nadie traiciona al Lord"  
  
Will se metió en el primer baño que vio, se apoyo con la manos en el lavabo, mientras esperaba a que terminara  
  
"Spencer pagara con su sangre y la de su familia, Spencer pagara con su  
sangre y la de su familia"  
  
Cuando termino, Will abrió el grifo del agua y se mojo la cara, levanto la cara y vio su cara otra vez pálida en el reflejo del espejo, solo que esta vez había salido su cicatriz en forma de rayo, que resaltaba e inclusive brillaba  
  
- Vamos Harry, tu soportas mas dolor que este, esto no es nada - se dijo a si mismo  
  
En realidad cada vez que tenia un contacto repentino e involuntario con Voldemort, sentía unas punzadas en la cicatriz que variaban de intensidad según el grado de enfado o alegría que tenia Voldemort en ese momento  
  
Harry, busco dentro de su túnica algo hasta que lo encontró refundido un uno de los bolsillo, era un espejo pequeño de escasos 5 cm,  
  
- Osmond, Osmond, respondo – dijo Harry, antes que en el espejo apareciera la imagen del supuesto abuelo de Will  
  
- Que paso Harry? – dijo en tono preocupado  
  
- Spencer, van a matar a Spencer y a su familia, Voldemort ya se dio cuenta que es un informante para nosotros,  
  
- Cuando??  
  
- Ahora, avisa a todos tienen que llegar antes que los mortifagos  
  
- Ok Harry, yo me encargo, tu quédate en Hogwarts, seria muy sospecho que te desaparecieras por ahí,  
  
- Esta bien,  
  
Harry termino su charla con Osmond y guardo el espejo en su túnica, se miro otra vez al espejo, solo que esta vez sonrió al ver su cicatriz  
  
- Hace mucho que no te veía Harry, - dijo Harry viéndose al espejo, mientras sacaba el frasco blanco y se tomaba el resto de la poción reavitalizante que se había tomado en la mañana  
  
- Lastima que te tienes que ir, pero pronto saldrás a la luz – se fijo en el espejo como la cicatriz se desvanecía rápidamente dejando su frente lisa sin ninguna marca – Bienvenido Will – se dijo mientras se acomodaba el uniforme y el cabello para que quedara impecable como siempre andaba Will  
  
Will después de salir del baño, se fue hacia el aula de Transformaciones, para cuando llego los demás ya iban de salida  
  
- Will que te paso? – pregunto Ron  
  
- Nada, solo me dolía la cabeza y fui a la enfermería para que me dieran algo – respondió Will sin darle importancia alguna,  
  
- Ah fue eso? – dijo Hermione como esperando a que Will le digiera mas detalles  
  
- Claro que mas, Y ahora que tenemos??  
  
- Herbologia – respondió Ron  
  
El día continuo sin mas incidentes, como un típico primer día de clases para los alumnos de séptimo año, y nadie comento la repentina salida de Will en clase de Transformaciones 


	4. Las Pruevas

CAPITULO 3 – LAS PRUEVAS 

El sol veraniego entraba por la ventana de su habitación directamente, ahí no se necesitaba reloj ni un despertador, el sol nunca fallaba cada mañana para hacerla despertar. Ginny se levanto estirándose y bostezando, pensaba que seria un buen día, hasta su nariz llegaba el delicioso olor de las salchichas y los huevos que de seguro su mamá estaría cocinando, así que sin pensarlo salió de su cuarto y bajo corriendo las escaleras.

Desde antes que llegara ya podía escuchar a su madre como reprimía a sus hermanos, haber que nueva travesura se les había ocurrido esta vez

- Cualquiera podría haberlos visto atravesar medio país volando en ese coche e infligiendo la ley... – reprimía la señora Weasley

- Estaba nublado, mamá! – dijo Fred

- No hables mientras comas!! – interrumpió la señora Weasley

- Lo estaban matando de hambre, mamá – dijo George

- Cállate tu también!!

Ginny se quedo parada en la entrada de la cocina, petrificada y con la boca abierta, cuando reacciono al ver que todos su hermanos la miraban solo se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo escaleras arriba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ya en su cuarto cerro la puerta con llave, recargándose en ella, su cabeza daba vueltas, respiraba fuerte, rápido y su corazón latía descontroladamente.

"Es el, En verdad es el, No es un cuento de hadas en verdad si existe"

Ginny bajo su mirada, lo cual fue peor, de solo pensar que alguien tan famoso como el la había visto en un camisón largo con dibujitos de estrellas y varitas. Varios minutos pasaron en los cuales todavía no se atrevía a moverse ni si quiera mucho menos a volver a bajar.

Un ligero escándalo y risas llegaban desde abajo por su ventana, sin darse cuenta sus pies la habían conducido hasta la ventana, de donde podía ver a sus hermanos junto con el inesperado invitado. El agitaba su mano después que un ghomo lo mordiera para que no lo lanzara, en consecuencia el termino lanzándolo mucho mas lejos sin tener que apiadarse por el ghomo.

- Caramba Harry, eso habrán sido casi veinte metros..... – dijo uno de sus hermanos alabando el tiro de él.

- Y entonces el profesor Flicwik dijo que era evidente que habíamos mejorado y nos dio 5 puntos a cada uno – seguía hablándole Hermione a una Ginny evidentemente distraída que solo se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza mientras movía una y otra vez su comida con el tenedor

- Ginny, ¿Ginny me estas escuchando?

- Eh? – dijo Ginny subiendo la mirada

- ¿Ginny me estas poniendo atención?

- Si, si te estoy escuchando – respondió Ginny

- mmm... haber de que estaba hablando

- Me estabas diciendo sobre la clase de McGonagall

- Eso te lo platique ayer, ves . . . . . . ¿Que tienes? Andas muy distraída, tiene algo que ver con lo que McGonagall te haya mandado llamar

- No eso es otra cosa, solo no he dormido bien

- Deberías ir a la enfermería, talvez te de algo que te sirva – sugirió Hermione

- Si talvez vaya

- Bueno y para que te mando llamar McGonagall? – pregunto Hermione curiosa

- Ah, solo fue para decirme que me nombraba capitana del equipo de Quitduitch

- Wow Felicidades – dijo Hermione

En ese momento voltearon Ron y Will que estaban muy entretenidos platicando con los demás chicos

- Vas a ser la capitana? – pregunto inmediatamente Ron

- Si McGonagall me lo dijo en la mañana

- Que bien Ginny has de ser muy buena jugando – dijo Will

- Solo algo, pero McGonagall piensa que soy la mejor opción considerando que soy la que tiene mas tiempo en el equipo

- Will no te gustaría entrar, necesitamos cazadores – dijo Ron

- No se, hace mucho que no juego, tendría que pensarlo

- Las pruebas serán el sábado a las 10 am ya sea para cazador o buscador – dijo Ginny

- Buscador? Por qué si tu juegas en esa posición – pregunto Ron

- Porque siempre he querido ser cazadora, Paige y yo desarrollamos un ataque cruzado, pero solo nosotras podemos hacerlo así que ojala consiga un buen buscador para mejorar el ataque del equipo – explico Ginny

Will balanceaba su pluma entre los dedos, mientras trataba de evitar que le saliera un bostezo, PLAF se escucho en todo el salón, algunos alumnos se estremecieron y una que otra alcanzo a dar un ligero grito, Will por su parte ni siquiera se inmuto, solo miro el puño cerrado que descansaba sobre su mesa de trabajo a un lado de su caldero, siguió la mirada hacia arriba donde estaba el culpable de todo aquel alboroto

- Veo que tiene cosas mas importantes que hacer en vez de poner atención en mi clase – Dijo Snape casi en un gruñido

- La verdad no, solo estoy aburrido – contesto Will con una sonrisa desafiante

- Ah El señor Dalton esta aburrido!!! Como es eso posible?? – dijo Snape lo bastante alto como para que todos lo oyeran, lo que ocasiono que varios Slytherin rieran

- El problema es la clase en si, estas pociones no deberían estar a nivel de los EXTASIS, cualquier alumno de quinto bien instruido podría hacerlas,

- Lamento informarle Sr. Dalton que la selección de los temas queda a manos del ministerio,

- Con razón, el material es obsoleto sin mencionar nada sobre el maestro

- Veo que se piensa ser mejor que cualquiera de sus compañeros

- La verdad no, no lo pienso Soy mejor que cualquiera de esta sala

- En ese caso esta de mas que este aquí, salga de mi aula Sr. Dalton nos veremos en el examen a fin de año, aquí solo están los que desean aprender

Will se sonrió, como esperaba escuchar esa palabras, ni lo dudo y recogió sus cosas sentía como los demás lo miraban expectantes sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir jamás un alumno le había hecho eso a Snape. Hermione observaba como Will salía del aula con cierto grado de admiración, cuantas veces hubiera querido tener el valor para decirle eso a Snape, Will tenia razón las clases ya se estaban quedando obsoletas y en tiempos de guerra lo que les enseñaban no era necesario.

- Que hizo que?? – preguntaba Ron a su novia, mientras ella le platicaba lo sucedido en Pociones

- Así como lo oyes

- Y le dijo que sabia mas que el?

- Si, y seria muy lógico que fuera verdad considerando que su abuelo a sido su maestro, apuesto a que el ha hecho mucho mas cosas de lo que nos imaginamos

- Eso tenlo por seguro – dijo Ron en un tono mucho mas serio

- Porque lo dices así?

- Recibí una carta de mi papá

- Y?

- Dice que me ande con cuidado con Will, que puede llegar a ser algo problemático incluso peligroso – dijo Ron

- Peligroso? Porque? Bueno es algo engreído y que con facilidad se mete en problemas pero de ahí a ser peligroso no creo, ¿Te dijo algo mas?

Ron niega con la cabeza,

- ¿Y que vas hacer?, ¿Vas a dejarle de hablar a Will?

- No, creo que mi papa exagera, solo ha de querer que no ocasione problemas como los gemelos, además no se, pero Will me da la sensación como si fuera un amigo desde hace mucho tiempo y que nunca dejara algo me hiciera daño, tu no sientes lo mismo??

Hermione se quedo pensativa, en eso la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe, entrando Will con cara de estar furioso, arrastrando de la túnica a Neville y con la otra mano sosteniendo su varita.

- VAMOS ATACAME!! – gritaba Will mientras azotaba a Neville contra la pared todo tembloroso tratando de apuntarlo con su varita, mientras en la puerta entraba Ginny quien la cerraba detrás de ella.

Momentos antes, en la sala común estaban la mayoría haciendo sus trabajos pendientes, Neville estaba leyendo un libro sobre Las mayores plantas curativas, Ginny redactaba un ensayo de Aritmacia y Will barajeaba unos naipes mientras su vuela pluma escribía lo que el le dictaba sobre la transformación sobre los animagos

- ¿Como sabes tanto de animagos? – pregunto Nevielle viendo los 2 metros de pergamino que ya llevaba la pluma de Will escritos

- Se necesita ser un gran mago y mucho esfuerzo, ya que si no se hace correctamente puede causarte la muerte o que termines a medias, para siempre – dijo Ginny sumándose a la platica

- Aparte dicen que es muy doloroso el cambio – completo Will. Nevielle no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor al imaginarse un hombre mitad y mitad

- ¿Que animal crees que serias? – pregunto Ginny a Will

- No se, el animal se asigna según como sea la personalidad del mago – contesto Will

- En ese caso seria un sapo como Trevol, si es que no muero en el intento – dijo Nevielle

- Una vez conocí uno que era perro y otro que era una misera rata . . . Scrabbes – Will dijo esto último casi en un silencioso gruñido

- Hasta una rata es mejor que un sapo – dijo Nevielle

- Scrabbes? – pregunto Ginny

- Eh si, . . tu hermano me contó que tuvo una que así se llamaba – dijo Will en una forma dudosa

- Ah si, murió de vieja

- Y tu Ginny? – pregunto Will

- No se, nunca lo he pensado, creo que me gustaría algún tipo de pájaro para poder volar – contesto Ginny

- Para convertirse tendría que hacer una poción, Soy el peor en pociones, No podría – afirmaba Nevielle

- Un ave! Esa es buena opción, seria como un peti rojo – dijo Will

- Si bien lo dice mi abuela que nunca conseguiré nada – seguía diciendo Nevielle

- YA NEVIELLE, YA ME CANSE DE ESTAR ESCUCHANDO TUS QUEJIDOS. – los que quedaban en la sala común voltearon a ver que era lo que pasaba, - ¿Qué no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer? No creo que no, Eres un inútil en todo lo que haces, quejarte es lo único que sabes y hacer que los demás se compadezcan de ti para que te ayuden. . . OH si hay que ayudar a Nevielle, pobrecito, es que no sabe como lanzar un Expelillermus, hay que hacerle una poción porque le tiene pavor al inútil profesor Snape – decía Will ahora con un tono mas burlón, Nevielle estaba plasmado escuchando todo lo que Will le decía y hasta lo miraba con miedo, como si esperaba que Will le lanzara un maleficio

- Will cálmate – dijo Ginny tomándolo por el hombro, pero inmediatamente quito la mano de el, Will estaba ardiendo tanto que alcanzaba a quemar

- Déjame Ginny ya es hora que Nevielle oiga todo esto, que sepa que sus padres estarían decepcionados de el si tuvieran conciencia de cómo es su hijo. Sus padres 2 de los mejores aurores que tuvo la Orden del Fénix, que lucharon a lado de mis padres, que se enfrentaron al mismo Voldemort saliendo bien librados, que después dieron su vida para que su único hijo pudiera tener una vida normal en un mundo tranquilo. Dime Nevielle que harías si tuvieras enfrente a Bellatrix Lestrage la causante de que tus padres estén internados en San Mungo, ¿La atacarías? Pero como si no sabes, acaso le explicarías las propiedades de alguna planta

Ahora la cara de Nevielle había cambiado, Will había tocado un punto sensible, sus padres, con los ojos casi al borde de las lagrimas todo su varita lleno de coraje, aunque no sabia que hacer, justo cuando vio lo que parecía una rápida sonrisa en la cara de Will, ¿Acaso ahora de estaba burlando de el? Pero no lo pudo comprobar, Will había sido tan rápido que lo había cogido de la túnica y lo llevaba a las escaleras como si fuera una ligera pluma. Cuando llego al cuarto y Will lo soltó recupero algo de conciencia de lo ocurrido o talvez fue por el golpe con la pared. Ahora había recobrado la mirada de miedo con solo mirar el coraje con que Will le gritaba ¡ATACAME!, las miradas de asustados de Ron y Hermione quienes no sabían lo que pasaba y Ginny expectante a un lado de la puerta.

- Vamos Nevielle tu sacaste la varita primero, tu eres el que quería atacarme, ahora hazlo . . . . . . No sabes verdad, los únicos hechizos que pasan por tu cabeza, son lo que sirven para sacar las hojas malas a tus plantas

Nevielle aunque aun temblando, empezó a levantar su varita con un único hechizo en la cabeza, pero sin haberlo hecho antes y con la incertidumbre de que lo fuera a lograr

- Cru – Cruc – CRUCIO! – dijo Nevielle por fin decidiéndose

Un rayo azul pálido salió de su varita directo al pecho de Will y este le impacto de lleno, Will solo bajo la mirada hacia al suelo sin hacer ningún gesto. Todos quedaron impactados, Ginny en cambio empezó a acercarse a Will para ver si este estaba bien, en eso Will levanto la cara, riendo; se estaba carcajeando tan fuerte que retumbaba en toda la habitación

- Bien, Nevielle, bien – dijo Will aplaudiendo – el primer paso siempre es echar a un lado el miedo

Nevielle seguía sin comprender a Will ¿Acaso ahora lo estaba felicitando? La tensión que lo había rodeado antes había desaparecido

- Ponme atención Nevielle y ustedes también – dijo Will volteando a ver a los demás por primera vez – Todavía te falta mucho por aprender, vengan, miren les explicare – decía mientras se acercaban al alfeitizar de la ventana donde había 2 pequeñas arañas, seguido por todos – Lo único que se necesita para lograr un efectivo Cruciatus, es el deseo de hacer sufrir al contrario, entre mas lo deseen mas doloroso será para el otro; les mostrare - explico Will detenidamente. Saco su varita apuntando a una de las arañas – Crucio! – la arañita empezó retorcerse de dolor – Ahora inténtalo tu Nevielle, solo recuerda que debes desear causar dolor, imagínate que es Bellatrix y esta hablando mal de tus padres

Nevielle entrecerró los ojos como si se concentrara, apunto a la segunda araña con su varita

- Crucio! – lanzo Nevielle. Los demás de amontonaron para ver mejor el resultado, la araña todavía seguía inmóvil pero cuando Nevielle iba a darse por vencido esta se empezó a retorcer

- Bravo Nevielle – decía Will – Lo hiciste! Cuando veamos a Bellatrix dejare que le lances uno, pero solo uno porque a mi también me deba cosas. Alguien mas quiere intentar – pregunto viendo a los demás, quienes traían cara de emocionados

Fuero pasando, empezando por Ron y Ginny y después Hermione quien lo logro al segundo intento

- Serias un gran maestro Will – dijo Ginny

- Después les enseñare mas cosas, los dejare listos para cuando se topen con un mortifago – dijo Will

- Merlín!! Que quiso hacer con eso, bailar valet o confundir a Ron – decía Will a Hermione desde las gradas, después de ver como un gryffindor que hacia la prueba para cazador trataba de meter la quaffle por uno de los aros que protegía Ron sin mucho éxito – Bueno yo no lo elegiría, mira ahí va otro todo noqueado porque no esquivo esa bludger que iba por enfrente de el, cualquiera pudo haberla visto

- Will si sabes mucho de quiduitch por que no haces las pruebas – dijo Hermione

- Porque no soy cazador

- Puedes hacerla para buscador, a Ginny le gustaría

- No se, el equipo ya esta casi formado y no esta tan mal, Ginny los sabrá guiar – contesto Will

- Oh, Oh! – exclama Herminio

- Oh, Oh Que? – pregunto Will

- Problemas – dijo Hermione señalando a la entrada del estadio donde se veían siete figuras verdes con escoba

- Malfoy – dijo Will con desagrado

Will volteo a ver donde estaba Ginny, esta junto con Ron bajaban del aire para encontrarse con Malfoy quien les mostraba un pergamino

- Les van a quitar el campo – dijo Hermione

- Como sabes? – pregunto Will

- Siempre hace los mismo, a Malfoy le gusta usarlo cuando Gryffindor esta entrenando

- Pues que ni crea que esta vez será así – dijo Will levantándose. Saco su varita y corrió hacia el borde de las gradas

- Que vas hacer? WILL NO VAYAS A SALTAR!! – grito Hermione pero ya era tarde, Will había saltado 30 mts hacia abajo, donde en el campo estaba Malfoy hablando con Ginny

- Como podrás ver Weasley esta firmada por el profesor Snape – decía Malfoy

- No te puedes esperar una hora estamos finalizando las pruebas para el nuevo equipo

- No, es urgente empezar a entrenar a mis nuevos golpeadores

- Que! apenas te distes cuenta que Crabble y Goyle son unos inútiles como tu – dijo Will llegando por un costado,

- No te metas Dalton, esto solo es para jugadores

- Soy jugador y estoy en gryffindor así que si me meto – contesto Will

- Ah, con que eres jugador, y que también te crees lo bastante bueno como para rebajarte a jugar con en el equipo de tu casa – escupió Malfoy

- Gryffindor no me necesita, tiene una muy buena buscadora

- Huy!! ya salió porque el interés, Weasley ya tienes un nuevo enamorado, para variar

- No te metas con ella Malfoy, estas conmigo – dijo Will en forma desafiante

- Celoso?. . . No te agobies Dalton, nunca me interesaría alguien como Weasley

- Ya me estoy cansando Malfoy, terminemos esto de una vez – dijo impaciente Will

- Ah cierto, bueno váyanse

- No Malfoy, el equipo de Gryffindor no se va a ir hasta que termine las pruebas

- Entonces podemos arreglarlo de otra forma – dijo Malfoy de manera sugerente frotándose los nudillos

- Me parece perfecto

- Te parece si soltamos la snitch y el primeo que la atrape se queda con el campo – propuso Malfoy y Will asintió con la cabeza aceptando el reto - es mas si quieres te presto una escoba buena no como la de los Weasley

- No, ya tengo la mía – Will tomo su varita y apunto hacia el castillo – Accio Saeta de Fuego!!

Todos voltearon al castillo para comprobar si lo que decía Will era verdad. Con una velocidad impresionante la Saeta llego a manos de Will, dejando boquiabiertos a la mayoría, Malfoy trato de ocultar su asombro, ya que aunque la Saeta de Fuego tenia ya 4 años en el marcado seguía siendo la mejor y la mas costosa, solo jugadores profesionales y las selecciones tenían en su poder una como esas. Malfoy tomo la suya y se puso a caminar hacia el centro del campo seguido por sus acompañantes de Slytherin, Will los dejo pasar para después seguirlos

- Will estas seguro – decía Ginny – No tienes por que hacerlo

- Lo se, pero no te preocupes, se lo que hago

- Malfoy es muy tramposo, no lo conoces – insistió Ginny

- Y el no me conoce, si hubiera estado desde un principio serian muy diferente la historia

Will ya no dijo nada, solo miro a Ginny como tratándoles de decir que no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Ya en el centro del campo, estaba enfrente uno de otro Malfoy y Will, Paige Parker, cazadora de Gryffindor traía la snitch en la mano, poniéndose en medio de los dos

- Miedo Dalton? – dijo Malfoy

- Ya quisieras – contesto Will

Paige soltó la snitch que rápidamente paso por enfrente de Malfoy y Will para perderse hacia arriba con los rayos del sol. Ambos elevaron vuelo, Will dio una vuelta rápida al campo antes de posicionarse en un esquina por arriba de los aros, mientras que Malfoy hacia algo similar en el otro lado del campo.

- Esta loco! por que lo hace? – decía Ginny

- Porque es Will y a el le gusta hacer esas cosas – contesto Hermione riendo – pero hay que dejarlo, desde cuando nosotros queríamos hacer algo así pero no hemos tenido el valor, cosa que si tiene el

- Te imaginas que hubiera pasado si hubiera estado desde primero – dijo Ginny

- Tendríamos mas anécdotas que contar – dijo Hermione – Ya Ron cierra la boca, si es una Saeta de Fuego como si no hubieras visto una antes

- Miren – alcanzo a decir Ron señalando a Will.

Ginny y Hermione voltearon a ver lo que parecía una carrera de velocidad entre Malfoy y Will, los dos iban por el centro del campo, y ahora se lanzaban en vertical hacia abajo, lo mas seguro es que habían visto la snitch. Malfoy no dejada de meter el cuerpo y el brazo para descontrolar a Will, este igualmente se defendía pero sin dejar de mirar la snitch que estaba a escasos 20 cm por encima del suelo. Cada vez quedaba menos distancia, 3 metros, 2 metros, 1 metro; Malfoy se dio cuenta que Will redujo la velocidad quedando atrás de el, estaba apunto de estrellarse y soltó su escoba se lanzo a un costado mientras su escoba se estallaba en el piso, mientras Will puso en horizontal la suya, aferró lo mas que puedo sus piernas a la Saeta para soltar las 2 manos, quedando colgado de la escoba. Will cogió la snitch, se volvió a acomodar en la escoba y voló hacia donde estaban los demás mostrando la snitch en la alto.

- LA ATRAPASTE, LA ATRAPASTE – gritaba Ron corriendo hacia Will, seguido por Andrew Kirke y Jack Sloper

Cuando Will se bajo de la escoba, ya tenia a todos los Gryffindos a su alrededor, todos lo que habían ido para hacer las pruebas y los integrantes del equipo. Atrás de ellos de veían como los del equipo de Slytherin llevaban a Malfoy a la enfermería. Ginny y Hermione se abrieron camino para llegar hasta Will entre todos los que lo felicitaban, Ron no soltaba nada de un lado a Will y del otro a la Saeta

- Buena jugada Will – dijo Ginny cuando por fin llego ante el

- Si Will muy buena – continuo Hermione

- Ahora el campo ya es suyo y Malfoy no molestara de nuevo – dijo Will y Ginny solo asintió – Ten esto es tuyo – decía Will mientras le daba la snitch que acababa de atrapar

- Gracias – alcanzo a decir Ginny algo sonrojada

- Will, Will quédate en el equipo, di que si, di que si – no dejaba de decir Ron

- Si Will, se el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor – insistió Ginny

- Pero y tu

- Seré cazadora junto con Paige, vamos Will será lo mejor

Will guardo silencio, como si lo pensara, al final solo asintió con la cabeza, todos a su alrededor gritaron de felicidad y festejaban. Entro Ron, Jack y Andrew agarraron a Will a palmadas y le revolvían al pelo, según ellos era la bienvenida al equipo.

Ginny se quedo algo seria algo que noto Hermione

- La felicidad se te escurre por la piel

- De que hablas – contesto Ginny

- No te vez muy contenta que digamos

- No es eso, solo míralo, no te recuerda a alguien

Las dos se quedaron viendo a Will, que se trataba de librar de Ron y los golpeadores, se veía tan diferente con el cabello todo alborotado y la ropa desalineada

- La verdad no, solo se me hace familiar – dijo Hermione

Los festejos continuaron hasta la sala común, donde Ron dio una explicación muy detallada de la hazaña de Will y como le habían dado su merecido a Malfoy, Ginny aprovecho para hacer el anunciamiento del nuevo equipo donde los nuevos serian una chica de 4 año llamada Ashly como la tercera cazadora y Will como buscador


	5. Light Master

CAPITULO 4 – LIGHT MASTERS 

- Espero que este correcta esta vez – decía Harry con una voz áspera y fría. Estaba sentado en un butaca grande de terciopelo negro, enfrente de el estaba arrodillado un hombre con capucha

- Es la verdadera Señor, mi fuente es muy confiable – dijo el hombre

- Un simple error y lo pagaras con tu vida. Retírate Avery y avísale a Bellatrix que venga – un fuerte ardor se extendió desde su cicatriz por toda su cabeza, inclino su cabeza llevándose una mano a la frente como tratando de amortiguar el dolor

- Se siente bien Señor – dijo Avery

- TE DI UNA ORDEN!!! CRUCIO!!!

Avery grito de dolor porque la maldición lo agarro desprevenido, el esperaba una recompensa por la valiosa información que había conseguido, no un cruciatus en cambio

- Esto es por no atacar mis ordenes inmediatamente, ahora VETE!!!

Avery se medio levanto y como pudo salió casi corriendo. Harry se quedo parado viendo el fuego en la chimenea, al escaso un minuto se oyó el leve toque de la puerta

- Adelante!! – dijo con voz abatida. La puerta levemente se abrió. Harry volteo para ver a la recién llegada, con solo verla el dolor de la cicatriz aumento considerablemente – Veo que ya estas recuperada,

- Todo gracias a las pociones que usted recomendó Señor – dijo Beatriz haciendo una reverencia

- Tengo una misión que quiero que encabeces

- A sus ordenes estoy, pídame lo que quiera

- A si me gusta, leales a mi – dijo Harry – Te encargaras de la ultima noche de la orden del fénix, un solo ataque definitivo para eliminar ese obstáculo, en los próximos días todos los seguidores de Dumbledore estarán juntos en su cuartel y ahí atacaremos - explico con gran alegría

- Pero Señor . . . . – dijo Bellatrix sin terminar

- Si Bellatrix, ya tenemos la ubicación del cuartel, por eso tu vas a ser importante, tu conoces el terrenos junto con otros, y ustedes serán el punto clave para nuestra victoria . . . . . . .

- ¿A donde vas Will? – pregunto Ron mas dormido que despierto, viendo a Will en el borde de su cama sentado y despierto

- Vuelve a dormir Ron, solo voy al baño – contesto Will

Ron tumbo de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada y al minuto volvía a roncar, Will al ver que Ron y los demás dormían, se levantó, fue a su baúl para sacar ropa y su capa con sumo cuidado de no hacer algún ruido, cuando estuvo listo se acordó también de sacar el pergamino viejo y arrugado que descansaba en el fondo del baúl y terminado eso salió del cuarto nomás cerro la puerta y Ron abrió los ojos.

Ron sabia que no era la primera vez que Will se escapaba de noche, mas bien eran mínimo 3 veces por semana, ¿A donde? no sabia, ¿Cómo? Tampoco, en ocasiones se dada cuenta cuando volvía casi al amanecer si por casualidad le preguntaba de donde venia, Will decía que del baño, pero cuando vas al baño no vas en túnica y regresas con esta sucia y rasgada, también sabia que tomaba algún tipo de poción revitalizarte ya que al otro día pareciera como si no hubiera hecho nada; no había querido insistirle y hostigarlo con preguntas, a veces tenia los impulsos de seguirlo y averiguarlo por si solo pero Ron siempre tenia la esperanza que a la mañana siguiente Will le contara todo, con todo eso ya llevaban mas de mes y medio.

Oscuridad total a su alrededor, inmóvil sin poder salir corriendo aunque lo quisiera, en su oído susurros silbantes que solo le causaban mas miedo de lo que tenia, a lo muy lejano escuchaba como alguien la llamaba por su nombre y muy apenas sintió como si levantaran su cuerpo, pero ya eran mas vagas las sensaciones, mas voces se escuchaban pero ya no podía descifrar lo que decían, un leve canto musical paro los murmullos de la voces cuando acabo los murmullos volvieron con la diferencia de lo que parecía un risa, una risa escalofriante aunque casi ya no la escuchaba esta se transformo en un silbido nuevamente dando paso a un estruendo de rocas pero calmado, pero a los segundo volvieron los estallidos junto con silbidos enloquecidos así duro hasta que estos secaron dando paso a una voz que gritaba, no podía identificar lo que pasaba hasta que todo termino con un ruido tan fuerte que hasta ella logro identificarlo como el desplome de algo y un corto silencio vino después de eso, los leves murmullos volvieron pero muy poco. Se oyó un grito largo, horrible y desgarrado, a medida que el grito continuaba lo escuchaba cada ves mas alto, mas cerca, Ginny luchaba por salir de esa oscuridad, hasta que logro abrir lo ojos por fin, no sabia donde estaba una estatua gigante enfrene de ella, sentándose miro a su alrededor era una cámara llena de columnas con serpientes dibujadas, la siguió recorriendo con la mirada hasta que la poso sobre el cadáver de lo que parecía una serpiente gigante y a lado de esta lo vio, corriendo hacia ella con la túnica empapada de sangre en una mano una espada también manchada y en la otra un cuaderno y con esa imagen empezó a llorar.

- DUMBLEDORE!!! DUMBLEDORE!!! – gritaba Harry mientras entraba corriendo a la oficina del director.

Los directores pasados que dormitaban en sus cuadros empezaron a murmurar entre ellos del recién llegado

- ¿Que pasa Harry? – pregunto la voz de Dumbledore al mismo tiempo que entraba al despacho por la puerta trasera

- Van atacar a Grimauld Place – contesto Harry rápido - Voldemort ya sabe que es el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix

- Estas seguro esta vez, ya es como la tercera vez que Voldemort cree saber nuestra ubicación, ¿Mencionaron a Grimauld Place y la fecha?

- No, no dieron detalles, cada ves es mas difícil ver con claridad y es mas doloroso para ambos, Voldemort sabe cerrar su mente y mas cuando le duele la cabeza, si antes sospechaba que era yo quien pasaba información a la Orden ahora esta seguro

- Eso quiere decir que no tarda en despertar – dijo Dumbledore meditando sobre lo que decía Harry – El hechizo esta por terminar en el

-Espero que así sea y cuando lo haga y me encuentre lo matare – dijo Harry rechinando los dientes

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso, por mientras hay que asegurarnos sobre lo que sabe el, deja que yo me encargue sobre esto mientras tu ve a dormir que lo necesitas

A veces caminar tranquiliza y junto con el silencio de los largos corredores ayuda a pensar, o poner en orden las ideas de la cabeza y las imágenes perturbadoras. ¿Por qué seguía soñando de esa manera? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? ¿Cuándo terminaría?

Ya hacia mas de un año que tenia el mismo tipo de sueños, al principio solo eran vagas sensaciones de una presencia conocida que le brindaba esperanza, esos se mezclaban con los recuerdos de cuando su hermano Bill le contaba cuantos para dormir especialmente el de "El Niño Que Vivió", su favorito.

Un día le platico a su hermano parte de sus sueños, el con una sonrisa y su simpatía le dijo que era normal, que si consideraban que ella había crecido oyendo una y otra vez sobre un niño que era tan derrotado al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y ahora que esta había vuelto alzarse de nuevo causando temor era normal que ella soñara también con el regreso de ese niño, que su inconsciente pensara que si talvez ese día en King Cross el niño que vivió hubiera regresado toda la historia seria diferente, el estaría ahí para defenderlos y no hubiera permitido que el Señor Oscuro retornara, así ella no tendría que vivir con la constante angustia de perder un día a cualquier miembro de su familia a causa de esa guerra. Pero esa explicación de Bill nunca la complació esa no explicaba que después esos sueños cambiaran a convertirse a veces en pesadillas en las se veía a si misma dañando a algunos de sus compañeros, no sabia como pero estos terminaban petrificados, a unos ni los conocía, otros como su amiga Hermione salían lastimados, en otra ocasión se vio descuartizando a varios gallinas, después estaba enfrente de una pared, en un pasillo pintándolo con la sangre, mas bien le parecía de escriba algo pero nunca pudo ver que era lo que decía.

Esos sueños ya habían quedado en el pasado, ahora se había transformado de ser a veces puras sensaciones a imágenes mas claras donde el protagonista de ser solo nos ojos verdes y una cicatriz a una cara definida.

Ginny paro en seco su recorrido; si su oído no fallaba empezaba a oír pasos que se dirigían hacía donde estaba ella, rápido volteo a su alrededor para buscar donde esconderse, aunque fuera prefecta no era bueno que Filch o algún profesor la encontraran en la madrugada paseando por los corredores, a pocos pasos estaba una estatua, por lo oscuro no pudo saber cual era, pero eso no importaba, con que la tapara era suficiente. Se puros detrás de ella, hasta esperar que pasase el que venia sin verla; los pasos apacibles se oían cada vez mas cerca. Espero escaso un minuto para ver de quien se trataba, y para su sorpresa no era nadie masque Will; gracias al lumos que iluminaba desde su varita lo pudo ver, quien a paso lento y meticuloso caminaba y con un suave ondear de su capa negra paso a un lado de estatua donde estaba ella detrás; cuando el ya se había alejado apenas una cuantos pasos, cuando ella salió de su escondite teniendo el impulso de hablarle y preguntarle que hacia ahí, pero ella no hizo nada sino el se le adelanto

- Podría ser peligroso andar a merodeando a mitad de la noche Ginny – dijo Will sin darse todavía la vuelta

- Como supiste que soy yo, y no cualquier otro, talvez Filch o peor, Snape – contesto Ginny

- No creo que Filch ni mucho menos Snape usen perfumen con aroma a fresas – dijo Will por fin volteando hacia ella con una sonrisa. Ginny rió al imaginarse a Snape poniéndose perfume para mujer. – ¿Que hacías aquí? – pregunto Will, Ginny encogió los hombros

- No se, no podía dormir y me pareció buena idea salir a dar un paseo, ¿Y tu?

- Lo mismo que coincidencia – contesto Will

- Ven – dijo Ginny adelantándose caminando por el codo de un pasillo

- ¿A donde?

- A continuar con el paseo, o ya tienes sueño

Will negó con la cabeza y la siguió.

Ginny y el iban en silencio, ella lo condujo por varios pasillos y escaleras hiendo siempre hacia arriba, Will tenia la sensación de que estaban cerca de la torre de adivinación. Ginny paro su andar enfrente de un cuadro, este tenia dibujado un castillo en la cima de una montaña, con su varita toco 3 puntos específicos del cuadro: la puerta principal, la quinta ventana de izquierda a derecha del segundo piso y la torre mas alta. Entonces este se abrió por el medio dando paso a un arco.

- Llegamos – dijo Ginny

- Pero ¿qué es aquí? – pregunto Will

- Entra y veraz – contesto Ginny tomándolo por la mano para que entrara por el arco, este cerrándose después de que pasaran por el

El cambio de ambiente se sintió, hacia aire frió común de cualquier noche de octubre, Will no podía decir que eso fuera una habitación por completo, las paredes estaban tapizadas de ramas como una enredadera, enfrente dos leones de piedra custodiaban el borde junto con un barandal también de piedra, el techo no había, solo el cielo medio nublado con una luna creciente que iluminaba el lugar.

- Es precioso verdad – dijo Ginny y Will asintió – es mi lugar favorito

- ¿Como lo encontraste? – pregunto Will

- Por los gemelos, un día los escuche hablar de cómo llegar, creo que casi nadie sabe que existe

- Así es Hogwarts, puedes pasar toda tu vida aquí y no terminar de conocerlo nunca – dijo Will acercándose a uno de los leones para acariciarlo

- Fred y George conocían muchas habitaciones como esta y pasadizos también, no se como, pero lo sabían, hasta llegue a pensar que tenían un mapa o algo por el estilo. Te imaginas si hubiera un mapa completo de Hogwarts

- Si hubiera un mapa significaría que alguien mucho antes ya estuvo aquí y lo conoció todo para poder dibujar un mapa y seria muy difícil que fuera solo uno sino talvez entre varias personas

- Quien sabe cuantos han pasado por aquí, cuantos novios se declararon aquí una noche como esta con la luna de testigo

- Si creo que si tienes razón – dijo Will asintiendo mientras sonreía cuando vio dibujada una snich en el dorso de la pata del león – Y cuantos de tus novios has traído aquí?

- A ninguno – contesto Ginny

- ¿Por que? – pregunto Will poniendo sumo interés a la respuesta que Ginny le podría dar

- No se – contesto Ginny. Will hizo una mueca – creo que ninguno valía la pena como para traerlo

- Pero ¿Lo querías?

- Si, pero creo nunca me enamore de ellos, nunca pude mirarlos a los ojos y sentir que en verdad los quería, si ellos fueron muy lindos conmigo, nos llevábamos muy bien y platicábamos como grandes amigos, pero nunca me enamore de ellos aunque lo intentaba, en verdad si quería – decía mientras se ponía a un lado de Will, recargada en el otro león

- ¿Qué te lo impedía?

- Nada, creo que fui yo misma, siempre me la pasaba comparándolos con quien yo pensaba que seria mi verdadero amor

- Y ¿quien es ese? – pregunto Will endureciendo el entrecejo

- Nadie, un fantasma que invade mis sueños, un simple ideal, alguien al que pudiera mirar a los ojos y perderme en su mirada, una mirada que no oculte nada, que con solo mirarlo me sintiera segura y confiada que siempre estará a mi lado

- Suena difícil de conseguir – dijo Will mirando fijamente a Ginny

- Si, pero no imposible, es mas lo que te describo es como la mirada que tienes tu ahora, . . . si no me mires así, que aquí y ahora si estas siendo tu mismo no como los demás te conocen; sabes Will eres extraño es como si nunca dejaras que vieran lo que realmente eres, solo en momentos como este y también cada vez que coges la snitch y miras al cielo para dedicarla, crees que nadie se da cuenta pero yo te he visto

- Me sorprendes Ginny

- Cada quien tiene su propia opinión sobre ti, unos dicen que eres un arrogante mal nacido peor que Malfoy, - Will sonrió al oír eso - Otros que solo eres un malcriado que aprovechas la amistad de Dumbledore con tu abuelo y su influencia en el Ministerio para hacer lo que te plazca, inclusive unos te miran como un héroe como mi hermano y Nevielle a pesar de que a veces lo tratas pésimo – Will bajo la mirada – pero ese no es el verdadero Will, nadie conoce a ese, ni siquiera yo he podido descifrarte – Will se volteo y camino hacia el otro borde mirando hacia fuera donde se veía el lago al fondo - Me imagino que tu no la has tenido fácil, que has vivido cosas que no puedo imaginar, cosas que te han convertido lo que eres, también se que no ha de ser sencillo ser huérfano. . .

- No Ginny no sabes!, no sabes que se siente estar tan cerca de tener un familia, un hogar; y que alguien como Bellatrix Lastrage te lo arrebate en un segundo – dijo Will rabioso

- Oh, es eso, por eso le tienes tanto coraje, ella lo mato

- Si ella lo mato – dijo Will regresando a mirarla

Se quedaron solo mirándose uno a otro, en silencio, un relámpago ilumino sus caras y Ginny pudo ver mejor a Will, este se veía cansado, como alguien que hubiera envejecido muy rápido, con sus ojos verdes que brillaban por unas lagrimas que se negaban a salir; otro relámpago y un trueno dieron inicio a la lluvia otoñal, pero parecía que eso no le importaba a ellos, hasta que Ginny tuvo un escalofrió por el agua helada

- Ten, no te vayas a resfriar – dijo Will rompiendo el silencio, dándole su capa a Ginny – Será mejor que ya nos vayamos, falta poco para que amanezca – propuso Will mientras Ginny asentía poniéndose la capa de Will

Ese ultimo día de la semana, en clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras el Profesor quiso darles un recordatorio sobre los temas mas importantes vistos desde quinto que bien les serviría paras los EXTASIS. Las clase continuaba animadamente como normalmente las daba Lupin, muchos de ellos daban su opinión y contestaban las preguntas que el profesor les hacia.

En ese momento Lupin les daba un leve recordatorio del Encantamiento Patronus

- Hay muy pocos capaces de lograr un Patronus corpóreo enfrente de uno o varios dementores, yo solo he visto uno – dijo Lupin mirando al ultimo asiento donde estaba sentado Will – Si Hermione!!! – decía mientras Hermione levantaba su mano

- Profesor ¿De donde provienen los Dementores?, ¿Cual es su origen?

- Muy buena pregunta Srita Granger, no creí que alguien la preguntara, ¿Alguien sabe? – dijo volviendo a mirar a final del aula

- De las Sombras – dijo Will sin titubear, los demás alumnos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos por su respuesta, considerando que no es común que Will respondiera en clase

- Las sombras, tiene razón, Sr. Dalton esos son las que dieron origen a los dementores como así también a otras criaturas como los Boggarts

- ¿Qué son las Sombras?, profesor – volvió a preguntar Hermione

- Los antiguos maestros Druidas las definieron como el mal en su pura esencia – explicaba Lupin – también las describen como una bruma o neblina negra que poseía a personas para desatar en ellas la violencia e ira contenidas; primero rodeaba a su victima y cuando esta las absorbía en su cuerpo quedaba a su merced, capas de hacer cualquier cosa y aumentando considerablemente su poder. Atacaba a muggles como a magos por igual, los muggles no las pueden ver pero las sienten igual que los dementores, cuando a las sombras ya no les servia el muggle abandonaban su cuerpo, dejando al muggle son conciencia, con la mente fuera de la realidad sin recordar nada, totalmente demente; en cambio con los magos es diferente, ellos si están concientes cuando son invadidos por las sombras, estos ven todo, pero no pueden hacer nada, es como si estuviesen encerrados en su propia cabeza como espectadores de lo que las sombras hacían con ellos, el tiempo que dura es mas corto que con un muggle, porque la energía y la magia al ser mayor es consumida mas rápido, mas fugaz cuando las sombras abandonan el cuerpo del mago lo dejan al borde de la muerte sin casi energía vital y magia para sobrevivir, si el mago no era lo suficiente poderoso moría al cabo de un día, pero no siempre fue así

- ¿Qué paso después con las sombras? – pregunto Ron

- Las sombras confiadas en su poder tuvieron la mala suerte de toparse con los Light Master, ellos consiguieron crear una poción que al injerirla podían invocar a las sombras y controlarlas así el mago controlaba el poder de las sombras . . . . – Lupin iba a continuar con su explicación pero un toque de la puerta lo interrumpió – Adelante – dijo y la puerta se abrió, dando paso a Osmond Dalton

- Disculpe profesor Lupin, podría permitirme a William

- Claro Osmond. . . .Will sal con tu abuelo – dijo Lupin. Will se levanto de su asiento y salió del salón,

- ¿Que son los Light Master? – pregunto Hermione volviendo al tema después que salió Will

- En ese tiempo era una orden de 12 magos, los mas poderosos que existían, eran investigadores de los límites de la magia, entre ellos creaban hechizos, pociones; también era excelentes guerreros y duelistas. Como no existían escuelas de magia mucho menos Hogwarts, ellos se encargaban de la enseñanza a sus descendientes, también creían que la esencia del poder mágico en la sangre se transmitía a la descendencia saltándose una generación, así que cuando nacía su primer nieto, niño o niña daba igual, lo tomaban como su principal alumno, a el le enseñaban todos los secretos de las artes tanto blancas como oscuras, al morir el abuelo el nieto tomaba su lugar dentro de la orden de los Light Master. Una de sus principales características era que solo ellos sabían quienes eran, ser un Light Master era el principal secreto a proteger. Otra era que si el abuelo no completaba la enseñanza de su nieto por morir antes otro Light Master lo podría suplir hasta que estuviera listo. Así paso mucho tiempo, muchas generaciones y los 12 Light Master fueron desapareciendo, algunos morían jóvenes en las cruzadas o rebeliones antes de dejar descendencia o su sus hijos morían antes de tenerla

- ¿Qué tan poderosos eran? – pregunto Lavander

- Mucho, realmente si eran poderoso, hay hechizos que solo ellos pueden hacer

- Wow se imaginan si todavía existiera esa orden, les patearían el trasero a todos los mortifagos – dijo Ron causando la risa de todos

- Pues todavía quedan 2 familias de ellos – dijo Nevielle haciendo que todos callaran volteándolo a ver – Mi abuela una vez me platico de ellos, dijo que cuando era estudiante aquí en Hogwarts los descubrió, dijo que estaban encerrados en una mazmorra platicando de todo lo que habían aprendido con sus abuelos durante el verano, no me dijo quienes eran porque era secreto, solo que uno era de Gryffindor y el otro de Ravenclaw, pero que al final solo quedaría uno, porque uno de ellos murió antes de que su nieto naciera y el otro su hijo murió antes de que le diera un nieto

Todos se quedaron pensando en lo que Nevielle acababa de decir, solo imaginar que entre ellos talvez había un mago tan poderoso como para acabar con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, incluso Lupin guardo silencio mirando fijamente la puerta.

Mientras al otro lado de la puerta

- ¿Hasta cuando? – pregunto Harry mirando el espejo que tenia entre las manos y que le acababan de entregar

- Hasta Navidad, por eso vine a entregártelo creo que seria mejor que se lo dieras a otra persona – decía Osmond mientras Harry asentía con la cabeza – Tal vez a Dumbledore o Lupin. . . . Bueno a me tengo que ir, mi traslador me espera en Hogsmade – Termino de despedirse con un rápido abrazo a Harry y se fue

Harry se quedo viendo el espejo que le había entregado, era idéntico al que tenia el, oyó mas movimiento dentro del aula, de seguro ya había acabado la clase y Harry guardo rápido al espejo dentro de su túnica. La puerta se abrió y los alumnos empezaron a salir la mayoría con un sonrisa porque les había gustado, Ron y Hermione fueron casi de los últimos

- Will!!! Por qué esa cara, que te dijo tu abuelo – pregunto Ron

- Vino a avisarme que la Confederación lo mando a una gira por muchos países para conseguir apoyos y que no vuelve hasta Navidad

- Bueno pero como quiera lo ibas a ver hasta Navidad

- Si pero es diferente además esperaba que viniera el sábado a vernos ganar el primer juego de Quitduich – contesto Will sonriendo – aunque creo que le pediré a Colin que tome muchas fotos, especialmente de cuando le enseña la Snitch al buscador de Ravenclaw después de haberla cogido enfrente de sus narices

- Otros 10 puntos para Gryffindor, que anotación de Ginny Weasley eso pone el marcador 290-30 favor Gryffindor que hoy están inspirados, jugando como nunca y ahí van otra vez Parker roba la quaffle se la pasa a Weasley, Weasley se la pasa a Ashly, ella se la regresa a Weasley quien se perfila para tirar a los aros, tira, no fue un finta Parker toma la quaffle y la arremete en el aro central ¡QUE JUGADA! 300-30, la tribuna estalla en el festejo, pero volteen al otro extremo Dalton va en picada junto con el buscador de Ravenclaw parece que vieron la snitch, pero que hace Dalton freno en pleno vuelo y de que manera, cambia de dirección ahí va hacia arriba, mas, y mas alto, ¡MIREN ARRIBA EN EL CIELO SE VE UN LEVE DESTELLO, ES LA SNITCH! Fue una finta, si señor pero que finta, el buscador de Ravenclaw apenas se acaba de dar cuenta y trata de reaccionar, pero ya es tarde Dalton le lleva mucha ventaja y esta cada vez mas cerca. ¡EL PARTIDO TERMINA Dalton COGIO LA SNITCH Y TIENE 150 PUNTOS MAS!, el marcador final 450-30 favor Gryffindor, ¡Que partido acabamos de ver, después de décadas que Gryffindor no jugaba así, desde el famoso equipo de Oro de los 70's donde Hale Dalton, el papá de Will jugaba junto con el mejor buscador James Potter

- Que haces aquí Will, te estaba buscando – preguntaba Ron cuando encontró a Will sentado en la escalinata de la entrada al castillo

- Nada, no es evidente – contesto Will

- Si, pero por que no estas en la fiesta, todo mundo pregunta por el buscador con que ganamos

- Eso ni siquiera se debería llamar fiesta, además no quiero ir para que se luzcan conmigo

- Bueno pero podemos mejorarla, Dean y Seamus dicen que pueden conseguir algo de Hidromiel y Weasky de fuego, ¿Cooperas?

- Ron quieres ver lo que en verdad es una buena fiesta, - dijo Will y Ron asintió – Te espero en media hora, a mitad del corredor del tercer piso enfrenta de la estatua de una bruja tuerta y jorobada; y dales esto a Dean y Seamus – dijo mientras sacaba varios galeones de su túnica

Ron se dio media vuelta corriendo para hacer lo que Will le acababa de decir


	6. PRIVATE: Una noche entre amigos

CAPITULO 5 - PRIVATE: UNA NOCHE ENTRE AMIGOS 

Will caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado en el largo corredor del tercer piso, a lado de la estatua de la bruja tuerta, ya tenia mucho tiempo de estar esperando a Ron quien ya tenia quince minutos de retraso.

- ¡Por fin! ¿Porque llegas tarde? – dijo Will cuando escucho los pasos que se aproximaban a el, se volteo para darle la cara – Y por lo que veo acompañado

Y era cierto Ron había llegado pero no solo a sus lados estaban Hermione y Ginny

- Es que no me dejaban salir, hasta que les digiera a donde iba con tanta prisa, y pues tu las conoces como son las mujeres así que les termine diciendo todo – explico Ron y Will soltó una risa

- Y como mi hermano no es muy bueno mintiendo, fue muy fácil deducir que sus prisas tenia algo que ver contigo – dijo Ginny

- Así que lo abordamos con preguntas cuando quería escabullirse y soltó todo – continuo Hermione

- ¡Como vez Will! y así pensabas escaparte de Hogwarts e ir a quien sabe donde con mi hermano sin ser vistos – dijo con un tono inquisidor algo fingido, que siguió haciendo reír a Will

- Sabes que como prefectas es nuestra responsabilidad es reportar este tipo de incidentes – continuo Hermione de la misma manera que Ginny

- Ok, me atraparon, lo admito, si, iba a escaparme con Ron al Londres muggle, ahora que piensan hacer conmigo, ¿llevarme ante a McGonagal o Dumbledore? – dijo Will sin quitar la sonrisa cínica de su rostro

- No seria mala idea – contesto Ginny poniendo su mano en el mentón como si lo meditara

- Claro después tendrían problemas con la profesora McGonagal por dejar sin vigilancia la sala común, donde se esta llevando una fiesta sin su autorización mucho menos habiendo bebidas clandestinas que entraron de contrabando, - continuo diciendo Will. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida

- Y crees que por eso te dejaríamos sin castigo, para regresar a la sala común – contesto Ginny siguiendo el juego de Will

- mmm podrían, pero si lo hicieran serian recompensadas

- Esta tratando de sobornar a dos prefectas Dalton, eso agrava sus cargos – dijo Ginny rodeando a Will como un policía con su varita

- No precisamente, solo si ustedes se olvidan de lo que hay en la sala común y no nos acusan, Ron y yo podríamos recompensarlas

- Ah si y ¿como? – pregunto Hermione

- Podríamos llevarlas con nosotros a Londres – dijo Will, y Ron lo miro sorprendido pero gustándole la idea

- Y ¿A que lugar de Londres? – dijo Ginny

- Oh , eso es sorpresa, ni siquiera Ron sabe, pero eso si les garantizaría que nunca olvidaran esta noche

Cuanto verdad tenia esa última frase de Will, que ni se imaginaban las chicas cuando aceptaron la propuesta de Will, este camino hasta la estatua de la bruja tuerta seguido por los demás, saco su varita dando un leve y rápido golpe a esta diciendo ¡Dissendio! Las chicas y Ron quedaron con la boca abierta viendo como la joroba de la estatua se abría lo suficiente para que una persona delegada pasara por ella

- Vamos entren – dijo Will.

Los demás se miraron para ver quien seria el primero, la que como esa decisión fue Ginny quien dio el paso adelante entrando entre la abertura

- Te cuidado al principio es como un tobogán – le indico Will y Ginny asintió

Ginny se deslizo por este y detrás de ella fue Ron y luego Hermione. Will miro hacia ambos lados antes de meterse el y cerrar la joroba detrás de el. Después de deslizarse por el largo trecho del tobogán de piedra cayo en tierra algo húmeda, ante el estaban los demás sacudiéndose la túnica del polvo con la varita encendida, Will hizo lo mismo y con un ¡Lumos! Prendió la luz de su varita.

- Vamos síganme – indico Will poniéndose delante de todos y empezar a caminar por el pasadizo algo estrecho, bajo y cubierto de barro

- A donde nos lleva esto – pregunto Hermione

- Al sótano de Honeydukes en Hogsmade – contesto Will

- ¿Como sabes? – dijo Ginny

- Tu misma sabes que Hogwarts esta lleno de pasadizos y este es uno, lo descubrí por casualidad hace como 4 años en un verano, mi abuelo vino para hablar con Dumbledore, como me aburrí de escucharlos me puse a perseguir a Peeves por los corredores, al tratar de hechizarlo tope con la estatua y esta se abrió – explico Will

- Y porque no nos lo dijiste antes – pregunto Ron

- Porque no me acordaba donde quedaba, hasta hace unos días que me tope otra vez con la estatua – dijo Will como si fuera de lo mas obvio

Siguieron caminando por el pasadizo por mas de una hora mientras este se doblaba y retorcía, hasta que por fin llegaron ante una escalera de piedra que se perdía en las altura, sin pensarlo empezaron a subir, unos cien o doscientos escalones, hasta que Will topo su cabeza con la trampilla del sótano de Honeydukes. Agudizo el oído. No oía nada. Muy despacio levanto la trampilla y miro por la rendijilla. No había nadie solo las cajas y los cajones de madera que se extendían por todo el sótano. Abrió mas la trampilla y salió de esta, para darle paso a que salieran los demás, primero ayudando a Ginny después Hermione y por último Ron.

Después de poner la trampilla en su lugar, la cual quedaba tapada por el polvo, Will les hizo la señal de que no hicieran ruido.

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Ron, susurrando

- Bueno originalmente solo tenia pensado que desde aquí nos apareciéramos en el Caldero Chorreante, pero como Ginny todavía no tiene cardne de aparición pues cambie los planes, así que vamos arriba a la chimenea – contesto Will igualmente susurrando

Siguiéndolo, subieron las escaleras con sumo cuidado solo iluminados con la varita de Will llegando a lo que era la parte trasera de la tienda, las escaleras doblaban y continuaban para arriba donde vivía el dueño con su esposa, todo permanecía oscuro y limpio, se veía que hacia un buen de rato habían cerrado la tienda. Will volteo a todos lados en buscas de la chimenea, hasta que la encontró a un lado del mostrador y con una señal se la mostró; arriba de esta reposaba la bolsa de polvos flu.

Tengo que ir yo primero para arreglar algo antes de que lleguen, después irán ustedes dos – dijo señalando a Ginny y Hermione – y por último tu Ron, para que vigiles, cuando entren a la chimenea solo digan "Casa de Leander" – termino Will tomando los polvos y en cuestión de segundos ya había desaparecido

Welby corto su paso por el corredor cuando oyó el estornudo de alguien en el salón principal

- Joven Will, regreso – dijo Welby cuando vio a Will fuera de la chimenea volviendo a estornudar

- Solo estoy de pasada. Odio viajar en chimenea – dijo tratando se quitarse las cenizas del cabello – Welby podrías preparar el Mercedes mientras que llegan unos amigos, voy a salir

- Claro Joven como disponga – contesto haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo directo a lo que le habían mandado

Will dio un leve vistazo alrededor de la sala, viendo los cuadros y fotos, como si los analizara cada uno, hasta que se decidió por el cuadro que estaba posado arriba de la chimenea, en este no estaba ningún mago pintado, solo era un árbol y en cada rama un nombre escrito, era un árbol genealógico y en la punta de la ultima rama relucía en dorado el nombre de Harry James Potter, Will viéndolo negaba con la cabeza, y con suave movimiento de la mano derecha dejo caer una cortina rojo por el árbol genealógico ocultándolo a la vista justo cuando el fuego de la chimenea cambio a un verde y de este salía Hermione también sacudiéndose el hollín

- Se tardaron – dijo Will mas serio

- Queríamos asegurándolos de no hacer ruido – contesto Hermione, ignorando la cara de Will, mas bien viendo la casa donde había aterrizado – Wow y esta casa

- Es la mía – contesto Will. Pero ya no continuo porque nuevamente de la chimenea salía Ginny

- Coff, coff, creo que trague humo – decía Ginny sacudiéndose también el hollín de su cabello pelirrojo

- Aquí vives? – pregunto Hermione y Will solo le contesto asintiendo con la cabeza, - Y porque la dirección flu es "Casa de Leander", tu abuelo así no se llama o porque no "Dalton"

- Porque "La casa Dalton" es otra que tiene mi abuelo, esta es solo mía, pero cuando la agregué a la red flu "Casa de Will" ya existía, así que use mi segundo nombre Leander – contesto Will como si le molestara dar detalles.

Hermione asintió como aceptando esa respuesta pero sus ojos reflejaban algo de desconfianza; mientras Ginny ni los pelaba, estaba viendo unas fotos que estaban posadas sobre una mesita, en una de ellas salía Will en medio de Osmond y Dumbledore, estos dos con una media sonrisa pero Will serio e impecable con los brazos cruzados.

- Ahora vuelvo, voy por algo que necesitaremos, esperen a Ron – dio Will para después salir del salón y perderse por el corredor

- ¿Que miras? – pregunto Hermione, mientras miraba la foto que tomaba Ginny

- Crees haya una donde sonría – dijo Ginny enseñándole la foto

- No, es mas tu lo has visto sonreír, sin contar las risa sarcástica y cínica que siempre trae – contesto, Ginny no dijo nada solo siguió mirando la foto hasta que después asintió con la cabeza – Que? si lo has visto – Ginny volvió a asentir – Y?

- Es la mas hermosa que jamás haya visto

- Oh, entiendo – dijo Hermione pero callo ante el ruido de la chimenea que indicaba que Ron estaba por llegar

- Ya llegue,. . Wow ¿Dónde estamos? – dijo Ron nomás saliendo de la chimenea

- En la casa de Will – contesto Ginny

- Y Will?

- Dijo que iba por algo – dijo mientras subía los hombros

- Es esta la anterior Orden del Fénix, verdad? – dijo Hermione tomando la otra foto que estaba ahí, es esa salían varias personas con Dumbledore en el centro de estas

- Si es lo mas seguro, se parece a la que una vez me enseño Ojo Loco Moody – dijo Ron

- Pero el no sale aquí, tampoco el abuelo de Will – contesto Hermione

- Pero Osmond Dalton no fue miembro de la orden sino su hijo, Hale el papá de Will, es mas debe ser este, se parece mucho a Will – dijo Ginny señalando al que estaba a un lado de Remus Lupin

- No Ginny, ese es James Potter, Hale es el que esta al otro lado rubio de ojos azules – corrigió Ron – Ojo Loco me lo mostró en otra donde solo salen ellos dos y me dijo que Hale no salió en la foto donde salen todos, porque ya lo habían matado meses antes

- Oh, pues no se parece, si Will usara lentes parecería el hermano de James Potter- dijo Hermione

Unos pasos se acercaban por el corredor y Hermione dejo la foto en su lugar.

- Espero no haberme tardado – dijo un Will con una voz mas ronca de lo normal

Los demás voltearon a verlo sorprendidos y no era para menos, era mucho el cambio en Will de seguro fruto de la magia. Will aparentaba unos 5 o 6 años mas, se veía unos centímetros mas alto, con el cabello corto y alborotado al frente, las facciones de la cara mas varonilmente marcadas y sus ojos verdes brillantes como nunca, eso sin contar con la sonrisa sincera que portaba. Vestido de manera muggle con un pantalón negro, camisa verde oscura y una gabardina larga negra.

Ron y Hermione parecían aun mas sorprendidos que Ginny, porque ellos nunca habían visto así a Will

- Ok, se que me veo extraño, pero al lugar donde vamos es necesario, no dejan entrar a menores, - dijo Will casi riendo – así que se tendrán que tomar estas – mostrando 3 botellitas – son pociones para envejecer temporalmente y solo duran 8 horas

Will les entrego la poción a cada uno

- No la mires así, yo mismo las hice – dijo Will al ver los gestos que hacia Ron – es mas las cambie para que tuvieran un sabor a diferente frutas, al mago que la tome le sabrá como su gruta favorita y solo tendrá efecto por 8 horas

Los tres ya mas calmados por la explicación de Will, se tomaron la poción de un gilo al mismo tiempo

- Y ahora que sigue, no siento nada – dijo Hermione

- No sigue nada, mírense – contesto Will

Los tres se voltearon a ver y efectivamente habían cambiado, cambiado bastante sin sentirlo, aparentaban un poco menos que la edad de Will. A Ron se le veían rabones los pantalones y la túnica que traía por lo tanto que había crecido, el cabello mucho mas largo que le caía por los hombros y una leve barba de chivo (solo en el mentón); las chicas también habían cambiado, ambas se notaban mas altas y con el cabello mas largo, el de Hermione con unos toques ondulados mientras que el Ginny permanecía totalmente liso, pero aun así de las dos, la que mas había cambiado era Ginny dejando las tenues facciones de una niña para aparentar mas mujer. El que estaba encantado con eso era Will que no dejaba mirarla embobado, ni Ron ni Hermione notaron ese detalle por estar viéndose a si mismos

- Ah y esto? – dijo Ginny al ver como su ropa cambiaba, a un pantalón rojo ajustado a la cadera, y un top negro, en la mano izq. le apareció lo que parecía un abrigo negro. Ginny subió la mirada para toparse con Will enfrente de ella con la varita en mano

- Te vez mejor así – le dijo

- Tu lo hiciste – dijo Ron a Will cuando reacciono y vio a su hermana. Will solo asintió – por que? Y nosotros?

- Porque ella no puede y ustedes si – contesto Will

Las 12 campanadas del reloj de Will empezaron a retumbar por toda la casa

- Vamonos, ya es media noche y esto apenas comienza – indico Will tomando de la mano a Ginny para indicarle el camino

Salieron del salón principal y tomaron el corredor donde terminaban las escaleras, enfrente estaba la entrada principal con la puerta abierta y Welby a un lado con un manojo de llaves

- Joven Will, esta todo listo tal como indico – dijo Welby entregándole las llaves a Will

- Gracias Welby, puedes retirarte – le dijo y en un segundo Welby desapareció.

Salieron afuera de la casa donde esta aparcado un carro negro, Mercedes Benz con la capota abierta (convertible)

- Es tuyo? – pregunto Ginny

- No, es de mi abuelo, pero como no cabemos en mi Harley pues esta es la mejor opción

Will le indico que entrara al carro abriéndole la puerta del copiloto, justo en eso salían Ron y Hermione ya cambiados, Hermione con un atuendo muy similar al de Ginny solo que café y Ron también como Will solo que su camisa era azul y con el cabello recogido en una coleta, estos dos entraron al carro por la otra puerta y se sentaron en el asiento trasero, Will tomo su lugar enfrente del volante y encendió el carro

- Son de piel, verdad – dijo Ron acariciando los asientos

- Si Ron si lo son – dijo Will casi riéndose

- Vamos a tardar en llegar – pregunto Ginny

- No, solo diez minutos volando – dijo Will mientras el carro empezaba agarrar altura

- Pero nos pueden ver los muggles – replico Hermione

- No si eres invisible – dijo Will accionando un botón en el tablero

- Mi papá tenia un carro así, pero lo estrelle contra un árbol cerca de la Madriguera – dijo Ron riéndose, cosa que siguieron Ginny y Hermione, Will solo se limito a sonreír levemente sin dejar de mirar el camino de nubes que tenia enfrente

Al cabo de los diez minutos estaban sobrevolando el centro de Londres, Will descendió y estaciono el carro en una calle enfrente de un parque

- Ya llegamos – pregunto Ron

- No, el "Private" que es a donde vamos esta a una cuadras, solo que no quise dejar el carro allá, vamos a caminar – indico Will

Solo caminaron tres cuadras, cuando vieron el lugar, arriba el anuncio con letras blancas "Private", afuera varia gente haciendo fila y dos guaruras que indicaban quien entraba y quien no

- Hay mucha gente, como vamos a entrar – dijo Hermione

- Eso déjemelo a mi

Will solo se coloco a la vista de uno de los guaruras y le hizo una seña, el tipo solo al verlo inmediatamente le abrió paso para que entrara y quitando la cuerda

- Vienen conmigo – le dijo, para que dejaran pasar a los demás

Una y otra mirada enfurecida apareció por parte de los que estaban afuera, cuando los dejaron entrar si hacer fila.

Por dentro estaba abarrotado de gente que ni siquiera se podía caminar libremente y el volumen de la música estaba altísimo. Era un lugar con dos plantas, en la baja se veía una pista grande circular de baile, al fondo lo que parecía un escenario con una banda tocando en vivo y en las orillas algunas mesas y sillas, todas llenas.

Will tomo de la mano a Ginny e hizo una señal para que lo siguieran, conduciéndolos a las escaleras, donde subieron a la segunda planta ahí arriba el panorama era distinto, con luces mas tenues, eran grandes sillones donde estaban algunos sentados, de otro lago una larga barra y del otro algunas mesas de billar. Will los condujo directo a la barra.

Hasta que llegaron ahí Will soltó a Ginny, después azotó con la mano el mostrador para llamar la atención del cantinero quien atendía a otro tipo, este le hizo un seña con la mano indicándole que esperara un momento.

- WISKY DOBLE EN LAS ROCAS, WISKY DOBLE EN LA ROCAS – decía Will pegándole a la barra, hasta que el cantinero un poco hastiado volteo para atenderlo llevándose una gran sorpresa

- WILL, - dijo el cantinero chocando manos con Will efusivamente – Hombre te habías perdido ya te iba a poner falta, ya ibas para dos meses que no venias, ya pensaba que te habían matado

- No Davis, sabes que es casi imposible matarme, - contesto Will – solo que estado haciendo unos trabajos fuera del país al norte de escocia y ahora que tuvimos un fin de semana libre quise traerlos – dijo señalando a los demás quienes permanecían callados – Davis te presento a mis amigos Ginny, Hermione y Ron

- Los amigos de Will serán siempre bienvenidos y considerados como propios amigos – decía Davis mientras le estrechaba la mano a los tres. – Will tienes que decirme tu secreto para traer a tan lindas preciosuras

- Magia Davis, pura Magia

- Si Will lo que digas. Bien que les puedo servir?

- Para mi lo de siempre, a ellas dos tráele un vodca con alguno jugo de uva o mandarina, pero que sea mas jugo que alcohol y a Ron lo mismo que yo – indico Will, Davis asintió y se fue - Espero que les guste, como no creo que estén muy relacionados con bebidas muggles

- Estuvo bien Will, gracias – dijo Ginny

Estuvieron platicando animadamente un rato ya con las bebidas, Will les platicaba como conoció el Private por casualidad y algunas anécdotas sobre ebrios que le tocaba ver, pero ninguna personal. Así fue hasta que Hermione saco a bailar a su novio dejando a solas a Will y Ginny

- Te estas divirtiendo – pregunto Will, al ver como Ginny se perdía viendo hacia abajo donde se veía la pista de baile

- Claro Will

- Si te hace falta algo solo dímelo y te lo cumpliré

- Cualquier cosa – pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa picara

- Por ti cualquier cosa

- Vamos a bailar

- Eso si no, lo siento

- Por que? Dijiste cualquier cosa

- Si pero eso no, yo no bailo, He Davis dile cuantas veces me has visto bailar

- Ninguna, niña no pierdas el tiempo no harás que baile

- Ah, si, - contesto Ginny como si eso fuera un reto.

Tomo de la mano a Will y lo arrastro, Will no puso ninguna resistencia, estaba tan encimado viéndola que cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la pista de baile, y Ginny enfrente de el bailándole, no tardo mucho Will en reaccionar, pero se quedo ahí parado, después empezó a mover un poco la cabeza y los pies, eso si sin dejar su wisky de la mano derecha.

El calor empezaba a subir a causa de la gente, el y Ginny cada vez mas juntos bailando, al fondo se notaba a Hermione y Ron también muy concentrados en los suyo. La banda cambio de música a una mas calmada. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, parando de bailar, no sabia que hacer si seguir o irse, Will noto esa indecisión así que el tomo la iniciativa y la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola mas a el, quedando casi abrazados, con mas miradas fijas uno en otro, sin que lo demás alrededor importara o existiera. Will sentía estar en otro mundo donde solo los ojos de Ginny existieran, era como retomar eso sueños que algún día tuvo y creyó imposibles, ahora ahí junto a ella en sus brazos, sintiéndola como temblaba junto a el, las respiraciones detenidas y el rápido andar de su corazón, Will ya no aguanto, tenia que tocarla y ver si era real, puso su manos en las mejillas de Ginny, ella lo dejaba deseando que continuara, con el dedo índice recorrió el contorno de sus labios, mirándolos fijamente, con cada segunda que pasaban se convertían en una obsesión besarlos, ya no había marcha atrás, ese momento o nunca se alcanzo a decir Will en su cabeza, mientras cortaba distancia con la de Ginny, ella esperándolo con los ojos cerrados.

- QUE TIENES BABOSO, SUÉLTAME – gritaba una tipa

Por el tumulto aventaron a Will y Ginny rompiendo su mágico momento, Ginny abrió los ojos confundida, sin saber si llorar o ir a matar a la otra tipa que le daba de bolsazos a lo que parecía su novio, Will la había sujetado abrazándola mas hacia el, como instinto de protección Ginny noto su respiración agitada. Con un leve "vamonos" y sin soltarla Will encamino a Ginny de vuelta a la segunda planta donde estaban sus lugares

- Espérame aquí voy al baño – le dijo Will cuando la dejo sentada en la barra

- Esa es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír, le has de gustar mucho – dijo Davis sacando de sus pensamientos a Ginny

- Eso crees?

- Claro, mira Will a sufrido mucho, por eso me alegro de que este feliz contigo

- A que se refiere con sufrir mucho ¿Qué le paso a Will? – pregunto Ginny

- Niña!! No sabes? – Ginny negó con la cabeza - pues desde cuando lo conoces

- Un mes y medio

- En serio, cuando los vi pensé que tenían años de conocerse por como se tratan – dijo Davis – Bueno mira te contare lo que se, pero no le digas que yo te dije

- Ok

- Yo lo conocí hace mucho mas de medio año, creo que fue un poco después de año nuevo, una noche llego destrozado eso se le veía en la cara y se ahogo a mas no poder de alcohol, pero no dijo ni una palabra, a la siguiente semana volvió e hizo lo mismo, después a los 3 días, luego a los 2 y termino viniendo casi a diario, como a mi se me hacia muy raro, le pregunte que le pasaba y lo que me dijo hizo que sintiera lastima por el, me contó que toda su familia había sido asesinada por su culpa, porque el asesino lo quería a el, que los poco amigos que había tenido los había tenido que dejar porque era peligroso que estuvieran a su lado y que ahora vivía oculto a los ojos del asesino, pero que trabajaba en la venganza contra ese y esa venganza lo estaba orillando a hacer cosas que no quería, no me especificó que era lo que hacia pero creo que quiso decir que había tenido que lastimas a gente, fue una época difícil, con el tiempo las cosas mejoraron bueno eso creo, porque dejo de venir a diario y solo venia una vez cada semana y ya no se ahogaba en alcohol, entonces empezó a tener peque con las mujeres, siempre andaba con una distinta, pero nunca lo hicieron bailar, cuando yo le preguntaba sobre como le iba con ellas, el solo me decía que para el ella no era importante, que la única que si le importaba era una con cabellos de fuego y con una mirada profunda, cuando te vi con el, pensé que se refería a ti

- No creo, yo no lo conocía – dijo Ginny

- mmm yo no se talvez el si te conocía o simplemente esta traumado con las pelirrojas – concluyo Davis

- De que hablan? - dijo Will quien apenas llegaba

- De lo pésimo bailarín que eres – contesto Davis

- Eso ya lo sabia, yo advertí antes

- Para mi no lo eres, solo te hace falta practica – dijo Ginny

En eso llegaron Ron y Hermione risa y risa

- De que se ríen – pregunto Will

- De la tipa que acaban de sacar – dijo Ron volviendo a reírse

- Déjalo, va estar así toda la noche – dijo Hermione – Ginny me acompañas al tocador

Ginny le dijo que si, y se fueron las dos dejando a Will con Ron quien la platicaba todo con lujo de detalles. Hermione y Ginny entraron a los baños que raramente estaban vacíos, cada una se metió en un cubículo privado, en eso Ginny escucho como abrían la puerta e ingresaban dos risas diferentes y que después decían

- Si que estúpida se vio – dijo una

- Pues eso le pasa por arrastrada, se mete con el primero que pasa, si fuera un poco mas selectiva, los hay mucho mas guapos y ricos que el – dijo la otra

- Hablando de guapos y ricos, ya viste a tu ex fallido intento de relación

- Si te refieres a Will, si ya lo vi, anda con una pelirroja de lo falsa, los vi en la barra

- Y nomás en la barra o también abajo bailando

- Bailando? Lo confundes Will no baila – dijo un poco sorprendida

- No, si era el y con la misma tipa, lo siento Jessy pero creo que ya te ganaron a William Dalton mejor partido que tenias

- No puedo créelo, si he hecho mucho por conseguirlo, hasta me teñí el pelo de rojo para que se fijara en mi, aguante que no bailara, que casi no hablara de el, que cuando íbamos a mi departamento se largara a las 3 de la mañana, quién sabe donde ¿quién tiene un pendiente a las 3 de la madrugada? Y sin darme una dirección o teléfono donde localizarlo - decía un poco alterada

- Pero si sabes donde vive, tu me lo contaste, de la mansión a las afueras

- Si porque lo seguí una noche

- Entonces porque no vas y lo buscas

- Si he ido pero cuando voy me acuerdo de algo urgente y me regreso

- Bueno amiga, no debes quitar el dedo del renglón, debes insistirle, tu misma has dicho que Will es el mejor hombre en "todo los aspectos" que has conocido

- Si tienes razón, Will es increíble, con esa mirada misteriosa y porte sofisticado, además tiene muy buen cuerpo y sabe como usarlo

Entonces Ginny oyó como la puerta del privado de Hermione se abrió, de seguro harta de escuchar a esas dos tipas, entonces supo que era hora de salir y hacerles frente a esa tipas. Cuando salió demostrando su valor, vio a las dos tipas, en la puerta cuando ya iban de salida, las dos eran rubias y traían una minifalda mucho mas corta de lo que hayan visto, una de ellas volteo hacia Ginny y le dedico una risa burlona para después cerrar la puerta

- Estas bien? – le pregunto Hermione

- Si estoy bien, porque no habría de estarlo

- Porque te conozco y se que te estas enamorando de Will

- Eso no es cierto – Ginny evadió la mirada de Hermione quien no le creía. Ginny vio que entre la mano y la pierna de Hermione estaba escondida su varita - ¿Qué hiciste? – le pregunto señalando la varita

- Ah, solo imagínate la cara que pondrán esas tipas cuando vean su trasero en unos minutos – contesto riéndose y Ginny le siguió

- Se tardaron – dijo Will solo al verlas llegar, e inmediatamente noto algo diferente en la mirada de Ginny

- Es que había mucha gente – contesto Hermione

- Te sientes bien Ginny? No te cayo bien la bebida, verdad ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – insistió Will

- No, Will estoy bien, no te preocupes – dijo Ginny acariciándole la cara cosa que tranquilizo a Will

En eso oyeron otra vez escándalo abajo sobre todo los gritos de mujeres, Ron se paro con la intención de ir a ver, pero Hermione lo detuvo y le lanzo una mirada cómplice a Ginny quien solo se limito a sonreír.

Y así sin mas inconvenientes siguieron disfrutando su noche en el Private, pero después. . .

Mucho mas tarde en una calle de Londres Ginny y Hermione tarareaban una canción mientras Ron y Will les hacían segunda, tan distraídos iban que ni siquiera se dieron cuanta que se habían desviado del camino, terminando en un callejón solitario donde sola una luz mercurial al final iluminaba.

Justo en ese momento pasaron varias cosas a la vez: dos voces gritaron "¡ALTO!", varios chasquidos de metal les siguieron, Will y Hermione reconocieron ese sonido, ya lo habían escuchado antes en alguna película muggle, era el simple corte de cartucho. Los cuatro pararon y voltearon hacia atrás.

Cuatro tipos con no muy buena cara les cerraron camino, apuntándoles cada uno con un revolver, Hermione y Ginny gritaron y se agarraron de Ron y Will respectivamente. Uno de los tipos se adelanto y los otros tres empezaron a rodearlos

- Miren lo que el viento trajo – dijo el tipo

- ¿Qué quieren? – desafió Will

- Calmado Júnior, calmado o no sales vivo, solo entréguenos su dinero, celulares y todo lo de valor

- Están locos!! No les vamos a entregar nada – salto Ron sacando su varita, pero un tipo que tenia atrás fue mas rápido y le pego en la cabeza con el revolver, cayendo Ron desmayado

- RON!! – grito Hermione agachándose junto a el, Ginny quiso hacer lo mismo pero otro tipo se lo impidió

- Mira Al, talvez esta muñeca podría hacernos compañía, me encantan las pelirrojas – dijo el tipo acariciándoles el cabello de Ginny de forma lasciva

- Déjala tranquila – dijo Will fuerte con un gruñido, alejándole la mano e Ginny

- Y tu quien eres tu su hermano mayor – dijo el tipo aventándolo por los hombros.

Will no se dejo y se abalanzo sobre el para pegarle, pero antes otro tipo le disparo 3 veces seguidas, tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta. Will se llevo las manos al pecho y cayo de rodillas, tenia los ojos cerrados sin ninguna expresión, terminando por desplomarse boca abajo al suelo. Ginny y Hermione volvieron a gritar, Ginny se acerco al cuerpo de Will en el suelo

- WILL, WILL, NO!!!! – gritaba desesperada esperando que este le contestara

- Demonios porque lo hiciste – dijo el tipo que parecía ser el jefe al que había disparado, quien solo respondió encogiendo los hombros – Llévenselo, el cuerpo, no quiero que nos relaciones con un muerto

Los otros 2 tipos se acercaron a Will, lo cogieron cada uno por los brazos y los levantaron para llevárselo a rastras

- NO, NO, NO, WILL NO, NO, SE LO LLEVEN, WILL!!!! – gritaba Ginny pero no pudo hacer nada, la aventaron hacia atrás para que lo soltara y se llevaron el cuerpo de Will y los otros tipos también se fueron

Ginny y Hermione se quedaron en el piso, llorando con la desesperación de no saber que hacer sin creer lo que acababa de pasar, Ginny estaba peor, todavía de rodillas en el suelo, entre su llanto seguía llamando a Will con la aguda esperanza que este llegara caminando, la levantara y le digiera que todo estaba bien, que el estaba bien; mientras Hermione trataba de calmarse un poco y pensar un poco fríamente para resolver como salir de esta sin dejar de sostener la cabeza de Ron aun entre sus piernas, Ron en cambio todavía estaba en estado inconsciente en un sueño profundo sin imaginar lo que ocurría a su alrededor

- Ginny, Ginny – llamaba Hermione, hasta que Ginny volteo

- Se lo llevaron, se lo llevaron Hermione – contesto con un hilo de voz

- Lo se, pero tenemos que irnos

- No, no podemos, tenemos que buscarlo, tenemos que rescatarlo

- Ginny, comprende estamos solas, debemos regresar, dar aviso a Dumbledore, a alguien de la orden

- NO, TENEMOS QUE BUSCARLO!!!!

- Talvez ya no haya tiempo para el, tu lo viste

- NO, EL ESTA VIVO, DEBE ESTAR VIVO, NO PUEDE ESTAR. . . – ya no continuo, simplemente no podía pronunciar la siguiente palabra, seria como admitir que Will estuviera muerto.

- Ginny vamonos - insistió

- Me defendió, fue por defenderme, - decía Ginny en un susurro olvidándose de lo que le decía Hermione

Hermione entendió que Ginny no estaba en sus 5 sentidos, con sumo cuidado deposito a Ron en el suelo, y rápido busco algo que le pudiera servir, a unos metros vio un envase de vidrio y lo considero apropiado para hacer un traslador, volviendo con Ginny la tomo del brazo sin decirle nada para acercarla donde estaba Ron.

- Portus!!! – dijo Hermione con su varita

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto Ginny reaccionando

- Un traslador iremos hasta los linderos de Hogwarts

- NO, no puedes, y Will – protesto Ginny tratando de safarse de Hermione quien la tenia sujeta junto con Ron, pero fue muy tarde, el traslador se acciono y solo sintió el fuerte jaleo que este provocaba

El Profesor Lupin caminaba por los corredores de Hogwarts cuando todavía no amanecía el domingo y seria muy raro que hubiera alguien igual de despierto en todo Hogwarts; para Lupin habia sido una noche extraña sabia que algo habia soñado pero no lo recordaba haciendo que se despertara con una sensación muy rara, algo molesta como si un mal presagio se hiciera presente y eso a la vez la daba escalofrió por la toda la espalda que lo remontaba años atrás cuando también lo llego a sentir con resultados desgarradores.

Cuando dio vuelta por el codo de un pasillo oyó un ruido algo fuera de lo común, acelero su paso quedando frente al vestíbulo

- ¡¿Qué paso?! – exclamo el profesor Lupin cuando vio entrar por el vestíbulo a Ginny y Hermione a quienes reconoció inmediatamente a pesar que seguían a un con el efecto de la poción, las dos venían llorando y llevaban a Ron en un camilla mágica

- ¡Will! – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Ginny antes de volver a soltarse a llorar

- Will? Qué le paso a Will? Qué le paso a ustedes? Y a Ron? – preguntó angustiado Lupin

- Lo mataron – respondió Hermione con un solo hilo de su voz ya desgastada

Un balde de agua helada cayo sobre Lupin o al menos eso sintió al oír esa afirmación y el poco color que tenia su rostro se cayo aun mas abajo que sus pies

- Señorita Granger lleve al señor Weasley a la enfermería mientras nosotros vamos con el director – dijo tratando se sonar como un profesor

- No, debemos buscarlo esta en Londres – dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza

- Dumbledore lo encontrara – le dijo Lupin tomándola de los hombros tratando de creer lo que decía, y dándole esperaza a ella

Ginny lo miro fijamente, hasta que asintió con la cabeza y los dos de lanzaron corriendo para llegar a la oficina de Dumbledore mientras Hermione hacia lo mismo pero al lado contrario hacia la enfermería

Ginny y Lupin corrieron aun mas rápido de lo que alguna vez llegaron a pensar que sus cuerpos podían lograr.

- ¡ALBUS, ALBUS! – entro Lupin a la oficina seguido por Ginny, a los segundos salió el llamado de una puerta trasera con bata y gorro de dormir

- ¿Qué sucedió? – fue lo primero que preguntó Dumbledore, viendo la situación que se presentaba en su oficina, se fijo su ojos en la joven mujer que acompañaba a Lupin, ambos agitados, pálidos; e inmediatamente comprendió que nada bueno pasaba – Señorota Weasley, es usted? – Ginny asintió

- Hay que dar aviso a toda la Orden, Will podría estar muerto o grave, hay que buscarlo por todo Londres - dijo rápido Remus

Ginny en pocas y rápidas palabras trato de explicarles lo que habia pasado esa noche, que saliendo por Londres unos malhechores les habían cortado camino y Will y Ron habían salido lastimados por defenderlas, hiriendo a Will con algo que no conocía pero muy ruidosa y que al final se lo habían llevado. Ni Dumbledore ni Lupin necesitaron mas explicación conocían a Will y sabían que escaparse a Londres, la poción y cualquier problema posterior tenia su firma, así era Will

Dumbledore primero empezó dando indicaciones a los retratos de su oficina para que empezaran a buscarlo por San Mungo, y por la chimenea hablando con los demás de la Orden para que hicieran una búsqueda aérea por la cuidad, aprovechando que todavía no amanecía, aunque poco tiempo les quedaba, y otros irían a buscar información en Hospitales y comisarías muggles con la esperanza que alguien lo hubiera visto o recogido

Casi ya dos horas habían pasado, todavía sin alguna noticia, nadie sabia nada, nadie habia visto nada, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Ginny estaba parada frente a la ventana en la oficina de Dumbledore viendo para el campo de Quiduitch y como los primeros rayos de sol empezaban a salir por el horizonte, un amanecer rojo delatando que esa noche se derramo sangre. La Profesora McGonagal le habia dicho varias veces que fuera a dormir un poco, pero ella se negó rotundamente aludiendo que no se movería de allí hasta no tener noticias, a su espaldas mucho entraban y salían por la chimenea o solo hablaban con alguien, algunos de los profesores se habían ido a Londres siendo el primero Lupin alcanzando a decir algo parecido a que "no se lo perdonarían si lo dejaba", algo que Ginny no comprendió pero no quiso tomar mas en importancia.

Por fin una sonrisa salió de Ginny cuando le dijeron que su hermano estaba bien, que esta ya habia despertado, la enfermera Pomfrey lo examino y habia dicho que ya por la tarde podría salir, lo que no sabia era si ya le habían dicho lo que habia pasado o no, pero confiaba en Hermione para eso.

Cuando por enésima vez salía un miembro de la Orden después de informar que en el último hospital de Londres no habían encontrado nada, Ginny fijo su vista en los linderos del bosque aun lado del estadio, puso las manos en el alfietizar de la ventana como si quisiera salirse de ella, el pulso y la respiración de un segundo a otro se aceleraron, y sus ojos trataban de descifrar lo que alcanzaban a ver lo lejos; algo negro, encordado, que avanzaba despacio e irregularmente y salía detrás de los arbustos del bosque prohibido, repentinamente dio un paso atrás, "Es una ilusión, Es una ilusión" "Si eso debe ser, o no" pensaba; miro a los demás que estaban en la oficina y sin decir nada salió corriendo, corrió y corrió de nuevo todos los pasillo dejando el alma atrás para salir del castillo "Debe ser, deber, por favor que si sea"

No paro hasta que lo alcanzo acogiéndolo entre sus brazos, el subió la mirada para ver al quien lo había tomado, se notaba muy mal, pálido y frió peor que un muerto, su gabardina en el hombro izquierdo estaba destrozada y sangraba, igual que en el antebrazo derecho, pero eso no era lo peor, traía sus dos manos ensangrentadas juntas como tapando algo en su costado izquierdo, Ginny le quito una para ver, y lo que vio no le gusto, era una herida profunda que se negaba a dejar de sangrar, miro otra vez a su rostro y noto el dolor que este sentía, sintió como temblaba y se dejaba caer, Ginny no pudo sostener su peso pero si lo colocaba en el pasto húmedo por el roció nocturno, tapo con un dedo la boca de el, cuando intentaba hablar

- shhhh, no hables, vas a estar bien – decía Ginny muy quedito

- Lo siento, . . . . – alcanzo a decir con una leve voz, reflejo de su dolor, se notaba que quería decir algo mas pero ya no podía, lentamente y sin querer fueron cerrando sus ojos y su cabeza caer el las manos de Ginny que todavía lo sostenían. Mientras ella notaba y reaccionaba viendo como él perdía la batalla.

- Despierta Will! Quédate conmigo! – decía moviéndolo esperando a que reaccionara – Vamos Will no me dejes! Quédate conmigo! – con la voz entrecortada, un nudo creciente en la garganta y la esperanza escapándose junto con las lagrimas que recorrían todo su rostro; lo abrazo con fuerza y deposito un beso en su frente como una despedida.

Tres días de inmensa tormenta cayeron en Hogwarts como si el cielo estuviera llorando, reflejando el sentir de muchos sobre lo ocurrido a Will. Hogwarts permanecía silencioso solo algunos murmullos con historias locas muy alejadas de la realidad que describían o mas bien intentaban describir lo ocurrido esa noche.

Ron desde que salió de la enfermería y lo enteraron de los hechos no estaba muy bien, en el fondo se echaba la culpa por haber sido el primero en caer dejando a la deriva a su novia y hermana, sentía que si el hubiera estado Will no hubiera hecho lo que hizo por proteger a su hermana y ahora la historia seria diferente, sus padres los señores Weasley habían ido a verlos para subirles un poco el animo, pero lo único que provoco fue una pequeña disputa entre el y su padre cuando este le dijo "Te advertí que te alejaras de el, es peligroso" lo cual enfureció rotundamente a Ron gritándole que Will era el mejor amigo que había tenido y que gracias a el las cosas eran diferentes ahí incluso arriesgarse por ellos; desde entonces Ron se la pasaba el tiempo que tenia libre de clases en la sala común o en su recamara callado sin hacer o decir nada.

Hermione por su parte se enfrasco aun mas en la biblioteca, casi no había salido de ahí, como siempre buscando la respuesta a una nueva pregunta que tenia en la cabeza; todavía no comprendía lo sucedido, todos decían que no tenia sentido ni lógica y ese el uno de los misterios de la magia que estaba empeñada a resolver, si antes ya tenia sus dudas ahora estas se habían duplicado.

El profesor Remus Lupin era otro de los evidentes afectados, había suspendido varias de sus clases, se le notaba distraído, callado, muy metido en si mismo, algunos decían que lo habían visto en varias ocasiones murmurando en lo bajo cuando caminaba por los pasillos y también que entraba en muchas veces a la enfermería para no salir horas después

A Ginny tampoco se le había visto mucho, faltaba a clases y no había ido a desayunar. comer ni mucho menos cenar al Gran Comedor solo había dos lugares donde encontrarla, en su habitación o en la enfermería donde a veces la enfermera le daba pociones para dormir, era notable que de todos a ella le había afectado mas, en cada instante vivía nuevos sentimientos en ella, primero la culpabilidad por que Will la había protegido, después la duda ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿por qué le importo?, en momentos de mayor lucidez de la gran confusión que la acogía pensaba en lo que Hermione decía, en esa posibilidad que esta vez si se haya enamorado de alguien, que se haya enamorado de Will antes de todo eso y que esa fuera la respuesta a ese dolor intenso que sentía, incluso también le pasaba por la mente el deseo que nada fuera cierto que ella nunca lo hubiera volteado a ver, que el nunca hubiera sido un amigo en ese tiempo y mucho menos que esa noche ahí los dos bailando nunca hubieran estado a unos milímetros de besarse, pero ahí entraba otra vez la dualidad de su sentir, recordad una y otra vez ese casi beso, ahí como deseaba que si se hubiera consumado, llegar a saborear esos labios que la invitaban a hacerlo ahora tan distantes a ella, en una inconciencia que nadie sabia cuando terminaría, en un sueño profundo, ahí tumbado enfrente de ella en esa cama de la enfermería, con su aspecto normal y no la imagen modificada de la poción; algunos sanadores dijeron que eso estaba fuera de sus manos, que la excesiva cantidad perdida de sangre, el gasto de energía masivo al hacer esa aparición a gran distancia eso sin contar que su metabolismo estaba alterado a causa de la poción envejecedora darían como resultado la muerte, pero fuera de todo pronostico y lógica ahí seguía Will lastimado aun si despertar pero vivo y eso era lo importante.

Ya por enésima vez la enfermera Pomfrey le insistió a Ginny que fuera a comer al Gran Comedor, y también por enésima vez ella se negó, insistía en que Will iba a despertad pronto y ella necesitaba estar ahí, que se lo debía. La enfermera la dejo sola diciendo que tenia que ir a los invernaderos por unos ingredientes, Ginny se quedo sentada en el borde de la cama de Will observándolo en silencio, su cabello negro un poco mas largo, su rostro apacible, su hombro izquierdo vendado igual que su brazo derecho que estaba vendado pegado a su torso, solo cubierto con la suave tela de su pijama colocada por encima desabotonada, dejando ver un grande parche en su abdomen al lado izquierdo, pero eso ya no veía Ginny sino los otros detalles que Will nunca contaba, como alguna de las causas del por que tenia aquellas cicatrices en el cuerpo, Ginny pensaba que cada una era una historia completamente desconocida y eso le confirmaba que Will era todavía un mundo aparte que conocer; Ginny recorría con su dedo índice la que tenia en forma diagonal en el lado derecho, la mas grande, cuando sintió que Will temblaba, primero volteo en busca de la enfermera pero recordó que esta ya no estaba, cuando se levantó para ir a buscarla se lo impidió, Will aun dormido tomo la mano de Ginny con la suya que tenia libre, tan fuerte que la asustó solo lo observaba como empezaba a sudar y hacia gestos de dolor pero sin soltarla

- Will, despierta, despierta por favor – decía Ginny como suplica acariciando el rostro de Will – déjame ir por ayuda,

Poco a poco Will se fue calmando, dejando se hacerle mucha presión en la muñeca pero sin soltarla, Ginny no dejo de acariciarlo ni hablarle como si supiera que eso era lo que tranquilizaba a Will, para que después ocurriera lo que llevaba implorando, que Will abriera lo ojos, aunque lentamente y molestándole la luz

- Will lo hiciste – decía Ginny cuando termino de despertar. Will miraba alrededor para después fijarse en ella a quien todavía tenia tomada

- Te escuche – dijo con voz queda

- ssshhh no digas nada


	7. Preludio de Halloween

center CAPITULO 6 – PRELUDIO DE HALLOWEEN /center 

- Vamos, vamos todos a fuera, el paciente necesita descansar – decía la enfermera Pomfrey sacando a todos lo que estaban ahí visitando a Will

La enfermería en menos de una hora se había abarrotado cuando se corrió la voz que Will había despertado, algunos alumnos de Gryffindor y el equipo de quiduitch, Ron y Hermione, varios maestros incluidos McGonagall, Lupin y Dumbledore, hasta la señora Weasley quien todavía permanecía en Hogwarts, todos ellos llegaron con dulces y tarjetas de "Mejórate pronto"

Ginny estaba alejada de la multitud mirando a todos como se despedían cada uno de él, pero lo que mas observaba era a el, su capacidad de cambio como rápido había recuperado su condición típica, la del tipo fuerte, inquebrantable a pesar de que tenia no mas de una hora despierto y después de permanecer tambaleante en el hilo de la muerte por casi tres días

Cuando llego el turno de la señora Weasley dudo en si o no acercarse, pero decidió por la primera opción, simplemente tenia que agradecérselo

- Me da gusto que ya se encuentre mejor William, quería darle la gracias por lo que hizo, su abuelo debe estar orgulloso – decía la Señora Weasley detenidamente, de la forma mas diplomática que podía, a pesar de lo que sabia de el por su esposo y la Orden no dejaba de intrigarle

- No tiene porque darme la gracias, era mi deber

Ginny fue la ultima que se acerco cuando todos se fueron, sin decir nada se sentó en el borde de la cama a un lado de el, pero sin dirigirle la mirada

- Señorita Weasley, debe salir – dijo la enfermera

- Por favor déjela solo 5 minutos mas, en privado – contesto Will

- Necesita descansar joven Dalton

- Por favor, solo serán 5 minutos lo prometo

- Esta bien regreso en 5 – dijo por fin la enfermera entrando a su privado

Justo Ginny empezó a llorar silenciosamente, solo le salían las lagrimas sin sollozar

- Hey, no llores, no hay porque llorar – decía Will calmadamente mientras le tomaba las manos entre la suya, y le movía la mentón para que lo volteara a ver – Mírame, dime ¿por qué lloras?, ¿por qué te quedaste en ese rincón todo este tiempo? ¿En que piensas?

- Te veo y no lo creo, estas como si nada y hace unas horas ya no me quedaban mas esperanzas de verte vivo – dijo Ginny mirándolo mientras Will secaba sus lagrimas con sus mano

- Solo es magia, Ginny solo eso – dijo Will y Ginny lo miro como no comprendiendo – Estoy vivo por la magia, ¿recuerdas lo que paso exactamente? – Ginny asintió – ¿Que fue lo que hice?

- Aventaste a ese tipo que quería tocarme, te fuiste contra el, luego caíste después de ese ruido tan fuerte

- No Ginny, has memoria, que hice antes de caer después del ruido que oíste

- Tenias lo ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados

- Exacto, esa la fue la magia que me salvo, - Ginny lo miraba aun si comprender lo que el quería decirle – Mira Ginny el primer disparo iba aquí – decía tomando la mano de Ginny llevándola hasta el centro de su pecho un poco mas arriba de la boca del estomago – Y me pego acá, en el brazo, el segundo se dirigía al corazón – dijo volviendo a llevar la mano de Ginny hasta su corazón – termino en el hombro y por el tercero ya no pude hacer nada. Cuando oí los disparos cruce mis brazos y cerré los ojos creando un escudo, es una técnica que me enseño mi abuelo y funciona en combate contra hechizos medianos provocando que se desvíen, pero es muy difícil y desgástante porque se tiene que realizar sin varita, al estar herido el cuerpo se pone en estado basal, similar a cuando duermes, oía todo lo que pasaba pero no sentía nada, desperté cuando esos tipos me lanzaron a un basurero y de ahí me aparecí hasta el bosque, cuando me encontraste ya casi no podía mas así que me coloque de nuevo en estado basal antes de que mi cuerpo reaccionara peor

- Aun así, estuvieron a punto de matarte

- No pueden matarme, recuerda eso siempre Ginny, - dijo Will en el tono mas serio y seguro que podía, después la soltó recargándose en la cabecera de la cama, con una gran sonrisa – Sabes una adivina me dijo una vez que vivirá hasta viejo, que tendría 12 hijos y seria Ministro de magia; y le creo

- Crees en el destino? – pregunto Ginny

- Creo que hay cosas inevitables, y cosas que pasan por una razón, así como creo que mis padres murieron para que yo estuviera con mi abuelo, y también creo que por mas que trates de evitar algo si esta escrito de una o mil maneras pasara y ni la magia ayudara a evitarlo

Ginny sabia que lo que decía era cierto y sincero, lo sabia por su mirada, y eso le hizo recordar lo que Davis le habia confesado i "_Me contó que toda su familia había sido asesinada por su culpa, porque el asesino lo quería a el. . . pero que trabajaba en la venganza contra ese y esa venganza lo estaba orillando a hacer cosas que no quería_" /i 

- Sabes me falta una cosa por hacer y es inevitable, esta escrito – dijo Will sacándola de sus pensamientos

- Ah si, y que es

- Esto – contesto Will mientras se levantaba acercándose mas a ella, con la única mano que tenia libre acaricio su mejilla y el cuello, su vista pasaba de su ojos a sus labios una y otra vez, acortando la distancia a lo inevitable, hasta que por fin pudo saciar el suave sabor de lo labios de Ginny

center /center 

Ginny miraba que el vestíbulo estaba abarrotado de estudiantes que se arremolinaban en espera de que dieran las ocho en punto, hora a la que se abrirían las puertas del Gran Comedor, tenia cogidas su manos y se las frotaba estando nerviosa.

Se abrieron las puertas principales de roble, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver entrar a los alumnos de Durmstrang con el profesor Karkarov. Krum iba al frente del gru­po, acompañado por una muchacha preciosa vestida con túnica azul a la que Ginny no presto mucha atención

En ese momento los llamó la voz de la profesora McGonagall

- ¡Los campeones por aquí, por favor!

Ginny observaba como Parvati sonriendo se acomodó las pulseras. Después lo vio a el enfundado en su túnica verde, ella y el se despidieron de Ron y Padma, y avanzaron. Los demás ahí presentes parecían no ver eso, sin de­jar de hablar, la multitud se apartó para dejarlos pasar

McGonagall dio la indicación de que los campeones esperaran y que estos entrarían hasta que todos los demás estuvieran ya sentados, Ginny vio como las tres parejas se hacían a un lado, sintió como Nevielle la tomaba del brazo y la conducía hacia adentro, ahí fue donde cayo su sorpresa, volteo hacia atrás y lo vio a él otra vez junto a Parvati y las parejas de los campeones ¿Por qué se quedaba?

Cuando terminaron de acomodarse en una de la muchas mesas que había, fijo su vista en la puerta, hasta que vio a la profesora entrar seguida de los campeones, primero entro Cedric junto Cho, seguido por Viktor y su acompañante, hasta ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que este no era nada menos que su amiga Hermione Granger; detrás de ellos entro Fleur Delacour junto Roger Davis de Ravenclaw y al final los vio entrando del brazo con Parvati. ¡Era un Campeón!

Dumbledore sonrió de contento cuando los campeones se acercaron a la mesa principal. Cuando los campeones y sus parejas llegaron a la mesa, se dispusieron a cenar, Ginny trato de distraerse entablando algún tipo de conversación muy banal con Nevielle

Cuando se acabó la cena, Dumbledore se levantó y pidió a los alumnos que hicieran lo mismo. Entonces, a un movi­miento suyo de varita, las mesas se retiraron y alinearon junto a los muros, dejando el suelo despejado, y luego hizo aparecer por encantamiento a lo largo del muro derecho un tablado. Sobre él aparecieron una batería, varias guitarras, un laúd, un violonchelo y algunas gaitas.

Las Brujas de Macbeth subieron al escenario entre aplausos entusiastas. Eran todas melenudas, e iban vesti­das muy modernas, con túnicas negras llenas de desgarro­nes y aberturas. Cogieron sus instrumentos. Las Brujas de Macbeth empezaron a tocar una melodía lenta, triste. Ginny vio como los campeones se dirigían a la parte mas iluminada del salón. Ellos abrirían el baile, entonces vio como Parvati tomaba las manos de el y las colocaba en el lugar correcto para empezar a bailar

Miraba por encima de la gente, que muy pronto empezó a unirse al baile, de forma que los campeones deja­ron de ser el centro de atención, volteo a ver a Nevielle y lo tomo para que fuera a bailar también ellos, posicionándose muy cerca de él y Parvati; al termino de la primera canción vio como el se dirigía a una mesa muy a pesar de Parvati, en la mesa estaban Padma y Ron sentados

Alguna parte conciente de su cabeza pensaba de donde salía todo eso, si trabajaba su memoria ella no había ido a ese baile solo había sido para mayores de 4° año y ella solo estaba en 3°, además no se parecía a lo que le habían platicado que había pasado esa noche, que hacia Ron con Padma y Hermione con Krum, 4 campeones? Por que si no se supone que solo son 3, El Torneo de los tres magos, nada ahí tenia sentido lo cual indicaba que era un sueño, de esas veces que sabes que estas soñando y te niegas a despertar, sobre todo mientras seguía dando vueltas con Nevielle y no despegaba su mirada a la mesa donde esta el, aferrado a la botella de su cerveza de mantequilla, concentrado mirando algo o a alguien con sus lentes resbalándose por la nariz, Parvati sentada a su lado con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

Cuando sintió el quinto pisotón seguido por parte de Nevielle agacho la mirada mirando su mullido zapato, cuando alzo la vista para decirle a Nevielle que no había problema y que siguieran bailando este ya no estaba, giro la cabeza en su busca pero no lo vio, regreso su mirada a la mesa que se había dedicado a mirar todo el baile y noto que esta estaba vacía, ya no estaba él, ya no estaba Padma, Parvati ni su hermano, "Se fueron a bailar" pensó pero en el pista no estaban, giro varias veces en su mismo eje en su búsqueda hasta que vio a su hermano Ron, pero este ya no estaba con Padma sino con su novia Hermione quien también había dejado a Víktor, pero y él, ¿donde estaba? Parvati estaba muy acaramelada con Seamus, sin darse por vencida lo siguió buscando hasta que sintió una mano que se posaba en su hombro, rápido volteo para ver quien era mientras este le hablaba al oído

- Hasta que te encontré – le dijo en un susurro.

Ginny mantenía su boca abierta por la sorpresa de encontrarse ahí a Will, al Will que solo ella conocía, perfectamente alineado con una túnica de gala negra de cuello alto, su cabello hacia atrás y sobre todo sus ojos verdes que resplandecían junto con su sonrisa

- Bailamos? – dijo Will tomándola de la cintura acercándola mas a el

Ginny se dejaba llevar por la magia de los sueños, pensando en que seria un deseo cumplido bailar con Will en el baile de los Campeones, como si 3 años antes su yo mas joven también hubiera deseado y soñando lo mismo, que llegara esa persona ideal que siempre soñaba y que ahora tenia materializado en Will, tan distintos uno de otro pero causando la misma sensación y eso era lo que importaba, sensaciones tan intensas vivía con Will en la realidad y su sueño que remplazaban a los sueños anteriores, a la figura anterior que según ella solo era un típico ideal

center /center 

- Espero que este correcta esta vez - enfrente permanecía arrodillado un hombre con capucha

- Es la verdadera Señor, mi fuente es muy confiable – dijo el hombre

- Un simple error y lo pagaras con tu vida Avery .. . . . . . y avísale a Bellatrix que venga

- DUMBLEDORE!!! DUMBLEDORE!!! – gritaba mientras entraba corriendo a la oficina del director - Van atacar a Grimmauld Place . . . . .Voldemort ya sabe que es el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix

- Tengo una misión que quiero que encabeces

- A sus ordenes estoy, pídame lo que quiera

- A si me gusta, leales a mi

- Deja que yo me encargue sobre esto mientras tu ve a dormir que lo necesitas

- Te encargaras de la ultima noche de la orden del fénix, un solo ataque definitivo para eliminar ese obstáculo, . .

- Te conozco, y tu no dejas escapar a ninguno, excepto a una. Era Bellatrix Lestrange verdad?

- Si era ella, pero no le hice mucho,. . . . . . solo la herí y deje que su esposo se la llevara

- . . . estarán juntos en su cuartel y ahí atacaremos

- Eso quiere decir que no tarda en despertar – dijo Dumbledore meditando– El hechizo esta por terminar en el

- Azkavan no es un castigo

- No te puedes distraer, tienes una misión aquí y esa no incluye enamorar a Ginny Weasley

- DUMBLEDORE!!! DUMBLEDORE!!! – gritaba mientras entraba corriendo a la oficina del director - Van atacar a Grimmauld Place . . . . .Voldemort ya sabe que es el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix

- Te encargaras de la ultima noche de la orden del fénix, un solo ataque definitivo para eliminar ese obstáculo, . . .

- Azkavan no es un castigo

- No te puedes distraer, tienes una misión aquí y esa no incluye enamorar a Ginny Weasley

- Azkavan no es un castigo

- No te puedes distraer, tienes una misión aquí. . . . .

Will despertó un poco agitado, tenia casi dos semanas sin soñar hasta ahora, no había vuelta a tener ningún contacto con Voldemort desde que lo vio encomendándole una misión a Bellatrix y eso en su opinión era malo, el que Voldemort estuviera tan callado solo hablaba que seguro tramaba algo y eso algo era grande para que tuviera tanto hermetismo, eso sin contar que estuvo 3 días inconsciente y otros 3 casi siempre dormido por culpa de las pociones de la enfermera Pomfrey

Solo espero a que salieran los primeros rayos de sol para levantarse con toda la intención de largarse de la enfermería antes de que viniera la enfermera con otra poción alegando que todavía no estaba bien. El desde que despertó el primer día ya no se sintió mal, ahora ya solo traiga un parche en el abdomen y un vendaje en el hombro, trayendo ahora su brazo derecho libre de vendajes y con una perfecta movilidad.

Cuando estaba terminando de acomodarse la corbata de su uniforme, ya perfectamente listo como Will siempre andaba, la enfermera Pomfrey entro con una bandeja donde traía un desayuno

- Señor Dalton, que hace todavía no lo he dado de alta – decía la enfermera Pomfrey

- Me voy, ya me siento bien, así que no veo la necesidad de permanecer aquí – contesto Will muy concentrado en el nudo de su corbata para que quedara perfecta

- Se siente bien por las pociones que toma, eso no quiere decir que en verdad se encuentre bien su cuerpo sobretodo después del grave choque hemodinamico que tuvo, si corta el tratamiento puede ser peor – refuto la enfermera

- No lo creo, pero si la complace prometo tomarme todo lo que indique pero de ahí a quedarme no

- ufff bueno pero mínimo quédese esta mañana, para que desayune y hacerles unos análisis de sangre para medir nuevamente las dosis

- mm No tengo prisa, tengo que ver al Profesor Dumbledore y el desayuno pues tomare algo en el gran comedor – dijo Will antes de encaminarse a la puerta e irse por ella antes de que la enfermera pudiera hacer algo

center /center 

- Que sabe de Bellatrix Lastrege?!!! – decía Will al mimo tiempo en que entraba a la oficina de Dumbledore, con mucha autoridad. Dumbledore solo levanto la mirada de unos papeles, pero no estaba solo, ahí sentado estaba Severus Snape, quien rápido se levanto para encarar a Dalton

- Quien te crees para entrar así, y dirigirte de esa manera al director – protesto Snape

- Mucho mas que tu, Snivellus, serpiente faldera que ni siquiera llegas a perro – contesto Will quedando a su misma altura enfrente de el, con un claro desafió

- Severus, William, contrólense por favor, - indico Dumbledore lo mas calmado que podía, pero levantándose de su silla. Will y Snape parecieron hacerle caso y se separaron levemente sin apartar la mirada fulminante de uno al otro – Bien Will no se supone que debes estar todavía en la enfermería

- Ya no hay necesidad, estoy perfectamente bien – contesto Will

- ¿Seguro? Lo ocurrido la semana pasada fue muy grave – dijo Dumbledore

- Y estúpido también – arremetió Snape

- Con usted no estoy hablando

- Solo digo la opinión de todos en la orden, lo irresponsable que fue llevar a 3 estudiantes menores de edad al Londres muggle

- Mis acciones las decidido y juzgo yo, no los miembros de la Orden – contesto Will – Profesor Dumbledore puedo hablar con usted a solas – dijo Will enfatizando mucho la última parte. Dumbledore asintió

- Severus me permites, - dijo Dumbledore. Snape acepto y salió de la oficina sin decir nada mas, mientras el director volvió a sentarse en la silla de su escritorio – Bien de que querías hablarme

- ¿Ha averiguado algo sobre lo que le dije, sobre el ataque en Grimmauld Place? – dijo Harry apoyándose hacia delante en el escritorio para mirar a los ojos a Dumbledore

- Si, y como lo pronostique no hay nada de que preocuparse, la ubicación que tiene Voldemort es una que utilizamos por un tiempo en la ultima guerra y ahora esta abandonada – dijo calmadamente el director, Harry torció el gesto no muy convencido de lo que Dumbledore le explicaba

- ¿Seguro? – pregunto – No me convence sabe, Voldemort esta muy seguro y confiado, mas que nunca, lo sentí

- No te preocupes, esa información es de buena mano,

- De quien? Snape?

- No te preocupes, eso déjamelo a mi, tu sigue con tus labores aquí que son mas importantes – contesto el director si contestar su pregunta directamente.

Mientas Harry se erguía de nuevo y se encaminaba al perchero donde Flawes dormía

- ¿No lo he hecho?, los resultados hablan por si solos – dijo Harry mas pausado

- Es cierto, se ha notado el progreso del joven Lombotton, los hermanos Weasley y la señorita Granger, pero sabes que eso no es suficiente

- Sabe muy bien que para eso se necesita tiempo, aparte de que es empezar de cero con ellos, no recuerdan de que pueden hacer muchas cosas, es mas difícil trabajar con la mente que con el cuerpo

- Solo recuerda que no puedes "distraerte", concéntrate en ellos y los demás déjamelo a mí

_ center i "No te puedes distraer. No te puedes distraer. No te puedes distraer." /center /i _

_ center /center _

- mmm es delicioso – dijo Ron mientras se metía a la boca otro pastelillo en forma de candelabro, uno de los tantos que estaban sobre la mesa, en el banquete de Halloween.

El gran salón estaba a su totalidad, todos los alumnos terminaban el postre, después de haber visto el tradicional espectáculo de todos los fantasmas del colegio.

Will durante el día se unió con sus compañeros en las clases y la comida, no falto quien lo felicito por estar ya bien, o quien lo riñera como Ginny y Hermione por haber dejado la enfermería antes de tiempo, pero Will igualmente les prometió que no cortaría el tratamiento y no haría grandes cosas. Will y Ginny no han podido estar a solas ni mucho menos hablar de lo sucedido en la enfermería, pero era mas que evidente que algo ya había entre los dos, lo decían sus mirada cuando se cruzaban.

Todavía terminando el postre Ginny le platicaba algunos de los rumores que sonaron por el colegio sobre el y lo que paso unos mas raros que otros, siendo el mas popular uno que afirmaba que Will se había peleado con el Calamar gigante y que este había tratado de comérselo

- Entonces el profesor Lupin los oyó y les descontó 20 pts a cada uno, se le notaba algo molesto – decía Ginny a Will

- Lupin hizo eso? – pregunto Will

- Si – asintió – el ayudo mucho cuando estabas perdido y también fue mucho a la enfermería, le preocupaste mucho mas que a otro – Will dejo entrever una leve sonrisa

- Remus Lupin es una gran persona, sabes el y mi papá fueron amigos

- Ah

Will volteo a mirar la mesa de profesores ahí estaba el profesor Lupin comiendo tímidamente sin hablar con nadie, en eso el profesor de limpio la boca levantándose de la mesa, para salir del comedor por una puerta de atrás. Will sinto una mirada fija en el, la mirada del Director quien lo miraba seriamente con sus ojos azules por encima de los lentes de media luna y sus manos juntas cerca del mentón ahí recordó las ultimas palabras de este i "_No te puedes distraer_" /i , Will volvió con Ginny quien lo esperaba para retomar su platica y con solo verla esa se intensifico i "_No te puedes distraer. No te puedes distraer. No te puedes distraer._" /i 

- He Ginny tengo que irme – dijo Will levantándose de la mesa de Gryffindor

- ¿A donde vas? – pregunto Ginny

- A hablar con Lupin – alcanzo a responder Will varios metros alejado

Will camino rápido por varios pasillos en busca del mejor atajo para llegar antes a la oficina del profesor Lupin, después de dar vuelta en le ultimo, lo vio, iba adelante casi llegando a la aula de Defensa

- ¿Profesor Lupin? – llamo Will, haciéndolo parar

- Will!!, Me da gusto que te encuentres bien – dijo el profesor mientras Will se terminaba de acercar – Pero no deberías estar en la enfermería mínimo unos días mas

- No, ya estoy bien, sabe que sano rápido – Lupin asintió – Solo quería darle las grac...

- No digas nada Will, alguien podría escucharte, - dijo interrumpiendo - ven mejor hablemos acá dentro – Will asintió y los entraron al aula de Defensa – No quiero que vayas a tomar esto como el regaño de un extraño sino mas bien como un consejo de un maestro a su alumno

- Remus, jamás te he considerado como un extraño – contesto rápidamente Will

- Gracias Will, créeme que aprecio mucho eso de tu parte, sabes que siempre he apreciado mucho a tu familia y ciertos sacrificios que han hecho tanto como ellos como tu – decía Remus en forma pausada, tomando de los hombros a Will, mientras este solo asentía – Por eso te pido que cuides mejor tu seguridad, no te arriesgues mas de lo necesario, ya no busques mas problemas; se que eres un gran mago, mucho mejor que lo mas buenos considerando tu edad, algo muy normal en tu familia pero ya es tiempo de que dejes de volar sin rumbo sino que aterrices y empieces a echar raíces, un mago como tu no se debe perder entre el vicio, el dolor y la venganza sino conviértete en la luz, no en una luz para todos sino solo para los que realmente te quieren y allá afuera hay tres personas que te necesitan así

- Pero esta guerra todavía no termina – dijo Will

- Es cierto pero si no logras lo que te digo menos acabara – termino Lupin soltando a Will, y dándose la media vuelta – Ahora si ya no ha nada mas, me voy que ya me han de esperar

- ¿A donde va?

- El profesor Dumbledore convoco una reunión de toda la Orden, todos nos veremos en Grimmauld place

- ¿Para que? ¿Por qué Dumbledore no me lo dijo?

- Pienso que es porque Dumbledore no quiere saturarte con el trabajo de la Orden, ya tienes bastante estando aquí como un estudiante, ayudarnos en combates en medio de la noche y aparte dar aviso de ataques – Will torció el gesto al sentir como lo volvían hacer un lado – Mira HWill porque no regresas con tu amigo disfruta la noche de Halloween, hagan fiesta en la sala común, aprovechen que no habrá director ni jefe de casa que interrumpa y deja que lo problemas de esta guerra los resuelva la Orden

Will asintió a todo lo que dijo Lupin, se despidió y se encamino a salir, ya antes se volvió para dar una última advertencia

- Profesor, tenga cuidad, la Orden del Fénix también esta en peligro y habrá un ataque su contra

Will salió del aula de Defensa y siguió caminando por el pasillo sin un rumbo fijo, pensaba en lo dicho por Remus y como todas sus conversaciones siempre eran así, siempre le decía que lo apreciaba mucho y también a su familia, como hacia para resaltar siempre las mismas palabras: familia, sacrificio, venganza; era como hablar en clave, como si Remus en verdad comprendiera su situación, quizá por eso era que se llevaba tan bien con el.

- Will, Will – le gritaba una voz tan conocida.

Will se dio media vuelta para mirar como Ginny, Ron y Hermione corrían hacia el

- Te buscábamos – dijo Ron cuando recobro el aliento

- Ya iba a la sala común – contesto Will

- ¿Seguro? No planearas una aventura nueva – dijo Ginny

- No, ya te lo prometí, no mas por el momento

- Entonces que haremos hoy, la noche todavía es joven – continuo Ron

- Nada, no haremos nada, Will tiene que descansar – contesto Ginny

- Que?? Ginny eres peor que mamá

- Esta bien no hay problema yo tampoco tengo muchas ganas de hacer algo – dijo Will

- Bueno no se diga nada mas, vamonos a la sala común, - dijo Hermione

- Pero no habra fiesta? – pregunto Ginny

- No, ya la cambiaron, sera en una de las mazmorras, parece que Snape ni McGonagall están en el colegio así que cambiaron el lugar para que fuera gente de otras casas – explico

- ¿Y tu no te opusiste? – pregunto Ron

- No, para que si como quiera no me haran caso – contesto Hermione

- Y por qué no van ustedes, diviértanse – dijo Will, los tres se volvieron a ver las caras como esperando quien seria el primero en contestar

- Yo no quiero, no se me apetece además tengo sueño – contesto Ginny

- Yo tengo que estudias, hay que empezarse a preparar para los EXTASIS – continuo Hermione

- Y yo como nadie de ustedes va ir, pues prefiero una partida de ajedrez, eso si quieres Will – termino Ron

- Claro, una partida de ajedrez estaría bien

Ya pasaba mas de media noche, cuando la sala común casi estaba vacía, las chicas ya se habían ido a dormir junto con los alumnos pequeños que no habían ido a la fiesta, en los sillones de la sala común solo quedaba Ron dormido a un lado se su ajedrez y Will que dormitaba negándose a dejarse vencer por el sueño a causa los residuos de las pociones en su cuerpo, miraba fijo el fuego de la chimenea mientras que calaba una y otra vez el cigarro que tenia en la mano, siendo ya el cuarto de ese rato, solo esperaba que la nicotina y el alquitrán causaran efecto y cortara esa pesadez y sueño que traía.

El cigarro se termino por consumir solo en su mano cuando colgó su cabeza a un lado. El panorama cambio sentía la rigidez y la dureza del suelo mientras se arrastraba por el asfalto de ese callejón, no había luz pero veía a perfección, la sangre le hervía por la exaltación del momento, podía oler el deseo de sangre y muerte por parte de los demás quienes se cruzaban por su camino y avanzaban mas rápido que el, se agrupaban, se escondían manteniéndose entre las sombras, fue ahí cuando llego a una tenue luz a lo lejos que indicaba que todos habían llegado al lugar correcto, hoy seria histórico y no había marcha atrás, pronto todos veían como el hechizo se rompían y como antes sus ojos lo que antes era un terreno solo y sucio se convertía en un casa, las luces prendidas revelan que dentro había mucha gente, pero no tanta como la había afuera, entonces uno de sus acompañantes se adelanto a los demás, sin siquiera alcanzar ver su rostro oculto por la capucha supo quien era, esa persona solo alzo una de sus manos con su varita, espero unos segundo que tensionaron a los demás, hasta que dio la señal del ataque, una señal verde en lo alto del cielo, la marca tenebrosa

- LA MARCA – grito Will despertándose agitado, ya con varita en la mano listo para atacar

Esta es la primera parte de Halloween, la segunda parte es mucho mas interesante se los aseguro, se relava algo, alguien sufre, alguien morira, alguien jurara venganza, etc etc

Saludos a todos, y gracias por sus reviews


	8. Halloween

**CAPITULO 7 – Halloween **

. . . . . solo alzo una de sus manos con su varita, espero unos segundo que tensionaron a los demás, hasta que dio la señal del ataque, una señal verde en lo alto del cielo, la marca tenebrosa

- LA MARCA – grito Will despertándose agitado, ya con varita en la mano listo para atacar, a su lado estaba Ron asustado por ver así a Will

- Will, que te pasa?

Will permanecía fijo mirando el fuego de nuevo, respirada agitadamente mientras recorría otra vez por la imágenes que Voldemort le había mostrado desde la perspectiva de Nagini, _"Lo cumplió, ese desgraciado lo cumpli"_ pensó dentro de su ensiamiento

- Estas bien Will – volvió a decir Ron, sacando a Will de su silencio

- La Marca – susurro Will

- La marca, ¿Cuál marca?

- La Marca Tenebrosa, qué no comprendes Ron – decía Will mientras se levantaba lo mas rápido que ni Ron lo vio, así lo sujeto por el suéter rojo que este traía puesto, Ron abrió lo mas que pudo los ojos, ante esa reacción, le tenia miedo a Will – La marca esta en Grimmauld Place, ahora comprendes están atacando a toda la Orden, todos están ahí esta noche, tu padres y tus hermanos están ahí . . . . . los mataran si no hago algo – dijo esto ultimo casi en un susurro, soltando a Ron aventándolo a uno de los sillones de la Sala Común

- Cómo sa-sabes eso? – pregunto, Will se colocaba su capa negra y tapaba su rostro con la capucha, saco su varita y apunto hacia las escaleras

- Soy el mensajero y mi fuente es el mismo Voldemort, se sus movimientos, pensamientos, virtudes así como sus debilidades - contesto Will

De las escaleras bajaba una pequeña bolsita de la cual Will saco un puñado de polvos flu dejándola después esparcida por el suelo y ante la mirada incrédula de Ron, Will desapareció por las llamas no si antes revelar su destino "Casa de Leander"

Si inmutarse por el humo y la ceniza Harry salió de la chimenea, la casa permanecía con las luces apagadas sin muestras de vida dentro de ella; cruzo con rapidez el salón principal, pasando por el corredor, con su varita aun en mano convoco a su **Kindjal **el cual bajaba por la escalera al mismo tiempo que Harry abría la puerta principal; tomo el Kindjal que descansaba dentro de su funda sujeta a un cinturón que hábilmente Harry coloco en su cintura y su pierna izquierda quedando por debajo de cu capa, después rebusco por sus bolsillos hasta que encontró su Harley que seguía esperando que su dueño la volviese a usar. Harry arrojo la miniatura unos metros adelante al mimo tiempo que quitaba el encantamiento para que esta volviese a su tamaño natural, Harry se monto en ella listo para arrancar

- WILL!! ESPERA!! – grito una voz, Will volteo a donde esta provenía y vio a Ron parado en el lumbral de la casa

- ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? - grito Will, bajando de la moto, y aunque su rostro estuviera cubierto se le veía enfadado

- Llévame contigo, si lo que dices es verdad dejame ayudar

- ¿Ayudar!!!? – dijo Will con ironía – En que podría ayudar un niño de Hogwarts en un combate contra Mortifagos

- Se pelear – se defendió Ron – tu me has enseñado

- No Ron, estos no son simples duelos entre estudiantes. Esto es Guerra, son Mortifagos, los mejores aliados de Vodemort están ahí que no dudaran en matarte. Ahí no puedes jugar al héroe

- Vamos Will, tu lo dijiste, mi familia esta ahí, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada. Dime ¿Tu lo harías? ¿Te quedarías si tu familia estuviera allá? Si tus padres estuvieran vivos, algún tío o padrino, ¿Los dejarías a su suerte?

Esas palabras causaron mucho efecto en él, su memoria le hacia malas jugadas trayéndole leves recuerdos de una situación similar y muy contraria a la vez, cuando una castaña le decía que siempre trataba de hacerse el héroe y el insistía en ir al Departamento de Misterios aventurándose a una trampa; y ahora veía a Ron pidiéndoles lo mismo aun consiente de que no tenia ninguna posibilidad.

- No Ron tu te quedas aquí!!

- No quiero hacerme el héroe, solo déjame ver a mi familia y si es la última pues concédeme la despedida – dijo Ron con el puño cerrado a la altura de sus hombros, aun con la oscuridad de la noche se le notaba el color rojo de su rostro lleno de impotencia

_"Despedida, cuanto rogué yo por una despedida" _se dijo Will cuando estaba otra vez montado en la moto y la prendía para hincar el viaje; volteo a ver a Ron por última vez

- Que haces ahí parado, vamonos que no tenemos toda la noche

Si pensarlo dos veces, Ron de monto en la Harley detrás de Will.

Atravesaron Londres sin la menor precaución, Will volaba mas bajo de lo que según las normas del ministerio marcaban para no perder tiempo en la subida y la bajada, iba aun velocidad muy alta.

Aun así la mente de Will estaba invadida pensando en la última decisión que había tomado, ahora ya se había arrepentido de llevar a Ron, sabia que sumamente peligroso no quería que le pasara algo, ya había tenido suficiente con lo ocurrido la semana pasada, pero ya no había tiempo para regresar, i "_si tan solo no me hubiera seguido_" /i

Cada vez que se acercaban mas, la marca tenebrosa se volvía mas brillante en el cielo nublado, y lo rayos multicolores que atravesaban las nubes.

A escasa media cuadra del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, Will descendía volando al ras del asfalto, ahí supo que era el momento de proteger a Ron, soltó una mano del manubrio y medio volteo con Ron, lo tomo del suéter

- ESCONDETE - le grito Will mientras tiraba de el,

Ron entre la confusión y la acción de Will perdió el equilibrio y cayo de la Harley, rodando unos metro hasta topar con un árbol de una acera.

Will siguió el camino derecho, con el farol de la moto alumbro el panorama, mas de cien gentes en medio de la calle, la mayoría Mortifagos que se delataban por la túnica negra y la mascara cubriendo su rostro, aurores del ministerio bien uniformados que habían llegado a ayudar cuando vieron la marca en el cielo y por ultimo los miembros de la Orden quienes cuando vieron esa motocicleta supieron quien había llegado, dando diferentes reacciones entre los que ya lo habían visto combatir ya fueran Mortifagos que se preocuparon o miembros de la Orden que se tranquilizaron.

Will freno cuando toco piso haciendo un leve derrape que hizo crujir el asfalto, se bajo tranquilo y pausado, como dándole mas importancia a su entrada, acomodo su capa y su capucha para que no se le viera el rostro mientras observaba el panorama. Muy al fondo del otro lado de la calle alcanzo a ver a Dumbledore muy concentrado repeliendo el ataque de 3 mortifagos, también vio a Remus quien tampoco había dejado de luchar

Ron se levanto un poco adolorido apoyándose en el árbol, maldijo a Will por lo bajo por no haberle avisado mínimo, cuando vio lo que pasaba mas adelante le entro un poco de miedo, pero recordó que su padre y hermanos estaban ahí así que empezó acercarse con un poco de precaución, cuidándose mas bien de que Will no lo viera y lo regresara, solo que ahora ya lo había perdido, ya no lo reconocía entre tantas túnicas y capas negras.

Como pudo Ron siguió avanzando, entre árboles, arbustos, botes de basura, y algunas bardas o cercas. Estando mas cerca y oculto detrás de unos arbustos, empezó a buscar a alguien de su familia, sin mucho éxito, volteo y volteo pero no veían a ningún pelirrojo, trataba de estar calmado pero empezaba a preocuparse de imaginar que algo les hubiera pasado y hubiera llegado tarde, pero aun mantenía la esperanza de que estuvieran al otro extremo donde de vislumbraba Dumbledore. Su búsqueda se detuvo cuando vio que casi 8 mortifagos empezaban a rodear a un solo mago, al principio no lo reconoció, solo temió por la vida del pobre encapuchado pero después reconoció que ese era la capa de Will aunque nada de su rostro de notaba y entonces temió por su amigo, tuvo varios arrebatos de salir en su ayuda pero había algo en Will que lo detenía, era como un i _"Mira lo que voy hacer" /i _

El circulo se termino por cerrar a su alrededor i _"Excelente, ahora verán, es hora de empezar" _/i pensaba Will, los mortifagos cesaron su ataque esperando atacar todos al mismo tiempo, entonces Will hizo lo que nadie esperaba, lentamente levanto las manos y empezó a hincarse de rodillas ante ellos, con sumo cuidado bajo su mano derecha donde tenia su varita y la coloco cobre una pequeña piedra en el suelo; no falto el mortifago insulso que soltó la carcajada, de seguro porque nunca se había topado con ese tipo, b _**"el misterioso encapuchado" **_/b que ya era conocido entre el grupo de mortifagos, mientras los que ya lo habían visto pelear o habían peleado con el, sabían que no debían confiarse.

Un error era lo que esperaba Will y el error se le concedió, uno de los mortifagos rompió fila acercándose a el, tenia la intención de matarlo, el mortifago levanto la varita para lanzar la maldición asesina pero antes de que terminara de decir el Avaba Kedavra Will yacia de pie, con el Kindjal en la mano esperando la maldición que fue blandida como espada desviándola a otro mortifago cayendo este muerto al instante. Los 7 mortifagos restantes iniciaron su ataque al ver como b **"_el encapuchado_" **se defendía solo con esa daga, pero el Kindjal no era suficiente y con el pie lanzo su varita hacia su mano derecha usando la piedra como palanca, ahí Will ya estaba completo tenia su ataque en la mano derecho y la defensa en la izquierda, dando inicio a un baile de hechizos por todos lados

El kindjal no era muy conocido, solo los que conocían de artes antiguas o negras profundas podrían reconocerlo o aproximarse a lo en realidad era, aun entre esos conocedores el Kindjal era una leyenda, algo que una vez existió o dijeron que existió pero no había ninguna prueba. Se decía que el Kindjal fue una arma tan poderosa, invento de un gran hechicero druida hace mas de mil años, que esa arma tenia la capacidad de adsorber, repeler y detener todas las maldiciones por grandes y peligrosas que esa fueran, todo ese poder oculto en su apariencia frágil de una daga, una daga de doble hoja con una pequeña curvatura en las puntas que nunca perdía el filo, pero todo eso tenia una condición, solo el dueño del Kindjal podía usarlo, entre el mago y la daga había una unión de sangre, sola la sangre podía activarlo. Lamentablemente eso solo es una leyenda, el original Kindjal se perdió junto con su creador pero a través de la historia se han creado otros similares copiando los mismo principios sin lograr el éxito del primero.

Dos. . . . Tres. . . . . Cuatro. . . . . Cinco. . . . Seis mortifagos fuera de combate, dos muertos entre ellos mismos, tres aturdidos inconscientes y otro atado de pies y manos, Siete y Ocho cayeron los últimos dos, a causa de un largo cruciatas cortesía de Will, este termino de atar a los que habían quedado vivos, dándose el gusto de patear a uno o dos cuando estos yacían en el piso, pero no pasaba a mas, Will no mataba directamente y solo unos realmente sufrían las famosas torturas de él, pero eso no era uno de esos días, hoy lo primordial era terminar rápido y reducir a lo máximo las bajas de su lado.

Los demás que estaban cerca de Will habían recuperado la fuerza, al verlo pelear así les subió el animo, y además de que disminuyo considerablemente la diferencia entre los mortigafos y ellos, haciendo la lucha mas equilibrada.

Ron estaba pasmado por lo que miraba, nunca había visto ni en sueños pelear a alguien de esa manera, dentro de su ser sabia que Will era bueno y poderoso pero ahora eso había superado toda expectativa, sobre todo como lo miraba ahora haciéndose camino entre todos, ayudando a eliminar a Mortifagos sin mostrar algún indicio de agotamiento después de lo que hizo con 8 a la vez. Mientras seguía pensando en eso, Ron no se dio cuenta que había hecho ruido y que alguien lo había visto

- Sogus!!! – hechizaba Will a un Mortifago por la espalda cuando este estaba a punto de matar a un auror – Portus!!! – dijo a una piedra,

Se la puso dentro de la túnica del Mortifago que se retorcía en el suelo para zafarse de los rayos que lo sujetaban mientras que Will le mostraba sus respecto aplastándole la nariz con sus zapatos, Will lo dejo cuando ese Mortifago chillo del dolor pero mas bien fue porque no quería marcharse con la sangre que salía de la nariz. Segundos después el mortifago desaprecio yendo directamente a una celda en Azkavan

- HEY TU!!! – grito un voz que se acercaba por detrás

Will la reconoció, era inconfundible, era la voz que hacia sacar lo peor de su ser, solo escucharla le provocaba un sabor amargo en la garganta, Will volteo para encararla de frente, ella estaba con su varita en mano, el rostro descubierto sin ninguna capucha o mascara, ella no tenia nada que ocultar; en Will los recuerdos fueron aflorando de nuevo, la risa burlona de ella retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez como aquella noche en el ministerio, eso aumentaba el coraje de Will hacia ella, poco a poco el se fue acercando a ella con la varita en mano y el kindjal guardado en su funda

- VAMOS ¿ESTAS PREPARADO PARA MORIR?

Ahora Will podía ver claramente los ojos de Bellatrix Lestrage, la fría ferocidad de la desesperación que el albergaba en ellos, noto el modo como ella permanecía de pie, relajada y atenta, con los músculos preparados para la victoria. Una furtiva sonrisa cruzo la boca de Will, alzo su varita viendo el éxito redondo de esa noche por sus ojos, esa noche Balletrix Lestrage llorará, sufrirá y por siempre temblara por solo recordarlo

Will levanto muy alto sus varita e inclino la cabeza completando la invitación que hacia con la mano. Bellatrix ataco, un buen ataque para ser el principio, sus fintas y sus paradas eran las mejores que Will había visto en ella, todo gracias a la motivación que tenia ese día, una misión liderada por ella y la posibilidad de matar al único obstáculo: el

Will se sintió invadido por la exaltación. Salto hacia delante dejando un corte en el brazo derecho de ella. Bellatrix retrocedió manteniendo la varita entre sus dientes y sujetándose el corte a lo largo de su brazo

- ¡Donde quedo tu ataque! – dijo. Empuño de nuevo su varita y avanzo, el arma levantada ofreciendo su lado izquierdo, el cuerpo doblado hacia atrás

Will avanzo lentamente, mientras ella seguía retrocediendo agazapada alejándose del bullido de los demás rumbo a la oscuridad de un callejón que brindaba la privacidad que necesitaban para terminar con eso de una vez, los hechizos de los demás se fueron alejando también. Oyó la respiración de Bellatrix, al olor de su propia transpiración y un vago perfume de sangre en el aire.

Will paro de avanzar y ella se preparo para atacar. Will pareció tropezar al esquivar las tres maldiciones que ella le envió ¡Que adversaria! Pero solo hoy, pensó Will esquivando el fulmíneo ataque, tan solo la rapidez de su juventud le había salvado, pero aun así había dejado el segundo corte mucho mas profundo plantado a lo largo de la pierna de ella

Ella grito por el dolor al no verlo venir. Estuvo a punto de caer vencida por el, pero todavía no era tiempo, todavía no. Solo hincó un poco su rodilla descansando su pierna herida, mientras Will se paro enfrente de ella, la oscuridad como siempre no la dejaban ver el rostro de el, solo a veces veía esos ojos verdes inexpresivos que miraba estaba ocasión,

- No te temo, Cerdo – dijo Bellatrix – Tus torturas no pueden alcanzar a un muerto.

Will sonrío apuntándola con su varita

- Prueba esto ¡Crucio! – dijo Will, lanzándole la maldición.

Bellatrix chillo del dolor provocado de la maldición, no aguanto mucho antes de hincarse por completo quedando en cuatro patas frente a Will, con sumo esfuerzo logro levantar la mirada hacia el frente y ahí supo que el momento había llegado, el momento que estaba esperando

- Muere por tu propio veneno – gruño con mucho esfuerzo Bellatrix. Will se sorprendió jamás ella había logrado decir alguna palabra eso mostraba que hoy había mejorado mucho, pero eso terminaría en un momento mas

Pero Will ya no pudo seguir pensando en esas cosas, un rayo llego directo a su espalda, era un Cruciatus!!!. Will tembló por el dolor inesperado, pero no se doblego, dejo de lastimar a Bellatrix para voltear y eliminar al que se había atrevido a atracarle por detrás. Lento pero preciso volteo hacia donde estaba el atacante ahí con ayuda de su kindjal desvió la maldición librándose de ella, entonces vio un panorama que lo aterro.

Enfrente de el estaba Rodolfus Lestrage, el esposo de Bellatrix, pero no estaba solo, sino que usaba un escudo muy peculiar, estaba detrás de una persona y con un brazo casi la estrangulaba para que no se le escapara, esa persona tenia sujetas las manos por unas cadenas mágicas que quemaban si las movía. Esa persona era Ron Weasley

Will por dentro quiso morirse, lo único que no quería y lo que mas temía estaba pasando, que alguno de sus amigos fuera herido o muerto por su causa; pero por fuera, el encapuchado seguía sin ninguna reacción como si aquel muchacho de Hogwarts no estuviera presente

- Un movimiento en falso y lo mato – dijo Rodolfus mientras Will permanecía inmóvil

- Haz lo que quieras – contesto la voz fría de Will

- Seguro? A caso no te importa?, Tu lo trajiste, no?

- Es solo un estorbo, nada mas – dijo. Ron abrió aun mas los ojos al escuchar lo que Will decía y empezó a forcejear con mas fuerza

- Bueno entonces dile adiós!!! Avada K....

- ESPERA!!! – interrumpió Will - Déjalo

- No que no te importaba – contestó Rodolfus

- Este es un asunto entre ustedes y yo, deja que el chico inútil se vaya

- Mmm no lo creo, mejor lo eliminamos – contesto apretando aun mas a Ron a casi ahogarlo

Will cerro sus puños de coraje hasta que los nudillos quedaron completamente blancos aunque estos todavía sostenían su varita y el kindjal, hasta que vio una luz al final del camino. Entonces cambio su semblante y lanzo una leve risa burlona que puso los pelos de punta de Bellatrix, todavía tumbada en el suelo a causa de su pierna herida y aun mas débil después del cruciatus.

- Miedoso Lestrage? – decía Will mientras que se acercaba poco a poco mas a el, - me tienes tanto miedo que tienes que ocultarte detrás de un niño, - la voz de Will daba miedo a cualquiera hasta Ron – Yo si quiero enfrentarme contra ti, pero tu no; creí que los mortifagos no eran unos Cobardes!!!

- NO SOY UN COBARDE!!! – contesto Rodolfus

- Entonces suelta al niño – dijo imperativo

- NO, Hasta que lo mate

- Bueno, te ayudare

Eso fue lo último que dijo Will, antes de que lanzara su Kindjal directo a ellos con un objetivo preciso, por dentro Will imploraba a que su plan resultara cuando vio el gesto y oyó el grito de dolor que salía de proveniente de Ron, justo cuando se le incrustó una hoja completa del Kindjal en el muslo de su pierna izquierda.

Ron sintió mas dolor del que podía soportar y se desvaneció aun colgando del brazo de Rodolfus, este se mostraba desesperado, no contaba con esa acción del encapuchado. Rodolfus dejo caer el cuerpo de Ron, volteo a ver a el encapuchado que nuevamente se dirigía a el a paso lento, entonces supo que no tenia mucho tiempo y tenia desventaja, pero una idea cruzo por su cabeza y tomo el kindjal sacándolo de la pierna de Ron, este inconsciente ni se inmuto pero si empezó a sangrar a gran cantidad, Will al ver eso supo que no tenia mucho tiempo

- Expelallermus – lanzo Will

Rodulfus confiado en la utilidad del kindjal quiso rebotarlo como lo había visto hacer, pero este traspaso el kindjal dándole directo despojándolo de su varita que salió disparada varios metros atrás, la desesperación inundo su ser ahora casi desarmado y con el encapuchado precipitándose hacia el

- Te matare – gruño Rodolfus Lestrage

Ambos se precipitaron contra el otro, Rodolfus con el kindjal por delante para acuchillar a Will, este lo tomo de la muñeca empezando un juego de fuerza por el poder del kindjal mientras las hojas apuntaba hacia cada uno

- Muere por tu propia arma – seguía gruñendo Rodolfus,

Conectaron sus miradas y Rodolfus tenia una mirada de sorpresa, la verdad había visto mas allá de la capucha de Will, alcanzando ver sus ojos verdes y el rayo de la frente que de repente resurgía de la oscuridad, sus músculos se relajaron un breve instante, en el cual Will se aferró a la muñeca, girándola violentamente hacia dentro, desde la punta hasta el mango entraron en el pecho de Rodolfus.

Rodolfus se aparto de él y retrocedió vacilante, un largo grito de mujer resonó entre el callejón, pero Will se inmovilizó en silencio, observando los torpes movimientos de Rofolfus, este avanzaba en consciente vacilación. Se podía leer claramente en el. La muerte estaba escrita en él. Rodulfus Lestrage sabía lo que había ocurrido y cómo le había ocurrido, entonces se dejo caer de rodillas

- Tu!! Eres tu!! – gimió – Un día. . . . . uno de. . . . nosotros. . . . . te. . . . despezará – termino de balbucear y cayo boca abajo en el suelo

- NOOOO!!!! – gritaba desesperada Bellatrix al ver como terminaba su marido, aun así se arrastro hasta donde estaba el cuerpo y lo giro boca arriba para verlo mejor

Will yacía todavía inmóvil, mirando fijamente el Kindjal ensangrentado en su mano derecha, perdido en si mismo alcanzaba a escuchar como los gritos de Bellatrix ahora lo llamaban "Asesino", "Asesino" esa palabra ahora tomaba nueva conciencia, el primero, había sido el primero de la lista en morir directamente por el, con sus propias manos. Sus manos temblaron y soltaron el kindjal para que cayera al piso, pero este se desvaneció antes de tocar el suelo volviendo a su lugar de origen, otra de las propiedades de ese kindjal, nunca tocaran el suelo.

Un leve gemido le recordó que Ron todavía estaba ahí y necesitaba ayuda, Will corrió hacia él ignorando lo que le decía Bellatrix quien había dejado de gritar. Tomo una tapa de refresco del suelo y la convirtió en un traslador para el y Ron

- Aguanta Ron, te llevare a San Mungo – decía Will mientras terminaba el traslador

- Todavía esta vivo, Todavía respira

Will volteo a captar esas palabras

- Que?

- Esta vivo, Respira, - decía Bellatrix al borde de las lagrimas mientras sostenía la cabeza de su marido – Llévatelo, llévatelo a San Mungo, sálvalo

- Llévalo tu – dijo Will quitándose un peso de encima

- Esta muy mal yo no puedo llevarlo, hiciste un traslador puedes llevarte

- No funcionaria es muy pequeño

- Déjame si quieres, Mátame si lo deseas, yo se que si, pero llévalo a San Mungo – suplico Ballatrix

Will volteo a ver a Ron y de vuelta a Rodulfus, el tiempo del traslador se terminaba y era una difícil decisión, el traslador por su tamaño solo podía transportar a dos personas, a él y otro pero quien. Rodolfus era el mas grave, pero Ron era su mejor amigo a quien debía proteger y el otro un mortifago que trato de matarlo.

Will tomo su decisión, se levanto de donde estaba y se dirigió rumbo a Rodulfus, y activo otro traslador para el.

- Esto lo llevara a San Mungo, - dijo Will a Bellatrix entregándoselo para que lo pusiera entre las ropas de su marido

Will regreso corriendo con Ron justo cuando el traslador se activo

- No, No. No lo dejes – decía Bellatrix ahora sola en ese callejón

- UN MEDIMAGO POR FAVOR, NECESITO UN MEDIMAGO, TRAIGO UN HERIDO - grito Will cuando se aparecieron en la recepción de San Mungo, con la capucha hacia atrás revelando su rostro preocupado y cargando en los brazos a Ron

La recepción estaba repleta de magos y brujas, la mayoría de estos con diferentes disfraces de Halloween. Una enfermera gorda vestida de naranja simulando una calabaza gigante se les acerco y al ver la herida de Ron hizo señas a sus compañeros; al instante Ron ya estaba en un camilla llevada por varios enfermeros y un doctor por un corredor rumbo a la sala de urgencias. Will les seguía en corto casi corriendo junto a una enfermera que le hacia varias preguntas con una vuela pluma llenando un formato.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre del paciente?

- Ronald Weasley

- ¿Su edad?

- 17 años

- ¿Sabe si padece alguna enfermedad?

- No, ninguna

- ¿Es arlegico a alguna poción o planta?

- No, que yo sepa no

- Aja, bueno y el nombre de usted

- William Dalton – contesto viendo como metían a ron detrás de un cubículo

- ¿Su parentesco?

- Somos amigos – respondió encaminándose al cubículo para ver lo que le hacían a Ron, pero la enfermera se lo impidi

- Lo siento, pero no puede estar aquí, solo familiares directos pueden

- Pero el . . . – quiso responder pero la enfermera se le adelanto

- No se preocupe, su amigo esta en buenas manos, pero debe esperar en el corredor, si hay noticias y nadie de su familia ha llegado aun le informaremos a usted

Will casi se derrumba al escuchar eso, ya estaba por los suelos antes y ahora ni energía tenia para replicarle a la enfermera, así que solo le quedo atacar la orden y regresar al pasillo

Los pocos minutos que pasaban parecían eternos a la perspectiva de Will mientras caminaba dando vueltas por el corredor, desesperado pensaba que si se sentaba la espera seria mayor y las ideas que le rodaban la cabeza lo harían explotar.

- Muchacho te estábamos buscando – dijo una voz tranquila inconfundible para el.

Will volteo para ver a Dumbledore quien llegaba por el corredor acompañado entonces vio de quienes se trataba, Remus Lupin y Arthur Weasley quien no traía cara de buenos amigos. Will no pudo responder nada y solo veía la mirada del señor Weasley. Cuando estuvieron a la altura, el señor Weasley siguió avanzando hacia el, lo tomo por el cuello y lo empujo contra la pared, Will no puso ninguna resistencia estaba ido viendo la furia con la que Arthur lo fulminaba y trataba de ahorcarlo y estrujarlo contra la pared

- ¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HIJO? TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS CON MI FAMILIA, POR TU CULPA AHORA RON ESTA AHÍ DENTRO – El señor Weasley lanzaba fuego por lo ojos y aún mas al ver que Will no le respondía – JURO QUE TE MATARE SI ALGO LE PASA A RON O MI FAMILIA, ENTENDISTE ALEJATE DE E..... – pero no termino la frase por que la mano de Dumbledore en su hombro lo detuvo

- Cálmate Arthur, mejor porque no vas adentro con Ron yo me encargo de Will – dijo Dumbledore.

Arthur soltó a Will y sin decir nada mas se dio la media vuelta para entrar por donde atendían a Ron

- No fue mi intención, lo iban a matar, fue para protegerlo – alcanzo a decir Will cuando salió del trance

- ¿Quién lo iba a matar? – pregunto Lupin, hablando por fin

- Rodolfus Lestrage, ahora no se que le ......

- Profesor Dumbledore – interrumpió otra voz al inicio del corredor, era Tonks quien lo llamaba – Profesor, creo que tiene que venir a ver esto, . . . .es importante - agrego cuando vio la escena de lo tres

- Claro que si, voy en un momento – contesto Dumbledore a Tonks, esta solo asintió y regreso por donde había venido – Remus puedes quedarte con Will un momento, - Remus asintió – llévalo a la cafetería a tomar algo, creo que hoy ya tuvo bastante – termino el director antes de tomar el mismo camino que Tonks

- Como se dieron cuenta que estaba aquí? - pregunto Will

- Por la recepcionista, ella ya sabia que habido un ataque así que nos pregunto que si entre nosotros había un Weasley para localizar a la familia, Arthur escucho eso y fue a preguntarle mas detalles pensado que pudiera ser otro de sus hijos, entonces surgió el nombre de Ron y el tuyo como el que lo había traído, a partir de ahí atamos cabos, Dumbledore y yo te vimos en Grimmauld Place

- Yo no lo quise llevar, pero el insistió. . . .. . Es mi culpa que este así, si tan solo no me hubiera doblegado, si lo hubiera protegido mejor, yo debería estar ahí dentro y no él

- El hubiera no existe Harry y eso ya deberías saberlo – dijo Remus. Harry lo miro incrédulamente pensando en que su imaginación le hacia una mala jugada y eso no paso

- Sabes cada día te pareces mas a tu padre, James siempre hubiera dado su vida por uno de sus amigos – contesto Remus confirmando que lo que escucho no fue una ilusión

Continuara......

Ok, creo que cumplí con lo que prometí, NO ESPERA ALE, NO ME MATE, TU TAMPOCO SERLEENA

Ok después de que Denny se librara de sus amigas asesinas, después de correr kilómetros y kilómetros por Monterrey y pedir refugio en un iglesia donde el padre cascarrabias se lo negó por traer puesta la túnica negra de Hogwarts; Denny llega algo agitada pero a salvo a su casa lista para postear este nuevo capitulo. Jajaja

Bueno ahora quisiera agradecer a todos los que me han dejado reviews y que poco a poco se ha convertido en un motor mas para seguir escribiendo. Como había predicho antes, alguien murió, alguien salió herido, se descubrió algo y Lupin acaba de tomar mas importancia. Ahora siguen las apuestas ¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Por qué Lupin lo llamo Harry? ¿Será acaso un deyabu? ¿Venció el hechizo de los Memory Cleaners? Eso todavía no se los diré hasta el próximo capitulo, pero si les dejare unas pistas: Habra una charla muy interesante, Un regaño, Alguien jurara matar a otro, Una pelea y las vacaciones de Navidad llegaran


	9. Confesiones Parte I

center CAPITULO 8 – CONFESIONES PARTE 1 /center 

Harry se dio la media vuelta dejando a Remus con la palabra en la boca. Al final del corredor estaban unas escaleras que iba para arriba y un letrero que decía PRIMERA PLANTA: Accidentes provocados por artefactos. Will subió por la escalera pasando por alto los demás letreros que indicaban el camino hasta que paro cuando la escalera llego a su fin, entonces leyó el letrero que decía QUINTA PLANTA: Salón de té para visitas / Tienda de regalos, camino por el corredor y entro por la primera puerta, era el salón de té había muchas mesas de diferentes tamaños y formas, redondas, cuadradas, para una persona, dos o incluso toda una familia, también había una barra con taburetes, ahí una bruja de apariencia muy bombacha limpiaba unos vasos. Will hizo como dirigirse a la barra ya como costumbre pero cambio de rumbo a notar que ahí era donde había mas gente, así que fue a sentarse en la última mesa del rincón, con la vista perdida en la pared dándole la espalda a la entrada, rompiendo así otra regla de defensa y alerta al no poder prevenir un ataque por detrás.

- La primera vez que te vi, Harry te reconocí de inmediato, no por la cicatriz que ocultas muy bien, sino por tus ojos, los de tu madre Lily. – dijo Lupin llegando por detrás de Harry - Todavía recuerdo perfectamente esa noche lluviosa en que llegaste a Grimmauld Place hace un año exactamente – termino sentándose enfrente de él, Harry no lo volteo a ver siguiendo con la mirada fija en la pared

FLASH BACK

Los truenos y relámpagos no cesaban en medio de la noche, interrumpiendo a cada minuto la junta de la Orden del Fénix que tenia lugar en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place

Remus miraba aburrido desde su silla como los demás discutían entre si sobre las prioridades, si ayudar a los afectados o responder los ataques del Señor Tenebroso cada vez mas frecuentes y Dumbledore tratando de escuchar a todos a la vez; de repente se oyó el chillar y los alaridos del viejo retrato de la madre de Sirius en la sala, de seguro a causa que alguien hizo un ruido, pero al cabo de un minuto estos se callaron, volviendo de nuevo a la discusión, hasta que un leve tocar de la puerta que los separaba de la casa cayo a todos, Remus busco con la mirada entre los miembros para identificar al que faltaba solo alguien que faltaba o que trajera noticias importantes podía interrumpir las reuniones, pero ya nadie faltaba y los demás también se habían dado cuenta de eso quedando a la expectativa de quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

La profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta y antes de que pudiera decir nada un mago grande de edad entro, pero no solo sino acompañado. El mago era alto y de complexión mediana, tenia los rasgos de la cara relajados casi como si fuera a sonreír, con ojos azules y su cabello entre cano dejaba ver unos mechones dorados igual que la larga barba que casi le llegaba a la cintura, en su abrigo café de piel de dragón de notaban algunas gotas que escurrían a causa de la lluvia, al igual que a la capa negra de su acompañante quien permanecía un paso detrás, aun con la capucha echada sobre su cabeza dejando su rostro entre las sombras

- Osmond Dalton, que sorpresa tenerte aquí – dijo Dumbledore en forma de saludo levantándose de su lugar estrechándole la mano al mago recién llegado

Remus se asombro al oír ese nombre y no fue el único de la sala, todos sabían que Osmond Dalton era miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y tenerlo ahí significaba algo bueno y mas apoyo para la Orden, pero para Remus ese nombre significaba mas, tenia años de no verlo casi desde su época de estudiante en Hogwarts, cuando en los veranos iba a visitar a su amigo James y en su casa muchas veces estaba su padre Leo Potter en compañía de su mejor amigo Osmond Dalton, Remus también recordó a otro joven idealista a Hale Dalton quien murió en la primera guerra en manos de mortifagos

- Albus espero no haber interrumpido algo importante – dijo Osmond y Dumbledore negó con la cabeza – pero he venido para aceptar lo que antes ya me había propuesto

- Me parece perfecto – contesto, después viro hacia todos los de la sala – Lo que se refiere Osmond es sobre la propuesta que le hice hace tiempo sobre unírsenos a nosotros, así que denle la bienvenida a la Orden del Fénix a un miembro oficial mas

- Miembros querrás decir – dijo Osmond

- Miembros?

- Si no he venido solo, la verdad pienso que yo no seria de gran utilidad, la mayoría del tiempo estoy viajando, pero mi nieto si – dijo Osmond dando un giro en su eje, alzo su brazo y tomo a su acompañante por el hombro, este dio un paso hacia delante quedando en medio de Dumbledore y Osmond – El es un gran duelista y estratega que seria de gran ayuda, les presento a mi nieto William Leander Dalton

En ese momento su acompañante bajo su capucha mostrando por fin su rostro, un rostro joven pero serio, cubierto con una mirada fría que lanzaba sus ojos verdes intensos, con un cabello negro escabeche perfectamente peinado hacia atrás. Remus se agarro fuertemente a la mesa para no caerse de la impresión, pero no fue el único, en toda la sala todos tuvieron una diferente expresión al ver el nieto del viejo Osmond, unos se miraban unos a otros para ver quien seria el primero en decir algo al respecto pero hubo uno que no espero nada para mostrar su opinión

- Osmond por las barbas de Merlín piensas que este niño que debería estar en Hogwarts seria una ayuda a la Orden, Yo no consentiré que la Orden se convierta en una guardería - dijo Severus Snape rompiendo el silencio, unos miembros como Arthur Weasley asintieron dándole la razón

Remus seguía plasmado en su silla, no dejaba de ver al nieto de Osmond al que según llamaba William trataba de hallar los defectos y las diferencias en él, que le digieran que solo era una ilusión, pero cada leve movimiento era idéntico a los gestos mas familiares que ya conocía; vio como el joven cerraba el puño derecho cuando hablaba Severus sin hacer otro gesto en la cara i "_igual que Lily cuando la molestaban, o no_" /i

- En eso te equivocas Severus, Will no debería estar en la escuela, de hecho nunca ha ido, yo mismo le he enseñado y entrenado, lo he llevado a un nivel mucho mas arriba que cualquier estudiante de su edad, inclusive de cualquier Auror del ministerio, además Severus crees que sabiendo que una guerra muy similar mato a mi hijo arriesgaría la vida del último de mi familia – contesto Osmond, quiso continuar por la mano de Will le indico que era suficientes

- Como un Auror? Eso habría que verlo – contesto de nuevo Snape con sacarsmo

- Snivellus Snape, es impresionante como no se han equivocado en describirlo, como un pedante, cínico y algo estúpido – dijo Will . Remus observo el primer gesto del muchacho una fría pero cínica sonrisa con un aire de superioridad que también había visto en dos de sus amigo fallecido

Snape se paro de golpe mientras Will caminaba pausado hacia el rodeando la mesa. Remus tuvo que poner una mano en su boca para ocultar risa, cuanto tiempo tuvo que pasar para ver esa escena de nuevo, 18 – 20 años desde la última vez i "_Es el, estoy seguro, solo el hijo de James podría hacerlo, si Sirius lo viera estaría de acuerdo_" /i

- Insolente – respondió Snape

- ssshhhh todavía no termino, también me dijeron que era un creído, que se creía el mejor de pociones – dijo Will ahora enfrente de Snape encarándolo

- No por nada soy Profesor en Hogwarts y Jefe de la casa Slytherin – contesto Snape alzándose seguro de su puesto y categoría. Will dejo entrever una leve y cínica sonrisa

- Y también fue el especialista de venenos para Voldemort – dijo Will. Todos en la sala se estremecieron al oírlo excepto Dumbledore y Osmond mientras Snape cambia su gesto y echaba fuego por lo ojos – Ah pero se me olvidaba que ya no, y ahora ayuda a la Orden para eliminarlo, pero mi pregunta es ¿por qué si esta bueno en pociones, no les ha hecho la única poción con el poder para acabar con Voldemort?

Todos en la sala miraban a Snape esperando la respuesta, si de por si Severus no inspiraba una confianza ciega entre los miembros de la Orden, esas palabras de Will y la posibilidad de una victoria definitiva menos. Remus dejo de mirar a Snape para centrarse en Will, quien traía era mirada de satisfacción y victoria, i "_Sabe, que lo tiene atrapado y lo esta disfrutando, si James y Sirius vieran estos_" /i pensaba Remus, de reojo vio como el viejo Osmond miraba a Will con una sonrisa disimulada i "_Tal como un maestro mira a un alumno_" /i

- No existe una tal poción – contesto Severus al fin. La reacción de Will fue instantánea, una fuerte risa que retumbo en el silencio de la sala

- Esperaba mas de usted – dijo Will cambiando el tono a uno mas despreciativo – Entonces no conoce el " b **Brebaje Sombraico /b **"

i "_El Brebaje Sombraico!! A eso se refería, pero es imposible solo los... o acaso sabe mas_" /i – pensaba Remus

- Esa es una poción extinta, - se defendía Snape – ya no es posible realizarla, sus ingredientes están extintos por los cambios ecológicos

- Difíciles de encontrar mas bien, pero no extintos, si se sabe donde buscar

- Aunque se lograra no hay nadie con el suficiente poder para tomarla, cualquier mago moriría con solo ponerla en sus labios, talvez solo el señor tenebroso podría

- Voldemort no tiene tanto poder, - replico Will – sobrestimarlo es típico de mortifagos, pero yo si conozco a alguien capaz

- Un loco suicida de segu....

- BASTA!!! Los dos, - dijo Dumbledore interrumpiendo, Severus y Will callaron pero sin dejarse de fulminar con la mirada, los demás estaban impresionados por la información que acaban de recibir

- William – continuo Dumbledore hasta que obtuvo la atención del joven – Espero que comprendas que dadas la circunstancias te aceptaremos en la Orden, primero aprueba por un tiempo, dependiendo de tu desempeño veremos si estarás permanente o no – Will asintió aceptando los términos – Entonces doy por terminada esta junta, ya se pueden retirar lo que tienen trabajo pendiente, lo que no lo invito a que nos acompañen a cenar

Poco a poco como la mayoría de los integrantes de la Orden se fueron yendo quedando muy pocos. Remus permaneció sentado y silencioso unos minutos pensando mientras seguía mirando a dirección donde estaba Will un paso atrás de Osmond quien platicaba muy animando con la profesora McGonagall, era muy notable que Will quería permanecer alejado de la conversación fijando su atención en algún punto de la pared. i "_Sabrá la verdad? Si, si la sabe es muy listo, Como habrá vivido todos estos años?" /i _. Remus sintió una miraba puesta en el, volteo y vio como Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente mientras fingía escuchar la conversación entre Ojo Loco y Arthur Weasley, y una repentina molestia creció dentro de Lupin i "_Sabe que se la verdad, sabe que no podría engañarme como a los demás, pero por qué traerlo ahora, mmm... porque sabe que no diré nada que lo ponga en peligro, pero cuantos cuentos y mentiras nos dijo a mi y a Sirius cada vez que preguntábamos. Un Squib, quedo como un Squib a raíz del ataque e Voldemort, vive con sus tíos, va la escuela, lleva una vida muggle normal, varias veces nos dijo Dumbledore_" /i Remus se levanto y fue a donde estaba Will junto con su abuelo ignorando la mirada de Dumbledore que lo seguía, ahí escucho la conversación de McGonagal y Osmond

- Vaya Osmond eso es increíble, pero según recuerdo tu hijo no estaba casado – dijo McGonagall

- Es cierto Minerva, pero si haces memoria recordaras que te tenia una novia, después de lo de Hale, ella se fue a New York con unos familiares, mi hijo ni siquiera supo que ella iba embarazada, con el tiempo me entere que fui abuelo, pero como recordaras esos no eran tiempos muy gratos, así que no puede conocer a Will, varios años después su madre murió de una enfermedad Muggle y Will vino a vivir conmigo, sentí como la felicidad volvía a mi vida, cuando llego el tiempo de que fuera a Hogwarts no pude dejarlo ir, por lo que me convertí en su maestro, quien mas que yo podría enseñarle todo lo necesario, y créeme Minerva no he omitido nada, aparte Will es un gran alumno tiene la misma habilidad e inteligencia de su padre, inclusive creo que ya lo sobrepaso

- Impresionante relato Sr. Dalton – dijo Remus i "_Así que eres mejor que James_" /i

- Remus Lupin, muchacho cuanto tiempo sin verte – contesto Osmond estrechándole la mano – todavía te recuerdo cuando ibas a casa de Leo a ver a James – Will volteo hacia ellos al oír eso, cosa que vio a la perfección Lupin – William saluda, no seas irrespetuoso

Will dudo un instante antes de darle la mano a Remus, para saludarlo, Remus lo miraba fijamente, i "_Ahora sabes que fui amigo de tu padre, pero no dirás nada igual que yo_" /i

FIN FLASH BACK

- Oh si, fui amigo de tus padres, tu madre, Lily me ayudo cuando nadie quiso hacerlo, no solo era una bruja muy talentosa si no también extremadamente amable, y tu padre, James por otro lado tenia un cierto talento para meterse en problemas, talento que heredaste por lo visto. Eres mas parecido a ellos de lo que crees, no importa quien te haya educado o enseñado, con el tiempo llegaras a ver cuanto – termino Remus mientas dos tazas de cafés humeantes aparecían frente a ellos.

Harry volteo a verlo fijamente con una mirada inexpresiva y sin hacer ningún gesto, así duro casi dos minutos antes de volver a mirar la pared de nuevo que parecía mas divertida

- ¿Por qué callar? ¿Por qué no decir nada, preguntar o pedir una explicación? – dijo Harry al fin, pero siguiendo si mirar a Remus

- ¿Hubiera habido alguna diferencia? – contesto Remus con otra pregunta. Harry negó con la cabeza – Eso Sirius si lo hubiera hecho

Harry cruzó los brazos y ceño el entrecejo, quisiera o no pero solo escuchar ese nombre causaba efecto en el y Remus lo sabia, ya lo había notado

- ¿Sabes que Sirius Black era tu padrino? – Harry asintió – Es curioso ahora que recuerdo tiempo antes de que muriera me dijo que soñaba contigo muchas veces, jugando Quitduich en una saeta de fuego, volando un Hipogrifo, y no se que otras cosas mas, siempre decía que eras idéntico a James, en el cabello y hasta en los lentes pero que tenias lo ojos de Lily

- Como murió Sirius? – pregunto Harry

- Esa noche soñó que estabas en el Ministerio rodeado de mortifagos, al mismo tiempo no enteramos que habían irrumpido en el Ministerio, fuimos y el también desobedeciendo a Dumbledore ahí encontramos a un grupo de Mortifagos en el Departamento de Misterios se dice que buscaban un arma, pero nunca supimos cual, en el pabellón de la muerte empezamos un combate y ahí fue donde Bellatrix Lastege lo mato, ....

- Hay muchachos que bueno que los encuentro, estoy agotada, que noche hemos tenido – dijo Tonks llegando y sentándose en el último lugar libre frente a Remus – Hola Will, No te vi!! ¿Estuviste en Grimmauld Place?

- No – se apresuro a responder Remus. Tonks los miro algo extrañada – El vino a acompañar al hijo de Arthur y nos topamos – Remus miro a Will buscando apoyo

- Tuvo un accidente practicando Quitduich, la enfermera no estaba en Hogwarts así que lo traje directo acá – completo Will de un forma que convenció perfectamente a Tonks

- Ahhh pero esta bien?

- Si claro los medimagos son muy bueno – dijo Remus – Disculpara Tonks pero ¿para qué necesitabas a Dumbledore hace rato?

- Ohh Que despistada soy!!! Si venia a contarles eso muchachos, cuando estaba en la recepción se apareció Rodolfus Lestrage bueno lo que quedaba de el, todo mundo se asusto, había demasiada sangre, era asqueroso, pero lo mas sorprendente era que todavía estaba vivo, varios medimagos salieron y lo atendieron, así que fui por Dumbledore cuando regrese los medimagos dijeron que ya estaba muerto, pero si, alguien tenia que odiarlo en verdad, porque con una sola herida casi le rebana el corazón en dos, los medimagos dicen que el asesino es un experto, que lo hirió justo en el punto donde la muerte es ineludible, lenta y muy dolorosa. Es fantástico no creen – termino Tonks de relatar con cierta peculariedad. Remus permaneció quieto en cambio Will se levanto y sin decir nada se fue del salón de té

- Dije algo malo – dijo Tonks.

Remus negó con la cabeza reaccionando un poco tarde. Se levanto y corrió rumbo donde Will habría desaparecido. Con la respiración entrecortada lo alcanzo a final de las escaleras

- HARRY ESPERA – grito Remus.

Harry paro en seco, cuando volteo hizo retroceder a Remus, rojo de furia que hasta temblaba

- NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME ASÍ, HARRY ESTA MUERTO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, QUE NI TU LO RECUERDAS – decia Harry caminando pausado directo a Remus

- No niegues la verdad – contesto

- LA VERDAD ES QUE ESE TIPO MURIO Y SOLO QUEDO SU ASESINO EL MISMO QUE MATO A RODOLFUS LESTRAGE!! – Remus lo miro sorprendido – OH SI Lupin EL HIJO DE TUS AMIGOS ES UN ASESINO, UN EXPERTO SEGÚN DICEN

- NO ESO NO ES ASÍ – decía Remus pero Will desapareció, y un leve Clamp!! quedo en el aire

Harry cayo de rodillas al aparecerse, estaba agotado pero eso no calmaba su coraje, sus manos apretaban fuertemente el césped hasta arrancarlo desde la raíz. En su mente solo rondaba la misma frase una y otra vez i "_Soy un asesino, lo mate, lo mate con mis propias manos, Soy un asesino, lo mate, lo mate con mis propias manos_" /i Levanto la cara y vio hacia donde su inconsciente lo había traído, la casa de su abuelo, hasta ahora su único refugio aparente; se levanto y camino hacia ella

Camino por las estancias y habitaciones sin siquiera mirarlas para el ese día solo existía una habitación la del final del corredor con su puerta negra y su león rojo tallado, apoyo sus manos en el león y la puerta se abrió. En esa habitación descansaba el recuerdo de su abuelo, en los cuadros plasmados en las paredes, Harry dio un leve vistazo pero fijo su vista en la estantería de la derecho atrás del escritorio, ahí dentro de una caja de cristal reposaba el kindjal

- Harry!!! – exclamo Leo, levantándose de su sillón donde tranquilamente leía y se desplazó a través de las pinturas para quedar lo mas cerca de Harry - ¿Qué paso muchacho?

- Has notado la dualidad que existe – dijo Harry sin aportar su mirada del kindjal

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Como un simple objeto de exhibición puede tener una naturaleza tan mortífera

- Hablas del Kindjal? ¿qué paso anoche? Se que te lo llevaste

Harry volteo y miro directamente a su abuelo

- Anoche solo paso lo que tu ya sabias y el kindjal cumplo su objetivo

Leo pareció suspirar abatido, comprendía perfectamente a que se refería Harry, entonces supo que todo había fallado, Dumbledore fallo, Osmond fallo y el lo había prevido

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo Leo para quebrar el silencio, necesitaba hacer hablar a Harry aunque fuera una pregunta innecesaria

- Bien de la misma manera que el kindjal, dentro de una caja reservado para los demás, una arma secreta – termino Harry antes de sentarse en el sillón frente al fuego al momento un cigarrillo apareció en su mano izquierda y un trago en la derecha.

Leo imito esta acción y también se sentó en su sillón pintado y observo el crepitar del fuego igual que Harry

Minutos pasaron, horas pasaron hasta que Harry sucumbió en el pesado sueño con la cabeza llena de ideas e imágenes sin ninguna defensa

- Lo juro señor, lo juro. . . . la venganza será esta vez para mi – decía una voz femenina muy rabiosa, postrada a los pies de otro

- ¿Estas segura? Tu podrías ser la otra victima – dijo otra fría voz que estaba de pie mientras pasaba uno de sus delgados, blancos y fríos dedos por el rostro de ella

- Segura señor. . la próxima será su muerte, pero antes sufrirá, el cometió el error, ya mostró su debilidad y la familia de los pelirrojos lo pagaran "Los Weasley lo pagaran"

- Si, confirmo la presencia de los Weasley en la Orden – decía en un tomo malicioso que erizaba la piel - ¿Ya tenemos información sobre el arma?

- No señor están trabajando en eso

- Pues lo quiero ya, tengo que saber si las replicas han sido robadas o desaparecidas. . . . . Puedes irte ya Bellatrix

Bellatrix Lestrage se levanto y con una reverencia se despidió de su señor, el Señor Oscuro

Voldemort se acerco aun pequeño espejo, el único de la sala que estaba posado en la pared, miro su desagradable aspecto de una cara pálida sin nariz y unos ojos hundidos destellando de rojo

- Viste intruso, sabemos la debilidad, así que corre a decírselo, se que estas involucrado, después te descubriré y te matare, con esta mano – termino mostrándole el puño

Harry despertó agitado, volteo a su alrededor pero no vio nada diferente; o al menos eso parecía, lo único diferente era que su abuelo no estaba en ninguno de las pinturas pero eso no le importo mucho sobretodo cuando poco a poco volvían las palabras que lo habían puesto así "_Los Weasley lo pagaran_" una y otra vez. Will sacudió su cabeza esperando que cesaran, se levanto y salió de la habitación y de la casa.

La ausencia de luz le indico que ya era tarde y no quería volver a Hogwarts, minino no todavía, así que pensó en ir al mejor lugar para la ocasión " b **El Prívate /b **"

- ALBUS Dumbledore – grito cuando llego a la dirección de Hogwarts.

El director quien miraba varios pergaminos volteo hacia una de las paredes y levanto su vista hacia el último cuadro de un paisaje y vio a quien lo habia llamado

- Leo, que agradable sorpresa

- Esto no es una visita social, Albus, quiero una explicación – dijo Leo Potter en un tono duro y serio

- Claro, veo que ya te enteraste

- ¿Por qué paso esto? ¿En que fallaron Albus, tu y Osmond,? Todo iba muy bien

- Tengo que admitir que no se, no preví esto – decía Dumbledore, su rostro cansado y abatido reflejaba mucho desconcierto

- Si sigue así lo perderemos, lo perderás de nuevo igual que a James y Sirius

- Lo se, hicimos lo que criemos correcto, cuando presentaba eso síntomas de desinterés, venganza, sin alma, sin corazón el año pasado decidimos regresarlo otra vez a Hogwarts para que sus amigos lo ayudaran, y pareció funcionar, no se que paso esa noche en Grimmauld Place, ¿te lo dijo? – Leo negó con la cabeza – entonces solo tenemos el hecho que ataco a su propio amigo y mato a Lestrage – concluyo Dumbledore

- Pero ahora mi nieto esta destrozado,

- Entonces todavía has esperanza

- Albus es la segunda vez que te confió mi familia y podría ser la segunda que la pierdes. No dejes que Harry se pierda mas de lo que ya esta, recuerda que con el se pierde el legado de milenios

Albus Dumbledore asintió y Leo Potter abandono el cuadro, ahora si el director se empezó a preocupar, el que el recuerdo de Leo Potter saliera de su estancia cosa que nunca hacia y cruzara varios cuadros hasta su oficina le sumaba mas importancia, solo agradeció que Osmond Dalton ya venia en camino y entre ambos verían como arreglar toda esta situación

- A los hombre siempre se le ocurre hacer estupideces – decía Hermione a Ginny mientras caminaban por el corredor rumbo a la habitación de Ron en la mañana del domingo

- Pero no han dicho nada de Will, y si esta herido – contesto Ginny

- No lo creo, la profesora McGonagall dijo que el trajo a Ron

- Entonces ¿dónde esta?

- No se, sale y esta con Ron, o talvez ya regreso a Hogwarts – Ginny asintió ante esta suposición cuando llegaron a la puerta # 131 que era la de Ron

Entonces entraron y vieron a Ron en la última cada de 4 que están en la habitación, una enfermera le daba una poción y Ron hacia gestos por el sabor

- Ron!! – dijo Hermione lanzándose hacia el, mientras la enfermera salía

- Hermione, Ginny!! Que bueno que las dejaron venir – contesto Ron, después abrazo a su hermana y novia dándole un corto beso a esta

- ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Ginny, sentándose a un lado de la cama, mientras que Hermione hacia lo mismo al otro lado

- Tonto!! Solo a ustedes se les ocurre salir a jugar a mitad de la noche y sobre todo cerca del Sauce Boxeador. . . . . – Hermione callo su regaño al ver que Ron se había puesto mas serio – ¿Qué?

- ¿Han visto a Will? ¿Esta afuera? – pregunto Ron

- No ¿por qué?

- ¿Que le paso a Will? – pregunto Ginny - ¿qué paso Ron?

Ron volteo a los lado para comprobar que no hubiera nadie quien los escuchara

- Lo que andan diciendo no es cierto, no salimos a jugar Quitduich, no se como pero Will. . . . . recuerdo que después de la fiesta de Halloween nos quedamos en la sala común y me quede dormido, hasta que lo escuche gritar, dijo algo de la marca La Marca Tenebrosa y que Grimmauld Place estaba bajo un ataque – Ginny y Hermione se taparon la boca – Eso no lo sabían ¿verdad? Pues Will no se equivoco, se fue a su casa y yo lo seguí, se negó a llevarme pero lo convencí y fuimos al cuartel; hubieran visto, era un masacre, aurores herido y muertos por doquier y mortigafos en gran masa; me oculte un tiempo buscando a papá o a Bill pero no lo vi, mientras Will peleaba, . . . nunca imagina que pudiera hacer eso, el solo, venció a 8 a la vez, ocho pueden imaginarlo, los mortifagos le tenían miedo, después alguien me aturdió por detrás no supe quien, cuando desperté alguien me sujetaba por detrás y enfrente estaba Will, . . . a partir de ahí es confuso, pero se que Will hizo algo – decía Ron mientras se pasaba una mano por la pierna izquierda – Algo que nos saco de ahí

- ¿Por qué fueron Ron? – dijo Ginny

- Si hubieras visto la cara de Will, el sabia que si no iba los iban a matar a todos y yo no podía dejar que mataran a papá o alguno de mis hermanos

- Pero Ron – dijo Hermione acariciando la cara de su novio – si tu sabes no eres un auror, fue muy irresponsable

- Lo se, Will me lo grito en la cara

- Pero entonces ¿dónde esta? – pregunto Ginny

- No se, no me quieren decir nada – Ron noto que Hermione se quedaba pensativa, mordiéndose el labio inferior - ¿qué piensas Hermione?

- Mmmm ¿cómo se entero? Es raro no creen

- Lo soñó, supongo yo, dijo algo como que era el mensajero, si eso dijo, que sabia todo lo que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado hace y siente

- Eso no tiene sentido – exclamo Ginny

- Muchas cosas de Will no tienen sentido – contesto Hermione

- ¿Qué tratan de decir? que Will es un fenómeno

- Claro que no Ginny – dijo Ron – Solo que hay cosas, como por ejemplo que salga muchas noches entre la semana y regresa hasta la mañana, además. . . . – Ron callo por que la puerta se abrió

Por la puerta entraron Arthur, Molly y Bill Weasley junto con un medimago quien le dio la noticia a Ron que ya se podía ir, y que regresarían de inmediato a Hogwarts. Ginny aprovecho y le pregunto a su madre si sabia algo de Will mientras su hermano se terminaba de alistar, pero Molly le dijo que no se preocupara por el, porque ya estaba en Hogwarts, aunque Ginny pudo notar un cierto grado de molestia en su madre al escuchar la pregunta especialmente el nombre de Will.

Caminando por el corredor rumbo a la salida Ginny y Hermione se quedaron un poco rezagadas cuchicheando por lo bajo, mientras al frente iban los señores Weasley hablando con el medimago que había atendido a Ron, seguidos por el mismo Ron apoyado en Bill quien lo ayudaba a caminar

Ginny seguía dándole vueltas es su mente el donde estaría Will en esos momentos, sabia que el no estaba en Hogwarts como todos suponían, y eso hacia que creciera el deseo por verlo, tenia que verlo, saber su versión de lo ocurrido, como se sentía, que era lo que realmente había ocurrido para que ni su hermano quisiera contarlo, ella conocía perfectamente a Ron y sabia que había omitido muchas cosas en su relato, aparte cual era su verdadero trabajo en la orden, tendría algo que ver con que a su padre no le cayera bien y desconfiara de el, acaso Will era algo mas que el nieto del reconocido Osmond Dalton.

Ginny tenia una sensación rara en la espalda y sin pensarlo volteo hacia atrás, entonces paro para observarlo, al otro extremo del corredor yacía el parado en el borde de las escaleras también mirándola fijamente, con su túnica ya de días sucia, el cabello desordenado cayendo por la cara demacrada y los hombros, simplemente una imagen contraria a lo que esta acostumbrado lucir William Dalton

- Ginny vamos – dijo Hermione sacándola del trance. Ginny volteo hacia ella

- Will – dijo regresando la mirada y caminado hacia donde antes había estado Will, pero ya no vio nada; Will ya se había ido de nuevo

Domingo por la noche, y Ginny seguía dando vueltas por la sala común como león enjaulado, estaba sola pues ya era tarde y mañana tenían clases desde temprano; Hermione ya se había llevado a Ron hacia su cuarto ante la negativa de este, el también estaba preocupado por Will, quien seguía sin aparecerse por allí. Ginny le había preguntado a la profesora McGonagall si sabia donde estaba, pero la profesora solo le contesto casi sin ponerle atención que Will después de ir a San Mungo pidió permiso para ver a su abuelo, Ginny ya no contesto nada pero sabia que solo era una cuartada mas, aunque McGonagall quiso fingir muy bien, fue muy evidente que nadie sabia nada de el. A veces tenia la esperanza que de fuera verdad y que Will estuviera con su abuelo, pero eso no era muy posible sobretodo estando este de viaje, aparte entonces Will no se hubiera presentado en San Mungo cuando iba de salida y mucho menos con ese aspecto. i _"Una noche llego destrozado eso se le veía en la cara y se ahogo a mas no poder de alcohol,. . . . . que ahora vivía oculto a los ojos del asesino, pero que trabajaba en la venganza contra ese y esa venganza lo estaba orillando a hacer cosas que no quería" /i _Ginny recordó las palabras de Davis cuando había estado en el Prívate, entonces supo cual era el verdadero paradero de Will.

Rápido llego a su destino, bajándose del autobús noctámbulo después de haberlo tomado a la salida del Caldero Chorreante, se tapo con la capucha y acomodo su capa para protegerse del frió intenso que hacia

A media cuadra del Prívate, Ginny vio a toda una multitud y mucho escándalo, hasta ese momento pensó en como le haría para entrar, no tenia una poción evejesedora, ni mucho menos una ID falsa, a eso agregándole que seguía siendo menor para hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts

Cuando llego a la entrada vio que era fácil perderse entre la multitud, entonces de dio cuenta que era lo que sucedía que a todos llamaba la atención "_Solo es una pelea de ebrios_" había alcanzado a escuchar entre la gente, la curiosidad hizo que se acercara pero la imagen que vio no le gusto nada

- Anda levántate como un hombre, niño mimado – decía uno de los tres tipos que parecían gorilas

Estos rodeaban al que estaba en el suelo, boca abajo tratándose de levantar, uno de los gorilas lo piso por la espalda para evitarlo estampándole la cara de nuevo en el asfalto pero el pobre hombre no se dio por vencido y aun con el peso del gorila sobre el se levanta con mas coraje, entre un leve tambaleo del gorila tomo firmemente la pierna de esta por el tobillo. Todos los mirones voltearon la mirada con el gesto de dolor cuando un fuerte crujido se oyó proveniente del pie del gorila que acababa de ser girado bruscamente quebrándole el tobillo. El tipo de apariencia de gorila cayo al piso chillando del dolor, entonces Ginny que estaba perpleja viendo ese espectáculo frente ella vio a su causante, que al parecer no la había visto a ella, con un ojo hinchado, el labio inferior reventado y una sangrante nariz, además de la ropa muggle de color negro rasgada, sucia y manchada de sangre que traía puesto

- WILLIAM – grito Ginny. Will o mas bien su versión 5 años mayor volteo a verla, su mirada inexpresiva y sin ningún gesto, solo la miraba fijamente

Unas sirenas de la policía y servicio medico de Londres se empezaron a oír a lo lejos, esto hizo que la gente se empezara a dispersar

- VAMOS DE AQUÍ, LARGENSE – empezó a gritar alguien detrás de ellos

En eso Ginny vio como llegaba ante Will, Davis el bar-tender del Prívate

- Vamos Will, tienes que irte – decía Davis, pero Will no le respondía, seguía con la mirada fija hacia Ginny. Davis volteo entonces para ver que tanto era lo que miraba Will - ¿Ginny? – pregunto al verla pero noto las ciertas diferencia en ella. Ginny solo asintió – Ginny tenemos que irnos, yo lo llevo a su casa, pero debemos irnos ya, Will no debe tener mas problemas con la policía

Davis tomo a Will por el brazo y lo empujo calle abajo, medio sacándolo de su trance, mínimo Will caminaba pero no hablaba ni respondía a lo que decía Davis, Ginny lo siguió sin dejar de ver a Will, nunca se hubiera imaginado que lo vería así un día, tan abatido y derrotado, de tener un millón de galeones los pagaría por saber que era lo que lo tenia así

Davis los llevo en su carro hasta la residencia de Will a las afueras de la cuidad, al llegar Will salió del carro y camino solo entrando a su casa, cuando Ginny se bajo también Davis la detuvo

- Si realmente lo aprecias cuídalo – dijo Davis y Ginny asintió primero

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Porque en el esta la esperanza, pero el debe recuperarla primero para transmitirla

Ginny asintió de nuevo, Davis arranco su carro y se perdió entre la noche, dejando a una pensativa Ginny, volteo y vio la inmensa casa donde vivía Will enfrente de ella. Cuando entro a la casa fue directo a la sala, donde la chimenea estaba prendida, en su etapa mas candente, parado frete a esta con la manos apoyadas en ella, estaba Will dándole la espalda

- ¿Por qué viniste? Es peligroso – dijo Will al fin

- Estuvimos preocupados por ti, supuse que estabas en el bar y no me equivoque – contesto Ginny

- Debes regresar a Hogwarts, se podrían dar cuenta – dijo Will

- Debemos regresar, dirás, tu vienes también

Will asintió y de una bolsa que reposaba arriba de la chimenea tomo un puñado de polvos flu, perdiéndose por la chimenea, a los minutos le siguió Ginny apareciendo en la Sala Común de Gryffindor

Cuando Ginny llego a Hogwarts la sala común estaba casi desierta y solo alumbrada por la misma chimenea, solo estaba Will parado frente a la ultima ventana donde la luz llegaba con dificultad

- ¿Por qué te peleaste Will? – pregunto Ginny – mírate como estas

- No se – contesto Will encogiendo los hombros – nos hicimos de palabras, nos insultamos y una cosa llevo a la otra

- Will no debiste, eran tres contra ti, pudieron haberte matado – decía Ginny mientras de acercaba a el

- No – negó con la cabeza - eso ya lo había dicho no me pueden matar,

- Bueno pero pudiste haber....

- Haberlos matado? Eso es lo que quieres decir – interrumpió Will, volteando para quedar frente a Ginny

- No claro que no, jamás pensaría eso, no serias capaz

- Y si te digiera lo contrario, que pensarías si digiera que también soy un asesino como los mortifagos

- No te creería

- Pues no, Ginny si lo soy – la voz de Will se entrecorto y empezó a temblar – los he herido, lastimado hasta quitado la vida incluso torturado solo por placer

Ginny no creía lo que decía y a la vez si, veía el sufrimiento que pasaba y la sinceridad de las palabras; poco a poco se acerco mas a el, con la intención de abrazarlo

- No me toques – dijo Will dando un leve paso a tras quedando contra la pared – No deberías estar aquí Ginny, no soy ni siquiera merecedor de tu compañía mucho menos de tu cariño, después de darme cuenta que tipo moustro soy

- No digas eso, no lo eres

- Claro que si, hace dos noches mate a Rodolfus Lestrage, y lo hice contesta mano – decía Will enseñándole su mano derecha a Ginny, - no fue con un hechizo a larga distancia, no fue por casualidad al desviar una maldición, si no de frente y con una daga, y esta mano se la encajo en el corazón, sin piedad, deseando causar el mayor daño posible, pero eso no es lo peor también esta mano hirió antes a su mejor amigo – Ginny lo miraba sorprendida sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba – Si Ginny también soy culpable de que Ron fuera al hospital, intencionalmente lo herí para quitarlo del camino, incrustándole mi propia daga en su pierna

- No fue en realidad culpa tuya, Ron me dijo como paso

- No, la culpa solo es mía, y esta mano también es culpable

- Esta mano no lo es – decía Ginny mientras tomaba la mano de Will y la acariciaba – esta mano es la con que sujetas la mía, la que pasas por detrás de mi oreja para acomodar mi cabello, la con la cual me acaricias la mejilla. Esta mano hace cosas maravillosas

- Maravillosas? Es tan maravilloso lanzar maldiciones, golpes? Ese es su destino, mi destino y sigo únicamente con vida para cumplirlo – Will bajo la mirada mientras Ginny seguía sujetando su mano – Un solo combate entre dos, una sala oportunidad de consumar la venganza, mientras caerán uno a uno los seguidores en mis manos, al final, luz u oscuridad quedara y esta historia terminara; tenia dos opciones, asesino o asesinado y elegí la primera.

Ginny lo mira tratando de hallar el significado de esas palabras sin sentido, solo entendía que tenia que decirle algo, no podía dejarlo caer y consumir como el se estaba dejando, sabia que tenia que recordarle que no todo estaba mal y que siempre habría otra opción, otros destinos

- Es mi destino, aunque a veces reniegue de el – termino Will con la voz casi apagada

- Si crees en el destino, debes saber que no todo lo destinado es malo, no me dijiste tu mismo hace poco que estabas destinado a besarme, dime Will ¿Me quieres?

- Como no podría quererte, pero yo no nací para amar

- ¿Me quieres Will? – volvió a preguntar Ginny y Will solo asintió

- Entonces no importa, tan solo importa cada pequeña cosas haces y me dices, esas las siento tan profundo metidas en mi, así que no importa si te equivocas, no importa quien eres allá afuera, de donde vienes, que hiciste antes, mientas me quieras; eso si es un destino, lo demás no, eso se borra, se olvida y se cambia

Entonces Ginny abrazo a Will entre la oscuridad de la sala común, Will perdió su fuerza y sucumbió ante Ginny, entonces las lagrimas que tanto había luchado por no dejar salir, aparecieron en sus rostro, producto de todos sus sentimientos, pensamientos y recuerdos acumulados en mas de un año y medio. Suavemente movía la cabeza de un lado a otro negando su vida, negando la realidad del último año, todas la peleas, todas las maldiciones, todas la noches solitarias en las que añoraba un abrazo similar, negando lo pasado hace dos noches, negando que había matado a una persona, mortifago o auror no importaba era una persona, negaba que había quebrado el juramento así mismo y a su abuelo de que solo tomaría una sola vida, la vida maldita de Lord Voldemort y que es resto que se interpusiera solo seria castigado.

Ginny lo dejo llorar sin decir nada, solo la abraza fuerte sin querer dejarlo, aun trataba de pensar en la revelación que Will le acababa de hacer, le había confesado que había matado a alguien, mortifago o no, no dejaba de ser el mismo hecho, pero sabia que no podía juzgarlo, pero tampoco defenderlo solo comprenderlo y ayudarlo, sentía cada vez mas rabia por esa guerra que cambiaba la vida de muchas personas, como el, como su familia, ¿por qué un joven como el debía combatir y matar gente? Ese era el único fundamento de cualquier guerra lastimar a todos, ¿por qué no acabada todo de una vez? ¿qué esperaba la orden, Dumbledore, el ministerio?

- No debí de haber aceptado – decía Will entre medio sollozos que Ginny alcanzo a escuchar – Como quisiera volver atrás, volver al Hogwarts de antes, mi vida de antes

Continuara. . . . .

Sorry por la tardansa, pero como sabran estas son fechas de tension para cualquier estudiante entre trabajos finales y examenes aparte estuve dirijiendo un proyecto escolar que dura un poco mas de un mes, lo cual pues deja muy poco tiempo para escribir, pero gracias a Dios todo termina este sabado

De antemano agradesco a todos lo que se toman un momento para dejar un review

Aqui les dejo un pequeño adelanto de que ocurira en el siguiente: El kindjal y Osmond apareceran de nuevo, los regalos de Navidad, Ron tendra un idea para año nuevo


	10. Vacaciones Decembrinas

CAPITULO 9 – VACACIONES DECEMBRINAS 

En el horizonte de los terrenos de Hogwarts apenas se alcanzaba a ver los primeros destellos del amanecer, pero en la sala común de Gryffindor la noche aun no terminaba y del grande fuego de la chimenea que alumbró la sala toda la noche, solo quedaban algunas pequeñas llamitas y brazas.

Will no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, dándole vuelta una y otra vez a sus pensamientos, sentado en un sillón con la piernas alzadas en una mesita de té, trataba de sobrellevar el dolor de cabeza que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, el efecto de la poción envejecedora acaba de terminar a escasos minutos, pero esta no acababa con la resaca acumulada de los días anteriores aparte de los golpes que había recibido. Poco a poco iba tocando su cara con un dedo, alrededor del ojo hinchado el cual juraba que estaba morado, los restos de sangre que quedaban en la nariz y en el labio inferior que lucia al doble de su tamaño natural. Will se miraba así mismo como un desastre total, todo mal trecho con la ropa sucia y rasgada, todo lo contrario a la imagen del perfecto Will que si bien decía hace escasos meses atrás que hasta para morir nunca perdería el estilo y la dignidad, pero ahora de ese tipo cada vez quedaba menos.

Will estaba en agonía, la fuerza, el valor, la energía, el impulso y el espíritu de luchar que eran características de Harry con las cuales Will sobrevivía y salía a relucir, se terminaron, Harry ahora solo pensaba en terminar todo y pronto, tirar la toalla como unos decían, ya no estaba dispuesto a continuar, no de esa manera, igual como hace un año juro a su abuelo en no matar a nadie, ahora aunque ya tarde y después de haber fallado a ese juramento seguía con la misma convicción no se convertiría en el igual de aquel ser que le había arruinado la vida desde que nació.

Harry ya había decidido y estaba convencido en que toda esta farsa ya no era necesaria, y ese mismo día iría hasta la casa de su abuelo a la misma habitación del sótano donde todo había empezado y terminar con el hechizo, solo el podía hacerlo, un solo corte en la muñeca, una frase y todo volverá a su estado natural, todo mundo lo recordará, aunque Dumbledore no lo apruebe y Osmond no lo crea oportuno, pero ¿para que seguir? Ni uno de los dos podrán enseñarle algo mas, todo lo necesario ya lo sabia, ¿practica? No había tenido suficiente practica el fin de semana ¿Qué Voldemort vendría con todo su poder contra el? Si eso era seguro pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, hasta que no luchara con el sabrá si tendrá un futuro o no, si le toca morir para que hacer mas larga la agonía, si vive para que retrasar una posible felicidad, ¿Qué si sus amigo se resentirían? No, sabia que comprenderían el por que lo hizo, y le cumpliría a Ron la promesa de contarle todo con detalles y a Ginny solo la abrazaría y besaría como esa última noche en Grimmauld Place con la esperanza de que no sea otra despedida pero mínimo si lo era, se despediría de el y no de su espejismo es decir Will.

Ginny, Ginny como había cambiado su historia, cambio sin saber el rumbo de su vida, ser el motivo de paz que ya había olvidado, haber olvidado como sentirse bien, aun si hacer nada especial, como solo estar dormida a su lado como en ese preciso instante con la cabeza apoyada en su abdomen, su respiración tranquila y pasible, sus mechones rojos que cubrían parte de su rostro, ese rostro con algunas pecas que la hacían lucir como una niña inocente. Como deseaba que lo recordara, que a la hora de mirarlo lo llamara por su nombre, como algo tan banal y vago cobraba tanta importancia en ese momento tan solo que ella pronunciara su nombre, un sola palabra que salida de sus labios lo llevaría al cielo. Por eso y por ella haría lucharía para no morir en manos de aquel asesino.

Harry oyó el leve ruido de cómo se abría el retrato de la dama gorda, volteo para ver quien entrada a la sala común tan temprano, uno, dos, tres pasos y vio quien era; Harry hizo un gesto de dolor y vergüenza al ver el rostro serio con el ceño fruncido de Osmond Dalton

- Levántate y vamonos – ordeno Osmond.

Harry asintió y levemente levanto la cabeza de Ginny evitando que se despertara, para salir y dejarla dormida

- A donde vamos? – pregunto Harry cuando tomaba su capa y arropaba con ella a Ginny

- A tu ultima lesión, que por lo visto te falto, porque tomas cosas que no te pertenecen como el Kindjal – dijo Osmond muy molesto

Harry lo miro, pero sabia que no había forma de excusarse así que no dijo nada solo lo siguió a la salida de la sala común

Ginny abrió lo ojos y se encontró a sabiendas que estaba sola, y se arropo con la capa de Will para oler su aroma

- Kindjal? ¿Qué es el Kindjal?

En el pasillo fuera de la sala común, Osmond caminaba aprisa seguido por Harry con la cabeza gacha. Osmond paro y miro a los lados para comprobar que nadie los observara, giro y tomo del brazo a Harry.

Harry cerro los ojos y comenzó a sufrir, un dolor intenso les recorría desde el brazo que Osmond le sujetaba hasta la ultima uña del pie y el ultimo cabello de la cabeza, y a su paso le quemaba por dentro mas bien así lo sentía, empezó a sudar y sofocarse, no podía tomar aire porque sentía que lo quemaba también; fue un minuto infernal que termino cuando sintió que Osmond lo soltó, tembloroso y adolorido Harry volvió a abrir los ojos, para ver que su entorno había cambiado, ya no estaba en un corredor del castillo de Hogwarts sino en una habitación que reconoció al instante, como no si había pasado muchas horas diarias el año pasado entrenando, era la habitación en el sótano de la casa de su abuelo donde curiosamente quería ir, nada dentro de ella había cambiado, completamente blanca y luminosa, las estanterías perfectamente acomodadas con todos sus objetos raros y libros; frente a una de ellas de espaldas estaba Osmond, aparentemente acariciando algo que acababa sacar de un cofre alargado

- Lo que sientes es normal, ya pasara – dijo Osmond sin dejar su tono molesto

- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

- Eso es algo que todavía no sabes hacerlo. Te dolió verdad? – Harry asintió – Ahora vez que no estas listo, solo alguien que lo esta lo logra, traspasar las barreras anti-desaparición de Hogwarts requiere muchos años, y llevar a un acompañante mucho mas

- ¿Y qué? ¿Me enseñaras?, ¿Para eso me trajiste?

- No, yo ya no te puedo enseñar mas, cuando estés listo sabrás como hacerlo tu solo

- Entonces, para que seguir con esto, ni tu ni Dumbledore puede enseñarme algo mas, entonces déjenme libre

- Libre? Para ti que es ser libre. Acaso es andar de ataque en ataque, torturando y matando mortifagos, robando objetos valiosos que no te corresponden, poner en juego la vida de los que dices son tus amigos, provocar peleas muggles absurdas. ¿Esa es tu libertad Harry? – dijo Osmond en tono muy molesto

- No, - contesto Harry negando la cabeza – solo quiero terminar el hechizo hoy, dejar de ser Will, y volver a ser Harry

- Tu nunca has dejado ser Harry, y quitar a Will no hace ninguna diferencia en ti, en cambio si lo quitas sabes que ocurrirá – decía Osmond cada vez mas molesto

- Voldemort vendrá tras mi, lo se y estoy preparado – contesto Harry, entonces vio que lo que traía Osmond era un kindjal pero no era el que había usado antes

- Si, pero no será el único, - Osmond empezó a blandir su kindjal lento, mientras se acercaba a Harry - te diré que realmente pasaría, pasaría que volverías a ser famoso y mucho mas que antes, serias la portada del Profeta cada día, los rumores sobre ti volverían, dirán las mas crueles verdades y mentiras sobre ti, unos te dirán poderoso y otros cobarde, investigaran cada detalle de la vida de Will durante el ultimo año, todos los conflictos que ha tenido con el ministerio de magia, todo lo que hizo este fin de semana, la preguntas de todos los reporteros serán ¿por qué?, ¿cómo? Y mas de uno dará con la respuesta correcta, entonces se expondrá el secreto mas valioso, exhibirás toda tu familia, tu abuelo y la mía también, pero no será lo peligroso, Voldemort y los mortifagos sabrán a quien perseguir, recordaran tu historia, tu vida, tus amigos, sabrán donde hacerte mas daño, donde descontrolarte y tus amigos sufrirán las consecuencias, estando tu vivo o muerto será lo mismo, recuerda que así como tu quieres vengar a tus padres y Sirius, Bellatrix querrá cobrarse la muerte de su marido

Osmond ya frente a Harry siguió blandiendo su kindjal mas rápido y con la intención de herirlo, Harry reacción pero un poco tarde, cayo de rodillas frente a Osmond y con el Kindjal al borde de su cuello causándole un leve corte, una, dos, tres gotas de sangre y después un poco mas empezó a escurrir de la hoja afilada del kindjal pero Osmond no lo retiro,

- Deberás a aprender a combatir a los que querrán vengarse de ti, esos no se detendrán con un simple aturdidor, con un "sogus" o con Azkavan, esos solo descansaran hasta que te maten – continuo Osmond – Entonces que harás

- No, no lo haré como tu quieres, no seré el asesino que deseas

- No te estoy pidiendo que mates a cualquier que se crucé, sino que elijas que vale mas, hasta este fin de semana después de mucho tiempo me demostrarse ese poder que quería ver en ti, confabulaste perfectamente tus habilidades y tu mismo, tomaste decisiones rápidas y precisas, que al final no te guste el resultado, te hace mas humano, pero piensa Harry que eso no te hace el malo, existen cosas inevitables y talvez esa fue una, esta es una guerra y siempre habrá bajas de un lado o del otro ahora fue un mortifago pero bien pudo haber sido tu amigo

- Y si vuelve a pasar? Y si hago daño a quien no debo?

- Una y un fin de posibilidades hay, pero no bajes la guardia, no dejes que este esto hecho baje tu nivel, que en los próximos días no te puedas y ni defender a ti mismo, No tengas miedo Harry, borra esa dudas, elimina a quien las provoque, elimina esa voz en tu cabeza que dice que estas mal, un gran poder vive en ti y puedes sentirlo, pero le tienes miedo al descontrol y que te domine, al principio es normal, hasta yo lo sentí, y mucho magos mas grandes que tu se han perdido en ese miedo, pero debes superarlo y rápido.

- Y mi vida, Qué será de mi vida, - contesto Harry

- Vale mas tu vida, que la de los que quieres – Harry negó con la cabeza – Si quieres defenderlos, deberás seguir como hasta ahora, Nuestra vida esta llena de sacrificios, y el mayor siempre ha sido ocultar la verdad. Serás un gran hechicero Harry, lo se, mira – enseñándole el kindjal – mi abuelo me entrego esto en su lecho de muerte cuando tenia tu edad, pero tarde muchos años en aprender lo necesario y comprender su verdadero significado, un día tuve una gran prueba y a raíz de eso quedaron grabadas mis iniciales en este mango, como hasta hoy. Dime Harry cuando usas el kindjal que dice en el? Dice WLP o HJP? Ahora en tus manos esta la prueba, cuando quedaran grabadas tus iniciales en la kindjal de tu familia

- De que me sirven unas iniciales grabadas? – contesto Harry

Osmond negó con cabeza, mostrando su decepción, pero también sabia que no debía hacer nada mas, por que al final la decisión no era suya sino de Harry. Con suma delicadeza limpio la sangre de Harry que había quedado en su kindjal con un pañuelo blanco y se dirigió a la salida, mientras Harry lo observaba aun hincado de rodillas

- Hasta aquí termina mi trabajo, ahora la decisión es tuya, esta tu ultima prueba y lesión, aquí tienes todos lo que necesitas para terminar el hechizo o vencerte a ti mismo a esa representación del miedo a tu poder, pero hasta que lo hagas podrás salir de esta habitación – dijo Osmond antes de abandonar por completo el salón blanco

Harry permaneció arrodillado, cerro sus ojos con fuerza para evitar flaquear de nuevo, puso sus manos en la cabeza frotándosela, despeinándose mas de lo que estaba con ansia y desesperación, de nuevo la misma encrucijada martirizaba su mente entre el deber y el querer, que hacer o dejar de hacer; poco a poco iba visualizando las posibilidades de que le hablo Osmond, imaginaba los encabezados en el Profeta llamándolo, desequilibrado, loco y demás, igual que cuando estaba en quinto, a Rita Sketer persiguiéndolo por todo Hogwarts, entonces recordó los gritos de auxilio de sus pesadillas, las voces de Ron, Hermione y Ginny llamándolo Harry y pidiéndole que los salvara y el sin poder hacer nada. Ahí recordó las palabras de su abuelo no hace mucho tiempo "_Y si ocurre un error o te engañan, ya ha pasado o ya no te acuerdas y Voldemort sabría eso si quitamos el hechizo, sabría que eres capaz de hacer lo que sea por tus amigos, ¿Quieres arriesgarlos a ese peligro?, ¿Podrías soportar otra perdida?_" Harry negó con la cabeza, sabia que no soportaría otra perdida.

Harry bajo las manos de su cabeza derrotado, y las puso enfrente de el con las palmas hacia arriba. La decisión estaba tomada. Entre un leve brillo apareció el kindjal de su abuelo frente a el en sus manos, Harry le observó cada leve detalle, desde las perfectas curvaturas a lados contrarios de las dos hojas sumamente filosas, su mango central de oro, y la inscripción WLP, las iniciales del nombre de su abuelo ¿Qué mayor sacrificio se necesitaba para que fueran las suyas ahí inscritas? ¿Qué mas debía hacer?

Un olor a quemado llego a su nariz, levanto su cabeza y vio humo, un humo negro al fondo de la habitación, pero nada se quemaba, Harry se puso en pie y empuño el kindjal con fuerza.

La masa de humo fue tomando poco a poco forma humana, media casi 1.80 mt pero no era un Guerrero Negro con los entrenaba. La criatura termino de formarse, estaba cubierta con una capa y capucha negra, en su mano tenia un kindjal negro, la criatura se quito la capucha dejando ver completamente su rostro y le sonrió cínicamente a Harry. Harry suspiro al ver enfrente de el la representación de lo que mas temía, a el mismo, una representación de un Harry, un tipo alto vestido con el uniforme de Hogwarts bajo su capa negra, con el cabello corto revuelto al frente, la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, lentes de armazón redondo cubriendo unos ojos rojos inyectados de sangre y una mirada fría, cínica que provoca miedo

Su otro Harry se precipito hacia el, con el kindjal por delante, Harry no se quedo atrás y se defendió contrarrestando el ataque, una serie de movimientos y de cruces entre las hojas se dieron para terminar en un juego de fuerza con los kindjal entrecruzados sin ceder para ningún lado; Su otro Harry soltó una mano del kindjal y puso la palma apoyada en el cuerpo de Harry, el no supo que fue lo que paso pero sintió una gran fuerza que lo aventaba hacia atrás, Harry voló varios metros chocando velozmente contra la pared de un costado, Harry sacudió su cabeza aturdido por el golpe, miro de nuevo a su otro yo en el centro del cuarto que se mofaba de el y le hacia señas para que fuera con el, invitándolo a seguir peleando. Harry se enfureció en ese momento, nadie ni el mismo se podía burlar de el, y ahora fue el quien se precipito contra su otro yo, de nuevo el combate se dio entre ambos, cada vez mas reñido, una atacaba y el otro se defendía, no hubo nada para nadie, hasta que Harry vio que una de las hojas del kindjal del otro iba directo a su cabeza, entonces de anticipo lazándose hacia delante, pero no solo lo esquivo sino aprovecho para atacar, y suavemente paso una de sus hojas por el costado y el brazo izquierdo de su otro yo, dejándole dos cortes algo profundos. 

Ahora era Harry quien se mofaba de su otro yo, pero este lo imito, Harry confundido no comprendió eso, hasta que su otro yo le mostró como las heridas que le había hecho desaparecían en solo instantes. Harry se enfureció aun mas, al ver que no le había hecho ningún daño, y supo que solo había una forma de terminarlo. Harry sentía una nueva fuerza que invadía su ser, sabia que podía hacerlo, su confianza volvía a recorrerlo, ahora ese otro yo sentiría su poder. . .

Un mes y medio después.....

Era el último día en Hogwarts de ese año, las clases habían terminado y hoy cada estudiante partía a su casa para las vacaciones decembrinas en el tren. Ginny por su parte terminaba de alistar su baúl para partir hacia la madriguera. Un leve golpe en la puerta la saco de su pensamientos, volteo y encontró a Hermione en la puerta con su baúl ya listo

- Te esperamos abajo, no te tardes mucho – dijo Hermione, Ginny asintió y Hermione cerro la puerta dejando de nuevo en su mundo a Ginny

Ginny lentamente ponía sus cosas en el baúl, como si quisiera hacer mas larga su estadía en Hogwarts, o si esperaba que su hermano entrara de último momento y le digiera que se quedarían ahí, pero el mandato de su padre había sido claro y en contra de sus deseos volvería a casa, no era que no quisiera ver a su familia, pero había algo que le decía que era mejor quedarse, talvez era porque él se quedaba, talvez con el castillo desierto, podría volver a llegar al interior de Will, que se abriera con ella, como ya lo había hecho y que le digiera que era lo que le sucedía; que era lo que había pasado en esa semana de ausencia desde de Halloween, porque después de que Will se fuera con su abuelo la noche que regresaron a Hogwarts no volvió hasta una semana después, durante ese tiempo Ginny vivió casi un infierno, nadie le quería dar detalles de el, se preocupo porque le haya podido pasar algo malo, le pregunto a McGonagall, Lupin incluso Dumbledore y ellos solo le decían que Will había ido con su abuelo a un viaje a visitar un familiar lejano y que volvería pronto; pero Ginny sentía eso solo como cuartada, una mentira para que no se involucrara mas, ese fue el mensaje que leía en los rostros de Lupin y McGonagall cada vez que preguntaba.

Will tal como habían dicho volvió pronto al cabo de una semana, contando la misma cuartada de sus profesores, pero no era el que se había ido, Ginny percibió un cambio en el, lo sentía y veía mas serio y aislado, solo por ciertos ratos se mantenía junto a todos, ahí siempre hablaba de lo bueno que era defenderse, técnicas, animaba a los demás a aprender, de ahí algunos le pidieron que les enseñara, primero solo fueron ellos cuatro, pero a seguir de las semanas ya se habían unido otros diez mas de Gryffindor, gustosamente el profesor Lupin les presto su aula para hacerlo. En esas clases Ginny lo miraba tan concentrado como un profesor de verdad, como si le pagaran por eso, no podía negar que era bueno, muy bueno, a veces era duro especialmente con Nevielle; pero esos eran los únicos contactos con los demás, como los entrenamientos de quiduitch fueron suspendidos por el mal tiempo, ya no tenia otra actividad grupal, así que si Will no estaba enseñando Defensa se la pasaba en la biblioteca o metido en un libro; ese si fue un cambio en el, antes Will no abría ni un libro, decía que ya se lo sabia y sus tareas las hacia sin consultar nada, ahora leía mucho, pero siempre solo en la sala común o su cuarto, a veces lo encontraba con la mirada perdida acariciándose una cicatriz que tenia en el cuello, que sabia que era nueva y cuando Ginny trataba de hacerle compañía o entablar una conversación, Will salía con una excusa y se iba, eso si le dolía a ella, pensaba que había perdido un amigo o quizás algo mas, pero ciertas miradas de el le decían que no, además no había dicho ninguna palabra de lo último que habían hablado ellos dos; primero Ginny pensó que era solo con ella, después hablando con Ron y Hermione le dijeron que también con ellos estaba así.

Ron les platicó que Will se escapaba muchas noches, mas que antes, según Ron cuando entraron a Hogwarts Will no dormía en su cuarto uno o dos noches a la semana, pero ahora era al revez solo una o dos noches dormía ahí y que sospechaba que algo tenia que ver con la Orden, opinión que compartía Hermione ya que desde algún tiempo para acá según el Profeta la actividad de mortifagos se había intensificado, no muchas con éxito porque eran frenados por Aurores pero era algo preocupante, los pocos con éxito habían sido robos en diferentes lugares donde el principal motín habían sido joyas y objetos antiguos de gran valor, y pensaban que lo hacían para conseguir dinero para financiarse.

Ginny tampoco les había dicho a ellos lo que Will le había confesado, pero sabia que Ron sabia y que lo mas seguro que el le había dicho a Hermione. Lo que si le dijo a Hermione fue lo del Kindjal, bueno mas bien le pidió que si la ayudaba a investigar que era eso, que el abuelo de Will había mencionado y porque era tan importante. Al principio fue muy difícil dar con algún dato que les digiera que era el kindjal, hasta hace escasos dos días atrás que Hermione le llevo un libro que había encontrado en la sección restringida, una de las ventajas que tenia al ser prefecta y estar en séptimo año era poder sacar libros de esa sección. Ese libro todavía lo tenia arriba de su cama, era un diccionario, una recopilación de armas desde las mas antiguas hasta las actuales, llamado

"**_Armas de cualquier tipo, para defender y atacar_**"

_**Kindjal **– Perteneciente a la rama de armas cortas, el kindjal es una daga con la peculiaridad de tener una hoja a cada lado del mango, cada una de ellas presenta en su punta una curvatura a sentidos contrarios, haciéndola mas mortífera al ataque; su mango esta hecho del mismo acero que las hojas, que lo hace inquebrantable, en la mayoría de los casos esta bañado de oro, plata, bronce así como tener incrustadas piedras preciosas, desde rubíes, esmeraldas, zafiros y diamantes negros. El primer kindjal conocido como tal fue encontrado en el campo de batalla, en la revolución de los sajones en el siglo VI, a lado de lo que se creyó pudo haber sido un cuerpo calcinado, pero se tiene indicios que ya existían desde mucho tiempo antes. Al paso de los años hasta estos días se han encontrado otros 9 mas, estos diez kindjal se consideran como replicas de un o dos mas originales, ya que estos no tienen la inscripción del dueño, que según estos deben tener. Según las grandes historias un kindjal original es capaz de crear escudos capaces de desviar hasta un Avada Kedavra. Hasta ahora estas armas se encuentran resguardadas en museos muggles y mágicos además como el Ministerio de Magia._

_Para mayor información de las grandes historias, leer "**Villanos del siglo X**"_

Eso era lo único que decía en ese libro, y el otro de "Villanos del siglo X" no estaba en la biblioteca cuando Hermione lo busco, Ginny solo esperaba que le digiera algo mas que podría relacionar a Will con el, hasta ahora solo tenia la posibilidad de que Will hubiera robado una de las replicas y que la haya usado en el ataque de Grimmauld Place, si era así entonces Will hirió a Ron y a Lestrage con el kindjal.

Ginny cerro el libro y tomo su baúl ya listo, ya era hora de partir. En la sala común Ron y Hermione se despedían de Will cuando Ginny termino de bajar las escaleras

- Will amigo, en verdad como quisiera que fueras con nosotros, pero ya sabes como es mi papá – decía Ron dándole de palmadas en la espalda a Will

- No, no se preocupen por mi, diviértanse, además mi abuelo regresa el 23 pasaremos la navidad juntos antes de que se vaya – contesto Will

- Yo la pasare con mi papás pero iré a la madriguera para año nuevo, ojala que nos viéramos entonces – contesto Hermione

- Si ojala – dijo Ginny entrando a la conversación – así no estarías solo aquí

- Bueno ya es hora de irnos, sino perdemos el tren – dijo Ron

Cada uno se despidió de Will con un abrazo, deseándose felices fiestas, al último fue Ginny y Will un abrazo fuerte como si se les fuera el alma a ambos, pero no decían nada mas, al soltarse Will apoyo una de sus manos en la mejilla de Ginny y le dio un leve beso casi en la comisura de los labios mientras Ginny seguía con los ojos cerrados

- Nos vemos – termino por decir Will

- Cuídate – contesto Ginny, dando media vuelta y salir junto Ron y Hermione quienes los observaban

Will vio como el cuadro de la dama gorda se cerro y deseo que ellos disfrutaran sus fiestas que seguramente serian mucho mejor que las de el.

Will saco del interior de su túnica la cigarrera de plata, que un conservaba varios cigarros, prendió uno y entre calada y calada se quedo sentado haciendo su pasatiempo favorito últimamente, ver el fuego.

24 de Diciembre en la noche. . .

- El ministro Holandés esta algo consternado viendo que la situación se ha ido extendiendo rápidamente pero aun así logramos que mantuviera su apoyo hacia nosotros. . . . – decía Osmond en la cena de noche buena

Harry removía su cena con el tenedor, sin prestarle nada de atención a lo que decía Osmond; miraba como Welby había dejado espléndida la casa adornada con luces, gorros y botas navideñas, un enorme pino verde a un lado de la chimenea, escarcha, nieve artificial, hasta unos duendecillos que cantaban villancicos en el entrada; pero Harry nuevamente no se sentía parte de esas festividades ni tenia el espíritu navideño, mas bien se sentía como un extraño en su propia casa, apenas llevaba un día en casa y ya pensaba en volver a Hogwarts

- Mañana iré a ver a Dumbledore, creo que será importante que tu también vayas – termino por decir Osmond

- No, no iré a Dufftown al cuartel de la Orden, volveré a Hogwarts a primera hora

- No hay necesidad que vayas a Hogwarts, puedes quedarte hasta que terminen las vacaciones, lo sabes

- Tengo cosas pendientes haya – termino por decir Harry, dejo la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levanto, yéndose hacia las habitaciones de arriba. Osmond negó con la cabeza y siguió con su cena

Harry fue directo a la habitación de su abuelo Leo, cuando entro lo vio junto a la chimenea con un gorro navideño escuchando a un duendecillo cantando

- OH será ese mi nieto o alguno de sus fantasmas – dijo Leo al ver a Harry

- Veo que también te infectaste del ambiente festivo – dijo Harry mirando la decoración de la habitación muy similar al del resto de la casa

- OH si es el, junto a su amigo el sarcasmo

- Me enseño el mejor – contesto Harry subiendo los hombros – No como el que enseño a decorar

- Pero tiene mejor gusto en ropa, que el que escoge la tuya

- Lo crees? Te gusta? Es de la colección Otoño-Invierno de Arman – dijo Harry viéndose el corte de su pantalón negro y la camisa azul

Leo soltó una carcajada por las ocurrencias de su nieto, en parte se alegraba de el, pero sabia que solo eran un escape de la realidad. Harry en su parte supo que el momento de risa había terminado así que se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea

- Bueno ahora dime porque hasta ahora viniste crees que no me di cuenta que llegaste desde ayer, llevo mas de un mes sin verte y ni siquiera una tarjeta de felices fiestas mandaste

- Lo siento abuelo, sabes que esta no es mi época favorita

- Maldigo a los Dursley por eso

- Los Dursley? No ellos no tienen nada que ver, es cierto que cuando estaba con ellos Navidad no era lo mas esperado del año

- No, pero al no pedirte que volvieras a casa, hicieron que vivieras las mejores Navidades de tu vida en Hogwarts o me equivoco

- Es cierto, los mejores momentos los viví en Hogwarts. En estas fechas he recordado muchas cosas de esos tiempos, cuando recién entre al colegio, de pensar que este será mi último año

- Recordad a veces no hace sentir mas . . . .

- Solos!!, si me siento mas solo que antes – continuo Harry

- También nos hace valorar lo que tenemos

- Entonces la pregunta es Qué tengo?

- Tienes unos amigos excelentes y entre ellos una chica que te espera, Remus Lupin que te ve como un hijo, Osmond y Dumbledore que te aprecian como un nieto verdadero y a mi claro esta

- Dumbledore y Osmond son tema aparte, para Remus solo soy el hijo perdido de sus amigos, y mis amigos no merecen que los involucre mas, si los aprecio entonces deberé dejarlos al margen, para protegerlos

- Protegerlos no es sacarlos de tu vida, sabes que la vida puede ser muy corta disfrútala junto a ellos Harry

- No, podría arriesgarlos

- No te estoy diciendo que quites el hechizo porque no es tiempo todavía, pero mas vale una corta felicidad que una eterna desgracia. Crees que si ellos supieran la verdad dejarían que los echaras de tu vida? – Harry negó con la cabeza – Entonces ve con ellos, disfruta lo mas que puedas su compañía, porque sabes que al final talvez no haya mas – Harry asintió – Ahora niégame que no preferirías estar con allá que hablando conmigo

Harry rió por lo bajo, solo su abuelo conseguía hacer eso

- Vamos muchacho es Navidad la noche mas mágica del año, ve que te esperan y entrega ese regalo que traes envuelto en el bolsillo a su dueña

- Como, es tardisimo!!!. No me voy a aparecer allí, me echarían al instante – argumento Harry

- No si no te ven – dijo Leo con una picara sonrisa, Harry lo imito sonriendo de nuevo.

Ginny estaba acostada con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, mirando al techo y contando borreguitos para ver si así se lograba dormir. Ya pasaba de media noche y aun sus hermanos seguían dando guerra en la parte de abajo, pero ella no estaba de humor para eso, terminando de cenar de despidió alegando que estaba cansada y que deseaba dormir; sentía que si entre mas pronto se durmiera mas pronto pasaría el tiempo, y quedaría menos para regresar a Hogwarts, pensaba en que estaría haciendo Will en esos momentos ¿Estará con su abuelo o que quedaría en Hogwarts? ¿Lo estará disfrutando?, esas eran preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza, aunque sabia que entre mas pensara menos conseguiría dormir.

Convencida en dejar de pensar y quedarse dormida Ginny se puso boca abajo con la almohada sobre la cabeza. Dos minutos después y sin haber conseguido nada, oyó un leve ruido sobre la ventana pero su lógica le dijo que lo mas seguro era producto del viento o mas bien de la nieve que desde hacia rato empezaba a caer por esa parte de .... donde estaba la madriguera. Un minuto después y otra vez oyó el mismo sonido que volvió a ignorar. 30 segundos y otra vez se dejo escuchar pero no fue solo uno sino dos juntos entonces Ginny pensó que eso ya no era muy normal, se quito la almohada, levanto la cabeza y volteo para la ventana; nada se veía fuera de lo normal, una oscura noche nublada y varios copas de nieve cayendo, entonces sucedió de nuevo, vio alcanzo a ver dos pequeñas piedritas que golpeaban contra la ventana ¿Cómo, De dónde? Fue lo que se pregunto, la curiosidad le gano así que rápido, se levanto, prendió una vela y fue a la ventana.

Despacio la abrió y una fuerte corriente de frió entro con otra piedra que rozo su cabeza

- Lo siento no te vi – dijo una voz muy conocida.

- ¿Quién anda haya afuera? – pregunto Ginny volteando a ambos lados pensando en que su mente le hacia una mala jugada o que quizás fuera un sueño

- Soy yo – contesto la voz

Ginny siguió la posición del sonido, y vio enfrente como iba apareciendo, primero una masa de cabello negro escabeche, una cabeza con ojos verdes y una sonrisa y el resto del cuerpo montado sobre una saeta de fuego

- Will que haces aquí? – pregunto Ginny algo incrédula de lo que veía

- Vine a verte

- Estas loco – Ginny sintió algo de frió y vio como sobre Will varios copos de nieve se habían acumulado – Entra que esta nevando

Ginny se hizo a un lado y dejo que Will entrara agazapado con la escoba y después termino de cerrar la ventana para dejar el frió afuera

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Ginny tomando la capa de Will

- Es una capa de invisibilidad

- Ron me platico sobre ellas pero nunca había visto una, ni sabia que tenias una

- Herencia familiar, mi papá la usaba en Hogwarts para escaparse con sus amigos a Hogsmade o cualquier otra aventura

- Cosa que también heredaste – decía Ginny mientras seguía observando los detalles de la capa. Will cambio su semblante a uno mas serio y se volteo par mirar de nuevo por la ventana

- Ginny

- Aja

- Quería disculparme por lo que paso – dijo Will. Ginny se olvido de la capa y presto atención

- De que hablas?

- Se que no he sido un buen amigo últimamente, que he ocultado muchas mas cosas de lo que pude haber dicho

- Will no lo hagas, no es....

- No Ginny déjame terminar. Muchas cosas han pasado en los últimos meses, muchos cambios dentro de mi y mi familia; muchas decisiones que tomar, unas equivocadas algunas correctas por eso debo decirte que siento haberte alejado a ti, a Ron y Hermione de mi, son mis amigos y los aparte para no involucrarlos mas en mis problemas, para que no descubrieran quien soy, solo un tipo con mas problemas que soluciones, uno al que apenas conocen porque oculto cosas de mi. – En una pausa Ginny se sentó en el borde de su cama, Will la siguió arrodillándose frente a ella – Pero Ginny quiero empezar de nuevo, quiero que me conozcas en verdad; que conozcas que nunca viví en New York con mi madre sino como un muggle cerca de Londres y que cuando supe que era mago mi vida cambio; que cayeron frente a mi responsabilidades que ningún brujo de 11 años pudo haber hecho y que con ayuda supere una tras otra, así como perdido a la mayoría de mi familia, mis padres, un padrino y que solo me queda el recuerdo; que hace dos años un mortifago hizo un hechizo que me afecto directamente creando una conexión entre Volvemort y yo, ahora puedo saber sus planes, como y cuando van a atacar; que cuando empezaron los ataques mi abuelo y yo decidimos en ayudar y por Dumbledore, Osmond y yo entramos a la Orden del Fénix hace un año; que desde entonces he estado en casi todos los ataques de mortifagos, luchando contra ellos, a veces con mis informe los anticipábamos antes de que hicieran algo, de esa manera empezamos a ganar y los mortifagos se fueron calmando; que durante ese tiempo me tope cara a cara con Bellaztrix Lestrage ahí empecé a vengarme, todas la veces la vencí, la torture por placer; que tu padre me vio una vez y desde ahí no le caigo bien, decía que era un despiadado peor que los mortifagos y era verdad lo que decía; que estaba descontrolado y hacia locuras, que tenia problemas de mas con el ministerio, con la bebida, con mujeres; que mi abuelo me hizo jurar nunca matar a nadie que no fuera Voldemort y que falle. Pero también quiero que sepas que volviendo a las cosas que he hecho estaba tratando de ser alguien mas, haciendo un papel para seguir negando mi realidad, ahora que lo comprendo te necesito, necesito que me dejes mostrarte mi verdadero yo, solo tu podrás salvarme del he convertido

- Will!! No se que decirte – dijo Ginny

- sssshhh – susurraba Will tapándole la boca con un dedo – no digas nada, solo quisiera sabes si podrás perdonar mis errores

- No hay nada que perdonar Will, tu lo dijiste, era demasiada carga – Will tomo sus manos con una mano mientras la otra le agarraba de la mejilla

- Entonces podrás abrirme tu corazón, en serio desde lo mas profundo del mío, sin ti me derrumbaría, poco a poco desde que te conocí te has convertido en mi necesidad, un día sin verte y me siento mal, este mes alejándote de mi ha sido un infierno para mi, sin decirte lo que pasaba, lo que sentía, sin poderte tocar como lo hago ahora, sin volver a probar el sabor de tus labios. Ginny no se como pero desde que te bese la primera vez me enamoraste, tan rápido, tan profundo. Ya no quiero estar solo mas, Ginny ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- OH Will – suspiro

Ginny se quedo sin palabras mientras una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla. Will se alzo y beso el preciso lugar donde la gota transcurría secándola, pero no quedo ahí sino siguió por su cara hasta llegar con lo mas ansiado sus labios, un beso tranquilo, dulce

- Si Will si quiero ser tu novia – dijo Ginny cuando el beso acabo.

Will sonrió y volvió a besarla inclinándose un poco mas hacia ella haciendo que cayeran sobre la cama.

Un ruido en el pasillo interrumpió, Will se levanto al instante reaccionando sobre lo que estaba haciendo

- Lo siento, creo que ya era que me vaya

- Si no seria bueno que te encontraran aquí – dijo Ginny también levantándose

Mientras Will se acordó de algo y empezó a buscarlo por todos sus bolsillos

- Por favor que no lo haya perdido . . . . . OH aquí esta – decía mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita negra con un listón negro en forma de moño – Ten Feliz Navidad

- Oh Will tu regalo ya lo había mandado por lechuza

- No te preocupes. Ábrelo

Ginny lo abrió con cuidado para no romper el listón, cuando abrió la cajita se sorprendió al ver una snicht. Will sonriendo la tomo y la saco junto con su cadena

- Es un colgante, en forma de snicht – dijo mientras la abría y se la ponía a Ginny – Espero que te guste

- Es maravilloso Will, como todo en ti, no debías – dijo Ginny antes de besarlo otras vez

- Mañana iremos a Dufftown, al cuartel, ve quiero verte ahí – dijo Ginny a la hora de despedirse de Will

center /center

- Me alegra que al final hayas decidido venir conmigo – decía Osmond a Will, los dos parados en la pórtico de una casa del 25 de diciembre a mediodía

- Me pareció conveniente. Solo que no se porque tenemos que esperar a que nos abran, es tu casa, beberíamos habernos aparecido dentro – contesto Will

- Es parte de las medidas de seguridad, no se puede aparecer ni desaparecer dentro, además las llaves se las entregue – continuo Osmond cambiando un paquete de regalo de una mano a otra. Los dos estaban cargados de regalos

Ellos dos estaban en la entrada del nuevo cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, era una residencia cerca la carretera de Dufftown, era una de las varias propiedades de Osmond Dalton y que ofreció a Dumbledore después del ataque de Grimmauld Place, según el director era mucho mas grande de lo que necesitaban y que seria mas difícil protegerla pero eligió esa por ser la mas cercana a Hogwarts

Dufftown era el último pueblo muggle mas cercano a Hogwarts, pero aun en ese vivían muchos magos, ya sea en el mismo pueblo o sus cercanías, cualquiera que pasara por esa carretera y viera la entrada a los terrenos de la residencia solo vería un rancho para crianza de caballos abandonado

La puerta por fin se abrió, recibiéndolos la señora Weasley, quien saludos efusivamente a Osmond y solo un ¡Hola! Para Will, el cual no esperaba mas

- Este es para ti Molly Feliz Navidad– decía Osmond entregándoles uno de los regalos

- Osmond!!! Gracias, no te hubieras molestado, pero termina de pasar es tu casa, todos están en el Salón

Y dicho y hecho casi todos los miembros de la Orden estaban ahí y Osmond empezó a entregarles a cada uno su regalo con su respectivo abrazo de Feliz Navidad, en cambio Will, solo dejo la parte de regalos que traía sobre un sofá y empezó a ver la decoración del lugar muy similar a su casa, solo algunos se acercaron a saludarlo, solo por cortesía todos sabían que el nieto de Osmond siempre se comportaba poco sociable en esas reuniones sobre todos cuando iba Osmond

Mirujiando por el Salón Will oyó como Osmond saludaba a Arthur Weasley y los gemelos

- Will ven a saludar y tráeme los demás regalos para los Weasley – dijo Osmond

Cuando Will volteo los vio, vio a Arthur Weasley quien se mantenía serio mirándolo mientras oía lo que Osmond le decía, igual que Bill, a los gemelos Fred y George quienes hablaban entre ellos, y atrás Ron y Ginny quienes le esperaban sonriendo, era evidente que querían correr hacia el, especialmente Ginny pero no podían por su padre y Will también sentía lo mismo. Después de entregarle los regalos a Osmond les hizo una señal con la cabeza que Ron y Ginny entendieron. Disimuladamente los tres se apartaron hacia el otro extremo

- Will que bueno que viniste, tienes que ver lo que me regalón, ¡una nueva escoba! ¡Es de la nueva serie de las Nimbus! – decía Ron emocionado

- Excelente Ron, te la mereces – decía Will – Y tu Ginny

- Recibí el mejor regalo, también me dieron una, pero no se compara con la Saeta – Will notaba como Ginny acariciaba el colgante que el le había regalado

- Me parece bien, solo espero que no desairen mis regalos – dijo entregándoles su regalo a cada uno, los dos eran cajas grandes

Ron fue el primero en terminar de romper la envoltura, y con la boca abierta vio su regalo, eran protectores de Quitduicht de color negro y se veían finísimos

- Son de piel de dragón – dijo Will

Por su parte Ginny también quedo feliz con su regalo cuando lo saco, era un abrigo de piel tipo cazadora color vino, se la midió y le quedo a la perfección

- Esta preciosa Will, te excediste– dijo Ginny antes de que sucumbiera lanzándose a sus brazos para abrazarlo sin importarle quien la viera.

- Para ti lo que sea será poco – dijo Will susurrándole al oído – Para mis amigos lo mejor – dijo ahora para que Ron lo escuchara después de separarse de Ginny

- Gracias Will, yo la había visto publicada en Corazón de Bruja y esta carísima y solo las hacen por pedido. No se compara con lo que nosotros te regalamos

- Como no, me encantaron sus regalos, tenia años buscando ese Almanaque de los mejores buscadores para coleccionista y el libro de técnicas me servirá mucho, con sus escobas, el equipo nuevo de Ron y ese libro acabamos de asegurar la copa para Gryffindor

- Oh ya me saboreo la cara que pondrá Malfoy al vernos – dijo Ron

- No será muy diferente a la de siempre – dijo otra voz que llegaba, era Fred

- Como si oliera vomito siempre – completo el otro gemelo George. Los 5 saltaron a carcajadas

- Will, vamos a jugar un 3 contra 3 en la parte trasera y nos hace falta uno que dices – dijo Fred

- Si Will vamos a probar las nueva escobas – continuo Ron

- Muy bien, traigo la saeta en el coche, voy por ella y vamos – contesto Will

Menos de cinco minutos pasaron cuando ya estaban los 6 en el aire, Fred, George y Bill formaron un equipo mientras Ron, Ginny y Will el otro. Todo el terreno hasta donde les alcanzaba la vista estaba nevado y hacia frió, pero la nieve había acabado y todo indicaba que seria un buen día

No era un partido de serio, solo hacían que se pasaban la quaffle entre broma y broma, Will y los gemelos la dejaban que se cayera o se la lanzaban al equipo contrario, Ron y Ginny trataban de probar su velocidad dando vueltas entre ellos.

En una de esas Bill traía la quaffle y Will lo perseguía, mas bien fingía que lo perseguid y no lo alcanzaba porque su saeta no podía con la barredora de Bill. Will sujeto la barredora de Bill por detrás frenándolo bruscamente ante las risas de los gemelos

- Hey!!, se suponen que son de mi equipo, fue falta – dijo Bill ya en el suelo. Los gemelos se voltearon a ver como cuando piensan una aventura

- Si es cierto Will, fue falta – dijo George

- Te vas expulsado – dijo Fred

- ¿Quién dice? – contesto Will

- Nosotros – dijeron los gemelos

- No es justo, además no fue falta – dijo Ginny llegando, bajándose de su nueva escoba

- Tu no la vista – dijo Bill

- Si la vi

- Como quiera es falta

- No, no fue, fue culpa de Bill iba tan, pero tan lento que choco con Will – dijo Ron

- Mi barredora es mejor que la saeta – dijo Bill

- Tampoco insultes a mi Saeta – contesto Will

Tan ruido hicieron que todos en la casa salieron a ver que pasaba incluidos Dumbledore y Remus que acababan de llegar. A Osmond al ver eso se le ocurrió una idea

- Muchachos, muchachos calmados – decía Osmond – Si entre brujos nos existe un acuerdo, lo mejor es hacer un duelo según las viejas costumbre, el ganador gana el juego ¿Qué dicen, Aceptan? – los 6 asintieron pensando que seria divertido

- Qué!!!! Pero Dumbledore – replico Arthur a Dumbledore sobre lo que hacia Osmond – seria peligroso, Ginny y Ron son apenas estudiantes, no saben nada de duelos como Bill y los gemelos

- No subestimes a tus hijos Arthur te podrían sorprender, deja, Osmond sabe lo que hace

- Bien, solo dos de cada equipo se batirán, Bill y Ginny no lo harán por ser el mayor y la mas pequeña. – indicaba Osmond – Lo siento Ginny será la próxima – continuo ante la mirada decepcionada de Ginny

- Vamos Ron, es hora de que demuestres lo que has aprendido – decía Will cuando estuvieron listos

En el mismo terreno donde había jugado, estaban alejados los dos equipos unos 20 metros entre uno y otro; en medio Osmond con un pañuelo blanco que seria la señal para comenzar

- Recuerden que no se deben usar las maldiciones imperdonables – dijo Osmond un segundo antes de que soltara el pañuelo.

Antes de que este llegara al suelo, los gemelos ya habían lanzado un ataque perfectamente coordinado, mandándoles varios hechizos aturdidores, pero así como ellos Will y Ron tenían su defensa, mientras Will creaba un escudo para ambos, Ron invoco un hechizo espejo para repeler el ataque de sus hermanos.

Mas que un duelo parecía una exhibición donde cada quien hacia gala de sus mejores hechizos y técnicas de defensa sin la intención de herir a nadie. Los gemelos parecían uno, hacían exactamente los mismo, lo que hacia que sus hechizos tuvieran mayor poder, mientras Ron y Will hacían todo perfectamente sincronizado, mientras uno atacaba el otro lo defendía. Los presentes estaban encantados y lo disfrutaban, Dumbledore y Osmond tenían una cara de total satisfacción, Arthur y Molly Weasley no salían de su asombro al ver a sus hijos especialmente a Ron

Will noto que ya era hora de terminar, y con una señal le indico que era hora de hacer lo ultimo que le había enseñado. Cuando se dirigía un ataque de los gemelos hacia ellos, Ron se puso para contraatacar y Will en vez de ponerse al frente para defender se deslizo para atrás, muchos exclamaron esperando que el doble hechizo de los gemelos le golpeara a Ron, pero lo que en realidad hacia Will era hechizar al mismo Ron con un Amplificador así que el simple hechizo de Ron deshizo el ataque de los gemelos golpeándolos a ellos lanzándolos varios metros atrás cayendo en unas colchonetas que el mismo Will había conjurado en el ultimo momento

- Gane, Ganamos – empezó a gritar Ron, corriendo hacia sus hermanos, seguido por Will y los demás

- Por lo visto estas sorprendido Arthur – dijo Dumbledore – Y estoy seguro que esto solo fue una probadita de lo que saben Ron y Ginny también

- Arthur, se que mi nieto no te agrada mucho menos su amistad con tus hijos, el se ha equivocado y quiere enmendarse protegiendo a los tuyos, así que les ha enseñado a defenderse y por lo visto van muy bien – dijo Osmond

- Eso es cierto Albus – pregunto Arthur

- Es cierto, ellos junto con otros estudiantes formaron un grupo de estudio, liderado por Will, el mismo les enseña técnicas de defensa y duelo – contesto el director

- Arthur no te pido que quieras a mi nieto solo que le des la oportunidad, Will quiere tanto a Ron, Ginny y a la señorita Granger que daría la vida por ellos - termino Osmond

Ya por la tarde, los tres estaban en una de las habitaciones que era un estudio de lectura, sobre un escritorio estaba Ron, escribiéndole a Hermione sobre todo lo que había pasado en el día, y ya llevaba mas de medio metro de pergamino, ni en sus trabajos escribía tanto. Will y Ginny bebían té mientras platicaban sentados en un sillón

- Entonces vas a regresar a Hogwarts – decía Ginny a Will quien estaba sentado a su lado tomando té

- Pues si, digo para que me quedo solo en una casa tan grade sin hacer nada, mínimo en Hogwarts podría investigar cosas nuevas en la biblioteca

- No es justo – decía Ron – Deberíamos hacer algo en año nuevo, los gemelos irán una fiesta y papá no me dejo ir

- Es hasta Bristol y los gemelos ya son mayores – aclaro Ginny

- Pues sigue sin ser justo, deberíamos hacer nuestra propia fiesta de fin de año, solo necesitaríamos una casa sola y grande - Ron se quedo pensando hasta que aventó la pluma con que le escribía la carta a Hermione – Claro como no se me ocurrió antes, Will . . .

- Oh No, ya se lo que piensas – contesto Will

- Vamos Will es perfecto

- No Ron, no meteré gente extraña a mi casa

- Vamos solo seria conocidos de Hogwarts, seria genial, además así no tendrías que volver a Hogwarts – dijo sonriendo Ron, hasta que Will también sonrió

- Estas loco Ron, papá jamás nos dejaría hacer eso

- No si no se da cuenta – contestaron Ron y Will al mismo tiempo

- Haber como?

- Si Ginny, podríamos decirle que el abuelo de Will nos invito a quedarnos en su casa los último días de vacaciones para que Will no se quedara solo, Hermione llega el 28, así que papá bien podría dejarnos ir mas yendo Hermione, él piensa que Hermy no nos dejaría hacer locuras

- Suena bien – contesto Ginny

- Bien? Es perfecto – dijo Ron levantándose eufórico del escritorio

- A donde vas? – pregunto Will

- Pergamino, necesito mucho pergamino, hay que invitar a todos – contesto Ron saliendo del estudio dejándolos solos

- ¿Crees que salga bien? – pregunto Ginny

- Claro, por que no, fiesta, fin de año, noche, tu. Qué podría salir mal? – contesto Will

Continuara. . . . . . . .

Hola, espero que les haya gustado, fue un capitulo llego de cosas y mucho sentimientos encontrados, pero bien dicen que las decisiones que tomes hoy marcaran el paso de próximo futuro

También nuevamente quiero agradecerles sus reviews, su opinión es muy importante para saber como seguir escribiendo, por eso ahí viene un adelanto del próximo; se llamara "El despertar", verán si sale bien la idea de Ron, volveran a Hogwarts y una conversación le dara una gran idea a Will que pondra a practica, ademas para los que les gusta R&H veran mas de ellos

Ahora quisiera aprovechar este medio para desearles una Feliz Navidad en compañía de lo mas queridos para ustedes y también que mucha suerte para el nuevo año que viene 2005. Un buen consejo antes de terminar este año, es que no queden sin decirle a nadie lo que sienten, demuestren el cariño, la admiración, amor, amistad, etc a los que los rodean, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán.


	11. El Despertar

CAPITULO 10 – EL DESPERTAR 

Ginny abrió los ojos hasta media mañana, había dormido tan a gusto que el tiempo paso mas rápido, pero quien no lo haría estando en esa habitación que se llevaba por mucho a las mejores de Hogwarts y la Madriguera. Ginny había despertado en una habitación espaciosa, envuelta entre sabanas de seda, la cama grande con dorseles, alfombra cubriendo todo el suelo, una chimenea particular junto con una pequeña estancia con un sillón, un escritorio de caoba sin ningún defecto al igual con un librero con la mejor selección de libros, tanto mágicos como muggles. Desde la ventana entraban los pálidos rayos del sol, por los cortinales abiertos, en un día invernal, el último del año.

Ginny seguía maravillada de la casa de Will y la posibles sorpresas que descubriría. Habían llegado apenas ayer durante la tarde por red flu todo porque su padre los había retenido 2 días mas, según porque tenia que preguntarles sobre los objetos mágicos a Hermione quien había llegado el 28 a la Madriguera.

Cuando llegaron los recibió Will junto con su elfo Welby ambos contentos por su llegada. Ginny y los demás observaron que Will ya había adelantado trabajo empezando a quitar fotografías, tapar algunos cuadros y guardar algunos objetos frágiles

- Mi abuelo es muy quisquilloso en ese aspecto, le gusta conservar intactas sus reliquias

Les dijo Will cuando le preguntaron, pero aun así toda la casa seguía con su mayor resplandor, todavía con su adornos navideños así como su diseño y elegancia propia. Hasta ese día Ginny pudo observarla con detenimiento, porque aunque ya había venido, no era lo mismo de noche que de día, no había viso los grandes detalles por ejemplo, el grande reloj de péndulo al pie de las escaleras; las 2 armaduras medievales que flaqueaban un cuadro gigante que cubría casi todo el alto de la pared y que Will ya había resguardado con un manto rojo sobre el; el grande jardín que terminaba hasta donde alcanzabas a ver y el domo de vidrio que resguardaba una piscina con le techo blanco por la nieve acumulada.

En la noche los cuatro se quedaron planeando lo que seria para ellos la mejor fiesta del año, acordaron que lo principal seria en el jardín que une la parte trasera de la casa con el domo así tendrían acceso directo a la cocina y la piscina que la ser mágica siempre conserva una temperatura cálida independientemente de la temperatura afuera, lo que les ayudaba porque según el pronostico del Profeta se esperaba una noche muy fría

Durante la noche y la cena, Ginny empezó a notar algo extraño a Will, su animo había decaído, a momentos palecia y frotaba mucho su cabeza especialmente en la frente, y aunque el solo decía que era un dolor de cabeza ella sabia que era algo mas, hasta que por fin indirectamente supo lo que pasaba. En los últimos momentos de la platica cuando estaban en el salón una lechuza entro por una ventana de la cocina entregándole directamente a Will una nota, Will la leyó y Ginny supo por la mirada que el puso que decía algo que confirmaba lo que ya sospechaba, Will se fue, salió de la casa a velocidad solo diciendo que Mortifagos habían atacado un suburbio de Kent donde su abuelo tenia unas propiedades y tenia que ir a ver lo daños, todos dijeron que lo acompañarían pero el se negó, alegando que no era necesario y si los veía alguien de la Orden se lo dirían al Sr. Weasley y eso significaba Adiós-Fiesta.

Con Will fuera de casa ya no quedaba nada mas que hacer, así que Welby los condujo a sus habitaciones en la planta alta

FLASH BACK 

- Por este lado jóvenes, Welby lo conduce a sus habitaciones en el ala derecha – decía el elfo domestico llegando al tope de la escalera

Ginny lo seguía primero, hasta que se detuvo viendo las armaduras frente de ella, Welby dio vuelta a la derecha seguido por Ron, mientras Hermione se detuvo a la izquierda de Ginny

- ¿Y del otro lado que hay? – pregunto Hermione

- Mas habitaciones srita – contesto Welby

- ¿Y por qué no esta prendido el corredor? – y en efecto el corredor de la ala izquierda permanecía en total oscuridad mientras el de la derecha a donde iban estaba alumbrado por enormes candelabros que colgaban del techo

- Por orden del joven Will, Welby solo lo enciende cuando se queda mas gente en la casa, Welby hace mucho que no ve el corredor encendido

FIN FLASH BACK 

Un suave olor a café se respiraba por el ambiente, provocándole hambre a Ginny, cuando caminaba por el corredor rumbo a las escaleras, en el camino una puerta se abrió delante de ella, por un instante se imagino y quiso que fuera Will, pero no, era mas bien Hermione quien también se acababa de levantar y salía de su habitación

- A ti también se te pegaron las sabanas, por lo visto – dijo Ginny

- Y quien no, dormí como roca – contesto Hermione - ¿Y Ron?

- Conociéndolo dormido

- ¿Crees que Will ya haya llegado?

- No se, - contesto Ginny cambiando el tono, y una preocupación la invadió – Solo espero que este bien, anoche no oí nada, además tuve un sueño pesado y extraño

- Pesadilla?

- No, simplemente estábamos en Hogwarts y veía un juego. . . . . – Ginny dispuesta a contarle su sueño callo su relato por unos pasos

Ginny y Hermione estaban en el primer escalón listas para bajar, cuando los escucharon, Hermione pensó que era Ron, volteo rumbo a su habitación pero no había nadie. Ginny si reconoció de donde provenían y volteo al oscuro corredor izquierdo. A pesar de la poca luz una silueta alta se acercaba

- Veo que no soy el único que se levanta tarde – dijo la voz de la silueta, saliendo a la luz

- WILL!!! – exclamaron las dos

- Nos pegaste un susto – incrimino Hermione

- Lo siento – contesto el – Welby ya tiene el almuerzo, bajemos – continuo Will adelantándose a bajar los escalones

Ginny ya no dijo nada, mientras lo seguía, solo lo veía a el, notaba su caminar tensionado aunque lo disimulaba muy bien mientras peinaba su cabello húmedo hacia atrás con las manos, hasta ese entonces noto que era mucho mas corto, que hace una semana, pero sin perder su peculiaridad de estar siempre fijamente peinado. A pesar del frió que hacia afuera Will solo traía una camiseta blanca de maga corta y unos jeans gastados, mientras Hermione y Ginny traían suéter.

En la cocina Welby les sirvió una infinidad de cosas para almorzar, desde huevos con tocino, tostadas con mermelada, cereal, fruta en trocitos y sumos de varias frutas; que los tres agradecieron con gusto. Diez minutos después llego un adormilado y todavía en pijama, Ron, quien sin saludar se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer lo que encontraba a su paso.

Mientras comían, Ginny le pregunto a Will sobre el ataque de anoche, un poco insegura de que el quisiera hablar de eso, Will en cambio sabia que no había mucho que ocultar así que les contó que había pasado. Les dijo que ya había terminado cuando el llego, pero que le habían contado, que los Mortifagos habían sacado de sus casas a muchas personas solo para torturarlas, mientras otros destruían sus casas, unos se habían metido a saquear varios comercios entre ellos una joyería que había sido uno de los mas dañados; que antes que llegaran los aurores muchos ya se habían ido con lo robado, por otro lado las propiedades de Osmond no había sufrido daño alguno, como estas estaban solas no fueron muy atractivas para los Mortifagos. También Will le dijo que apenas había llegado hace un par de horas de Kent.

Gran parte del día se la pasaron trabajando en la casa, ya sea afuera acomodando la piscina, las antorchas, algunas mesas para la botana, sillas, donde ira la música, hechizando los alrededores por protección; como bien dentro de la casa, preparando las botanas, bebidas, adornos. También entraban y salían lechuzas la mayoría con mensajes que confirmaban la asistencia de varios a los que Ron había invitado, otros preguntaban si podían llevar a mas personas, si podían llegar antes o después de media noche. Cada lechuza salía de la casa ya con una respuesta para su dueño.

_And all I can tasteis this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later It's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

La música sonaba alto y el ambiente agarraba un excelente ritmo, aun faltaba 20 min. para media noche pero la fiesta del nuevo año ya era un existo, muchos habían llegado y aun faltaban mas. La parte del domo estaba casi llena ya que la mayoría no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de echarse un chapuzón en la piscina, otros especialmente hombres optaron por solo dedicarse a beber la gran gama de bebidas con o sin alcohol que Will patrocinaba mientras platicaban y escuchaban música, y las parejas en cambio no dejaban de bailar o bien acurrucarse en algún rincón bajo la luz de las antorchas.

De la puerta trasera de la cocina no dejaba de salir a cada minuto mas recién llegados, el numero de personas ya sobrepasaba a los que había invitado Ron originalmente y por mucho, todo Hogwarts estaba esa noche ahí, la mayoría de séptimo y sexto al igual que algunos de quinto, todos por igual sin ninguna distinción de casas ni rivalidades; también había muchos ex -alumnos que tenían entre tres y un año de habar salido. Will entre sus recorridos vio a caras conocidas como las de Oliver ex guardián de Gryffindor y Cho Chang, pero no se preocupo por ir a saludarlos, sobretodo cuando se supone que no los conoce.

- Hermy viste donde puse mi botella – decía Ron saliendo por la puerta de la cocina donde Hermione miraba hacia donde todos bailaban – Hermy me escuchaste

- Si, si te oí y no, no vi donde la pusiste – contesto Hermione sin quitar la vista a donde miraba

- ¿A quien miras tanto? – pregunto Ron con un tono un tanto celoso

- No crees que se ven lindos, harían una bonita pareja los dos

- ¿Quiénes?

- Tu hermana y Will – dijo y Ron volteo rápido a donde le señala Hermione para verlos bailar juntos – si nos lo conociera diría que tienen años de conocerse y estar enamorados, no los 4 meses que tienen

- Están bailando muy pegados – dijo Ron casi gruñendo

- Hay Ronald deja a un lado tu papel de hermano sobreprotector, Ginny ya esta grande, sabe lo que hace y como cuidarse

- Por eso lo digo, quien sabe que cosas hará

- No mas que tu, tengo por seguro. Ven vamos a bailar para que te calmes – termino Hermione tomando de la mano y llevarlo hacia los demás no si antes besarlo

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just wanna you to know who I am_

En la improvisada pista, Will y Ginny bailaban abrazados, ella tenia la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, el la abrazaba cerrando los brazos por su espalda, ambos con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar solo por el momento como si el alrededor y los demás no existieran, solo ellos y esa necesidad creciente de estar solos, de decirse un Te quiero al oído y saborear los labios tan ansiados del otro.

- PERO Y ESE MAL NACIDO QUE SE CRRE!!!

Will reacciono de inmediato, era Ron quien dijo eso casi a su lado, volteo hacia donde Ron miraba y vio a el causante de todo. Draco Malfoy entraba a la fiesta por la cocina, junto a sus inseparable guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle; Ron no se contuvo mas y se lanzo hacia Malfoy rojo de ira y con los puños cerrados.

- Demonios. . . Ron espera

Will miro las caras preocupadas de Ginny y Hermione quienes le imploraban que hiciera algo

- Will, vamos haz algo – dijo Hermione casi suplicante y Will salió corriendo hacia donde Ron ya estaba con discutiendo con Malfoy

- Que haces aquí Malfoy no eres bienvenido – dijo Ron encarándolo

- HUYY que miedo, el pobretón no nos quiere aquí – decía Draco muy burlón con sus amigos quienes solo rieron estúpidamente – Mejor dime Weasley que haces tu aquí? Pensaba que los de tu familia pasaban estas fechas en un refugio para desamparados

Ron ya no se contuvo y aun mas rojo de lo que estaba se lanzo sobre Malfoy quien también ya lo recibía con el puño levantado

- BASTA LOS DOS!!! – grito Will llegando justo a tiempo y logrando separándolos entreponiéndose - Esta es mi casa y yo decido lo que pasa en ella. . . . Ron no golpearas a nadie esta noche y tu Malfoy tienes dos opciones, te largas o te que quedas bajo mis condiciones; tu y tus amigos podrán disfrutar de la fiesta pero si uno, uno solo de mis invitados se queja de ti, yo mismo los sacare a patadas, y sabes que lo haré - dijo Will con autoridad, tanta que Malfoy calmo sus humos.

Al final asintió y con una seña les indico a Crabbe y Goyle que lo siguieran, bajo la mirada asesina de Ron

- Vamos Ron, déjalo, vamos con las chicas – decía Will mientras tomaba del brazo a Ron, empujándolo al lado contrario de donde estaba Draco; tomo una cerveza y destapándola se la dio a Ron quien casi se la termina de un trago

- Demonios Will, ¿qué hiciste, porque dejaste que se quedara?

- Ron mira a tu alrededor, ¿qué ves?

- Gente y mucho alcohol

- Si pero aparte yo miro unión, míralos Ron, mira a todos, sin escudos, ni prejuicios, solo en estos momentos podrás ver a todas las casas convivir juntas, Hoy Gryffindor's y Slytherin's por igual, al cabo y mañana serán enemigos otra vez; y hoy no dejare que Malfoy arruine eso

Ron ya no dijo nada, estaba mas sorprendido por la respuesta que Will le había dado, mas que todo porque no era una típica respuesta de Will. Aun entre su cólera y el calor del alcohol Ron reconoció otro de los recientes cambios en Will, siguió pensando en eso mientras seguía bebiendo camino hacia donde estaban Hermione y Ginny esperándolos

- Todo bien? – pregunto Ginny a Will

- Si todo esta bien, Malfoy se quedo solo con la condición de que le patearía el trasero si hacia algo – contesto Will sonriéndole a Ginny para calmar su preocupación, mientras Hermione regañaba a Ron como siempre

- Imprudente, impulso, un completo. . . desesperado, eso eres, como se te ocurre ir – decía Hermione a Ron quien traía la cabeza gacha – pero por eso te adoro – termino antes de abrazarlo y besarlo con devoción

Will y Ginny se quedaron viendo con ganas de hacer lo mismo, las miradas fijas decían aun mucho mas, al final Ginny asintió dándole algún consentimiento a Will

- Ron. . . mmm Ron – decía Will interrumpiendo

- Que?

- mmm te acuerdas de que te dije que no golpearías a nadie esta noche

- Si, y eso ¿qué?

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Si claro, lo prometo, ¿que mas quieres?

- Perfecto, entonces tengo algo que decirte

- Tenemos algo que decirte – corrigió Ginny acercándose a Will aun mas, y tomando su mano, que la paso por su espalda para que la abrazara

- Esperen qué se traen? – pregunto Ron

- Ron, como representante de tu familia aquí, quisiera tu consentimiento para ser el novio de Ginny – dijo Will y Ron abrió a mas no poder los ojos

- En realidad ya lo somos desde Navidad, y no necesitamos tu consentimiento – aclaro Ginny y Will sonrió mas que nunca

- Que dices Ron – decía Will

- Quien mejor que tu para mi hermana – dijo por fin Ron ante su asombro.

Ginny y Hermione gritaron de alegría y se abrazaron, festejando.

Ron le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Will, en son de aprobación y después le apunto el dedo en son de amenaza casi susurrando

- Serás muy mi mejor amigo, casi hermano y me habrás salvado la vida, así que mas vale que cuides de mi hermana porqué cada una de sus lagrimas por tu culpa las pagaras con tu dientes – decía mientras cerraba el puño. Will solo asentía - Pero quien mejor que tu para ella, desde que te conocí supe que eras el ideal – termino Ron

La música se paro de repente, todo mundo estaba exaltado. El reloj de péndulo adentro de la casa empezó a sonar, con un hechizo amplificador de sonido las doce campanadas se empezaron a oír por todos lados. Todos los invitados coreaban la cuenta regresiva para el nuevo año.

Will abrazado de Ginny contaron al unísono; cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno; PUMM!!! Varios estallidos a la vez junto alaridos efusivos de los demás empezaron. Will beso a Ginny libremente aprovechando que Ron hacia lo mismo con Hermione

- YA déjala Will, no te aproveches – dijo Ron colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Will. Los dos se separaron ante eso y Ginny fulmino con la mirada a su hermano

- Miren el cielo – dijo Hermione señalando hacia arriba

Todos voltearon ver un espectáculo de fuegos pirotécnicos que Will había preparado sin de decirles. Eran luces que formaban diferentes figuras, unas desde simples mensajes escritos de Feliz Año, hasta animales fantásticos que cruzaban el negro cielo, como grandes dragones que expedían fuego, hipogrifos, unicornios y mas que galopeaban por el firmamento; todos estos con el sello característico de los Sortilegios Weasley

Will y Ginny aun abrazados disfrutaban de los fuegos artificiales, Will especialmente miraba fijamente a un alce blanco que galopeaba cerca de la luna, con su brillante y grande cornamenta, mantenía un andar en círculos y después parecía como si lo miraba fijamente e inclinaba su cornamenta frente a ellos.

- Ya viste, es igual a tu Patronus – exclamo Ginny

- Si, se parece mucho – contesto Will en suave voz

Poco a poco se fueron terminando y desvaneciendo las figuras. En el cielo el alce se había juntado a otra figura blanca que n tenia una forma muy definida, parecía un perro o lobo pero mucho mas grande como un oso, estos dos galopearon juntos y se perdieron en el firmamento.

Will cerro fuertemente los ojos cuando dejo de verlas, un escalofrió recorrió toda su espina dorsal tensando su cuerpo, la cabeza le dolía y ardía como nunca la había sentido antes

- Will que te pasa? – le pregunto Ginny separándose de el

Lo miraba con un intenso gesto de dolor, con los ojos cerrados como si contuviera que se le salieran unas lagrimas, ella se empezaba a preocupar por su ahora novio, nunca lo había visto ponerse así

- Respóndeme Will, ¿qué pasa? ¿es él? – continuaba, Will se llevo una mano a la frente como si eso apaciguar su dolor y levemente dijo que si con la cabeza – Un ataque? Te tienes que ir? – siguió preguntando Ginny

- No me iré – contesto Will abriendo lentamente los ojos sin quitar su mano de su frente, mientras con la otra la llevo a acaricias la cara de Ginny – solo dame un segundo si – termino por decir

Will se dio media vuelta y camino rumbo al interior de la casa, Ginny en su impulso de no dejarlo solo fue tras el, pero en su camino Luna Lovengood la intercepto, empezando a hablarle sobre lo bueno de la fiesta y otras cosas mas sin coherencia alguna que Ginny no entendía, cuando logro safarse de ella e ir a buscar a Will, ahora fue Ron quien la detuvo, para cuestionarla sobre porque no le había dicho nada sobre su relación con Will. Ginny miraba a todos lados tratando de encontrar a alguien que la salvara de la cantaleta de Ron, le pregunto por Hermione y este le dijo que había ido a su habitación por toallas y un bañador para ir a nadar

Minutos después Hermione salía de su recamara con varias toallas en la mano; el pasillo estaba suavemente iluminado con varias velas que levitaban en el aire; antes de bajar por las escaleras volteo a ver las armaduras, existía algo en ellas que la atraían como si guardaran un gran misterio o mas bien protegieran algo de sumo valor detrás de ese enorme manto rojo.

La curiosidad de Hermione crecía cada vez mas hasta que la venció, conciente de que estaba sola y nadie tenia porque venir coloco una mano sobre el manto para descubrir lo que había detrás de este, tuvo un instante de duda que rápido se esfumó. La sorpresa fue grande para ella terminando con la boca y los ojos mucho mas abiertos de los normal; ante ella estaba un gigantesco árbol que se extendía a todo lo alto de la pared, claro que no era un árbol de hojas sino un árbol genealógico, Hermione lo recorrió con la mirada por la infinidad de nombres escritos, en el fondo del lienzo estaba un escudo de armas familiar de forma acuartelada, en los superiores estaba un valle y un castillo negro, en los inferiores un león y una armadura que en vez de espada desenvainada una daga y por último a los costado otros dos leones rugientes, en la parte inferior como bandera la inscripción en dorado que decía "POTTER". Hermione no entendía porque decía eso, que tenia que ver esa familia con Will pero pensó que talvez se relacionaban en algún punto, así que busco algún indicio dentro de los nombres inscritos en el árbol, pero no había nada, todos esos personajes no tenían nada extraño, excepto que todos estaban muertos o al menos eso quería decir la cruz a un lado del nombre de cada uno, en el tronco principal si reconoció algunos nombres que le había escuchado a Binns en Historia de la Magia, como el de "Jerry de Hierro" o "Donald el Volador" estos resaltaban porque aparte de la cruz tenían una espada, pero no eran los únicos, la seña de la espada se repetía tercera generación a los pertenecientes del tronco principal; Hermione fue siguiendo hacia arriba esa seña y cada vez la intrigaba, hasta que dio con el nombre de William Leander "Leo" y eso si era curioso, era el nombre de Will, ¿podría ser una conexión? Además Leo también tenia aparte de la cruz, la espada, ya casi como último eslabón estaba "James" ligado con una cadena a Lily Evans ambos con su respectiva cruz, pero aun mas arriba de ellos estaba el último de la larga lista, "Harry James" el único nombre de todo el lienzo que no tenia cruz, pero si tenia la espada.

Hermione recordó la leyenda que envolvía a ese nombre y su familia, El-Niño-Que-Vivió solían decirle, el único sobreviviente al Avada Kedavra y que fue capaz de vencer a Lord Voldemort siendo un bebe; entonces Hermione dio a una rápida conclusión sobre el significado de la espada, de seguro que todos los portadores habían sido guerreros o habían hecho algo en combate, y el pequeño Harry al vencer a Voldemort consiguió la suya, ahora su padre aunque era Auror murió asesinado por lo que no la tuvo, si esa era una buena teoría se decía Hermione feliz por su conclusión y emocionada por descubrir un nuevo misterio que seguir investigando.

- ACASO NO LO ENTIENDE!!! – gritaron en algún lado, Hermione se estremeció y rápido cubrió de nuevo el árbol genealógico para no ser descubierta – NO SE QUE PASO – siguió. Hermione mas calmada vio que provenía del pasillo izquierdo, se fijo entonces que había una puerta en el fondo entre abierta y dejaba ver una luz en su interior. Hermione camino hacia ella sin dudarlo para saber que era lo que pasaba

- Esta bien, me calmo, pero en verdad esto no me esta gustando, Voldemort se cerro y no me deja entrar en su mente - decía Harry a la cabeza de Dumbledore que estaba en la chimenea

- Es entendible y de esperarse, todo habla de un nuevo plan que tiene en su manos, es inteligente así que cerrara todos los medios por lo que pueda ser descubierto – explicaba el director

- Entonces solo nos queda esperar, - dijo Harry

- Exacto, hoy no podemos hacer nada, si ocurre algo lo sabremos, además

tienes visitas

- Si, me están esperando para cenar – mintió Harry

- Entonces disfruta de una noche tranquila, habido muy pocas

- Si una noche tranquila, Nos vemos – termino Harry levantándose del piso donde estaba sentado, Dumbledore desapareció de la chimenea rompiendo la conexión

- QUIEN ESTA AHÍ – grito Will al oír un paso detrás de la puerta, corrió para descubrir que era Hermione en el pasillo – Que haces aquí? – pregunto primero un poco molesto

- Subí por unas toallas, escuche voces y vine a ver quien era, pensé que alguien de la fiesta se había escabullido hasta aquí y venia a correrlo pero entonces te vi, no quise interrumpí – contó Hermione un poco nerviosa al principio

- Oh, gracias – dijo Will mas calmado – solo hablaba con Dumbledore sobre lo de anoche, nos desea buen año a todos

- Que bien

- Vamonos que la fiesta esta abajo – termino Will, tomando camino hacia las escaleras

2 semanas después

- Un cazador de base en la punta de los otros aros, bien podría ser Ashly, las otras dos Ginny y Paige se encargarían del acarreo, Jack protegía a el ataque y Andrew la defensa

Will estaba encimadísimo buscando una estrategia que le sirviera a Ginny, aunque el no fuera el capitán se habría ofrecido a ayudarla para que ella tuviera mas tiempo de estudiar, el partido contra Hufflepuff estaba programado para la segunda semana de Febrero, lo cual hacia que tuvieran menos de un mes para estar listos, no que no se creyeran capaces de ganarles sino que no querían de dejar de ser contundentes, querían que no quedara ninguna duda sobre quien era el mejor equipo de Hogwarts y asegurar la copa para Gryffindor

Pasaban mas de la 12 y Will no tenia para cuando terminar y no importaba era uno de esos días en los que no se quiere dormir ni acostar, durante todo el día tampoco de sintió bien, un leve malestar le acogía el cuerpo, uno de esos inexplicable, para Will eso significaba un mal presagio y eso combinado con la repentina calma de Voldemort no hablaba mejor.

Harry se levanto de la mesa de trabajo y fue a sentarse enfrente de la chimenea en su sillón preferido, de su túnica saco la cigarrera plateada. Cuando se disponía a prender un cigarro todo cambio, la vista se nublo y el dolor de varios Crucios juntos sintió, con sus manos destrozo el cigarro de tanto que lo estrujo, quiso levantarse pero solo logro caer al suelo, sentía como la cabeza casi literalmente se le partía en dos, un hilo de sangre logro salir de la cicatriz cubriendo toda su cara, no había nada que pensar, solo el deseo de gritar pero ni la voz era capaz de salir para exteriorizar ese dolor, se llevaba las manos al pecho tratando sin mucho éxito quitarse la túnica, la corbata o algo que lo librara y lo dejara respirar, sentía sus pulmones colapsados y ni inspirar podía para jalar un poco de aire, los oídos le zumbaban y los sentía a punto de reventar

- MAL NACIDO, BASTARDO – gritaba, estaba parado solo en esa habitación, su respiración agitada al borde del colapso, cerro sus puños y una silla salió volando de lado a lado estrellándose contra la pared – JURO QUE TE HARE PAGAR, TE DESGARRARE POR DENTRO Y FUERA- la sangre caliente de venganza le recorría por el cuerpo, varios golpes de la puerta le decían que varios querían saber que era lo que pasaba dentro – FUERA – grito de nuevo con la varita apuntando la puerta, un rayo la atravesó sin dejarle algún rasguño, lo toques cesaron - MALDITO SEAS, Y TU HERENCIA TAMBIEN – continuo ahora arremetiendo contra los vidrios de las ventanas cubiertas con madera – EL JUEGO HA TERMINADO, TE ARREPENDIRAS DE HABER PARTICIPADO, TODO EL PESO DE MI PODER CAERA SOBRE TI, CON ESTO ME HAS DESAFIADO Y DECLARADO LA GUERRA, SOLOS TU Y YO AL FINAL PERO PRIMERO SUFRIRAS POR ESTA HUMILLACIÓN Y LOS QUE TE RODEAN SERAN LOS PRIMEROS EN SENTIRLO – camino pausado hacia el ultimo pesado de un espejo roto que seguía colgado sobre la pared, se miro así mismo y ante ese horror ni se inmuto, sus ojos rojos inyectados de sangre por la ira, sus rostro huesudo y pálido, su nariz de serpiente - Ya he despertado de mi letargo ahora tu dormirás por siempre – dijo para si mismo, solo con la intención de que el único testigo las entendiera

Ahí la comunicación se cerro y Harry pudo abrir los ojos, recupero su respiración que ahora era agitada, tras varios minutos ahí tumbado en el piso logro levantarse y acostarse en el sillón, ahora si, mas calmado se quito la corbata y la túnica, cubrió su cara con las manos y al retirarlas vio que había llegado a sangrar, con un pañuelo se limpio la cara, tratando de no dejar ninguna marca delatora, trataba de pensar en lo sucedido pero el agotamiento no lo dejaba, así que mejor se dedico a vaciar su mente y dejarla en blanco, tratar de protegerla por si volvía a repetirse, ya era suficiente por hoy y otro contacto de esa manera no lo podría soportar. Paso casi una hora ahí echado sin hacer nada solo se limitaba a respirar porque ni dormir podía

- Will eres tu? Que haces aquí? – pregunto una voz que acababa de bajar por las escaleras

- No podía dormir – respondió Will, levantándose del sillón para mirar de frente a Hermione

- Te pasa algo?

- Por qué piensas que me pasa algo – dijo Will acomodándose el cabello despeinado con las manos

- Porque leí que el insomnio es causa de preocupaciones o una conciencia intranquila

- Si creo que tienes razón, mi conciencia no me deja dormir – dijo dándole un tono burlón, haciendo que Hermione frunciera el entrecejo – Y tu que haces aquí?

- mmmm yo bueno eso se puede explicar – decía Hermione un poco nerviosa y sonrojada.

Varios pasos se escucharon y de inmediato Ron salió de las escaleras parando en seco al ver a Will ahí en la sala común y con Hermione

- Ohh!!! Ya entiendo – dijo Will, y una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, Ron y Hermione permanecieron sin decir nada, sonrojados mucho mas – Cálmate Hermione estas mas roja que un Weasley jajajaja

Will tomo su túnica del sillón y se la puso, volviéndose a acomodar el cabello con la manos camino hacia las escaleras para subir, en el último escalón estaba todavía Ron para ahí, cuando Will paso a su lado le dio una palmada en la espalda y le alcanzó a susurrar - ¡animo! – pero cuando iba a empezar a subir las escaleras de acordó de algo y quiso dárselos

- Ah, esperen, déjenme les presto algo – Will se lanzo corriendo hacia la habitación de séptimo año

Del fondo de su baúl saco la capa de invisibilidad que le había dejado su padre, aparte tomo el mapa merodeador que casi ya no usaba, lo doblo en partes pequeñas y lo metió en un bolsillo de su túnica, y volvió corriendo a la sala común, donde sus amigos esperaban

- Tengan, no me gustaría que los atraparan – dijo dándole la capa a Ron, este la reconoció la instante, sabiendo lo que era – herencia de mi padre, así que úsenla bien y si preguntan yo no se ni vi nada – termino Will, dándose media vuelta para dejarlos solos.

Pero Will ya no volvió a la habitación si no se quedo en el pasillo donde se dividía las habitaciones de la chicas con las de ellos y volvió a bajar cuando los oyó atravesar el cuadro de la señora gorda. Se alegraba por sus amigos, tenían la oportunidad y el derecho de pasar un rato agradable, solos, bien se lo tenían merecido. Estos eran los momentos precisos para estar juntos, porque talvez mañana no se pueda.

De la sonrisa Harry paso a la seriedad, miraba detenidamente el mapa en su camino por los pasillos hacia la oficina de Dumbledore, dentro de su cabeza seguían retumbando los gritos de Voldemort, lo que tanto había sospechado últimamente había pasado, no sabia de que manera había ocurrido pero el señor oscuro ya había despertado de su letargo, el hechizo de los "Memori Cleaners" había llegado a su fin en el, ahora recordaba hasta el mínimo detalle de todo lo que en verdad había pasado en los últimos 6 años y medio, desde su primer encuentro en el bosque hasta la noche que se toparon en el lobby del Ministerio de Magia, ya era consiente de la conexión entre ellos y lo que se puede lograr con ella. Harry sabia que Voldemort era inteligente por lo tanto si relacionaba todo ya sabría quien era el en este mundo, su participación en la Orden, pero aun así todo eso no se convertía en lo peor para Harry, esos eran detalles menos, la que información que si tenia valor, era la de sus seres queridos, sus amigos, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, los demás Weasley a quien les debía mucho y Remus Lupin el ultimo y muy querido merodeador.

Pensando en todas esas cosas a la vez ni cuenta se dio que ya estaba frente a la puerta del despacho del directos

- Profesor Dumbledore – llamo Harry entrando a la habitación

Esta permanecía a media luz, flawkes dormía en su perchero igual que todos los personajes de los cuadros, en la mesas donde el director tenia todas sus chucherias raras de plata la mayoría, hacían leves ruiditos y algunas echaban humo

- Profesor Dumbledore – volvió a llamar Harry, esta vez mas fuerte, logrando éxito, por la puerta trasera salió Dumbledore en bata y gorro de dormir llevando consigo lo que parecía una bola de cristal, llena de humo negro que daba vueltas

- Hola Harry!!!, Justo ahora iba hablarte, note algo raro esta noche, acaso tu también – dijo el director

- Voldemort ya venció el hechizo, ya recuerda todo – dijo Harry yendo al grano, Dumbledore pareció no sorprenderse mucho, si no mas bien siguió viendo su bola de cristal

- Oh eso explica esto, - contesto señalando su bola

- Qué es eso

- Esto Harry es lo que se llama un MagiaMaxim su función es desertar cuando una gran concentración de magia es expuesta o expulsada, según el color del humo se sabe que tipo de magia fue, si blanco u oscura así que concluyo que Voldemort expulsó mucha para deshacerse del hechizo

- Y también en su reacción, - decía Harry mientras se acariciaba la frente donde antes aparecía normalmente su cicatriz – Esto cambia las cosas, Qué haremos?

- No podemos hacer cambios bruscos, los mismos Mortifagos lo sospecharían, además recuerda que aunque Voldemort sepa la verdad sigue sin poder transmitirla, - aclaro Dumbledore – Mas bien quisiera sabes como te sientes tu?

- Estoy bien, hay que permanecer alerta, menos ahora que sabe quien soy voy a descuidar a mis amigos, ni una oportunidad tendrá de acercarse a ellos – termino Harry,

- Que así sea

Harry viendo que esa conversación ya estaba de mas, salió del despacho del director sin siquiera despedirse, tomo el mapa y fue directo a la sala común de Gryffindor

La mañana había amanecido gris y lluviosa, Will era uno de los pocos madrugadores que ya estaban desayunando en el Gran Comedor, aunque mas bien ni siquiera había pegado un ojo en toda la noche

Cuando le untaba mermelada a su tercera tostada sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado

- Que hay!! – dijo Ron recién llegado

- Y eso que te hayas levantado temprano, - contesto Will – No te sentí llegar anoche – Will vio como a Ron se ponía del mismo color de anoche – Ohh ya se no llegaste anoche. Y Hermione?

- En su cuarto, ella tiene tu capa, gracias nos sirvió de mucho – dijo Ron algo nervioso y rehuyéndole a la mirada de Will quien dejo su comida en el plato y se giro con el esperando a que le contara mas

- ¿Y como les fue anoche? ¿Adonde fueron? Cuenta!!! ¿Como estuvo? – soltó Will de repente

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?, si tu sabes mucho mas que yo sobre eso

- Si, pero no compares mis experiencias que son muy distintas a lo que tienes tu con Hermione

- Bueno, - empezó a contar Ron mas relajado y con una sonrisa – estuvimos en el baño de prefectos, sabes tienen una alberca pequeña con varios grifos . . . .

- de aguas aromáticas – completo Will

- Si, ¿Cómo sabes?

- En verdad Ron como te envidio, a veces quisiera ser tu

- Así ¿por qué?

- Tienes todo lo que yo quiero, una familia con padres que te adoran con los que solo podría soñar, una novia que presiosa que te ama y tu a ella y como si fuera poco puedes estar con ella como anoche y sentirte de maravilla como ahora. Eres muy afortunado, no te hace falta nada, ¿dinero? Talvez, créeme el dinero es solo una felicidad falsa y pasajera, y en esa soy experto

- No lo había visto de esa forma – contesto Ron un poco tímido.

Will le dio una palmada en la espalda y se levanto de la mesa

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Por mi capa

Will salió del comedor, rumbo a la sala común, cuando iba entrando a esta vio salir a Parvati y Lavander, así que supuso que Hermione estaba sola, la perfecta ocasión para recoger su capa sin que esta fuera descubierta por alguien mas

Subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de la chicas de séptimo, la puerta estaba entre abierta, iba tocar pero unas voces adentro lo hicieron desistir, las reconoció como las de Hermione y Ginny, estuvo a punto de darse vuelta e irse pero no puedo resistirse a la tentación

- Créeme Ginny, fue maravilloso, nunca me habría imaginado que iba a ser así

- Con solo oírte me dan ganas de hacerlo yo también

- ¿Con Will?

- Pues si, no se, creo que si – contesto Ginny algo dudosa

- Por qué lo dudas, ya no estas enamorada de el o qué

- No, no es eso, lo sigo queriendo muchísimo, solo que las cosas van cambiando

- Qué cambio? Por qué cuando empezaste con el me dijiste que estabas segura que el era el indicado, del que habías estado enamorada y esperando por mucho tiempo

- Si, pero no se a veces me da la sensación que dentro de Will hay otra persona, tu sabes que Will es de una manera encantadora con nosotras y Ron, pero con los demás es otra incluso puede llegar a ser muy desagradable para varios – explico Ginny

- Yo también pienso eso, pero eso no le quita merito contigo

- Desde hace un tiempo, casi desde que lo conozco, he estado soñando mucho

- A Will?

- No y si, es como si no fuera el, bueno a veces si lo siento como si fuera un representación suya pero en otras es completamente distinto, digo es muy parecido a Will físicamente solo con unos cambios

- ¿Qué sueñas, que pasa en ellos?

- Es como si fueran recuerdos, cosas que no pasaron en realidad, por ejemplo uno en la madriguera en un verano antes que entrara a Hogwarts y ahí estaba el con Ron, otro en el baile de Navidad cuando fue el torneo de los 3 magos y el era un campeón y bailaba con Parvati, cosas por estilo

- Pero no, porque ni conocíamos a Will en esa época, no paso eso

- Eso es lo de menos, el chiste es que siempre salía como un chico tan tierno, tímido con todo mundo, sus ojos siempre con un brillo especial, aparte era mas bajito con su cabello alborotado y usa lente redondos, ves todo lo contrario a Will

- Entonces te gusta mas el Will de tus sueño que el real – concluyo Hermione

- Posiblemente – dijo por último Ginny

Will oyó toda la conversación y no evito asombrarse, eso quería decir que a Ginny le gustaba mas Harry que el, Will en vez de enojarse reacciono con una sonrisa, por que eso abría un brecha a que ella estaba mas cerca de recordarlo. Una descabellada idea le vino de repente a la cabeza, una idea que necesitaba desarrollarla perfectamente si quería que tuviera el efecto que deseaba.

Will entonces dio media vuelta, con la cabeza llena de posibilidades, al cabo la capa bien podría esperar un rato mas.

Continuara . . . .

Hola, ¿Cómo han empezado este año,? Pues yo trabajando, (mucho mas de lo que esperaba) pero a quien le dan pan que llore, Hace exactamente un mes fue mi ultima actualización y juro que fue mas por falta de tiempo que nada mas, solo espero que para el próximo tarde menos.

En cuanto al capitulo, pues como leyeron Voldemort ya se deshizo del hechizo, ahora sabe la verdad, lo cual cambiara las cosas y estas no se ven muy buenas que digamos, esto se acaba de convertir en una guerra particular ya que nadie mas sabe y sin poder decirle nada; ustedes que creen que haga Harry ¿volverá a la idea de quitar el hechizo? O ¿se lanzara solo contra Voldemort para terminar con todo? Eso sin olvidar las ultimas palabras de Ginny que después se acordaran de ellas

Después de dos capítulos, pude cumplir la petición de SeerlinaEd que quería ver a Draco, ¡Ahí tienes Tatis!

Para el próximo capi, no les voy a decir como se llamara, porque eso seria muy revelador, pero si les puedo decir que:

Aparecerá Lupin para todas las amantes del licántropo favorito

Volverá Bellatrix junto con varias serpientes

El partido d Gryffindor contra Hufflepuf

Will tendrá una gran idea

Saludos desde Monterrey y nos vemos en le proximo


	12. Masacre en Hosgmade

**CAPITULO 11 – MASACRE EN HOSMADE **

AHH, yo tengo sueño, me voy a acostar – decía Ron en medio de un bostezo, mientras metía sus libros en su mochila – Vienes Will?

Mas al rato – contesto Will sin quitar la vista del libro de Historia que leía

Bueno, conste que no se como puedes leer esa cosa tan aburrida – termino Ron, tomando su mochila. Hermione levanto la mirada de su tarea al oír eso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo su novio le dio un beso de buenas noches y después se fue

Era viernes 13 de febrero por la noche, casi toda la tarde se dedicaron a hacer sus deberes, ya que no querían tener un pendiente que arruinara el fin de semana, a pesar de que Ron había puesto una y mil excusas para no hacerlos y juraba que el domingo era buen día para hacerlos, pero Hermione bien lo pudo dominar para que se pusiera.

El primero en terminar como siempre fue Will seguido de Ron que solo copio las redacciones de su amigo, pero Will se había quedado leyendo "Historia Mágica Medieval" y parecía demasiado concentrado.

Ginny y Hermione terminaron al mismo tiempo, después de estar cuidando cada detalle de sus trabajos para que quedaran perfectos.

También ya te vas - dijo Will dejando su libro a un lado cuando veía que Ginny empezaba a recoger sus cosas

Si, y tu deberías hacer lo mismo, mañana es el partido y no quiero que por estar bostezando no veas la snitch – contesto Ginny poniéndose enfrente de el, con los brazos cruzados, sonando a una orden

A la orden mi capitana – dijo Will levantándose en firmes e imitando un saludo militar – tu solo dime en que minuto quieres que la atrape y lo hago

WILL! Estoy hablando en serio. Se que llevas casi dos semanas sin dormir bien y crees que no me doy cuenta

Mi amor, no te preocupes por mi, estoy bien – decía Will mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente – Todo estará bien, ya veraz – continuo un poco mas serio

Bueno, pero intenta dormir mas, si – dijo Ginny casi suplicándole, le dio un beso en los labios y se separo de el, para irse por las escaleras donde Hermione la esperaba

Harry se quedo viendo como se perdía su roja cabellera por las escaleras, aun después de unos minutos seguía viendo las escaleras imaginándose la escena ideal para sus mas profundas fantasías, algo parecido a que simplemente Ginny volviera a bajar corriendo por esas mismas escaleras ansiosa por verlo, por verlo a el y cuando lo vea, lo llame por su nombre y le diga que esta enamorada de el.

Una simple pero cada vez mas añorada fantasía, la cual llenaba sus noches de insomnio y sobretodo después de haberla oído hablar de sus sueños con Hermione, eso solo podía significar una cosa, que le inconsciente de Ginny esta luchando por recordar, una lucha que bien podía terminar en un día, un año o una vida, un tiempo que Harry ya no quería ni podía esperar; así que se había enfrascado en buscar algo por todos los libros que conocía, que le ayudara a conseguir que Ginny recordara, pero el mismo hechizo de los **_Memory Cleaners _**estaba muy bien hecho, y se podía decir que era casi inquebrantable, pero bien solo era un "casi" y ese "casi" le brindaba esperanza, talvez Will no podía hacer nada directamente para conseguir que Ginny lo recordara, pero talvez Harry si podía indirectamente.

Harry tenia una idea, algo vaga y con poca esperanza, pero era un inicio aunque llevarlo a practica requería que hiciera algo de lo cual no estaba todavía convencido, y eso era hechizar a Ginny. Harry volteo de nuevo a la mesa donde estaban sus cosas y vio el libro que antes leía, el que decía antes "Historia Mágica Medieval" ahora cambiaba su titulo a "Las Pociones mas Poderosas" donde había encontrado algo, poco agradable pero si algo funcional.

Antes de decidir si lo hacia o no, el primer paso era conseguir lo ingredientes, lo cuales no eran muy accesibles y el tiempo estaba corriendo.

Con un hechizo desde su varita, llamo a su capa invisible que la acompañaría en la presea a conseguir, mientras analizaba el mapa merodeador que había tenido escondido en los mas profundos bolsillos de su túnica.

Mas tarde, entraba en el ultimó lugar de todo Hogwarts donde no quería regresar, hace ya años había estado ahí y eso no le traía buenos recuerdos. Los sombríos muros estaban cubiertos por estantes con grande tarros de cristal, dentro de los cuales flotaban cosas verdaderamente asquerosas, cuyo nombre a Harry no le interesaba en absoluto, la chimenea estaba apagada; en esas condiciones se encontraba el despacho de Snape

No había por que perder tiempo, Harry se quito la capa invisible y empezó a buscar entre todas las estanterías, las soluciones ya preparadas que le permitirían conformar la poción, ya que si empezaba a buscar cada uno de los ingredientes por separado tardaría mas de un mes, en conseguirlos y hacerla. Por ninguna parte había algo que realmente sirviera, pero Harry no perdía la esperanza de conseguirlos, conociendo a Snape tendría que tenerlos muy bien resguardados.

Se encamino a los cajones del escritorio, al tratar de abrirlos vio que tenían llave, saco de su túnica una navaja pequeña y con unos leves forcejeos logro abrir el cajón, no quiso abrirlo con magia porque Snape no es nada confiado y lo mas seguro es que tendría contrahechizos; dentro del cajón no había, ni frascos raros ni mucho menos alguna poción, estaba lleno de papeles, que Harry barajo sin ponerle mucha atención, en el fondo había una llave gastada, Harry la saco y miro a su alrededor algo que le digiera de donde pertenecía esa llave, si estaba guardada ahí entonces pues era importante, hasta que vio un baúl igual de gastado y viejo, detrás de el, cubierto por un manto negro, al meter la llave en el, noto que embonaba perfectamente y este cedió fácilmente: Harry lo abrió cuidadosamente para causar el menor ruido posible ya que la bisagras del baúl rechinaban con cada movimiento.

Dentro de este estaba todo lo que Harry buscaba y mucho mas, estaba repleto de frascos, grandes, pequeños, gordos, delgados; todos con pociones ya hechas y algunas soluciones ya pre-hechas, todas bien etiquetadas con su nombre y los ingredientes con que habían sido hechas.

Harry estuvo varios minutos sacando varios frascos y leyendo sus etiquetas, hasta que para su buena suerte encontró un pequeño frasco no mas grande que la palma de su mano, este tenia un liquido entre anaranjado y amarillento, de la tapa colgaba una etiqueta mas grande que el mismo frasco, que Harry leyó con cuidado

_**Nombre: Ente dormies **_

_**Función **Se utiliza para crear vínculos mentales, especialmente para torturas, causa en que la ingiere la destrucción temporal de barreras mentales solo para con el que se la da a beber, si este cierra el vinculo con el hechizo "Ente dormies" sobre el mismo. Para funcionar los dos deben estar dormidos._

_**Duración**1 mes después de que se ingiere _

_**Efecto secundario **ninguno al termino del mes, durante del mes causa paranoia en lo casos de ser utilizado para tortura /i _

Harry la guardo con cuidado en su túnica, y guardo todos los demás frascos dentro del baúl procurando poniéndolos en el mismo lugar donde antes estaban. Cerro despacio la tapa y le hecho llave así como el manto negro para cubrirlo, guardo la lleve en el fondo del cajón, pero cuando volvió a agarrar los papeles para colocarlos en su lugar, varias palabras llegaron a sus ojos: EXTASIS, era el titulo que tenia los pergaminos en su manos, hecho una rápida leía y descubrió que era el formato y condiciones del examen, en las siguientes hojas venia un cuestionario contestado y la descripción de varias pociones a realizar en el examen. Harry dibujo una sonrisa en su cara, era un típica sonrisa de Will cuando se le ocurría algo, así que sin pensarlo, tomo un pergamino que estaba sobre el escritorio y hechizo una copia instantánea de esos papeles, cuando termino volvió a colocar todo en su lugar.

Se coloco de nuevo la capa, y se encamino a la puerta para irse, después de un furtivo paseo por el despacho de Snape.

PLAFFF!

Harry se quedo inmóvil, enojado consigo mismo por haber cometido un tonto error como chocar contra una silla, a tan pocos metros de la salida. En la habitación de a lado se empezó a oír el movimiento de alguien que se acercaba desde los aposentos de los profesores. Harry no lo pensó y salió corriendo del despacho, paso corriendo por toda la aula de pociones cuidando se no tropezar de nuevo, pero no salió, se metió entre dos mesas de trabajo, las dos mas próximas a la puerta, puerta que por desgracia el mismo había dejado cerrada.

Volteo hacia el despacho y vio que de esta salía Snape agarrando una tenue vela, caminaba sigiloso arropándose con su capa negra, Harry contuvo la respiración completamente quieto para que no notara su presencia; Snape miraba toda la aula tratando de encontrar algo raro, poco a poco se iba acercando a donde estaba Harry, el agarro su varita por si en caso. Snape paso justo enfrente de el, pero a los dos pasos se regreso, se puso exactamente enfrente de Harry a escasos centímetros, Harry cerro su puño libre e igual que apretó su varita, sentía la mirada fría y penetrante de Snape sobre el, aunque el profesor no viera nada ante el.

Los pocos segundos que pasaron fueron una eternidad para Harry, entonces Snape se precipito hacia delante, Harry se inclino hacia atrás dejando que la mano de Snape pasara libre frente a el, luego esta fue a parar a una mesa de trabajo donde tomo una pipeta que estaba mal colocada y puso en su lugar.

Malditos Elfos, no saben ordenar – mascullo entre dientes Snape, antes de darse media vuelta y caminar igual de sigiloso rumbo a su despacho

Cuando cerro la puerta del despacho Harry pudo respirar, la vio muy cerca, ahora si y mas calmado salió del aula de pociones.

COMO NO TE VOY A QUERER, COMO NO TE VOY A QUERER, GRYFFINDOR VAMOS GRYFFINDOR QUEREMOS LA COPA!

Esos eran los cánticos que retumbaban en la parte donde estaban todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor, todos parados y saltando, poniendo a prueba la resistencia del estadio de Quidditch y no era para menos cuando su equipo iba ganando. La combinación de Ginny y Paige era extraordinaria y entre las dos ya llevaban 160 puntos. Ron casi no había tenido trabajo y muy apenas le lograron anotar 20 puntos. Will por su parte no quería terminar con ese espectáculo y aunque ya había visto la snicht en varias ocasiones no fue tras ella, aprovechando que el buscador de Hufflepuf no la había visto.

Por el momento, Will se podía decir que tomaba el aun sol invernal a unos cinco metros arriba de los postes de Ron, a lo lejos miraba como Ashly robaba la quaffle interceptando un pase de los cazadores de Hufflepuf y se lo pasaba a Ginny para empezar un ataque.

Pero Will ya no miro como terminaban, un destello dorado en el centro del campo llamo su atención, dirigió su Saeta de Fuego rumbo a la zona pero algo despacio para no despertar sospecha, pero no tuvo buena suerte le buscador contrario también la vio, y como no si era muy evidente, este salió a toda velocidad rumbo a la snitch esa era la única oportunidad de ganar el juego y Will lo sabia así apretó la marcha, ambos se lanzaron hacia abajo donde parecía que snitch tenia su dirección, pero cambio en ultima instancia yéndose hacia arriba.

El buscador de Hufflepuf casi se cae de la escoba al perder el equilibrio cuando dieron el cambio de dirección, lo que dio mayor ventaja a Will que cada vez aumentaba la velocidad. La snitch no bajaba como si supiera que la estaban persiguiendo, a escasos metros estaba Will sin perderla de vista y atrás de el otros metros el buscador de Hufflepuf ya con solo la esperanza de que la snitch cambiara de dirección nuevamente pero no ocurrió y acelerando a lo máximo que se podía en esa subida en vertical Will atrapo la snitch en su mano derecha.

El mundo de abajo no existía solo la snitch que revoloteaba en su mano y él, el frió viento le golpeaba la cara pero tampoco importaba, por escasos segundos se sentía libre estando solo en las alturas, pero no se sentía solo, sentía lo que envolvía una sensación de calor reconfortante, entonces levanto la snitch lo mas alto que pudo y mirando arriba la dedico al cielo.

Esta va por ti pap�, así como esta guerra va por los tres – dijo en casi un susurro que solo escucho el

WILL – le gritaron, sacándolo de su pensamientos- TE ESPERAN - era el buscador de Hufflepuf que continuaba varios metros abajo y le hacia señas para que bajara

Will bajo al campo sin aun soltar la snitch, ahí todos los Gryffindors se habían bajado de las gradas y junto con el demás equipo lo esperaban.

Muy apenas lo dejaron tocar tierra firme, cuando todos se lanzaron contra el para felicitarlo, Ron y otros casi no conocía le daban palmadas, Jack y Andrew lanzaban chispas rojas y doradas al cielo desde sus varitas, Ashly y Paige coreaban junto a muchos mas una tonadita que decía algo como "A la copa Gryffindor va, La snitch Will atrapará y la copa a Gryffindor traerá. A la copa Gryffindor va, La snitch Will atrapará . . . . . . " y así seguía una y otra vez.

Con mucho esfuerzo logro sacarse de todos los que lo rodeaban y empezó a voltear a todos lados buscando desesperado a Ginny, la mas importante a quien debía felicitar y le faltaba. Entonces la vio al final del tumulto junto a Hermione quien al verlo se precipito contra el, le dio una suave palmada y una felicitación antes de correr junto a su novio Ron, Will corrió hasta Ginny quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como a el le gustaba.

Quedando a escasos unos centímetros el uno del otro, el tiempo se paro y el ruido ceso para ellos, las chispas y los cánticos parecían no existir, solo la mirada tierna y penetrante del otro que los hipnotizaba cada segundo aun mas.

Ganaste! – dijo Ginny

Ganamos, mi amor, Ganamos mi capitana, jugaste tan extraordinario que no quería que el juego terminara para verte mas – dijo Will haciendo que ella se sonrojara mas, entonces el continuo revoloteo en su mano, le recordó que aun tenia la snitch en la mano- Mira por tradición el mejor de cada juego guarda la snitch – continuo Will, mostrándole la snitch a Ginny para colocársela en una de sus manos a ella

No Will, tu la mereces mas que yo, tu la atrapaste – replico Ginny

Pero sin tus tantos de nada hubiera servido, y creo que hablo por todo el equipo

YA BESALA MEJOR! – grito Ron.

Will y Ginny racionaron y se dieron cuenta que todavía estaban en el campo, rodeados por el resto del equipo y otros colados, ya muchos menos de los que antes había, pero lo que quedaban, los escuchaban muy entretenidos

Que cursi me saliste William – continuaba Ron – Pero ya termina, hasta te estoy dando permiso para que beses a mi hermana

Ginny quien normalmente contestaba esos típicos comentarios de su hermano, se quedo callada de lo apenada que estaba, bajo la cabeza conservando el tono rojizo en su cara, viendo la snitch que ahora revoloteaba en sus manos . Will por su parte no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, se acerco aun mas a ella y la abrazo por un costado, mientras con una mano levanto el mentón de su novia para que quedara a su altura y le deposito un suave beso en los labios, que muy bien recibido y correspondido. A pesar de todo, ninguno de los quiso romper ese lazo hasta que nuevamente Ron los interrumpió

YA, Ya, ya, suficiente – dijo Ron separando a Will de su hermana- Este triunfo hay que festejarlo, y que mejor con una cerveza en las Tres Escobas, junto a los demás que ya se fueron a Hogsmade – luego dijo apuntando a Will – pero tu necesitas una ducha fría primero

Todos se partieron de la risa después del último comentario de Ron, y cada uno fue a sus vestidores o habitación para alistarse e irse con el resto del colegio a la salida al pueblo de Hogsmade.

No mas de una hora después, las dos parejas atravesaban el camino que llevaba hasta Hogsmade, todos duchados y cambiados con sus mejores garras muggles para lucir, pero no eran los únicos. Nadie había querido quedarse en el colegio especialmente ese día 14 de febrero Día de San Valentín, muchos iban de salida igual que ellos, ya sea con amigos o con sus parejas

Tal como había dicho Ron, aterrizaron primero que nada en las Tres Escobas, el lugar estaba repleto, pero aun así consiguieron lugar en la última mesa del rincón. Will se ofreció para traer las bebidas desde la barra, cuando se la dieron, vio como Ginny y Hermione se levantaban y atravesaban la sala con rumbo a un pasillo en la parte de atrás

Adonde van? – pregunto Will, haciéndose el inocente aunque ya sabia a donde iban

Al baño – contesto Ron – ya sabes como son las mujeres que siempre tiene que ir de dos

Entonces la mente de Will empezó a trabajar a mil por hora, miro las cervezas que todavía tenia la mano y entonces supo que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, era en ese momento o nunca, Ginny y Hermione no estaban, enfrente de el tenia una bebida que Ginny tomaría, solo faltaba Ron, quien parecía que hablaba de algo que Will no escuchaba mientras comía unas botanas de un pequeño plato sobre la mesa.

Como iluminación del cielo apareció la solución mas rápida para Will, así que alargo su mano hasta el plato de botanas del que Ron comía, o mas bien eso hizo parecer, pero con el antebrazo rozo intencionalmente la botella de Ron, que se tambaleo en la orilla de la mesa.

�¡CUIDADO! – alcanzo a gritar Ron, levantándose de golpe de la silla, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la botella cayo encima de el, y ahora estaba empapado de la cintura para abajo, Will en cambio no pudo contener las carcajadas seguido de Ron quien no sabia si reírse o enojarse con el.

Ron se levanto igualmente al baño, dejando solo a Will en la mesa, al mismo tiempo que dos toallas absorbentes empezaban a limpiar todo a su alrededor. Will supo entonces que estaba en el momento critico de ahora o nunca, miro a los lados buscando si había una mirada hacia el, al no haber tomo disimuladamente la botella que estaba en el lugar de a lado, el lugar de Ginny, y la escondió debajo de la mesa; de su túnica saco el frasquito que hurtó del despacho de Snape, y mas rápido que el ojo humano vertió todo su contenido en la botella de cerveza de mantequilla, volviéndola a dejar en su lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

En serio Hermione no fui yo, sino Will – se escuchaba la voz de Ron. Will volteo hacia atrás y vio a los tres llegaban a la mesa

Por que será que no te creo – contesto Hermione

Vamos Will dile que no fui yo, si no tu – dijo sentándose en la mesa

Yo, yo no he hecho nada, no me metas en tu problemas – contesto Will

Lo sabia – dijo Hermione

De qué hablan? – pregunto Will a Ginny quien se sentaba a su lado

De nada importante, solo sobre quien tumbo la cerveza – dijo Ginny

Ahh fui yo – dijo sonriendo

Lo se, fue evidente

por qué? Como supiste?

Por la reacción de Ron, si hubiera sido el, estaría molesto consigo mismo, pero no, llego riendo al baño, así que es lógico que fuiste tu – explico Ginny

Ohhh – dijo Will, pero ya no pudo decir mas, el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez mas, mudo e inmóvil miraba fijamente la mano de Ginny que tomaba su cerveza y despacio la levantaba hacia sus labios para tomarla.

Will miraba encimado como la saboreaba, dos sorbos le dio antes de volverla a dejar en su lugar, ya estaba hecho y no hay marcha atrás, se dijo a si mismo Will, antes de que otra voz externa pero a la vez conocida lo trajera de vuelta a la realidad

Como están muchachos? – dijo esa voz. Will volteo hacia atrás y vio a último amigo de sus padres atrás de el, al que por mucho tiempo ha tratado de evitar

Profesor Lupin! – exclamo Hermione viendo a su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

Por lo visto están festejando la victoria de Gryffindor, Felicidades muchachos jugaron muy bien

Verdad que si, profesor! – dijo Ron

Si Ron, pero como no, llevándolo en la sangre – dijo Lupin dirigiendo una disimulada mirada hacia Will – Will podrías acompañarme afuera, necesito hablar contigo – termino Lupin

Will no supo que decir, trataba de buscar una excusa para no ir, pero no la encontraba y no mejoraba el hecho que Ginny lo miraba como diciéndole que fuera con Remus así que no quedo mas que aceptar, levantarse de la mesa y salir al rumbo que le indicaba Remus

Will caminaba calle abajo hacia una placita en el centro del pueblo, dándole la espalda detrás de el lo seguía Remus, quien también se había puesto serio después de salir de las Tres Escobas

Ya estamos solos "Profesor", de que quería hablar conmigo – dijo Will resaltando la palabra "profesor"

No estamos en el colegio, puedes llamarme Remus, Harry – contesto Remus, resaltando el nombre de Harry. En cambio Harry se tenso al solo oírlo

No vuelva a llamarme así – dijo Harry en un gruñido – No debe llamarme así

Pero ese es tu nombre no,

Solo me alejo de mis amigos para decirme eso? – dijo Harry – Pues no pierda su tiempo – termino empezando a irse de ahí, pero Remus lo detuvo interponiéndose

Solo quiero sabes como has estado, desde la última vez que hablamos no has estado muy comunicativo

No hay nada de que hablar, estoy vivo y entero, que mas quiere saber

Quiero saber si el hijo de Lily y James, es feliz, sabes antes hablaba muy bien con el, admiraba su manera de ver las cosas, y su entereza hasta creo que el me respetaba, incluso quería, en su forma muy peculiar, pero le agradaba, pero desde que entro al colegio a cambiado mucho, has cambiado mucho Harry, ya no eres como te conocí ni como entraste a Hogwarts como mi alumno . . . . . . . . .

�¡BAMMM!

AUXILIO, AUXILIO, SON MORTIFAGOS

Muchos mas gritos se oyeron, Harry le gano la corrida de regreso a las Tres Escobas, tras el Remus lo seguía angustiado.

Harry no podía creer que ocurriera un ataque justo en ese preciso día, trataba de recordar algo que le hubiera prevenido, pero no había nada, ningún contacto, ni siquiera una leve molestia en la cicatriz, nada absolutamente nada, todo en consecuencia del despertar de Voldemort y Harry lo sabia, no había habido nada desde esa noche de a mediados de Enero

Estudiantes de Hogwarts, visitantes del pueblo y todos los demás habitantes de el, corrían al sentido contrario que Will tratando de escapar y evitar a los Mortifagos. En el cielo varias nubes de humo negro se empezaron a formar, estaban quemando casas. Entonces llego al lugar de las Tres Escobas, o donde se suponía estaba las Tres Escobas, ahora el local ardía en llamas, y la cubría una masa de humo. Will paro en seco incrédulo del espectáculo que veía, maldiciendo su suerte, alcanzo a ver como de la entrada y ventanas varias personas salían, pero ninguna de ellos eran las que el esperaba, alrededor había mas, inconscientes, algunos heridos o simplemente echados en el piso llorando desesperados y asustados.

De entre todo el humo que poco a poco se despejaba vio a los Mortifagos que habían causado eso, con su típicas túnicas negras y sus mascaras blancas cubriendo sus rostros, no los contó, pero supo que eran muchos, este era un ataque grande, dos de ellos tenían acorralados a unos jóvenes estudiantes aun con cara de niño, Will no quería entretenerse mucho y lanzo dos maldiciones que cayeron directo a su blanco, noqueando a los dos Mortifagos y liberando a los estudiantes.

Siguió abriéndose camino para acercarse mas y buscar a sus amigos que era lo que importaba. En esos momentos varias personas empezaron a aparecerse ahí, era gente del ministerios, aurores e integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, pero Will los ignoro

GINNY, RON, HERMIONE, GINNY – gritaba tratando de entrar en el local, pero las grandes llamaradas se lo impedían

AUXILIO, WILL AYUDANOS – alcanzo a escuchar casi de milagro a lo lejos, esa voz era inconfundible para el mismo.

Will, volteo a donde creía que provenía, y entonces los alcanzo a ver, ya muy alejados calle arriba, los tres iban amarrados y arrastrados por varios Mortifagos. Will salió corriendo lo mas rápido que podía tras sus amigos y pobrecito el Mortifago que se le pusiera enfrente iba decidido a todo con tal de poner a salvo a Ginny, Ron y Hermione

Justo allí cayo al suelo de lleno sin siquiera poner las manos, un intenso dolor le recorría por el cuerpo, como si a cada simple músculo le enterraban un cuchillo incandescente, apretó los dientes para no gritar y como pudo logro ponerse de rodillas resistiendo ese dolor del mas fuerte cruciatus que le habían dado, alcanzo a levantar la cabeza y vio a su agresor, mas bien agresora; era Bellatrix viuda de Lestrage quien se ponía frente a el, con su cara y miraba rígida y su varita levantada golpeándolo con su especialidad en maldiciones "Crucio", no se reía ni mofaba de el, como solía hacer con sus victimas, sino que se concentraba en desear cada vez mas hacerle mas daño a el.

A momentos casi conseguía sacarle un grito de dolor a Will, pero la resistencia de el no menguaba, su mente solo pensaba en el pedido de auxilio de Ginny y como salir lo mas rápido para ir con ella. Ya era una pelea de resistencia, a ver quien aguantaba mas, si Bellatrix empleando toda su energía y deseo por herirlo o Will que resistía ahí arrodillado.

Will ya estaba cansado, sabia que podía resistir mas pero no quería, tenia que irse y ya. Aun con todo el dolor, movió sus brazos para quedar en forma de cruz, con los puños fuertemente cerrados, al igual que cerro los ojos, viendo hacia dentro empezó a buscar todo su poder dentro de el, poco a poco abrió la boca lo mas que pudo e inspiro una última bocanada de aire. Bellatrix entonces sonrió, sabia que había ganado y ahora lo vería gritar y llorar de dolor, pero. . .

AAAHHHHHHHHH!

Ese grito desgarrador se escucho en cada rincón de Hogsmade, todos se pararon y voltearon para ver de donde provenía.

En esos instantes Bellatrix era lanzada fácil unos 10 metros atrás de donde estaba, un poco aturdida y sin comprender lo que había pasado, se levanto de nuevo lo mas rápido que pudo, justo ahí lo vio y no evito estremecerse pero el deseo de venganza era mayor que su miedo, y tal como había jurado lo haría pagar por todo. Will en cambio permanecía parado, sus brazos había bajado hasta quedar en forma de "A" a sus lados, con las palmas extendidas, sus ojos radiaban poder entre su brillo que lucia igual que el resplandor dorado que cubría todo su cuerpo, una leve respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo hecho al romper la maldición.

Bellatrix fue la primera en reaccionar, lanzándole varias maldiciones a la vez que terminaron estampándose en el aparador de una tienda cuando Will las esquivo con gran destreza.

Bellatrix Lestrage, mortifaga del circulo interior del chiflado Voldy – dijo Will con sorna

Cállate Dalton, maldito asesino – escupió Bellatrix y Will se sorprendió, al notar eso luego dijo – Oh si, ya se que fuiste tu, siempre haz sido tu, pero tu anonimato termino, AHORA TODO MUNDO SABRA LA VERDAD DEL DESALMADO ASESINO QUE TIENEN COMO AMIGO¡WILIAM DALTON ES UN ASESINO, QUE MATO A MI ESPOSO COBARDEMENTE, LO MATO A SANGRE FRIA Y SUS MANOS SIGUEN MANCHADAS CON SU PURA SANGRE

Will no dijo nada, la imagen de los últimos momentos de Rodulfus Lestrage cayo sobre el, miro sus manos a las que antes había maldecido, pero no sintió nada en ellas, nada de calor

SI HAY UN ASESINO AQUÍ ESE ERES TU, QUE MATAS POR DIVERSIÓN, Y SIN REMORDIMIENTO. Y RODULFUS SOLO HA PAGADO EL DAÑO QUE CAUSO – respondió Will – Y TU TAMBIEN VAZ A PAGAR

Y QUE HARAS, MATARME COMO A EL

Hay castigos peores que la muerte y eso es algo que ni tu, ni el mismo Voldemort podrán entender jamás – Alcanzo a terminar Will.

Bellatrix se lanzo contra el con todo lo que le quedaba, puras maldiciones imperdonables una tras otra, a Will solo quedaba tiempo para protegerse, desviándolas o esquivándolas y si tenia tiempo se las regresaba

AVADA KEDRAVA!

Will alcanzo a girar y la maldición casi le pasa rozando, salvándose por muy poco, pero la otra no, que con un solo roce en el hombro, lo tumbo dos metros atrás. Bellatrix se rió por su osadía, y se encamino a verlo de mas cerca, era la primera vez que lo veía tumbado y herido, pero no le duro mucho el gusto. Will se levanto rápido, con una mano se cubría la fea herida en su hombro, en su mirada no reflejada el dolor sino un coraje que crecía cada vez mas, dejo su herida a un lado y empezó a atacarla.

Con cada hechizo y maldición lanzada iban llegando a su mente las últimas palabras que Osmond le había dicho, aquella madrugada después de Halloween, y hasta ese día cobraron un verdadero sentido, ahora si sabia lo que querían decir: "_Voldemort y los Mortifagos sabrán a quien perseguir . . . sabrán donde hacerte mas daño, donde descontrolarte y tus amigos sufrirán las consecuencias . . . recuerda que así como tu quieres vengar a tus padres y Sirius, Bellatrix querrá cobrarse la muerte de su marido . . . Deberás a aprender a combatir a los que querrán vengarse de ti, esos no se detendrán con un simple aturdidor, con un "sogus" o con Azkavan, esos solo descansaran hasta que te maten . . . No te estoy pidiendo que mates a cualquier que se crucé, sino que elijas que vale mas . . . Una y un fin de posibilidades hay, pero no bajes la guardia, no dejes que este esto hecho baje tu nivel. No tengas miedo Harry, borra esa dudas, elimina a quien las provoque, elimina esa voz en tu cabeza que dice que estas mal, un gran poder vive en ti y puedes sentirlo. . . Si quieres defenderlos, deberás seguir como hasta ahora, Nuestra vida esta llena de sacrificios, y el mayor siempre ha sido ocultar la verdad. Serás un gran hechicero _

Will retiro el "Crucio" que había lanzado a Bellatrix, ella estaba derrotada, casi sin poder sostenerse de rodillas, sangraba de varias partes del cuerpo; Will se acerco aun mas a ella quedando frente a ella, por instinto para sostenerse ella lo agarro por los pantalones.

Suéltame, asquerosa mal nacida – dijo Will bajo pero con rabia, solo lo suficiente para que ella escuchara, quitándole sus manos sobre el, cayendo boca abajo contra el suelo.

Will se agacho y la tomo por los mechones sucios de su cabello, levantándola de nuevo, su varita la apuntaba directo en medio de los ojos de ella

Mátame, antes que te mate yo – decía Bellatrix, escupiéndole sangre a el, combinándolo con la sangre que el, que seguía saliendo se su herida

Pagaras haber matado a Siruis – continuaba diciendo Will ya cegado por el odio y la rabia, apretaba mas fuerte su varita apunto de lanzar su ultima maldición a quema ropa, entonces oyo una voz "_Júrame que nunca mataras por venganza, Júramelo Harry_"

NO LO HAGAS – grito una voz,

Will reacciono y entonces el entorno a su alrededor creció, ya no estaba solo con Bellatrix, miro alrededor y vio que muchos lo miraban, personas unas mas desconocidas que otras, aurores que tenían capturados a Mortifagos, entre ellos estaba Remus Lupin quien era el que había gritado, entonces supo que él no quería que la matara y ni tampoco el mismo lo quería. La soltó y esta volvió a caer de bruces al suelo

Que la lleven a Azkavan, y sea juzgada por sus crímenes – dijo alto, dirigiéndose a los aurores que estaban ahí

�¡BUMMM!

Otra explosión se escucho, el ataque no terminaba, en otra parte del pueblo este continuaba, unos de los aurores y Remus corrieron hacia esa dirección, no si antes hacerle a Will un gesto de aprobación, el último Auror se dirigió con Bellatrix para custodiarla.

Will supo entonces que era hora de irse, y salió corriendo cuesta arriba, al sentido contrario de donde se realizaba el combate principal y donde talvez lo necesitaban, pero ahora corría con todas su fuerzas hacia donde había visto por última vez a Ginny y sus amigos. Seguía corriendo hacia el único lugar donde creía que lo tenían, y una sensación interna le decía que estaba en lo correcto.

ARRRGGGGRRRR

Era lo único que se oía junto forcejeos y el sonido de que algo pesado se arrastraba, todo esto dentro de la habitación en penumbra donde los habían metido, solo había una cama que permencia inclinada por culpa de sus patas rotas, las ventanas estaban cubiertas con maderas que no dejaban entrar la luz del atardecer aun así tenían cortinas que estaban complemente desgarradas, el suelo tenia polvo acumulado ya por años.

Lo logre! – dijo Ginny después de mucho rato intentando desamarrándose las mano.

Con esto logrado se quito la mordaza de la boca y la de los ojos, viendo entonces a su hermano Ron y Hermione en su misma posición, con mas prisa desato sus pies, y se lanzo con Hermione que era la que estaba mas cerca para desatarla

Como lo hiciste? – pregunto Hermione cuando Ginny le quito la mordaza de la boca y la ayudaba a desatar sus mano

Los Gemelos siempre me amarraban, claro jugando – contesto Ginny

mmmmm – se escuchaba de Ron quien forcejeaba mas desesperado al escuchándolas hablar

Espera Ron, pueden oírte, cálmate – dijo Hermione y Ron dejo de forcejear

No crees que es muy raro que solo nos hayan traído ac�, sin lastimarnos – dijo Hermione, a Ginny cuando empezaban a desamarrar a Ron

No se, y no quiero pensar en lo piensan ellos hacer con nosotros – contesto Ginny

Es un secuestro, esta planeado – dijo Ron en tono serio cuando le retiraron la mordaza

Que! – exclamo Ginny – Por que?

Como sabes eso – dijo Hermione

Alcance a escuchar a un Mortifago cuando le decía al otro "Agarra a los pelirrojos, ellos son los Weasley y también a la sangre su. . . a la sangre sucia que esta con ellos" –dijo Ron

Pero para que? – dijo Ginny

mmm no se, talvez sepan que tenemos alguna relación la orden – dijo Hermione casi en un susurro para que solo ellos la escucharan, pero ya no dijeron mas

�¡BAMM! Una explosión cerca se escucho, retumbando la casa, del techo cayeron vario pedazos de yeso, pintura y madera. Varios personas corrieron por el corredor de afuera, algunas solo gritaban �¡Afuera, hay que proteger Afuera, pero por lo visto no quedo nadie dentro de la casa donde estaban, ya no escuchaban ni voces ni pasos detrás de la puerta

No se que esta pasando, pero yo no me quedare a averiguarlo – dijo Ginny decidida, parándose frente a la puerta, viendo como le harían para abrirla - Tenemos que irnos y ya

Will estaba parando mirando su ultima obra de arte, la entrada destruida, ventanas rotas en su totalidad y algunos agujeros en las paredes de la planta baja, así lucia la Casa de los Gritos, eso sin contar algunos arbustos en llamas alrededor de la casa, un buen hechizo explosivo lo había conseguido. Seis Mortifagos que estaban dentro de la casa salieron corriendo, con sus varitas en mano, los dos primero aun antes de terminar de atravesar la entrada o lo que quedaba de ella cayeron aturdidos.

Los cuatros restantes entendieron que seria en un combate en serio y creyeron las palabras de su señor sobre que no debían confiarse de William Dalton, que aunque aparentara ser solo un joven estudiante era capaz de mucho, aun así era difícil creer que ese era el mismo que a muchos había vencido, herido, torturado, mandado de regreso a Azkavan a varios Mortifagos incluso a los mas experimentados como Rodulfus Lestrage a quien mato.

Will fue el primero en empezar, mandado un hechizo "incendiador" que los Mortifagos lograron evitar, cayendo en otro árbol que empezó a arder en llamas. El fuego parecía que empezaba a rodearlos, como el sol ya empezaba a caer detrás de la colina, las grandes llamaradas era su iluminación.

Los Mortifagos lanzaban ataques sin ninguna contingencia, y empezaron separarse para rodear a Will, pero Will no los dejo por completo y lanzo al Mortifago que tenia la intención de colocarse a sus espaldas y hechizo digno de alguna tortura. El Mortifago cayo inconsciente con espasmos y temblores parecidos a los que los muggles conocen como ataques epilépticos

JAJAJAJA Que, ya es todo, tenia la esperanza que entre varios me dieran una muestra del gran poder que su señor alardea- decía Will riéndose casi en la cara de los tres últimos Mortifagos - pero como dicen "Dime que presumes y te diré que careces"

El Mortifago que en medio, herido por las burlas de Will, invoco a lo que a su parecer llevaba la mejor representación del poder de su amó. – SERPENSORTIA! – Will recordó una escena algo similar con Malfoy años atrás, solo que la serpiente de Malfoy no se comparaba en nada con esa que aparecía delante de el, era una boa gigante capaz de enrollar un hombre y hacerlo trizas. Los otros dos Mortifagos igualaron la acción de su compañero y ahora Will tenia frente a el a tres boas feroces que le mostraban sus colmillos y su lengua silbante como si se lo saboreaban

Ahora conocerás el poder del mejor aliado de nuestro Señor – dijo el Mortifago que había lanzado su serpiente primero, pero no dijo nada mas, en realidad no volvería a hablar jamás

La mirada de Will no había cambiado, no se había preocupado o crispado a verlas, sino que siguió sonriendo

CLICK! Se oyó por fin, después de unos minutos batallando con la cerradura de la puerta esta cedió ante una insistente Ginny que quería salir. Los tres salieron corriendo mas mal se abrió la puerta, casi ni miraron por donde iban pero bajaron a aprisa las tambaleantes y crujientes escaleras, desde la tercera planta donde habían estado encerrados.

Ginny paro en seco cuando llego al ultimo escalón, lo que hizo que los demás tropezaron y que Ron cayera para atrás

Que paso! Por que se detienen? – dijo Ron, sobandose la cabeza y volviéndose a levantar, pero ya no dijo nada mas

Ese lado de la casa estaba en ruinas, parecía que la casa estuviera partida en dos y, la segunda y tercera planta de ese lado se hubiera derrumbado, la entrada estaba bloqueada, no había por donde pasar, del piso hasta donde antes estaba el techo estaba abarrotado de pedazos de vigas de maderas, lo que antes eran muebles, puertas, paredes, etc.

Retrocedieron unos cuantos escalones, entonces Ron vio que a un lado y por debajo del barandal de las escaleras corría un pasillo, que terminaba en una puerta abierta y otra cerrada, por la abierta se alcanzaba ver algo de luz, y pensó que seria una buena salida

Síganme, Salten! – les dijo Ron

Saltaron escaleras abajo y siguieron por el pasillo. Detrás de la puerta abierta estaba lo que quedaba de una sala, había muy pocos muebles y estos estaban cubiertos por telas que antes habían estado blancas, aun así estaban desgarrados, con las patas rotas y volteados, la chimenea estaba quebrada por el medio arriba de esta estaba una caja de madera.

Ron fue directo a la ventana por donde entraba la luz, estaba rota y algo pequeña pero bien se podía salir por ahí.

Por aquí! – indico Ron. Entonces miro hacia fuera y vio lo que sucedía – Es Will!

Ginny y Hermione corrieron hacia el, y se apretujaron para mirar havia afuera. Primero Ginny que estaba mas cerca, mientras Hermione curioseaba por la chimenea y la caja que estaba ahí

Son cuatro contra uno, Ron dime que Will estará bien – dijo Ginny con miedo

Va a estar bien, tu no lo haz visto pelear – dijo Ron seguro

Justo en eso vieron como Will eliminaba de combate al cuarto Mortifago, dando inicio a que los otros tres le lanzaran las boas a atacarlos. Ginny gimió asustada y se llevo una mano a la boca, no sabia por que pero aborrecía las serpientes aparte de que le causaban pavor; se pego mas a su hermano y cerro los ojos empezando a temblar, entonces oyó lo último que creyó que alguna vez oiría, unos sutiles silbidos casi musicales pero no se tranquilizo sino que empeoro su miedo

Es Will! Puede hablar Parsel – dijo Hermione asombrada

Habla Parsel, nunca dijo – dijo Ron también asombrado

Ginny abrió los ojos cuando escucho a Hermione y Ron, y entonces lo vio con sus propios ojos. Dos de las boas atacaban a los Mortifagos, la tercera estaba frente a Will y el calmado le ordenaba algo incomprensible para el oído humano, la boa asintió su cabeza y enseñando sus colmillos fue tres el último Mortifago.

Por unos instantes sus miradas se conectaron y Ginny pudo notar la furia dentro de Will.

Vamonos – dijo Ron, y la empujo hacia atrás – Debe haber un sotano

SSSSDESGARRALOSSSS SSSSSCONSIGUESSSSS SSSUSSS SSSDOLORSSS SSSYSSS SSSUSSS SSSSANGRESSSS

La Boa asintió la orden de Will y se lanzo al tercer Mortifago. Will sentía una mirada puesta en el, volteo a la casa y entonces los vio, Ron, Ginny y Hermione lo observaban desde una ventana, vio como Ginny se abrazaba de Ron y vio su cara de miedo.

Will se enfureció mas, no sabia que era lo que había puesto así a Ginny, que les habían hecho esos Mortifagos, pero ellos pagarían. Antes de terminar con ellos tenia que poner a sus amigos a salvo, pero entonces se dio cuenta que estos estaban atrapados dentro de lo que quedaba de la casa, las entradas el mismo las había destruido "_Si tan solo, recordaran el pasadizo, Eso es el pasadizo_" pensó, por consiguiente empezó hacer señas, apuntando havia abajo, con la esperanza de que le comprendieran. Tuvo suerte y al final le comprendieron o mas bien eso pensó, solo vio como Ron tomaba a Ginny y la llevaba hacia atrás, perdiéndose de su vista.

Perdiendo contacto con sus amigos, Will volvió su atención a los Mortifagos, uno de ellos ya yacía muerto, asfixiado a causa del estrangulamiento de la Boa sobre el, otro estaba solo inconsciente, rodeado por la Boa que estaba muy entretenida masticando parte de su pierna, y el último gritaba de horror mientras que la Boa lo empezaba a apretar sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar

SSSSDEJALOSSSSS – le dijo Will a la Boa, conteniendo sus ira ya te sabia que era suficiente

La Boa le lanzo una mirada de desapruebo y algo desafiante, pero era mas fuerte la de Will así que no le quedo mas que ceder al Parsel-hablante.

Ya era de noche y la única luz era la del fuego alrededor. El Mortifago a casi a punto de perder conciencia empezó a balbucear algo como "Esta en casa, esta en la casa". Will no le tomo mucha importancia, al principio, mas bien se dedico a desvanecer las Boas, pero el Mortifago no se dio por vencido y se levanto. Algo tambaleante se levanto y empezó a correr rumbo a la Casa de los Gritos, aunque no iba muy rápido Will se asusto por un instante, pensando en Ginny, cuando vio la sombra del Mortifago hacia la casa. Con su varita apunto a su mano, conjuro un fuego explosivo, una llamarada que mantenía en la palma de la mano, esta empezó a crecer de tamaño mas y mas, lo suficiente grande como una quaffle. Se rogó a si mismo que no hubiera alguien en la casa, y la lanzo.

Por aquí – decía Ron guiándolas por la puerta que del pasillo que estaba cerrada, pero esta estaba sellada – No puedo – dijo cuando trataba de abrirla

Espera – dijo Hermione quitándolo de en medio – Alohomora! – dijo sacando su varita y otras dos. La puerta se abrió dejándolos ver una escaleras para abajo

Donde las hallaste – pregunto Ron

Cerca de la chimenea- contesto despreocupada mientras se las entregaba – Parece que por las prisas no se las llevaron

Y ahora que hacemos aquí- dijo Ginny

No se, debe de haber algo, si no nos hubiera mandado Will – contesto Ron, empezando a buscar por los alrededores con un lumos en su varita

Will! Deberíamos ir a ayudarle – dijo Ginny

Will nos quería aquí, además tu lo viste, se sabe defender, si no, no estuviera en la Orden del Fénix – contesto serio Ron – Ahh miren – dijo apuntando una trampilla en el piso, la abrió y vio que eran una escaleras

A donde llevaran? – pregunto Ginny

Hogwarts! – contestaron al unísono Ron y Hermione

Es lógico no creen – dijo Hermione, algo incomoda

Vamos, no perdamos tiempo – termino Ron – y cuidado con la cabeza, agáchense

La primera fue Hermione al entrar al pasadizo, seguida por Ginny quien a pesar de que seguía algo renuente a irse, también seguía teniendo miedo así no replico mas. Cuando iba a entrar Ron un fuerte temblor sacudió la tierra, el techo se despedazaba, Ron salto y entro rodando; una capa de humo y escombros era lo que había a su lado

Will! – grito Ginny

Que paso? – dijo Hermione

La casa, se derrumbo la casa – dijo Ron

Tenemos que regresar – dijo Ginny

No podemos, esta bloqueado – dijo Ron checando por donde había entrado

Lo mejor es irnos a Hogwarts, era lo que el quería – concluyo Hermione

Escombros y fuego, era lo único que quedaba de la Casa de los Gritos, así la miraba Harry con algo de nostalgia, por los momentos vividos en esa casa, ahí tiempo atrás había conocido a Siruis, había noqueado a Snape, perdonado la vida al asqueroso Colagusano, aparte esa casa tenia demasiadas historias contenidas, historias de los Merodeadores en su noches de escapadas animagas. Ahora igual que otras partes de esa vida, terminaba en ruinas, reducidas a cenizas.

A pocos metros estaban los cuatros Mortifagos cada uno con su respectivo traslador y en un minuto mas tarde todos estarán en Azkavan, vivos o muertos.

Tras echarle un último vistazo a la casa, desapareció de ahí y fue rumbo a Hogsmade.

WILL! WILL! – gritaba Remus tratando de llamar la atención de Will.

Mientras iba caminando por las calles de Hogsmade, viendo las consecuencias que habían dejado los Mortifagos, decenas de cuerpos cubiertos con sabanas blancas y otras mas de heridos tumbados en la calle unos ayudados por medimagos con sus túnica celestes bordadas con el símbolo de San Mungo y otros por Aurores y gente del Ministerio. Will estaba agotado, caminaba pausado y cubría su herida en el hombro que hasta ahora le empezaba a doler en serio, sin contar lo

¿Qué te paso? Estas herido – dijo Remus cortándole camino

Estoy bien, no es nada

Pero, y los demás?

DONDE ESTAN MIS HIJOS? – pregunto la voz de Arthur Weasley llegando hacia ellos junto con el profesor Dumbledore

No se preocupe – decía Will aguantándose el no hacer gestos de dolor para guardar una postura firme frente al Sr. Weasley – Deben estar llegando a Hogwarts ya, si no es que ya lo hicieron

Escuchamos explosiones en la colina – comento Dumbledore

Si, fue la Casa de los Gritos, tuve un pequeño encuentro ahí con unos Mortifagos y unas serpientes- explico Will

Tienes una fea herida, deja que un medimago la cheque – recomendó Dumbledore al mismo tiempo que le hacia señas a un Medimago que estaba cercano

NO, no es necesario, estoy bien - replico Will – Será mejor que me vaya a Hogwarts ya deben estar preocupados

Will tenia razón, en Hogwarts ya lo esperaban. Todo el colegio era un revuelo a pesar de que por orden de dirección no había nadie recorriendo los corredores, pero en las Salas Comunes estaban abarrotadas de estudiantes que comentaban lo que vieron en el pueblo.

La Sala de Gryffindor no era la excepción, nadie absolutamente nadie se había ido a dormir, esperando noticias, unos de compañeros que resultaron heridos o sobre gente de otras casas, familiares, etc.

Pero había un sector en el fondo de la sala que solo pensaban en Will, y donde había podría estar y si estaba bien.

Ron, Ginny y Hermione habían llegado por el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador, sin acordarlo entre ellos sabían que ese detalle debía quedarse en secreto, a pesar de que algunos preguntaron el por que tenían sus ropas llenas de lodo, a lo que solo dijeron que fue porque tuvieron que rodear por las colinas.

Animo Ginny – decía Neville – Will esta bien, lo se, yo lo vi como pelea es mejor que muchos Aurores

En serio lo crees

Claro, pero no podía esperar menos Will es muy fuerte y poderoso, hasta mi abuela me lo dice además jamás supe de nadie que rompiera un Cruciatus a voluntan, mucho menos uno de Bellatrix Lestrage – contó casi gruñendo al final el nombre

Se topo con Lestrage – pregunto Ron, con un tono mas angustiado

Si, y lo vi todo, la muy desgraciada lo ataco por la espalda, le aplico un Crucio! Tan fuerte como para volverlo loco pero el no se rindió y lo deshizo aun así ella trataba de matarlo a toda costa, solo lo hirió en el hombro, pero a Will ni siquiera le importo, empezó a atacarla el, y cuando ya la tenia rendida a sus pies lista para acabarla – seguía Neville mientras hacia con sus manos como si ahorcara a alguien – entonces ahí la dejo, la entrego a dos aurores y se fue. Como deseaba en ese momento que la matara, y que pagara por todo

Bueno en Azkavan pagara lo que ha hecho – dijo Hermione

Azkavan? Después de que Will se fuera, Lestrage se escapo de los aurores, desapareció – termino Neville. Entonces se levanto aun rojo de coraje por hablar de eso – Ya me voy a dormir

Ginny y Ron no dijeron nada, estaban asombrados por lo que Neville les había contado. Hermione se levanto y siguió a Neville

Neville te puedo hacer una pregunta

Si, claro Hermione

Tu abuela conoce bien a la familia de Will? – pregunto

Pues si, eso creo, cuando le pedí permiso para ir a la fiesta de año nuevo, se agarro diciéndome cosas sobre su abuelo, que si a Osmond Dalton tanto poder lo había arruinado, que de ser un arrogante y patán paso a un ermitaño amargado cuando mataron a su hijo y que de seguro solo cuidaba de Will por obligación y por ser uno de los últimos que queda con ese poder. La verdad no entendí eso, a veces mi abuela suele hablar sin sentido

Neville necesito un favor, pero solo debe quedar entre nosotros

Si, solo dime

Mira Neville – decía Hermione mirando a los lados, se mordía el labio como dudando si debía o no mentirle – la vida de Will peligra y Mortifagos lo buscan, ya lo han tratado de matar y queremos saber si su familia tiene algun enemigo, me entiendes, por eso no debes decir nada ni siquiera a Will – termino Hermione

WILL! – grito Ginny, saltando de su lugar.

Atravesó toda la sala común, en la puerta estaba parado Will quien la recibió con un abrazo. La sala común cayo solo para observarlos. Will tan cansado y adolorido que llegaba se colgó de ella, poco a poco se perdía en entre sus brazos y se embriagaba por su aroma, el dolor iba desapareciendo con tan solo verla y saber que estaba bien.

Todo esta bien- le decía Will en el oído – Ya acabo, nunca dejare que te hagan algo

Continuara. . . . . .

Hola, a todos lo que todavía se acuerdan que existe mi fic, jaja si como actualizo tan rápido. Bueno espero que les haya parecido bien este capitulo, tiene muchos elementos que próximamente se desarrollan mas; como un adelanto para el próximo capitulo puedo decir que: Veremos otra vez los sueños de Ginny, Hermione andará misteriosa, la carta de la abuela de Neville llegara, Draco hará enfadar a Will, Lupin y Will hablaran; eso es algo, ahora si puedo decirles el titulo pero no lo haré, jijiji en cambio les daré el nombre del Cap 14 para el que todavía falta se llamara "Una desgracia en la Orden de Merlin" para que le vayan pensando a que me refiero, el titulo se me ocurrió hoy en un momento de luz mientras ignoraba la clase de Derecho Fiscal, quien dijo que no se aprendia en la escuela.

Cuídense y nos vemos pronto


	13. El Descubrimento de Hermione

CAPITULO 12 – EL DESCUBRIMIENTO DE HERMIONE

Otra vez la ooscuridad total a su alrededor, inmóvil sin poder salir corriendo aunque lo quisiera, en su oído susurros silbantes que solo le causaban mas miedo de lo que tenia, a lo muy lejano escuchaba como alguien la llamaba por su nombre y muy apenas sintió como si levantaran su cuerpo, pero ya eran mas vagas las sensaciones, mas voces se escuchaban pero ya no podía descifrar lo que decían, un leve canto musical paro los murmullos de la voces cuando acabo los murmullos volvieron con la diferencia de lo que parecía un risa, una risa escalofriante aunque casi ya no la escuchaba esta se transformo en un silbido nuevamente dando paso a un estruendo de rocas pero calmado, pero a los segundo volvieron los estallidos junto con silbidos enloquecidos así duro hasta que estos secaron dando paso a una voz que gritaba, no podía identificar lo que pasaba hasta que todo termino con un ruido tan fuerte que hasta ella logro identificarlo como el desplome de algo y un corto silencio vino después de eso, los leves murmullos volvieron pero muy poco. Otra vez se oyó un grito largo, horrible y desgarrado, a medida que el grito continuaba lo escuchaba cada ves mas alto, mas cerca, Ginny luchaba por salir de esa oscuridad, hasta que logro abrir lo ojos por fin, no sabia donde estaba aunque ya había estado ahí antes, una estatua gigante enfrene de ella, sentándose miro a su alrededor era una cámara llena de columnas con serpientes dibujadas, la siguió recorriendo con la mirada hasta que la poso sobre el cadáver de lo que parecía una serpiente gigante y a lado de esta lo vio, . . . . pero el sueño ya no era como lo recordaba, ahí estaba el parado.

Parte de la conciencia de Ginny deseaba despertar este ya no era la misma secuencia del sueño al que se había acostumbrado, ahora esa persona caminaba hacia ella, pero ya no parecía el mismo. Ginny casa vez mas se ponía mas nerviosa por lo que pasaba, y mas cuando volteo a verse y se vio tal como era y no a la niña de 11 años de sus sueños.

Espera te ayudo – dijo su voz masculina

Ginny no se dejo que ni la tocara y se levanto sola; aun así se tambaleo un poco y el la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Entonces Ginny se encontró con la mirada de el, con unos ojos verde esmeralda tan intensos, resguardados por unos lentes redondos y encima de ellos en la frente un rayo, una cicatriz en forma de rayo, Ginny retrocedió alejándose de él un poco asustada, esa imagen, esa mirada, tenia mucho tiempo viéndola en sus sueños pero ninguna como ahora, ahora por fin veía la imagen completa. Estaba mas alto de lo llego a imaginar, su cabello era corto pero muy revuelto, mas bien rebelde, tenia puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts y era de Gryffindor y en su manos sostenía una espada, en perfectas condiciones y resplandeciente de limpia.

¿Quién eres? – pregunto Ginny. El sonrió antes de contestarle

Tu sabes quien soy

Ginny solo lo miraba tratando de entender la respuesta

Esto es un mal sueño. Debo despertar – se decía a si misma, tapándose la cara con las manos – Harry Potter es una leyenda. No tiene nada que ver conmigo

No soy una leyenda, ni un fantasma. Estoy vivo, mírame – contesto Harry tomando las manos de Ginny forzándola a que lo viera – tócame, soy de carne y hueso

¿Por qué me pasa esto?

Porque me soñaste, si no lo hubieras hecho no estaría aquí. Yo solo quiero estar contigo Ginny, no aquí, si no afuera en tu vida

Ginny asintió, lo miraba directo a los ojos, y tuvo la sensación de que era verdad, de que era real, y así lo quería, recordaba cuantas veces deseo que sus sueños se convirtieran en realidad

¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto al fin

Esta es la Cámara Secreta de Salazar Slytherin – contesto Harry, apuntando a la estatua del fundador

No, no es cierto – decía Ginny volviendo a retroceder – Es una sola leyenda

Cada leyenda parte de algo real, - decía tratando de explicarle - en este caso Salazar si construyo una cámara secreta y aquí habitaba su mascota – apunto al cuerpo inerte del animal que en eso momentos se desvaneció a sus ojos – un basilisco; lo hizo solo con el fin de que algún día su heredero llegara y limpiara a Hogwarts de los hijos de muggles

Entonces tu eres?

No, no, no yo no soy el heredero de Slytherin, ese es Tom Riddle, Voldemort, aunque muchos digan que somos iguales

Pero, por qué? – dijo Ginny mas calmada

Larga historia, no quisiera aburrirte, mejor ven vamos a salir de aquí

Como?

Como siempre, volando – dijo sonriendo, tomo fuerte la espada y se le quedo mirando, esta se transformo ante la mirada sorprendida de Ginny en una escoba Nimbus 2000

Pero como lo ...?

Magia, en el mundo de los sueños, la magia llega aun mas allá de nuestro entender. Ven Vamonos

Ginny se monto junto a el en la escoba y se elevaron por toda la cámara, el panorama iba cambiando, la bóveda de la cámara cambio a ser una brecha entre rocas, yendo hacia mas arriba veían el cielo celeste de un día muy soleado, hasta que salieron dejando atrás la brecha que ahora se perdía entre los árboles del bosque prohibido.

Los terrenos de Hogwarts les daban la bienvenida, con el castillo de fondo, Harry sobrevoló atravesando todo el lago, para rodear el castillo, hasta que llego al otro punto, su lugar favorito, con vista perfecta entre el estadio de quidditch y el lago; y aterrizo.

Caminaron un poco en silencio hasta que se sentaron frente al lago en las raíces de un árbol

Ginny¿qué sabes de mi?

Que venciste al que no-debe-ser-nombrado solo siendo un bebe quedándote solo una cicatriz. . . .

No, no, no. Eso es lo que todo mundo cree saber, la verdad yo no hice nada, solo sobreviví, lo demás fue consecuencia; pero que es lo que tu sabes, dime que es lo que sientes ahora que me vez

Ginny se tomo su tiempo para responder, ahora que el lo mencionaba se daba cuenta que muchos sentimientos surgían al mismo tiempo, unos nuevos otros no tanto y hasta algunos que incluso pensaba ya olvidados

Siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, siento como si siempre hubiera . . . – hizo una pequeña pausa en que los colores de la cara igualaron al tono de su cabello – como si hubiera estado enamorada de ti, pero también siento que hubiera habido un momento en que te llevaste mi vida, mi alma entera solo dejándome una pena y angustia y que solo hubiera estado esperándote – termino Ginny

Se sintió muy apenada sin saber bien porque había dicho todo eso, solo sabia que debía hacerlo, agacho su cabeza dejando caer su cabello para que la ocultaran de la mirada de Harry, el en cambio la miraba enternecido

Gracias Ginny, por ser tan sincera - decía mientras le acariciaba el cabello y se lo acomodaba para verla mejor

Ni se porque dije todo eso

Yo si se, es lo que siente tu corazón, déjalo, abre tu corazón, déjate llevar por lo que te dice, es tu único y verdadero aliado

No es tan sencillo, tu lo dijiste este es el mundo de los sueños, y allá afuera tengo a personas que me esperan, lo tengo a el, a mi novio

Ohhh cierto como podríamos olvidar al honorable y ejemplar, William Leander Dalton – dijo Harry con un toque de ironía

Lo conoces?

Si, digamos que mi abuelo conoció muy bien al suyo, el y Dumbledore nos presentaron, hace mas de un año y medio, tenia que conocer muy bien a todos los de la Orden del Fénix

¿Perteneces a la Orden?

No, pero Will si. Dumbledore no cree que sea una buena idea ponerme al descubierto, seria muy peligroso como para mi como para los que me rodeen

Ohhh entiendo, por eso no viniste a Hogwarts

No, si vine, solo que me tuve que ir, por eso no me recuerdan, es mas la primera vez que te vi fue en King Cross, el mundo mágico era algo nuevo para mi, tanto que no sabia como entrar al anden 93/4 y ahí estabas tu y tu familia, le decías que a tu mamá si podías ir, pero todavía te faltaba un año recién habías cumplido los 10 años, lo recuerdas

Recuerdo haberlo soñado – Harry negó con la cabeza

No lo pienses, tienes que seguir a tu corazón, entonces lo recordaras – Ginny asintió al final

¿Por qué te fuiste?

Voldemort, la guerra ya no era seguro estar aquí, muchas cosas pasaron, aparte necesitaba otro tipo de educación mas especializada

Como Will, el estudio con su abuelo

Si, exactamente ese mismo tipo

Entonces has de pelear muy bien, Will lo hace según me han dicho

No es pelar bien o mal, solo lo hacemos así, porque ya comprendimos que no tenemos nada que perder, lo peor que puede pasar seria perder la vida, pero aun así salvaríamos muchas y si llegamos a quitar una solo nos queda el consuelo de que es una menos que lastimara a otros, esas son las consecuencias de una guerra

Es horrible, me imagino que has salvado a varios, pero ¿también has quitado?

Si, y aun lo lamento, aunque fuera un Mortifago, ahora solo he prometido que solo matare a uno mas, solo a Voldemort

¿Por qué¿Venganza? – Harry medito bien su respuesta

Antes si, ahora es mas cuestión de justicia, Voldemort me quito la oportunidad de una vida normal y tener un familia, pero es algo que nunca tuve, en cambio Bellatrix Lestrage me arrebato algo que si tenia, un padrino, Siruis Black es lo cercano que he tenido a una familia ¿Sabias que el era mi padrino?

Si, lo descubrí un día husmeando en la Orden con Fred y George

Oh si, olvidaba las orejas extensibles, son muy útiles

Ginny se puso seria y desvió su mirada a otro punto lo mas lejano de Harry, el la dejo hasta que volvió a hablar de nuevo

¿Te has topado frente a frete con Bellatrix? – pregunto Ginny

Si, varias veces

¿por qué sigue libre mas bien viva? Ella ha sido la que mas daño a causado, ella volvió locos a los padres de Neville, mato al padre de Will incluso lo ha tratado de matar a el, mato a tu padrino y solo Dios sabe que mas hará ahora que volvió a escapar ¿por qué sigue?

Porque la hemos dejado, pero ya no te preocupes, te prometo que en próxima que me la tope ya no escapara y pagara lo que ha hecho

Y mientras seguirá haciendo de las suyas. Cada vez que hay un ataque es angustiante, saber que podría pasarle algo a mi papá o mis hermanos con Mortifagos como ella

Jamás dejaría que les pasara algo, aprecio mucho a tu familia, como para desprotejerlos, además Bellatrix pasara un tiempo inactiva, ayer en el ataque quedo muy herida

Si, Will lo hizo, Will es un gran mago pelando, Neville y Ron lo dicen

No lo es tanto, si Will es bueno, pero también es un arrogante, un cínico, y muy inestable, deberías tener cuidado con el, en cualquier momento pude cambiar

No, Will no es así, solo es una imagen que da, pero yo conozco al verdadero, tu no lo conoces

Conozco a Will muy bien, y antes que tu, es mas yo lo vi ayer pelear y si no hubiera sido por ti, el se hubiera quedado ahí para matar a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, si no pregúntale que paso en verdad, que hizo con las boas. Anoche no platico nada, llego, te abrazo y se fue a acostar, o no fue así

Como sabes eso?

Yo se mucho Ginny

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Harry se levanto y tomando una piedra del césped la arrojo al lago, miro el cielo y vio como el sol ya se empezaba a ocultarse con suma rapidez

Ya esta anocheciendo, eso quiere decir que afuera ya no tarda en amanecer – dijo Harry. Ginny también se levanto para ponerse frente a el – Ya me tengo que ir – continuo tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos - Cuídate Ginny

¿Cuándo...

Pronto, solo no olvides abrir tu corazón, el sabe la verdad – termino dándole un beso en la frente y la soltó; dos segundos después desapareció

El sol apenas empezaba a salir y Will ya se dirigía al Gran Comedor, iba a paso lento caminando por los solitarios pasillos, siendo domingo era muy difícil que anduvieran alguien ya levantado, para Will eso era mucho mejor, ya que no encontraba bien, el hechizo de Ente Dormiens lo había dejado agotado mucho mas de lo que debía, pero había influido que el no estuviera bien físicamente, la herida que le había logrado hacer Bellatrix el día anterior le molestaba, pero su lado orgulloso le impidió que se atendiera con los medimagos en Hogsmade como quiera se tomo un poción revitalizadora pero eso no resolvía todo el problema

Vaya sorpresa se topo cuando entro al comedor, al parecer no fue el único madrugador, había unos 5 mas alumnos de diferentes casa; en la mesa de Gryffindor solo había una y esa era Ginny.

Ella estaba muy concentrada revolviendo una y otra vez su plato de avena, que ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de el, hasta que Will la tomo por el mentón de su cara, volteándola hacia el y dándole un beso

Buenos Días – dijo Will soltándola para acomodarse en su lugar en la mesa

Buenos días – contesto Ginny sin mucho animo

Te sientes bien? No dormiste bien?

Si, si dormí bien – dijo Ginny poniéndose algo nerviosa

Ni uno de los dos dijo algo en los próximos minutos, Ginny seguía revolviendo su avena y Will desayuna de todo lo que había , como si llevara mucho tiempo sin comer

Will, te puedo hacer una pregunta – dijo Ginny rompiendo el silencio entre los dos

Claro

Que te paso ayer? Que hiciste con los Mortifagos? – Will dejo comer; Ginny estaba a la expectativa de esa respuesta con su mirada fija en el, pero el no volteo a verla

Lo que paso ayer es asunto de la Orden y el Ministerio, solo quise protegerlos y ponerlos a salvo – contesto serio

A cambio de que Will; Que hiciste con esas serpientes? – siguió Ginny ahora un poco mas angustiada

No mate a esos Mortifagos si el lo que piensas, las serpientes son depredadoras por naturaleza, yo solo les di un empujón

Por que no me habías dicho que hablas Parsel? – Will volteo a verla al fin, manteniendo una postura seria como si estuviera molesto por la pregunta; entonces relaciono el miedo que tenia ella ayer, con el parsel

Por que contarlo? No es bueno andar por ahí contándole a cualquiera los dones que poseemos, el hablar Parsel es una habilidad no muy bien vista por todos y es una herencia que pienso mantener y desarrollar discretamente así como otras mas. No trates de entenderme Ginny solo confía en mi y en lo que estoy haciendo; ayer solo fue una demostración de lo que soy capaz para que esos Mortifagos entiendan que el juego termino; si me equivoco solo déjame seguir y quédate hasta que regrese a ti

Si así lo piensas William, entonces no te volveré a preguntar – dijo Ginny también molesta por la respuesta de Will, y se volteo de nuevo a su avena

Terminada la conversación, el silencio entre los dos duro mas. El comedor se había ido llenando poco a poco.

Minutos después Ron y Hermione aparecieron y fueron hasta donde estaban ellos. Will iba ya por su ultima tostada con mermelada de melocotón, cuando sintió el golpe y como la mano de Ron lo estrujaba sobre su hombro herido como normalmente hacia cada mañana; Will dejo caer su tostada y puso sus manos sobre la mesa, aguantándose el dolor.

Will que tienes! – dijo Hermione al verlo

Ginny y Ron también se dieron cuenta, pero Will no respondió. Ron al sentir húmeda su mano la quito del hombro de Will, y vio como estaba manchada de sangre

Will estas sangrando! – exclamaron Ginny y Hermione al mismo tiempo al ver como la camisa celeste de Will se teñía de rojo

Estoy bien. . – dijo Will levantándose de la mesa – será mejor que me recueste

Espera, deberías ir a la enfermería – dijo Ron

Solo fue un rasguño, no es nada

Como que nada, Neville nos dijo que Bellatrix te hirió,

Cierto, como pude olvidarlo – se dijo Ginny a si misma. Will empezó a caminar, pero ella lo detuvo – Espera déjame verla,

Ginny lo tomo de la camisa y empezó a desabrocharle los dos primero botones que el mismo Will se había abrochado para que no se le viera nada; hasta que destapo su hombro y vio la fea herida de la cual seguía saliendo sangre

Esto no se ve bien, vamos a la enfermería – dijo Ginny. Will no tuvo mas que aceptar

Camino a la enfermería los tres lo bombardearon con preguntas a las que solo respondió con monosílabos. Que si sabia con que maldición lo había herido, que si sabia que después de eso huyo, que si sabia que debajo de la casa de los gritos había un pasadizo; entre otras cosas

Cuando entraron a la enfermería, Will se sentó en una de la camillas vacías, de hecho solo había otros 4 estudiantes que dormían en unas camillas aledañas a Will, que supusieron habían salido heridos en el ataque de Hogsmade, mientras Hermione iba al apartado de la enfermera Pomfrey para avisarle, pero ahí no había nadie

No esta – dijo Hermione

Como que no, debe estarlo – dijo Ron

Pues no lo esta

Perfecto, volveremos mas tarde – dijo Will levantándose

Tu te quedas ahí, - dijo Ginny apuntándolo con su varita, Will se volvió a sentar lanzándole una mirada de desagrado

Creo que seria mejor ir a buscarla - dijo Hermione

En eso momentos entraba por la puerta de la enfermería, una columna de libros guiados por la enfermera Pomfrey que iba detrás de ellos, iba maldiciendo a la bibliotecaria

Inventario físico bah, imprudente, anciana decrepita, ya vera cuando hable con el director, haber si le queda esa sonrisa – decía la enfermera, hasta que vio que había mas personas que la veían y paro - Que se suponen que hacen aquí, no es hora de visitas

No es eso, solo queríamos si podía checar una herida de Will, que se hizo ayer – dijo Hermione

Bueno, déjenme ver – dijo la enfermera yendo hacia donde estaba Will, mientras lo libros seguían su camino hasta las estanterías donde ocuparon su lugar

No es nada, solo un rasguño – dijo Will

Claro que no – replico Ginny

Eso lo juzgare yo – aclaro la enfermera - haga a un lado su camisa, joven – Will lo hizo solo mostrando la parte del hombro herido – mmm, eso no se ve bien, ya se infecto. Porque no se atendió ayer mismo? – termino la enfermera moviendo su cabeza en negativa

Por testarudo – contesto Ginny

Pero podrá curarlo? – dijo Ron

Claro, solo que se tendrá que quedar hasta mediodía – Will asintió con la cabeza – Ahora quítese la camisa, ahora vuelvo, vamos jovencitas déjenlo, usted joven Weasley ayúdelo – indico la enfermera

Ginny y Hermione la siguieron hasta su apartado, mientras Ron se quedaba con Will, los biombos de la enfermería empezaron a cubrir la camilla para que no se vieran

Enfermera, por qué traía todos esos libros? – pregunto Hermione

Porque a la biblioteca se lo ocurrió hacer inventario ayer durante la noche

Como es eso? – pregunto ahora Ginny

Si, cada libro tiene una conexión mágica con la biblioteca, cada 10 años regresan a su posición original, independientemente donde este el libro. Se implemento para evitar los robos de libros al final del año

Entonces si voy ahora encontrare todos los libros que quiero – dijo Hermione

Si, es muy posible, . . . ahora si me permiten - concluyo la enfermera

Hermione y Ginny se hicieron a un lado, dejando que la enfermera trabajara

Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca ahora – dijo Hermione a Ginny

Después Hermione, no tenemos que estudiar hoy – contesto Ginny

No, Ginny si vamos ahora encontraremos el libro que estamos esperando desde diciembre, recuerdas, donde hablan de esa arma – explico Hermione en casi un susurro. Ginny entonces lo entendió y asintió

Tienes razón, vamos

Detrás del biombo, Ron ayudaba a Will a terminarse de quitar la camisa ensangrentada, cuando oyeron los pasos de Ginny y Hermione

Adonde van – dijo Ron saliendo del biombo

A la biblioteca – dijo Hermione ya en la puerta

Las dos, para que? – pregunto Ron,

Déjalas Ron – exclamo Will quien también se había parado y estaba detrás de Ron

Hermione y Ginny se perdieron detrás de la puerta

Pero que tienen para que se van, - decía Ron volviendo a la cama junto con Will - bueno de Hermione lo entiendo pero de Ginny, ella debería estar aquí

Tu hermana esta enojada conmigo – dijo Will

eh? Ella nunca se enoja contigo, Por qué?

Porque no le platico detalles de mi y piensa que ayer me sobrepase

Bueno amigo, deberías entender que para ella todo esto es difícil, se preocupa por ti, además después de lo de ayer están empezando rumores no muy agradables sobre ti, creo que teme que el mientas

**- **Ron yo nunca le mentiría, a ninguno de ustedes; pero hay cosas que todavía no se pueden decir, hay secretos mas importantes que se deben mantener – explico Will

Como que hablar Parsel, a eso te refieres

No, pero hablar con las serpientes no es algo que me orgullese, me causo problemas en el pasado y no quiero que vuelva a pasar

Listo muchacho – dijo la enfermera entrando a donde estaban ellos, Will asintió – Esto te dolerá un poco

En la biblioteca 3 horas despues

Aquí esta, lo encontré – dijo Hermione, dejando caer un pesado y polvoso libro sobre la mesa enfrente de Ginny – Aquí esta, mira

_**Villanos del siglo X **_

_. . . . Una de las mas recordadas victorias de este hechicero fue contra un joven proveniente de los valles, el joven que llego en su busca para cobrar venganza por el asesinato de su familia, en su poder traía un Kindjal lo cual habla de que pertenecía a una familia importante de los valles; el punto memorable de esta lucha no fue el combate en si, aunque según espectadores fue el mas duro y largo que el villano Gregster tuvo, sino por la maldición que el joven hecho sobre el, aunque algunos lo han tomado como una profecía, pero no habido indicios de que esta haya llegado a cumplirse o relacionarse con alguna otra. La maldición-profecía quedo inscrita de esta forma "Vencerás hoy pero no soy el ultimo, uno de los míos vendrá y te eliminara. Todavía falta mucho para el final, cuando los 11 hermanos caigan, el ultimo entonces quedara y un solo Kindjal se formara, empuñado en su mano y con el poder del legado al ultimo oscuro vencerá y un siglo de paz conseguirá, su heredero formara entonces una nueva hermandad y así el ciclo de nuevo empezara" Después de eso el villano Gregster lo mato, otro dato curioso fue que ese día era soleado y una tormenta empezó azotar en ese momento, varios rayos cayeron cerca de donde estaban, uno de estos cayo en el cuerpo inerte del joven, quedando calcinado; lo cual concuerda con la aparición del primer Kindjal que fue encontrado en el campo de batalla, en la revolución de los sajones en el siglo VI también junto a un cuerpo calcinado. Mucho se ha especulado sobre estos hechos, desde la muerte del villano Gregster por una perfecta herida en el corazón con una daga, (que se cree fue un Kindjal) en la noche de Halloween por un desconocido; hasta la hermandad de los 12 (ya que 11 mas el ultimo son 12) que algunos han relacionado con los 12 Master of Light cabe resaltar que no se tiene ningún hecho confirmado sobre la existencia de esta hermandad solo leyendas y especulaciones /_

Conoces algo sobre esa hermandad? – pregunto Ginny, rompiendo el silencio

Me suena, - contesto Hermione muy pensativa - necesitaría investigar mas

Ya tenemos mucho tiempo aquí – dijo Ginny levantándose – Ya va hacer mediodía, voy a ver a Will, Vienes?

No, me quedare un rato mas – contestó Hermione sin levantar la mirada del libro

Will y Ron, caminaban por los terrenos mas cercanos a Hogwarts. Will no había durado mucho en la enfermería y ya curado insistió mucho para que lo dejaran salir aunque fuera un poco antes. En los terrenos había muchos alumnos que habían salido a disfrutar del día soleado, poco a poco en su caminar Will fue notando que algunos se le quedaban viendo, se alejaban de su camino o simplemente murmuraban cosas a su espalda

Ron, Que rumores has escuchado? – pregunto Will sin rodeos a su amigo

Will, mmm, bueno, yo escuche a unos cuando baje a la sala común, que ayer cuando pelaste con Bellatrix, . . . que te llamo asesino – dijo Ron un poco dudoso

Ohhh, es eso – contesto Will – Ron te puedo pedir algo – dijo después de un minuto

Claro

Ron prométeme que si yo no estoy protegerás a Ginny y también a Hermione de cualquier cosa, tal y como te he enseñado – dijo Will serio

Claro que las protegeré, pero por qué dices eso

Voldemort y Bellatrix, ya saben que fui yo, que siempre he sido yo, eso los pone en peligro y en mi queda que no les pase nada; lo de ayer solo fue el inicio de su venganza, pero fue un error de ellos. Ahora yo no descansare hasta que Bellatrix se refunda en Azkavan y Voldemort este 3 metros bajo tierra

No Will, no pienses hacer una locura, tu no puedes solo

No es una locura, se que puedo, tengo el poder necesario, lo siento, solo que antes me daba miedo usarlo, ahora lo controlo y Voldemort no sabe que lo tengo, talvez lo descubra pero no podrá detenerme, solo yo puedo

No estarás exagerando

No, ya es hora que alguien haga justicia, por mis padres, mi padrino y muchos mas que han caído por culpa de esta guerra y la ideología de Voldemort

Calla viene Malfoy, detrás de ti – dijo Ron

Will volteo, se calmo y se concentro en Malfoy

Dalton! A ti te buscaba – dijo Draco con su voz arrastrada

Que quieres Malfoy – contesto Will con fastidio

Solo decirte que es muy bajo de tu parte adjudicarte el trabajo de otros, pero que mas podría esperar de alguien como tu que traiciona a su propia sangre

No estoy de humor Malfoy mas vale que te expliques

Me dijeron que andas diciendo que matas a Mortifagos y venciste a Lestrage ayer, lo cual no me trago, no eres capaz, pero claro así llamas la atención que últimamente no has tenido

Yo no ando diciendo nada, si los demás lo hacen no es mi culpa, además a ti no te debo ninguna explicación

Que cobarde entonces, primero de jactas de muy bueno que puedes vencer Mortifagos y ahora te lavas las manos – dijo Draco muy sarcástico

No me jacto de bueno, lo soy y te lo demuestro – dijo Will ya muy molesto, sacando su varita apuntando a Malfoy.

Malfoy no se quedo atrás y también la saco; Crabbe, Goyle y Ron los imitaron

Alto ahí, ustedes dos – dijo una voz ronca, que pertenecía a Hadgrid quien al verlos corrió para separarlos.

Detrás de Hadgrid también llegaba Ginny

Cálmate Will – dijo ella tomándolo del brazo con el cual apuntaba a Malfoy haciendo que bajara su varita

Hadgrid hizo por tomar a Malfoy pero este lo esquivo, también bajando su varita

Será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Ron, y entre el y Ginny empujaban a Will para llevárselo

Nos volveremos a ver Dalton, cuando tu noviecita no venga a rescatarte! – dijo Draco cuando Will se alejaba

Cuando quieras Malfoy – contesto Will, tratando se regresar, pero Ron se lo impedía

Will estaba muy enojado, no había empezado bien el día, y tenia el presentimiento que no iba a mejorar, caminaba rápido rumbo al castillo seguido de cerca de Ron y Ginny

Los busque en la enfermería, pero ya no estaban – dijo Ginny

No era necesario quedarme mas, ya estoy bien – contesto Will, muy serio ya que todavía seguía molesto

En realidad Will se puso a rogar como un niño – dijo Ron, riéndose

No es cierto – dijo Will ya un poco menos serio

Claro que si, "por favor miss Pomfrey ya me siento bien, prometo cuidarme" – siguió Ron imitando la voz de un niño

Will no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reírse al igual que Ginny y Ron, hasta que un sonido de gruñido inesperado los callo,

Lo siento, fue mi estomago – dijo Ron, para después volverse a reir – Yo tengo hambre, vamos al comedor ya debe de haber comida

Yo no tengo hambre – contesto Will

Y? Me vas a acompañar, yo no desayune por tu culpa y mamá dice que el desayuno es la comida mas importante del día

Ok te acompaño

Mas tarde, ya estaban terminando de comer los tres cuando llego Hermione, Ron le reclamo que se pasara toda la mañana de un domingo en la biblioteca, pero ella se excuso que ya se acercaban los EXTASIS y que cada momento de estudio era valioso, así que Ron termino regañado.

El gran comedor estaba ya repleto; Ron, Will y Ginny solo esperaban a que Hermione terminara de comer para irse a pasear por el lago.

Ron y Will hablaban muy entretenidos sobre Quidditch, cuando vieron que varias personas entraban por la puerta del comedor; eran cinco la primera traía túnica negra y sombrero puntiagudo en las manos y varios pergaminos en la mano, los otros 4 iban perfectamente uniformados con la túnica que Will reconoció como la de los Aurores. El de negro alzo la miraba como buscando a alguien, hasta que la clavo en Will, dio una señal y dos aurores se pusieron enfrente de la mesa de Gryffindor y otros dos por detrás; caminaron hasta ponerse a la altura donde Will estaba sentado, sabia que venían por el, de inmediato reconoció al de negro como Skiner, un agente del Ministerio que andaba tras el, y ya le había provocado varios problemas y audiencias con el Ministerio y el Wizengamot, por el supuesto mal e inapropiado uso de la magia, obstrucción del labor de los aurores e incluso quiso vincularlo con algunos Mortifagos, claro esta sin ningún existo ya que contaba con el respaldo de Osmond y Dumbledore.

Skiner, se coloco frente a Will y desenrollo un pergamino, antes de que leyera Dumbledore, McGonagal y Lupin ya venían en camino desde la mesa de los profesores, para ver que pasaba

William Leander Dalton? – pregunto Skiner. Will se levanto de la mesa, con su típica mirada de desafió

Ya sabes que si, -contesto Will – Ahora que quieres Skiner, no vez que interrumpes mi comida

Skiner continuo leyendo

En nombre del Ministerio de Magia, es mi deber informarle que a partir de este momento queda a disposición del Ministerio como principal sospechoso dentro de la investigación del asesinato de Rodolfus Lestrage así como demás faltas a la regulación del uso correcto de la magia, quedando revocado su permiso de hacer magia indefinidamente

NO PUEDEN HACER ESO – salto Ginny inmediatamente

Will permaneció sin ninguna reacción, solo coloco una mano sobre Ginny y le lanzo una mirada apacible para que se calmara. Alrededor de ellos los murmullos empezaron a sonar por todo el comedor, entonces intervino Dumbledore

Sr. Skiner, creo que seria mejor que esto lo arregláramos en privado, porque no pasamos a mi oficina – dijo Dumbledore

Si seria lo mejor, aquí se esta cometiendo una injusticia – completo Lupin

Lo siento señores, no contamos con mucho tiempo, si hay dudas o reclamaciones diríjanse directo a las oficinas del Ministerio de Magia – dijo Skiner fríamente y entregándole uno de los pergaminos a Dumbledore, entonces hizo una señal a los aurores que lo acompañaban.

Los dos que estaban atrás de Will, se lanzaron contra el, para sujetarlo, pero Will fue mas rápido, en un solo movimiento los esquivo quedando detrás de ellos, aturdió a uno y al otro lo desarmo lanzándolo varios metros atrás cayendo entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Todos quedaron plasmados por lo rápido que fue, incluso los otros dos aurores que reaccionaron hasta que Skiner se los ordeno

Atrápenlo – ordeno a sus aurores

Los dos aurores que quedaban se lanzaron con sus varitas sobre Will, pero el no se dejaría, salto arriba de la mesa para enfrentarlos y justo cuando se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo con su varita alzada,

DETENTE WILLIAM! – grito una voz inconfundible para el.

Se detuvo, pero no solo el sino todos. Alzo la vista y vio a Osmond Dalton entrando por el comedor, caminaba deprisa y llevaba unos pergaminos en su manos que alzaba para que los vieran

Esta detención es ilegal y sin fundamentos – dijo Osmond entregándole el pergamino en las manos de Skiner – Ahí encontrara una exoneración firmada por el Ministro de Magia, Fudge, firmada esta misma mañana donde se cierra el caso de Lestrage al juzgarse como un Mortifago, también encontrara la declaración del personal de San Mungo en la que declaran que William Dalton se encontraba la noche del 31 de Octubre acompañando a su amigo Ronanld Weasley quien había sufrido un accidente jugando Quidditch siendo al mismo tiempo al ataque Mortifago, por lo tanto mi nieto no pudo estar ahí

Skiner, miraba los pergaminos rojo de coraje, otra vez se le había escapado Dalton. Will permanecía impasible, serio, sin ningún tipo de reacción, no sabia como lo hacia pero Osmond siempre lo sacaba de los problemas con el Ministerio. Ginny y los demás respiraban como aliviados de la tensión generada en los últimos instantes

Considerando la nueva posición, considero que su presencia esta de mas en este colegio Agente Skiner - dijo Dumbledore

Lupin ya había despertó a los aurores aturdidos, así que a Skiner no le quedaba mas que irse, por enésima vez derrotado por Will y Osmond. Antes de salir, le lanzo un ultima mirada a Will

Hasta la próxima Dalton – dijo, Will asintió aceptando lo que sabia era un desafió, una caza de brujas como decía Osmond

Me alegra que haya llegado – dijo Lupin

Debemos hablar, en privado – dijo Osmond mirando especialmente a Will

Will bajo de la mesa donde había quedado, poco a poco los murmullos habían empezado de nuevo en el Gran Comedor, estando abajo Ginny lo trato de abrazar, pero Will se lo impidió tomándola de los hombros

Gracias – fue lo único que Will le dijo a Ginny, le dio un beso y se fue junto con Osmond

Dumbledore los encamino hacia la sala detrás de la mesa de los profesores. McGonagal se había quedado en el Comedor para controlar a los demás alumnos quienes platicaban sobre lo sucedido y sacaban conclusiones. El profesor Lupin si los acompaño

Veo que la suerte te acompaña Will, para que tu abuelo tenga tan buenos contactos en el Ministerio de Magia – dijo Dumbledore encendiendo la chimenea

Will y Osmond se sentaron en los sillones de enfrente, cuando Lupin dijo algo que no esperaban

Por qué no hablamos claro y sin mentiras, ya se que Will en realidad es Harry Potter

Dumbledore y Osmond se sorprendieron ante esa confesión

Me sorprendes Remus, eso quiere decir que tu. . . . – dijo Osmond

No - contesto de inmediato Harry – el me reconoció por mi aspecto, pero no sabe nada mas

Eso es cierto Remus? – pregunto Dumbledore

Si Albus, lo reconocí desde que lo llevaste a la Orden por primera vez, lo que no entiendo es por que ocultarlo, darle otra identidad, cuando Siruis y a mi nos dijiste que era un Squib que vivía con sus tíos

La situación es mas delicada de lo que parece Remus – contesto Osmond

Mantener a Harry fuera del alcance de Voldemort era el principal objetivo, en esta guerra – completo Dumbledore

Voldemort ya sabe quien soy yo – dijo Harry

Eso ya lo sabíamos, tenemos que actuar de acuerdo a eso – dijo Osmond

Si es así, por que seguir con esta farsa – dijo Remus – por que no actuamos de frente

Eso involucraría a mas gente inocente – contesto Harry – lo de ayer solo fue una muestra de eso, tenemos que aprovechar que Voldemort no puede divulgar lo que sabe

No, por eso creó una cacería en contra de Will y no contra Harry. – dijo Osmond – Desde hace semanas venia siguiendo los pasos de Skiner, como ya sabemos es un agente de Voldemort en el Ministerio y siempre a sospechado que Will tiene que ver con la Orden, ahora por orden de su señor, se concentro en buscar evidencia que incriminara a Will aunque el caso de Lestrage ya estuviera cerrado desde ese mismo día que ocurrió, sacar esa orden de aprehensión le costo mucho galeones, pero yo ya tengo cierta evidencia de el, en poco tiempo lo enviaré a Azkavan

Con cautela Osmond – indico Dumbledore

Como siempre Albus

Todo eso suena bien, pero como es que Voldemort descubrió a Harry

Por el Kindjal – contesto Harry

El Kindjal? – pregunto Remus – eso que tiene que ver

Para Voldemort significa mucho, investigando los últimos ataques y los robos de Mortifagos, podemos asegurar que hasta el momento tiene en su poder 7 Kindjal's – explico Dumbledore – Hay otros 3 que están resguardados en el Departamento de Misterios

Eso es una estupidez, - dijo Osmond – no podrá sacarles mucho, son reliquias inservibles

Bueno hasta ahora lo único que podemos concluir, es que tienes que cuidarte Harry, seria mejor que te mantuvieras al margen por un tiempo – dijo Dumbledore

NO! No volverá a sacarme de la jugada, no me han entrenado todo este tiempo como para que me esconda, no lo he hecho, ni lo haré jamás – respondió Harry levantándose de su lugar

Cálmate Harry, escucha, no es mala idea, es por tu seguridad – dijo Remus

Déjenlo – interrumpió Osmond – Harry conoce sus limites y mejor que nadie las consecuencias de sus actos. Verdad Albus? – Dumbledore asintió

Has andado muy seria esta noche – decía Harry, comiendo un algodón de azúcar – tan aburrido soy

No claro que no, es muy agradable tu compañía - contesto Ginny volviéndole a sonreír, mientras le agarraba un pedazo del algodón – solo que no he tenido un buen día

No deberías preocuparte por la cabeza engominada de tu novio

Por qué piensas que Will me hizo algo

Porque lo conozco muy bien y se que no te esta tratando como mereces

No me trata mal, solo que se aleja cuando tiene problemas y no me deja ayudarlo

No es que lo excuse, pero hay ocasiones en que no es bueno involucrar mas personas, porque pueden salir dañadas

Eso sonó como algo que el diría

Si el engominado me robo mis mejores frases

Ginny empezó a reírse, por la ocurrencia de Harry

Deberías reír siempre – decía Harry un poco mas serio – Te ves hermosa cuando ríes

No sigas Harry – dijo Ginny sonrojándose

Por que no? Es solo la verdad, Eres la niña mas hermosa que he conocido, te has robado mi corazón – decía Harry frente a ella y poco a poco se fue acercando mas – Ginny déjame hacerte feliz

Harry la beso, la beso muy despacio y suave, Ginny en cambio no puso ninguna resistencia, el corazón de ella que latía despavorido también deseaba ese beso mas que nunca; el le transmitía una tranquilidad inmensa, la hacia olvidar lo problemas del exterior, el le enseñaba sus sueños, sueños de un mundo tranquilo fuera de guerra y junto a ella, Ginny compartía ese sueño también, y esperaba que esos días llegaran, días en que el saldría a la luz y pudieran compartir todo lo que soñaban. Esos eran lo deseos mas profundo del corazón de Ginny

Días mas tarde . . . .

_Viernes 20 de Febrero '98_

_Buenos Días Srita Grager_

_Mi nieto me ha informado sobre su investigación y he decidido cooperarle, claro que tuve mis dudas y por eso la tardanza de escribirle, debe comprender que la información que le daré no seria buena si cae en las manos equivocadas, las familias Potter y Dalton han sido amigas de la mía por años y en nombre de esa amistad es que he decido ayudarla para el bien de su amigo William a quien no tengo la fortuna de conocer personalmente, pero he oído mucho de el, y de las cosas extraordinarias que ha hecho, claro que no se podría esperar menos del joven considerando su familia. _

_Yo conocí a Osmond Dalton en mis tiempos de estudiante en Hogwarts, era un estudiante modelo, prefecto y premio anual de Ravenclaw, pero sobre todo era el mejor amigo de William Leander Potter, que muchos conocimos solo como Leo, los dos formaban un estupendo equipo a pesar de estar en diferentes casas ya que Leo era un Gryffindor; Leo era mas humanista y amable, mientras Osmond era arrogante y cínico, pero en el fondo de buen corazón. Ellos siempre pasaban los veranos juntos, sus familias eran muy amigas, algo poco común en la familias sangre limpia de abolengo donde a veces impera la discordia y la envida por el poder. Osmond era muy ambicioso aspiraba a ser Ministro de Magia y controlar a todos, en cambio a Leo le gustaba la acción continuamente planeaba travesuras y escapadas del colegio, que Osmond nunca rechazaba; uno siempre contaba con el otro, eran confidentes totales y mantenían sus secretos fuera de todos. Yo era muy curiosa en esa época y me intrigaba lo que hacían y como lo hacían, muchas veces los escuche planeando alguna broma o contándose algún secreto o aventura del verano. _

_Cuando salieron de Hogwarts esa amistad que los unía no se perdió, ambos se casaron y tuvieron familia, y fueron padrinos de sus respectivos hijos, Hale y James, pero a partir de ahí ciertas tragedias los empezaron a agobiar, la primera fue la esposa de Osmond, Glory quien murió al poco tiempo de dar a luz a su hijo; Leo fue el siguiente mucho tiempo después, quien fue victima de un robo en su propia casa donde lo asesinaron estando dormido, el ladrón y asesino fue un mago pobre de procedencia muggle, el sufría una enfermedad mental muggle lo cual lo orillo a realizar ese horrible crimen, meses después la esposa de Leo murió de tristeza dejando a su hijo James huérfano a los 18 años; ese fue un golpe muy duro para Osmond quien como ya tenia una posición influyente en el Ministerio se unió a una campaña de desprestigio a los Magos de origen muggle, en esos años el nombre de Voldemort (a quien no tengo miedo de pronunciar) empezar a ganar mucha fuerza por sus ideas de limpiar la sangre así como de ganar seguidores, Osmond quien pensaba igual no se unió a el por el simple hecho que Osmond es un líder y no un seguidor aparte que no aprobaba algunos de sus métodos, lo que provoco fue el distanciamiento con su hijo Hale y su ahijado James, quienes estudiaban para Auror, estos jóvenes al igual que mi hijo Frank tenían sus ideales muy seguros sobre libertad, igualdad y paz entre todos los magos; pero el distanciamiento no fue del todo ya que Osmond manejaba varios intereses de la familia Potter, por designio de Leo en su testamento, lo que tengo entendido es que Leo, dejo a Osmond como guardián de varias propiedades y mucho dinero para su heredero, quien no era su hijo James sino al que seria su nieto primogénito, hasta que este cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Esto no era del agrado de James ni de Hale quienes no entendían el porque de mucho tradicionalismo dentro de sus familia ya que también en los Dalton el heredero seria el nieto primogénito y en caso de no estar Osmond los Potter serian los guardianes. Otro de los mayores conflictos que tuvo Osmond fue con su hijo ya que no acepto a la novia de Hale, Susan una chica de origen muggle, y también llego a recriminar a James por casarse con Lily Evans una extraordinaria bruja también de origen muggle._

_En el invierno de 1979, creo que fue en Noviembre, Hale andaba con un grupo de Aurores en una misión de reconocimiento, pero todo eso fue una trampa del grupo que se decían llamar los Mortifagos quienes ya eran reconocidos y temidos por su brutalidad, según un sobreviviente 5 de ellos acorralaron y dieron muerte a Hale un joven con un prominente y gran futuro, claro no tanto como al que hubiera sido su hijo, el heredero de los Dalton. Esto fue el mayor golpe que el destino pudo haberle dado a Osmond, el perder a su hijo, lo destrozo profundamente. Lo ultimo que supe de Susan fue que huyo a América y que vivía como muggle._

_Los dos siguientes años fueron un caos total, fueron los momentos mas sangrientos de la guerra, hasta Osmond fue a batirse directamente con Voldemort, de esa batalla no hubo ningún ganador ya que Voldemort se fue al recibir una noticia dejando a Osmond con sed de venganza, después de ese encuentro Osmond se encerró en una de sus casas, una que era propiedad de Leo, a las afueras del norte de Londres, ahí vivió meses aislado completamente de forma ermitaña y no salió hasta que Dumbledore fue a avisarle sobre la muerte de su ahijado James y lo ocurrido en la casa de los Potter, donde el niño de James, Harry derroto a Voldemort y se convirtió en El-niño-que-vivió; esa fue la gota que derrumbo el vaso para Osmond, casi se vuelve loco, por todos los medios busco venganza, fue uno de lo que condeno a Siruis Black por la muerte de los Potter sin investigar, claro ahora sabemos que el joven Black era inocente, Osmond también personalmente capturo al grupo interior de Mortifagos de Voldemort, entre los que destacaba Barty Church y los Lestrage, pero fue muy blando con ellos y solo los mando a Azkavan de por vida, pasada esa tempestad dejo a cargo a Dumbledore de la seguridad de Harry Potter del cual era guardián y se auto-exilio del Reino Unido, tenia un cargo de conciencia muy grande, creo que fue por haber visto como se destruyo todo lo que su amigo y el crearon, simplemente ese no era el futuro que tenia pensado para el, sus hijos y sus nietos; pasaron muchos años para que lo volviera a ver, se que durante este tiempo trabajo en la Confederación Internación de Magos, es reconocido como un gran mago, serio e influyente; desde esos tiempos a cambiado mucho, especialmente ahora que regreso y no regreso solo sino con su nieto Will, tengo entendido que el niño vivió con su madre en América hasta que ella murió, pero la verdad esa historia nunca me convenció. _

_Los Dalton y los Potter desde que los conozco siempre han guardado un gran secreto, uno por el cual hasta su vida darían, uno que no entendieron Hale y James, pero creo que Will y Harry si lo comprenden o al menos eso esperamos. _

_Espero señorita Granger que esto le sirva de algo, ahora que releo la carta antes de enviarla veo el gran valor que tiene esta información, si sabe interpretarla, pero comprenderá que por respecto a estas familias he tenido que omitir algunos detalles y si quiere mi opinión debería ir directamente a la fuente o sea su amigo, ahora si quiere mi consejo no se preocupe por su amigo si en realidad es como cuentan, que es igual a su abuelo no habrá ningún peligro para el que no pueda resolver_

_Atte Mrs Lobottom _

Hermione cerro la carta, y la guardo muy bien dentro de su túnica, despacio salió del baño tratando de no llamar mucho la atención.

En la sala común la esperaban su novio, Will y Ginny, los chicos jugaban ajedrez mientras hacían tiempo para irse a su "noche de hombres", Ginny en cambio los acompañaba leyendo un libro. Hermione se sentó a un lado de Ginny y saco un libro para ponerse a estudiar

Te tardaste – dijo Ron, sin despegar su vista del tablero, donde Will intentaba su ultima jugada

Si, - contesto seca Hermione – creo que me hizo daño algo de la cena

Ahh,

Pero, te sientes bien? – pregunto Ginny

Si claro – contesto Ginny hundiéndose mas en su libro

Will estas seguro de esa jugada – dijo Ron

Si – dijo Will, empezando a dudar de su ultimo movimiento

Jaque Mate – dijo Ron haciendo que su alfil matara al rey de Will – Nadie me vence

Por lo visto – dijo Will haciéndose el dignado, depuse miro su reloj y vio que ya eran la 11 pm, hora de la reunión – Ya es hora Ron, Vamonos – dijo levantándose – Ginny te vas a quedar mas rato

Si, hasta que termine el capitulo – contesto Ginny sin despegar la mirada del libro

Ron y yo, ya nos vamos si necesitan algo estaremos en el dormitorio de sexto

a Ok, diviértanse – dijo Ginny

Hermione?

Ah, si, diviértanse – contesto de igual manera Hermione

Ron y Will, se voltearon a ver y los dos dijeron en susurro algo muy parecido a "Mujeres"

La noche de hombres era una reunión que hacían los de quinto, sexto y séptimo una vez al mes, ahí solo se dedicaban a tomar unas bebidas clandestinas, jugar poker y hablar de sus temas favoritos, Quitdditch y mujeres.

Pero eso no fue lo mejor, sino cuando le dije "Baby sabes tu eres la única", ahí fue...

Ahí fue donde te lanzo una cachetada porque no te creyó – interrumpió Will, el relato de Seamus, haciendo que todos soltaran a carcajada

Síguele Will, yo no te interrumpo

Porque las historias de Will son mas entretenidas que la tuyas – dijo un chico de sexto, quien repartía la baraja a los jugadores, entre ellos Will

Mejor que Will cuente una – dijo otro

No, para que si ya se saben todas, además es mi cuñado Ron aquí – decía Will mientras prendía fuego a su cigarrillo

Ahora me vas a salir con que me tienes miedo – dijo Ron en broma

Miedo? De ti? – decía Will poniendo cara de serio y apuntándolo con el cigarro – No ha nacido al que le llegue a tener miedo

Todos los chicos se quedaron callados, pensaban que Will se había enojado, pero Neville una poco pasado de copas rompió el silencio

Eso es lo que dije a Hermione cuando le entregue la carta; pero esta empeñada en descubrir porque quieren matarte – dijo sin darse cuenta lo que había dicho, y le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza

Will, Ron y lo demás voltearon a verle. Will se levanto fue a acorralar a Neville

A que te refieres con eso. De que carta estas hablando? – pregunto Will, mientras agarraba a Neville de la túnica

Hee, yo no, ella fue, solo quería saber, protegerte – decía Neville nervioso, sabiendo que había cometido un error

De que hablas Neville. Protegerme? – decía Will perdiendo un poco la paciencia, Ron lo agarro para que se calmara – Cuéntame todo Neville

Hermione le pidió a mi abuela que le digiera todo lo que supiera de tu familia, solo quería saber si tenían un enemigo, me dijo que era para protegerte – soltó Neville mucho mas nervioso

Will lo soltó, le dio una ultima bocanada a su cigarro y lo azoto contra el piso; sin decir nada mas salió de la habitación de Sexto; Ron corrió tras el.

Bajo las escaleras hasta la sala común y tal como pensó esta estaba desierta a excepción de Ginny y Hermione quienes todavía estaban ahí estudiando

Will que te pasa? – pregunto Ginny al solo ver como andaba el,

¿Me estas investigando? – pregunto Will, pero no a Ginny si no a Hermione sonando mas a un reclamo; Hermione volteo a verlo y supo a que se refería – Contéstame. ¿Por qué me estas investigando?

Calma Will, esto debe tener una explicación, verdad Hermione – dijo Ron

No Ron, tu novia se esta metiendo a donde nadie la a llamado

Es cierto Will, me excedí, no debí pedir información sobre tu familia, pero no me arrepiento – contesto Hermione, seria, ella no le tenia miedo a Will

Will a mirar esa mirada decisiva de Hermione se calmo, esa era su verdadera amiga

¿Por qué? – pregunto de nuevo mas calmado, pero serio

Porque yo se lo pedí – contesto rápido Ginny, Will la miro sorprendido

Tu? Tu que tienes que ver

Todo empezó después del ataque de Halloween, cuando vino tu abuelo y dijo que habías tomado el Kindjal cuando no te pertenecía – explico Ginny

Que saben del Kindjal? – pregunto Will

Que es la arma con que me heriste ese día – dijo Ron

Will sonrió con ironía, al nunca imaginarse en esa posición

Si esa arma es un Kindjal

Una de las ultimas dos que quedan y ese Kindjal pertenece a tu familia – dijo Hermione y Will asintió, sabia que no había porque negarlo

No, porque si fuera de ellos, por que su abuelo se enojo – comento Ginny

Por que todavía esta vivo

En realidad ese Kindjal ya es mío, pero Osmond dice que no estoy listo para usarlo

Listo? Yo te vi como lo usas, les pateaste el trasero a 8 Mortifagos – exclamo Ron

Tradicionalismo familiar – dijo Will

Claro el grabado de las iniciales, - dijo Hermione – tradición que solo tu podrías entender

Exacto Hermione, Que mas sabes – dijo Will sentándose en un sillón

Bueno, buscando información del Kindjal, encontré que es una arma muy poderosa, capaz repeler cualquier hechizo o maldición y varios personajes que los usaron, la mayoría eran completamente desconocidos que aparecían cuando había problemas, eran magos muy poderosos, cuando eran derrotados el Kindjal quedaba inservible algunos historiadores los relacionaron con una hermandad pero no encontraron pruebas; eso no fue lo único que investigue, cuando Neville dijo que su abuela conocía muy bien a tu abuelo, no me pareció mala idea preguntarle, tal vez ella sabría algo que me ayudara; pero lo que me envió fue mas de lo que esperaba, - decía Hermione sacando la carta de su túnica y entregándosela a Will, quien empezó a leerla - la carta habla sobre como era tu abuelo antes, lo que paso en la primera guerra, pero sobre todo de la relación que tenia con los Potter, especialmente con Leo Potter, ahí explica porque cuando fui a tu casa encontré el árbol genealógico de los Potter; esta carta me recordó una clase del profesor Lupin, cuando hablamos sobre. . .

Hasta ahí, Hermione, lo que sigue yo lo cuento – dijo Will parándose rumbo a la chimenea y lanzando esa carta al fuego – Los libros no me preocupan, pero esta carta contiene mucha información. . . . . Nunca me has dejado de sorprender Hermione con tu inteligencia, ya se lo que ibas a decir, y tus conclusiones son correctas, como dice la carta mi familia ha guardado un secreto por siglos, es un gran legado, poder, conocimiento y muchos beneficios, pero también nos ha costado mucha sangre mantenerlo, de las doce familias originales solo quedan dos y al final solo una. Yo al igual que mi abuelo y su abuelo somos Light Master – Ginny y Ron lo miraban incrédulo – Si ese uno de mis secretos Ginny; convertirse en uno no es sencillo, es mucho trabajo, entrenamiento y sobretodo sacrificio; según la tradición el abuelo deberá transmitir todo su conocimiento y su lugar dentro de los Light Master al primer nieto de su hijo primogénito, no importa si es hombre o mujer, ese es el descendiente elegido por la sangre para heredar el poder que nos caracteriza, el Kindjal solo se convirtió en un medio para canalizar ese poder, se necesitaba algo mucho mas fuerte que una varita, el Kindjal reconoce a su dueño cuando este esta listo para ser un Light Master grabando sus iniciales en el mango. Eso es algo que mi padre no entendió, pero tampoco le correspondía, cuando conocí a Osmond cambio mi nombre a William Leander en honor a Leo su mejor amigo. Eso es lo principal, se los digo porque son mis amigos y confió en ustedes, también deben comprender que esto no debe salir de aquí. Voldemort no lo sabe, todavía, pero esta investigando, ha robado los demás Kindjal de las familias donde el legado se perdió

Continuara. . . . . .

Hola, a todos los que todavía se dan una vuelta por esta historia. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado ya que pasaron muchas cosas, ya conocen como funciona el hechizo de Ente Dormiens, ahora falta que consecuencias traerá (algunas ya empezaron); también las consecuencias del ataque en Hogsmade, la confesión de Lupin y sobre todo el descubrimiento de Hermione, yo al igual que ella tuve que cuadrar muchas cosas y eso fue lo que me entretuvo mas, (claro que el capi lo escribí en 4 días).

Bien para el próximo capitulo, va hacer también calmado, se llamara "Confesiones Parte II" si lo piensan, verán que el titulo lo tengo desde antes que pusiera el cap de Confesiones Parte I, de adelanto les puedo decir que: seguirán los sueños de Ginny, el tiempo del Ente Dormiens se acabara, habrá una escena romántica (que todavía no se como escribir), volverán lo contactos con Voldemort con Harry. Ahora bien no olviden el dato que les di en el cap anterior: el cap 14 de llama "Desgracia en la Orden de Merlin" y quiero leer sus opciones, me gustaría saber que es lo que se imaginan que pasara


	14. Confesioes Parte II

CAPITULO 13 – CONFESIONES PARTE II 

E

ra una agradable tarde soleada, que Harry y Ginny disfrutaban echados sobre un manta a la sombra de uno de los árboles del jardín de la Madriguera.

- Hace dos semanas y media que se te nota que quieres preguntarme algo, por que no lo haces – decía Harry – tal vez después ya no podrás, cuando me vaya

- Irte? Por qué me vas dejar? – pregunto Ginny

- Jamás me iré de tu lado, siempre estaré al pendiente de ti, pero solo puedo estar en tu sueños un mes y este se cumple ya el sábado

- El sábado? Es muy poco, ya es miércoles. Por que no me lo dijiste?

- Para que? Era mejor disfrutar esto y no preocuparnos por cuando terminara

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, Harry jugaba con una snitch, soltándola y volviéndola a atrapar

- Harry te puedo hacer una pregunta? – dijo Ginny con la cabeza gacha

- Claro para ti lo que sea

- Tu también eres un Light Master como Will – termino por decir Ginny, Harry solo sonrió

- Ves que no era tan difícil preguntarme – dijo sonriendo – Si lo soy, los Potter y los Dalton son las ultimas dos familias que quedan, Dumbledore y Osmond Dalton fueron los que me lo dijeron hace año y medio, entre los dos y mi abuelo me ensañaron todo lo que debo saber

- Tu abuelo? Pero si el esta. . .

- Muerto, lo se pero todavía sigue presente, el sabia que no iba a vivir para conocerme, antes de que lo mataran había tenido premoniciones en sus sueños donde vio, su muerte, la muerte de mis padres y muchos detalles de mi vida, sabia que aunque supiera no debía hacer nada por cambiarlo así que decidió dejar su esencia plasmada en un cuadro, un recuerdo de el; esta en una habitación hechizada para que solo yo pudiera abrirla, pero si puedo llevar a alguien, cuando todo esto termine te llevare a conocerlo

- Y cuando será eso?

- Cuando termine la guerra, cuando me recuerdes, pero no hablemos de eso ahora, déjame disfrutarte

Harry dejo que la snitch se escapara de sus manos, se hinco frente a ella mirándola fijamente, poco a poco fue tocando los mechones rojos de ella, su cara, con su dedo índice iba dibujando el borde de sus labios; ella cerraba los ojos y se dejaba, Harry embelesado por ella ya no aguanto el deseo por besarla y tocarla; despacio fue besándola sin mucha prisa, sin darse cuenta poco a poco fue llevándola hacia atrás, quedando el recostado arriba de ella; Ginny lo abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda, mientras las manos de Harry fueron bajando poco a poco para acariciar su torso, sus piernas. . . . .

- Espera! – dijo Ginny poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry para hacerlo a un lado

Harry no necesito mas, se levanto muy rápido y Ginny se quedo sentada. Los dos tenían la respiración entre cortada

- Lo siento – dijo Harry

- Yo también lo siento

Harry daba empezó a inquietarse, subía y bajaba la mirada, la veía a ella toda apenada y ruborizada

- Sabes no, no lo siento, no me arrepiento y tu tampoco deberías hacerlo

- Harry de que hablas, esto no puede ser

- Por que no, yo te quiero y tu a mi o acaso negaras lo que sientes cuando estas conmigo; no me has contado tu sueños de cuando llegara el verdadero amor, pues aquí lo tienes Ginny delante de ti y lo estas rechazando

- No es tan sencillo Harry, tengo novio y también lo quiero a el; aparte tu solo estas en mis sueños, hay días en los que pienso que nada esto es verdad y que me estoy volviendo loca – dijo Ginny un poco molestas, Harry se calmo

- Lo siento, será mejor que me vaya, descansa, nos vemos mañana – dijo Harry dándose la media vuelta

- Harry no, espera – dijo Ginny tratando de pararlo, pero no lo consiguió. Harry ya se había ido

Era media mañana del jueves cuando Will estaba recargado sobre la pared del corredor donde estaba el aula de Historia de la Magia, la siguiente clase que tenia Ginny ese día, el tenia hora libre, bueno sus compañeros estaban en esos momentos soportando a Snape, pero el desde que se había salido de su clase no había vuelto

La espera casi no duro, poco a poco fueron llegando los alumnos de sexto para su clase y Ginny no tardo en aparecer, iba hablando muy entretenida con Luna Lovengood de Ravenclaw que ni siquiera lo vio a el

- Entonces este verano mi papá ira en su cacería – decía Luna

- Ginny podemos hablar – dijo Will interceptándola

- Claro si – dijo Ginny sorprendida, porque no esperaba verlo

- Hola William! A mi también me da gusto saludarte – decía Luna con su particular estilo de decir la cosas. Will no le dijo nada solo le lanzo una mirada también muy a su estilo.

- Vamos! aquí no – dijo tomando de la mano a Ginny

- No te tardes Ginny, Binns dará hoy la Alianza entre los troles y los gigantes – dijo Luna cuando Ginny y Will se alejaban por el corredor

Will y ella iban en silencio, pero aprisa, el la condujo por varios pasillos y escaleras hiendo siempre hacia arriba, Ginny identifico a donde la llevaba ya cuando estaban cerca de la Torre de Adivinación. Will paro su andar enfrente del cuadro ya conocido para los dos, el que tenia dibujado un castillo en la cima de una montaña, con su varita toco 3 puntos específicos del cuadro: la puerta principal, la quinta ventana de izquierda a derecha del segundo piso y la torre mas alta. Entonces este se abrió por el medio dando paso a un arco.

- Para que me trajiste?

- Quería que estuviéramos solos

Will no le dio tiempo de decir nada mas, la abrazo por la cintura y la beso, la beso como nunca lo había hecho y se moría por hacerlo, era apasionado e intenso, Ginny se dejaba llevar por el momento que iba subiendo de tono cada vez mas, Will la fue acorralando contra uno de los Leones con movimientos muy ágiles, donde dejo entrever su experiencia en situaciones similares anteriores; solo porque sus cuerpos pidieron oxigeno se separaron

- Calma – dijo Ginny con voz entrecortada por la falta de aire

- Para que? – contesto Will, volviendo a besarla con urgencia y de la misma manera.

Ginny ya no se sentía cómoda; lo alejo de ella aunque a la fuerza

- Tenemos tiempo, Will

- Claro que no, es el momento ideal – dijo Will como si fuera lo mas lógico, mirándola como si no comprendiera lo que ella trataba de decirle – Vamos, Ginny yo se que tu quieres – continuo, volviéndose a acercar para besarla

PAFF!

Sonó en seco en toda la habitación, Will volteo poco a poco a donde antes estaba, con una mano sobando su mejilla izquierda

- A mi no me trates como si fuera cualquiera de esas tipas con las que estas acostumbrado – replico Ginny

- De que hablas? – pregunto Will en su defensa

- No te hagas el inocente, crees que no se nada sobre la peliteñida de Jessy, y tu tórrido romance con ella, que te ibas a su departamento, ella quería amarrarte por todos lados y hasta te siguió a tu casa; crees que no me he llegado a enterar de tus anécdotas que cuentas en las famosas noches de hombres, donde les cuentas sobre muchas otras mas y hasta tu mismo me dijiste que habías llegado a tener problemas con varias de ellas – un poco alterada

- Y por eso me vienes juzgar ahora, eso ya paso, el pasado no existe Ginny, entiéndelo, no existe; además en el tiempo que llevamos juntos, jamás, jamás te he sido infiel – alterándose un poco mas

- No es cuestión de fidelidad – dijo Ginny tratando de calmarse

- Si no es fidelidad, entonces que? Confianza?. . . Que mas tengo que contarte para que me tengas confianza? Acaso todas mis andanzas? – reclamaba igual de alterado que antes

- No, tampoco, - contestaba Ginny volteándose para darle la espalda - pero yo no puedo, no puedo avanzar contigo

- Por que, ya no me quieres? – dijo Will recobrando la cordura, poniéndole mucha atención a lo que decía Ginny

- Nunca he dejado de quererte, solo no puedo, estoy confundiéndome

- Entiendo, es por otra persona? – dijo Will lanzando la pregunta como un anzuelo esperando a que Ginny picara

Ginny se tardaba en contestar y Will perdía la paciencia, se decía una y otra vez a si mismo "_Dilo, dilo, confiésalo por favor_" pero aun así ante la expectativa no quiso presionarla y solo le quedo esperar

- Es lo mismo que antes me pasaba, solo que algo diferente – dijo Ginny después de meditar muy bien su respuesta

- Ah, eso me iguala a cualquiera de tu ex-novios – dijo Will muy decepcionado

- Claro que no – replico Ginny volteando de nuevo de frente a Will – jamás serias igual que ellos, eres mucho mas que ellos, - continuaba mientras se acercaba mas a el, y lo tomaba del rostro - nunca dudes de eso por favor; solo que ahora necesito un poco de tiempo si, necesito arreglar mis ideas y mi corazón para que sea coherente en todo, solo un poco de tiempo Will

Al final Will termino por asentir, no podía negarse a cualquier pedido de ella; Ginny lo abrazo aferrándose a el, Will le acariciaba el cabello perdiéndose entre su aroma

Una y alguna otra estrella empezaron a vislumbrarse en ese atardecer anaranjado, que Ginny miraba desde la torre de astronomía. Quería que ese atardecer nunca terminara, había estado esperándolo pero el no había llegado y lo extrañaba, quería estar con el e imploraba verlo de nuevo que aunque solo fuera unos minutos antes de despertar

Miedo y angustia la invadían por momentos, miedo de no volverlo a ver, que su ultimo encuentro hubiera sido definitivamente el ultimo, angustia de no volver a ver esos ojos verdes esmeralda y ese brillo que la encantaron

- Hola! Siento haber llegado tarde – dijo la voz que tanto había esperado oír

- Harry! – exclamo Ginny solo al verlo – pensé que ya no vendrías

Ginny se lanzo a abrazarlo con cierta euforia, el solo correspondió lo necesario

- Tenia un mal presentimiento sobre ti – continuo Ginny pero Harry no le mostró importancia

- Vine porque no podía quedarme con la duda tenia que preguntarte algo

- Ah si, y que es?

- Me quieres Ginny, sientes algo por mi?

- No se, esto cada vez es mas difícil y confuso - decía Ginny tomando cierta distancia con el - Estoy contigo y siento que lo traiciono a el, estoy con el y siento que te traiciono; no puedo demostrarte todo lo que te quiero porque esta el y tampoco puedo demostrárselo a el por ti – continuo Ginny cayendo un poco en la desesperación

- Por eso le pediste tiempo, que te dejara tranquila un tiempo

- Como sabes eso?

- Se te olvida que yo se todo, siempre he estado a tu lado

- Apenas te conozco – contesto Ginny como si fuera lo mas lógico

- No es cierto y tu me conoces mas de lo que tu piensas. Nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo una mañana en la estación del tren; conozco a tus hermanos y tu demás familia, he estado en tu casa, la Madriguera y tu lo sabes

Ginny se había volteado para darle la espalda, esos comentarios sola la confundían mas en esa guerra entre su cabeza y su corazón

- No, esos son solo sueños, eso nunca ha pasado

- Oh si, sino porque estoy aquí – decía Harry moviéndose para volverse a poner enfrente a ella – Ginny necesito que recuerdes por favor te necesito a mi lado

- No, tu no existe, eres simplemente producto de mi imaginación, Harry Potter solo es una leyenda nadie lo ha viso, nadie lo conoce ni sabe como es

- Ginny – dijo tomándola del rostro con sus manos – mírame soy yo en realidad, tu me has soñado desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre me haz visto así

- No, - contestaba Ginny zafándose de Harry – antes no te veía completamente solo veía tu ojos y tu cicatriz que todo mundo conoce; solo apareciste por completo después de que conocí a Will, ves esa es la explicación, te invente para cubrir mis expectativas de lo que quería como fuera Will

- Eso es lo que te dice la razón, pero tu corazón no dice eso, el dice que yo tengo la razón y en tu interior sabes que es verdad, solo necesitas abrir tu mente y lo recordaras, recordaras que todos tu sueños en realidad con recuerdos. El pasado no existe, Ginny

- Y si es verdad, por que no lo recuerdo, por que lo olvide, por que nadie te recuerda?

- Eso todavía no puedo decírtelo, primero necesito que recuerdes, todas las explicaciones vendrán después

- Y si recuerdo lo que tu dices. Que pasara con Will?

- Cuando recuerdes veras que Will solo es una ilusión pasajera y yo soy el real. . . . – quiso continuar, pero un dolor en la frente se lo impidió

Harry se llevo ambas manos a la frente, para menguar el dolor de la cicatriz. Era un dolor intenso y pulsante que desde que Voldemort había despertado lo no había vuelto a sentir _"A sus posiciones Mortifagos, recuerden el objetivo es destruir todo a su alcance" _Harry como la voz del Lord retumbada dentro de su cabeza _"El Ministerio conocerá nuestro poder y le dirá adiós a sus tesoros. Y también tu, Ven! Morsmode!" _

- Harry, Harry! Estas bien – decía Ginny

Harry por fin abrió los ojos y se encontró de rodillas en el suelo sujetado por Ginny quien lo miraba con suma preocupación, ella no lo había visto ponerse así y tampoco a Will

- Departamento de Misterios – dijo Harry incorporándose de golpe – tengo que irme

- De que hablas?

- Están atacando el Ministerio de magia, van a destruir el Departamento de Misterios y el mismo Voldemort lo va hacer, tengo que ir, tengo que evitarlo

- No, Harry no vayas, el Departamento de Misterios es peligroso, es un laberinto por dentro. Quédate conmigo

- Tengo que ir, ya esta escrito – dijo Harry tomándola del rostro con sus manos, dándole un leve beso - Recuerda

- Harry, no te vayas – dijo Ginny, pero ya era tarde Harry ya se había desvanecido del sueño, dejándola sola en la torre de Astronomía

- Departamento de Misterios es peligroso, es muy difícil salir – se dijo a si misma Ginny,

Entonces ya no pudo evitarlo mas, un sensación de dolor la invadía y esta crecía cada vez mas, el sentimiento de perdida se hacia mas evidente, temía perderlo a el, al verlo tan decidido a ir a ese lugar, escucharlo pronunciar ese lugar "Departamento de Misterios" que solo su nombre le producía miedo, talvez porque su padre fue atacado ahí hace 2 años; y el simplemente lo que mas temía es que si fuera verdad todo, Harry se enfrentara al que todos temen, a Voldemort.

Ginny soltó todo su sentimiento y rompió en llanto, con la manos cubriendo su rostro sentada todavía en el suelo de la torre de Astronomía. Dentro de su propio sueño volvió a oír la voz de el y abrió los ojos con la esperanza de que el hubiera vuelto, pero en cambio su mente le trajo varias escenas que estaban refundidas en los mas profundo de su inconsciente

_De acuerdo, escuchen - dijo Harry, deteniéndose a dos metros de la puerta. - Tal vez. . . un par de ustedes deberían de permanecer aquí como. . . como un puesto de vigilancia_

_¿Y como se supone que vamos a avisarte si alguien se acerca? - preguntó Ginny, arqueando las cejas. - Podrías estar a kilómetros de distancia_

_Nosotros vamos contigo, Harry - dijo Neville._

_Continuemos con esto, - dijo Ron firmemente._

_Harry giró hacia la puerta y camino hacia adelante. . . la puerta se abrió y cruzó la entrada con los otros pisándole los talones. Estaban parados en un cuarto grande y circular. Todo ahí dentro era negro incluyendo el piso y el techo, colocadas alrededor de las paredes había puertas negras idénticas, sin ninguna marca y sin perillas, intercaladas con ramilletes de velas cuyas flamas ardían azules, su fría y vacilante luz re reflejaba en el brillante piso de mármol, lo que lo hacia lucir como si fuera agua oscura bajo sus pies. Y justo cuando estaba observando las puertas frente a el, tratando de decidir cual era la correcta, hubo un gran y resonante sonido y las velas comenzaron a moverse hacia un lado. La pared circular estaba girando; entonces, tan repentinamente como había comenzado, el sonido paró y todo se quedo de nuevo inmóvil._

_  
- __¿Que fue eso? - susurró temerosamente Ron._

_- __Pienso que eso fue para que no supiéramos por cuál puerta habíamos entrado - dijo Ginny con voz serena._

_Harry volteo a verla dándose cuenta inmediatamente que ella tenía razón, no podría identificar la puerta de salida_

_- ¿Como vamos a volver a salir?' dijo Neville incómodamente._

_- Bueno, eso no importa ahora - dijo Harry enérgicamente_

Will despertó instantáneamente después de despedirse de Ginny, llevándose directamente las manos a la frente, tratando de apaciguar el dolor pero sabia que no debía perder tiempo, se levanto rápido sin importarle el ruido que ocasionara y casi de una patada abrió su baúl extrayendo de el, su ropa oscura y su capa negra; con un solo golpe de su varita se cambio, no había tiempo para mas, excepto solo para algo mas, avisar a la Orden del Fénix; desesperado busco por los bolsillos de su capa, sabia que ahí lo había dejado la ultima vez, hasta que halló el pequeño espejo

Dumbledore! Dumbledore! – decía Will, conteniéndose por no gritar.

El amigable y viejo rostro del director apareció en el cara del espejo.

Que ha pasado? – pregunto serio el director

Voldemort personalmente va a destruir el Departamento de Misterios – explico algo eufórico – avise a todos, allá los espero

Espera, no vayas Ha. . . . .

Pero el director no pudo continuar porque Will ya había lanzado el espejo dentro del baúl, sellándolo de nuevo y rompiendo el contacto. Ahora Will corrió hacia la ventana abierta y salto por ella, dejándose caer a el vació.

Ron al verlo lanzarse se levanto corriendo a ver que le había pasado, se asomo por la ventana y único que vio y oyó fue a Will montando su motocicleta, atravesando los terrenos e internándose en el bosque.

¿Departamento de Misterios? ¿qué habrá ahí? – se pregunto Ron.

Todo el ruido que ocasiono Will lo había despertado pero como en la mayoría de las noches sabia que Will se iba primero no le hizo mucho caso, porque ya lo consideraba normal, pero oírlo avisándole a Dumbledore sobre El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado eso ya era preocupante, mínimo agradecía que sus demás compañeros no se hubieran dado cuenta, ya mañana se inventaría un nueva excusa para cubrir a su amigo.

Ron se volvió a acostar no si antes mirar otra vez por la ventana y ver el cielo negro sin ninguna estrella, bien dicen que cuando la noche esta mas oscura es porque ya no tarda en amanecer

- Suerte amigo, creo que la necesitaras y si vez un Weasley por ahí échale la mano – dijo por ultimo Ron, acomodándose en su cama

_¿Que son esas cosas? susurro Ron_

_No lo se - dijo Harry_

_¿Son pescados? - Suspiró Ginny _

_¡Gusanos Aquavirius! - dijo Luna emocionada - Mi papá dice que el ministerio los esta criando _

_No - dijo Hermione. Ella sonaba un poco temerosa. Se adelanto unos pasos para examinar mejor el tanque - Son cerebros_

_¿Cerebros?__  
- __Sí. . . Me pregunto que estarán haciendo con ellos?_

_Harry se paro junta ella al lado del tanque. Bastante seguro de que no podía haber duda ahora que los veía tan de cerca. Moviéndose extrañamente, iban a la deriva apareciendo y desapareciendo de la vista en las profundidades del líquido verde, luciendo como coliflores pegajosas._

_- Salgamos de aquí - dijo Harry - Esto no esta bien, debemos intentar con otra puerta_

No habían alcanzado los 5 minutos cuando Harry se apareció en el lobby del Ministerio de magia, con su motocicleta solo llego hasta las afueras del colegio y de ahí se apareció. El lobby estaba desierto, silencioso y a oscuras; eso no era bueno y Harry lo sentía. Se acomodo su capucha cubriendo su rostro y empezó a correr rumbo los elevadores

Ha cinco metros antes de llegar, el piso se estremeció bajo sus pies y algunos pedazos del techo cayeron, Harry paro y se alcanzo a tambalear hasta colocar una rodilla en el suelo de apoyo. En eso oyó como las puertas de los elevadores se abrían ante el; el dolor intenso volvió de golpe al mismo tiempo que su mano izquierda cubrió su frente mientas la otra apuntaba con su varita.

La escena frente a el, significaba la derrota, fijo su vista en el elevador de enfrente de que salían 4 personas, la de en medio y primera era nada mas que Lord Voldemort en persona, con su rostro parecido a una serpiente y sus ojos rojos al descubierto, iba acompañado por tres Mortifagos uno de cada lado, con su túnicas negras y sus marcaras blanca, pero lo peor de todo fue que en ese entonces Harry comprendió la visita de Voldemort al ministerio, cada Mortifago llevaba consigo una caja de cristal y dentro de ellas los tres últimos Kindjal's que hasta hace 5 minutos antes estaban seguros y resguardados

- Dalton! Te estaba esperando, lastima que llegas tarde, tarde como siempre – dijo el Lord con su voz silbante

Harry no comprendió en ese momento porque Voldemort lo llamo por ese nombre y no el real, por que lo seguía cubriendo si bien podría descubrirlo ante el mundo, pero esa respuesta llego después, aun así se empeño en mostrar el valor de un Gryffindor y a pesar del dolor se levanto y poniéndose en guardia con su varita lo encaro, mas bien lo retaba

Vamos, terminemos esto, no vine desde muy lejos para dejarte ir – escupió Harry

Pero el Lord solo le sonrió de manera cínica, el que si reacciono fue el Mortifago que estaba a su derecha, este dejo la caja del Kindjal suspendida en el aire y mostró el rostro detrás de la mascara, era el rostro trastornado y enfermo de Bellatrix Lestrage quien lo miraba con el mayor odio que pudiera existir y empuño su varita, pero la mano huesuda de su Señor la hizo desistir bajando la guardia

Siento decepcionarte, pequeño Dalton, pero como ya dije, llegas tarde, agradece que no te mate esta noche – silbo Voldemort

No, es ahora – grito Harry – Avada. . . .

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar el hechizo recibió tres Cruciatus al mismo tiempo, uno de cada lado por Mortifagos que lo habían rodeado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero aun así no lograron tumbarlo y los resistió, con la mirada fija en Voldemort quien se burlaba de el y desaparecía ante sus ojos, con los dos Mortifagos y los últimos Kindjal's, ahora Voldemort tenia todos los 10 en su poder.

_Ahí estaban, habían encontrado el lugar, alto como una iglesia y lleno de nada a excepción de unos altos estantes cubiertos de pequeñas y polvorientas esferas. Brillaban débilmente a la luz de más ramilletes de velas puestos a intervalos entre los estantes, que al igual que los del cuarto circular detrás de ellos sus llamas ardían de color azul. La habitación era muy fría. Harry se adelanto y observo fijamente por uno de los pasillos entre dos filas de estantes. El no pudo escuchar nada o ver alguna señal de movimiento. . . . . _

_Harry, no creo que debieras toca eso, - dijo repentinamente Hermione, mientras el estiraba la mano._

_¿Porqué no? - dijo él. - Esto tiene algo que ver conmigo, ¿no es cierto?_

_No lo hagas, Harry, - dijo Neville repentinamente. _

_Tiene mi nombre, - dijo Harry._

_Harry bajo la esfera de cristal del estante y la observo.__Los otros se acercaron alrededor de Harry, contemplando la esfera, mientras él le limpiaba todo el polvo atascado. Y entonces, justo detrás de ellos, una voz que arrastraba las palabras habló._

_- __Muy bien, Potter. Ahora date la vuelta, tranquila y lentamente, y entrégame eso._

_Formas oscuras surgían del aire a su alrededor, bloqueando el camino a izquierda y derecha; sus ojos brillando bajo capuchas, una docena de varitas encendidas apuntando directamente a sus corazones; Ginny dejó escapar un pequeño grito de horror._

_- Dámela, Potter - repitió lentamente la voz de Lucius Malfoy, mientras extendía su mano. - Dámela, Potter - ordenó Malfoy una vez - Ahora dame la Profecía, o comenzaremos a usar las varitas. _

_Adelante, entonces. - dijo Harry, alzando su varita. Entonces, las cinco varitas de Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Luna aparecieron a su lado. …  
- ¿Necesitas más persuasión? - pregunto, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. - Muy bien… coged a la más pequeña - ordenó a los Mortifagos tras ella. - Dejadle mirar mientras torturamos a la pequeña niña. Yo lo haré._

_Harry sintió como los demás se pegaban a Ginny rodeándola; el dio un paso de lado para colocarse justo ante ella, con la Profecía alzada ante su pecho._

- Tendrás que romper esto si quieres atacar a cualquiera de nosotros - le dijo a Bellatrix 

Harry rompió los Cruciatus de la misma manera que ya lo había hecho con Bellatrix, respiraba agitado pero estado muy lejos de sentirse agotado o débil por el esfuerzo, en cambio se sentía mas fuerte y alentado por el coraje de que Voldemort se le había escapado con los Kindjal's

Sin pensarlo dos veces ataco por igual a los Mortifagos que lo rodeaban, la diferencia numérica nunca había sido un problema considerando su continuo entrenamiento con los Guerreros Negros

Hechizos aturdidores, protectores y sobretodo los sangrientos volaban por todo el lobby. Harry luchaba con una técnica perfecta sus defensas impenetrables y sus ataques certeros que los Mortifagos empezaron a caer uno por uno, ninguno muerto, pero si muy heridos, muchos Avadas Kedavras habían sido lanzados pero ninguno por parte de Harry, el juramento a su abuelo iba por delante siempre en cualquier situación

Mágnum Incendere – lanzo Harry y desde su mano una bola de fuego fue a dar contra dos Mortifagos y se termino por estrellar donde estaban los elevadores

Estos enardecidos provocaron que el fuego se extendiera por todos lados, y el humo nublara por completo la sala

Solo quedaban 3 Mortifagos frente a Harry, cuando sintió como lo agarraban por detrás, era un Mortifagos de los que había dejado aturdidos al principio, este desesperado empezó a ahorcar a Harry por el cuello usando su varita como un arma blanca, también en el acto tumbo la capucha de Harry dejándolo al descubrió pero gracias al masivo humo su cara no era bien apreciable. Harry forcejeo como una típica pelea Muggle en que era evidente el Mortifago no tenia experiencia. Un codazo en la boca del estomago fue suficiente para zafarse pero no fue lo único, Harry lo tomo por el brazo que había intentado ahorcar, solo se escucho el crujido de los huesos y el grito ahogado de dolor por parte del Mortifago cuando giro el brazo al extremo en tres movimiento, la muñeca, el codo y la clavícula quedaron hechas polvo.

Otro estruendo sonó, y el piso se volvió a estremecer ahora con mas fuerza, agua empezó a caer como si fuera lluvia, mas bien un hechizo de lluvia. Pasos de gente corriendo, y varios hechizos que despejaban el humo empezaron a sonar; la Orden del Fénix y los Aurores habían llegado. "_Tarde, como siempre_" pensó Harry

De inmediato se volvió a cubrir con su capucha, y alcanzo a divisar a Dumbledore y Lupin que corrían hacia el, pero entonces se acordó de los últimos tres Mortifagos, volteo a los lados y los vio corriendo detrás de el, por un pasillo que decía "Escaleras", entonces comprendió el porque de los estruendos, había mas Mortifagos y estos estaban abajo en el Departamento de Misterios

_- ¡Ron! - exclamó Harry, acercándose a ellos. - Ginny… ¿estas…?_

_Harry - dijo Ron, sonriendo débilmente de forma tonta, tambaleándose hacia delante, agarrando la túnica de Harry y mirándole con ojos desenfocados - aquí estas… jejeje… estas gracioso, Harry… estas hecho un asco…  
La cara de Ron estaba muy blanca y algo oscuro goteaba de la esquina de su boca. Al siguiente instante sus rodillas flaquearon, pero todavía estaba agarrado a la túnica de Harry, así que tiró de Harry inclinándolo._

_¿Ginny? - Harry pregunto asustado. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?_

_Pero Ginny sacudió la cabeza y se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, jadeando y sosteniendo su tobillo. _

_- Creo que se ha roto el tobillo, escuche una especie de 'crack' - susurro Luna, que estaba agachándose sobre ella y que parecía la única sana y salva_.

- Mágnum Incendere! – lanzo Harry creando otra bola de fuego en su mano, esta empezó a crecer hasta llegar a parecerse a una quaffle

La habitación termino de girar y Harry aun sosteniendo su bola de fuego entro por la puerta enfrente de el una de las ultimas que no estaba marcada. Dentro apareció una habitación llena con estanques tipo peceras, que en vez de peces tenían lo que Harry reconoció como cerebros; lo único que no cuadraba en esa habitación era los 4 Mortifagos que se habían tratado de esconder o talvez cubrir entre las peceras cuando entro Harry, pero el no tenia tiempo de jugar a las escondidas así que solo lanzo la bola de fuego en contra de las peceras, estas estallaron, los cerebros volaron por toda la habitación y varias cosas se incendiaban; Harry se hizo a un lado sin dejar de observar el especatulo que había provocado parado desde la puerta; uno por uno los Mortifagos salieron de su escondite tratando de huir del fuego, humo y los cerebros locos, corriendo hacia la salida, ahí Harry los aturdió uno por uno dejándolos inconscientes antes de que estos trataran de desaparecerse.

Cuando Harry termino de cerrar la puerta de la habitación no si antes de aplicarle un encantamiento de lluvia para calmar el fuego; otra puerta se abrió, Harry volteo en guardia pensando que era un Mortifago, pero no, era Albus Dumbledore en persona con un porte de estar completamente entero y fuerte, que a Harry le recordó el momento en que lo vio llegar a la habitación del velo aquella noche, la ultima vez que había estado en el Departamento de Misterios

Que paso aquí Harry? – dijo el director mirando alrededor de la habitación, a los cuerpos de Mortifagos inconscientes

Me tope a estos Mortifagos robando y destruyendo el Departamento, ahora casi todo esta incendiado

Tu solo hiciste todo esto, . . – Harry asintió – Incendiaste casi todo el Ministerio y este Departamento, . . tantos años de investigación para que se destruyeran así; . . . Bien te había pedido que no vinieras!

Si no hubiera sido yo, hubieran sido ellos – dijo Harry enojándose y señalando a los Mortifagos – además las habitaciones importantes están a salvo – dijo ahora señalando las ultimas dos puertas que no estaban marcadas, una que no pudo abrir y otra que bien sabia que era la del Velo de la Muerte aunque no tuvo el valor para abrirla otra vez - Y todo esto se hubiera evitado si no se hubieran tardado. Ahora déjeme decirle que el mismo Voldemort estuvo aquí y se llevo los tres Kindjal's que estaban resguardados aquí, los últimos tres – termino Harry y desapareció de la habitación con destino desconocido

_Tenemos que salir de aquí - dijo Harry firme - Luna, ¿puedes ayudar a Ginny?_

_Si - contestó Luna, colocando su varita sobre su oreja por seguridad, pasando su brazo por la cintura de Ginny y ayudándola a levantarse._

_¡Solo es mi tobillo, puedo arreglármelas sola! - dijo Ginny impaciente, pero al instante siguiente se caía de lado y agarró a Luna para sujetarse _

Ginny se despertó, y inmediatamente se tomó del tobillo acariciándolo como si le doliera, solo que no había dolor físico solo la fugaz sensación de que antes si le había dolido, en eso recordó el sueño, "_solo fue un sueño_" pensó

Un sueño que antes no había tenido, no conocía ese lugar, pero algo le decía que era el Departamento de Misterios, "_El Departamento de Misterios_", Ginny se llevo sus manos a su cabeza, esta situación se complicaba cada día mas; ahora en su cabeza retumbaba la voz de Harry

"_- Están atacando el Ministerio de magia, van a destruir el Departamento de Misterios y el mismo Voldemort lo va hacer, tengo que ir, tengo que evitarlo_

_- No, Harry no vayas, el Departamento de Misterios es peligroso, es un laberinto por dentro. Quédate conmigo_

_- Tengo que ir, ya esta escrito – dijo Harry tomándola del rostro con sus manos, dándole un leve beso – Recuerda"_

Harry, esa era la causa de ese loco sueño, concluyo Ginny. Se levanto rápido después de ver el reloj y ver que ya se le hacia tarde, era viernes y había clases.

El Gran Comedor estaba repleto cuando Ginny llego a desayunar, por mas que Ginny lo buscaba desde la entrada, no encontró con la vista a Will, simplemente no estaba; fue directamente hasta donde estaba Hermione y Ron con sus amigos a preguntarles por el, de seguro Ron sabia donde estaba

- Hola a todos – dijo Ginny cortes con un solo ademán – Ron donde esta Will? – pregunto sin rodeos

- mmm Will? . . . bueno el no esta aquí . . . en el comedor – empezó a decir Ron titubeando ante la mirada firme de su hermana

- Esta en la biblioteca – dijo de repente Nevielle

Ginny capto la mirada indecisa de Ron, pero trato de ser prudente y no descubrirlo ante sus amigos

- Pues en ese caso acompáñame tu Ron

- Yo? . . . – dijo Ron nervioso

- Si tu ven – contesto Ginny firmemente

Ron se levanto y siguió a su hermana hasta la entrada del Gran Comedor donde nadie podría oírlos

- Ahora si ¿Dónde esta Will? Y no te atrevas a mentirme Ronald o le diré a mamá

- No se

- Como que no sabes!

- No se, se fue en la madrugada

- Pero no te dijo nada?

- No, nunca lo hace, solo se levanta, hace ruido, yo me despierto y solo veo como se va. Como siempre!

- Si, siempre se va cuando hay algo de Tu-Sabes-Quien y la Orden, casi nunca duerme aquí, claro que siempre regresa antes del amanecer y ahora no ha llegado

- Si no ha llegado, ¿Crees que deberíamos informar a alguien? ¿Y si le paso algo? – dijo Ginny comenzando a preocuparse

- Estamos hablando de Will, el mejor duelista que conozco, ha de estar bien, si no ya lo supiéramos, además Dumbledore sabe, es mas ahora que recuerdo Will le dijo anoche, no se como, pero recuerdo haber escuchado la voz de Dumbledore y le decía que no fuera . . . que no fuera al ¿Misterio? – dijo Ron tratando de hacer recordar cuando estaba mas dormido que despierto

- ¿Departamento de Misterios? – pregunto angustiada

Pero Ron no pudo contestar, aunque sabia que su hermana tenia razón, porque un chico de Ravenclaw entro corriendo a su lado, agitando lo que parecía el Diario el Profeta y gritando "**_Atacaron el Ministerio, Atacaron el Ministerio_**". Ginny y Ron olvidaron su platica y entraron para ver el gran alboroto que crecía a lo largo del Gran Comedor, era justo el momento en que todas las lechuzas salían despavoridas después de entregar, cartas, paquetes y el Diario el Profeta también a sus dueños; el escándalo crecía por la reacciones de la noticia. Ginny y Ron corrieron hasta donde estaba Hermione leyendo en voz alta a sus demás compañeros de Gryffindor

- . . . . Esto se ha convertido en un hecho inaudito sin precedentes. Según testigos oculares; el Director del Colegio Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore y algunos agentes del Ministerio quienes fueron los primeros en llegar a la escena de los hechos, aseguran haber visto Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado personalmente, quien abandono las instalaciones del Ministerio minutos después según los informes a la llegada de los primeros escuadrones de Aurores, quienes lograron la captura de un buen numero de Mortifagos cuando estos trataban de escapar del Departamento de Misterios. Según palabras del mismo Ministro de Magia Cornelius Funge el daño causado a este departamento es irreparable; los Mortifagos incendiaron la mayoría de la cámaras donde se realizaban importantes investigaciones "_Son generaciones de investigación perdidas, además de objetos invaluables robados_" A lo que hace referencia es, a tres armas medievales de las que se creen contaban con poderes mágicos y proveían de fuerza al mago que las usaba, claro que esa nunca se podrá completar esa investigación ahora. Entrevistas exclusivas en la pagina 13 – termino Hermione de leer

- ¿Mencionan muertos? – pregunto inmediatamente Ginny, ya que no escucho desde el principio

- No, solo Mortifagos heridos – contesto Hermione, lanzándole una cómplice mirada a Ginny, cuando esta suspiro de alivio

- Harry, Harry! – decía Leo recorriendo toda la habitación por sus cuadros

Harry roncaba, estaba dormido boca abajo en el sillón rojo mullido con el brazo derecho colgando; en el suelo estaba tirado lo que la noche anterior había sido una botella de Weasky

- Harry, Harry!

- mmm es muy temprano – alcanzo a decir Harry entre sueños, volteándose de lado

- Temprano? ES TARDISIMO, PASA DE MEDIODÍA HARRY JAMES POTTER

Harry reacciono cayéndose del sillón, Ohhh! que dolor sintió cuando golpeo la espalda contra la botella, por suerte no se rompió

- Ahhh! No tenias que hacer eso, me hubiera levantado de una manera amable – dijo Harry sobandose la espalda y la cabeza

- Llevo mas de una hora tratando se ser amable y tu sin hacerme caso, mira el reloj – decía Leo señalando el reloj de oro que colgaba de su mano – 12:22, deberías estar en Hogwarts en clases, además de que ya debe haber gente preocupada por ti, Dumbledore por ejemplo

- Dumbledore debió suponer que estoy aquí y de mis compañeros la única que me gustaría saber es sobre Ginny y ¿por quien estará mas preocupada si por Will o por Harry? Ella sabe que Harry iría al Ministerio y al no ver a Will debe suponer que también, ahora nadie de los reporteros y gente del ministerio sabe que estuve ahí, solo Dumbledore

- Estas jugando con fuego con esa niña, y talvez el resultado no te guste – dijo Leo mas serio, sentándose en el mismo sillón que Harry solo que en su cuadro

- Lo se, pero sabes que ese hechizo era mi única posibilidad para hacerla recordar – dijo Harry muy desanimado

- Cuando termine esto ella recordara junto con todos, de eso puedes estar seguro

- Yo no quiero eso, de que me sirve que recuerden si talvez no salga vivo al final, yo quería que Ginny me recordara como el que siempre la amado y compartió con ella buenos momentos, no al niño-que-vivió del que se enamoro siendo una niña

Harry y Leo se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos, hasta que Harry se levanto y empezó a tomar sus cosas regadas por la habitación

- Me voy tengo que hablar con Dumbledore, además ya esta por terminar el hechizo y tengo que despedirme de ella

- Comprendo, Harry lamento que el hechizo sobre esa niña no funcionara, se lo importante es para ti, pero no descartes el futuro, grandes destinos deparan a los de nuestra clase pero . . .

- A base de grandes sacrificios, lo se Abuelo, lo se – dijo Harry antes de desaparecer por la chimenea

- Ya es muy tarde y Will no ha llegado, será mejor que le pregunte a Dumbledore – decía Ginny caminando junto con Hermione hacia la sala común de Gryffindor

- Eso ya no será necesario – dijo la conocida y curiosa voz de Luna, quien llegaba por detrás de las chicas.

Ginny y Hermione voltearon

- Luna?

- Vengo de la oficina del director estuvimos hablando sobre una excursión en el bosque donde viven los duendes de ...

- Luna!

- Y vi al que se decía llamar tu novio, tan desagradable como siempre, cuando iba saliendo

- A Will? Se ve bien? – preguntaba ansiosa

- Si, es mas si te das prisa lo podrás alcanzar en la oficina del director

Ginny no se lo pensó y empezó a correr sin despedirse

- La contraseña es PAY DE MELOCOTÓN! – alcanzo a gritarle Luna antes de que diera vuelta por el corredor – Nunca entendí porque se enamoro de el

- A que te refieres? – pregunto Hermione

- Will es todo lo contrario de lo que Ginny buscaba

- ¡PAY DE MOLOCOTON! Pay de Melocotón! – decía Ginny agitada frente a la gárgola que daba acceso a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Ni termino de esperar que se abriera por completo cuando ya subía por las escaleras, en eso oyó las voces alzadas de Dumbledore y Will, parecía una discusión y decidió esperar

- Pero no te das cuenta que para estas alturas Voldemort podría tener algo en tu contra

- De nada serviría si yo tengo la poción, VOLDEMORT NO PODRÁ CONTRA LAS SOMBRAS, SOLO YO PUEDO, SOY UN LIGHT MASTER Y CONTROLARE A LAS SOMBRAS, SOY EL PODER QUE EL DESCONOCE

Un corto silencio se hizo y Ginny no supo si tocar o no

- Solo espero que no te equivoques – dijo por ultimo la voz de Dumbledore

- No lo haré

La puerta se abrió dejando salir a un apresurado y furioso Will, quien para colmo no esperaba toparse con Ginny afuera y con la mirada de sentir haber escuchado

- Hace cuanto estas ahí? – pregunto áspero

- Casi nada, acabo de llegar, estaba buscándote, quería saber si estabas bien

- Como podrás ver, estoy completo – dijo Will saliendo por la gárgola, seguido por Ginny

- WILL! Will espera – dijo interceptándolo en el pasillo

- QUE! – contesto Will volteando

Will paro y puso sus dos manos en su cabello con fuerza; Ginny miro en el cierto grado de frustración y cansancio

- Lo siento no quise gritarte ¿Qué mas querías decirme?

- ¿Discutías con Dumbledore por lo que paso en el Ministerio? – Will asintió - ¿Acaso paso algo mas grave. . . Al. .Algún muerto o herido que no mencione el Profeta? – pregunto Ginny, y Will detecto cierta necesidad por preguntar por Harry, aunque no directamente

No, no fue eso, sino que el objetivo de Voldemort fue robar tres Kindjal's que estaban resguardados, ahora que los tiene Dumbledore cree que los esta utilizando para crear algo en contra de nosotros. Dumbledore no tiene la confianza en que un Light Master's sea capaz de derrotarlo, sabes Osmond estuvo apunto de matarlo, solo que el muy cobarde huyo

- ¿Will, mencionaron algo sobre "las Sombras" Que son?

- las sombras, es la maldad que mata a los magos y enloquece a los muggles, es el mal en su pura esencia

- ¿Pero. . . .

- No hay nada que temer créeme

_Jamás imagine que llegaría este día_

_pero me gustaría toda mi vida_

_por amarte y hablarte otra vez_

_Pero que diablos ya perdí todo mi tiempo _

_y por mi errores ahora estoy sufriendo_

_quisiera regresar_

- Nubloso día, no crees – dijo Harry llegando por detrás de Ginny quien estaba sentada en la orilla del lago y se sentó a su lado

Ginny miraba intensamente el agua, y Harry vio que varias lagrimas habían recorrido por sus mejillas que estaban rosadas

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Estuviste llorando? – Ginny rápido se limpio la cara

- Hoy es, verdad, el ultimo día? Ya no nos volveremos a ver

- De esta manera, si, hoy es el final, todavía tengo la esperanza de poder tener tiempo cuando esta guerra acabe

- La guerra, maldita guerra! – exclamo Ginny enojada mas bien desesperada – esta guerra arruina nuestras vidas, todo el día de hoy fue fatal, desde que ayer me dijiste, no se como sobre el ataque y te fuiste de esa manera, ya no pude tranquilizarme, me soñé en un ataque similar y luego la noticia del Profeta, sin saber nada de ti y con Will desaparecido para colmo

- Lo se Ginny y créeme que lo ultimo que quería era preocuparte, yo también quiero terminar con esto ya, por eso es que lucho, por eso matare a Voldemort – dijo Harry totalmente convencido, tomando del rostro a Ginny

- No me refería a eso, yo se que tu y que Will es lo que quieren y no descansaran hasta lograrlo y empiezo a creer que si lo lograran, pero lo que me paso hoy, la incertidumbre, el sentimiento de no volverte a ver jamás ni a el. . . . Harry no te vayas – decía Ginny al borde de las lagrimas – porque yo se que . . . y sin dudarlo . . . que esto es amor verdadero, el que había soñado. Harry te quiero, quédate a mi lado, me duele el alma de solo pensar que no volverás mañana

Harry escuchaba lo que tanto había añorado oír, la muralla que Will había construido alrededor de su corazón, estaba fracturada y caía rápidamente.

_Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida y andar solo bye_

_quisiera llorarte una vez mas y soñarte_

_antes del libro cerrar quisiera contarte que no me gusto su final _

Cerraba los ojos tratando de controlar que sus sentimientos no afloraran en lagrimas, ahora decir Adiós era mucho mas que difícil

- Ginny ya no tengo tiempo, bien lo sabes

- Eres un gran mago, se que encontraras la manera

- No, yo ya no puedo hacer nada – decía Harry perdiendo la batalla contra las lagrimas que recorrían su cara – Ahora te toca a ti. Te necesito Ginny, sin ti estoy perdido, tu me has salvado de mis sombras, me recordaste que era mejor amarte que mi venganza, me diste un nuevo aliciente para continuar con mi desastrosa vida, me diste mas de lo que pedía, si ti nada me queda, me faltaría todo. Prométeme algo Ginny

- Lo que sea, te lo prometo

- Prométeme que mañana harás lo posible por recordarme, que dejaras que este sentimiento salga de tu corazón y te guié hacia mi, prométemelo Ginny, prométeme que no te darás por vencida hasta conseguirlo, que me seguirás soñando aunque no este aquí - Ginny asintió sin poder hablar – yo por mi parte te juro que haré todo lo posible para mantenerme vivo después de esta guerra y que tendremos tiempo para nosotros, pero no me dejes, no abandones este sueño que hemos construido para los dos

- Te lo prometo Harry, te lo prometo

- Ginny gracias, no era necesario compartir tu amor, que lloraras por mi, que me besaras. No era necesario que me hicieras feliz, hacerme sentir el cielo en medio del fin

- Harry . . .

- ssscchhh no digas nada, solo recuerda, lucha por recordar, yo te estaré esperando todas las noches podrás encontrarme en el cuarto del requisito, pero tendrás que recordarme para poder entrar

- ¿Que es el cuarto del requisito? ¿Dónde esta?

- Cuando recuerdes, sabrás lo que es, donde esta y como entrar; solo tendrás que recordar

- Pero . . . . .

Harry no la dejo terminar la frase, porque la beso, como se besa a alguien que sabes ya no volverás a ver o sentir de esa manera, el ultimo beso, el mas dulce, tratando de captar hasta el mas mínimo sabor.

Harry se desvaneció dejando a Ginny besando el aire; ella al no sentirlo rompió en llanto

- No Harry, no te vayas, no me dejes otra vez – decía entre sollozos

El día trascurría mas que largo y tedioso, el cielo estaba completamente cerrado y una lluvia ligera y constante no terminaba, algo muy primaveral y común en eso días.

Todo el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor entrenaba, o mas bien casi todo el equipo, ya que Will no estaba. Ron le había dicho a Ginny que Will lo había despertado en la madrugada y le había dicho que iba a pasar la noche en casa de su abuelo, que necesitaba verlo y que talvez no llegaría hasta tarde así que lo disculpara con Ginny por no estar en el entrenamiento.

Ginny por su parte hacia un gran esfuerzo por ponerle atención a su equipo en el entrenamiento, pero no podía, simplemente no estaba bien, su apariencia era un reflejo de cansancio, no tenia ganas, y sus ojos rojos revelaban lo mucho que había llorado. Ella se había levantado en la madrugada y se había quedando pensando y llorando en la Sala Común, en su interior tenia la intención de toparse talvez a Will como antes lo hacia, pero eso no ocurrió; ahora cuando mas lo necesitaba no estaba a su lado, se había ido.

Después de que dejara caer un quaffle y que casi la golpeara una blugger, dio por terminado el entrenamiento, citándolos para continuar el lunes en la noche. Como capitana se quedo a recoger el equipo y fue la ultima en salir después de darse una ducha.

Afuera del campo ya la esperaba Will quien acaba de llegar, ella al verlo se sorprendió pero no fue efusiva como siempre, no tenia animo. Will por su parte tampoco sonreía pero se notaba calmado, muy en paz y claro perfectamente arreglado

- Will! veo que ya llegaste – dijo emprendiendo camino hacia el castillo

- Si, voy llegando de Londres, y venia a disculparme por faltar al entrenamiento

- No te preocupes no fue muy productivo como quiera, así que lo suspendí hasta el lunes. ¿A ti te fue bien?

- Si, necesitaba un consejo, y siempre es mejor recurrir a la familia, mientras la tengamos – dijo Will algo nostálgico, cosa que Ginny noto

Ginny miraba a Will y lo veía como realmente solo lo conocía ella, con esa postura humilde y sincera, pero a la vez le recordaba a Harry y recordar ese nombre causa dolor. Will reconocía cuando Ginny sufría y sabia que ahora era uno de eso momentos y aunque sabia muy bien la causa también sabia que no debía decir nada

_Extrañarte es mi necesidad_

_vivo en la desesperancia_

_desde que tu ya no vuelves mas_

_Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad_

_con el nudo en la garganta_

_es que no te dejo de pensar_

- ¿Te sientes bien? – le pregunto haciendo que parara su camino, y tomando los mechones rojos húmedos que cubrían el rostro de ella; ella solo le asintió con la cabeza

- Will abrázame – le pidió Ginny quien lo necesitaba

Will cumplió con su demanda, el sabia que no podía negarse a cualquier pedido de ella en esta situación. Ginny se aferró a el, como si no quisiera que se desapareciera ante ella, Will apoyo su cabeza contra la de ella mientras le acariciaba en cabello y la espalda suavemente quería ser lo mas tierno posible con ella.

- Sabes, parece de esos abrazos que ve uno en el aeropuerto donde se despiden dos personas que saben que no se verán en mucho tiempo – dijo Will

- Y acaso no es así – dijo inconscientemente Ginny, algo que la dejo sorprendida sin saber porque había dicho eso.

Pero Will solo asintió en respuesta cuando se separaron, le dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida y se giro para irse rumbo al castillo, antes la mano de Ginny lo detuvo, y sin previo aviso le planto un beso en los labios, aunque fue de sorpresa para Will tomo con sus manos su cara y la beso de la mejor manera, muy suave, tierno y dulce.

Como si fuera un flash en la mente, el olor de una cocina vieja y la oscuridad de una madrugada la invadió. un vaso de agua y unas lagrimas solo la separaban de Harry y ella; y la voz, esas ultimas frases volvían a ella. Volvía a sentir cuando _Harry se acerco mas para consolarla_

_- Vamos Ginny, hay muchos mas chicos que el, debes olvidarlo_

_Pero lo he intentado, todo el año anterior me propuse a olvidarlo, . . . a olvidarte a ti, pero no he podido, desde que te vi me enamore de ti, pero sabia que eras un imposible, . . . . ._

_- Oh! Ginny, no se que decirte, solo que me disculpes por estar tan ocupado con otras cosas . . . . , pero ya no tengo tiempo, haría lo que fuera por hacerte sonreír _

_- Me podrías dar un abrazo - Ginny sentía como se aferró a el como si se lo fueran a arrebatar y Harry pausadamente le acariciaba el cabello quería ser lo mas tierno posible con ella_

_- Sabes, parece de esos abrazos que ve uno en el aeropuerto donde se despiden dos personas que saben que no se verán en mucho tiempo – dijo Harry_

_- Y acaso no es así – Harry solo asintió en respuesta cuando se separaron_

Cuando Ginny y Will se separaron solo el sonrió y se fue, sin saber que Ginny vivía una revolución en su mente, y como volvían a ella varias imágenes, y que sabia lo que significaban esas imágenes

"_Ella junto con Ron y Hermione detrás de la puerta de la cocina escuchando con las orejas extensibles la voz de Dumbledore y Harry _

_- Cree que el hechizo detenga a Voldemort, digo que se calme – pregunto Harry_

_Estoy casi seguro, para el su primer objetivo es matarte, primero conseguir la forma de cómo hacerlo y después seguir con los planes que tenia hace 15 años, . . . . recuerda que lejos de Prívate Drive eres presa fácil, pero con el hechizo no te podrá encontrar el tampoco recordara nada, y empezara su busca desde cero, _

_- Entonces no hay que perder tiempo. Podemos hacerlo mañana mismo? . . . . Déjelos, no importa, como quiera no lo recordaran - dijo Harry, _

_- Esta bien, vendré en la mañana por ti, No te preocupes Harry, no será por mucho tiempo, volverás a lado de tus amigos muy pronto_

_- Ojala_"

"_Ginny estaba sola en su cuarto, en su manos tenia la única foto que tenia de ella y Harry juntos. Tocaron la puerta y entro su hermano Ron_

_- Ya esta la comida Ginny – dijo Ron pero vio a su hermana con la mirada triste – Te sientes bien, es por Harry verdad? – Ginny asintió – No te preocupes va estar bien, esta con Dumbledore_

_Por unos instantes se quedaron viéndose inmóviles, como si tuvieran la mente en blanco_

_- Que estaba diciendo – dijo Ron cuando reacciono_

_- Que ya estaba la comida_

_- Te sientes bien? – pregunto Ron _

_- Si solo que, no se, tengo la sensación de haber olvidado algo_"

Ginny se quedo recostada en el césped de los terrenos dejando que mas cosas llenaran su cabeza: los viajes en tren, su primer juego de Quidditch en su cuarto año no en su segundo año como todos creen, la Cámara Secreta, el diario de Riddle, el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch, el alboroto que se hizo cuando Siruis Black entro a Hogwarts, Harry saliendo del laberinto con el cuerpo de Cedric Diggory ya inerte y no Dumbledore diciendo que una acramantula lo había matado, Hermione diciéndole que debería tener paciencia con Harry y salir con otros para que Harry viera que tenia una vida; y por último su mas reciente sueño sobre el Departamento de Misterios donde Siruis murió, todo por una profecía que se rompió y no llegaron a escuchar.

- Ginny, Ginny – la llamaba Hermione, quien llegaba con ella corriendo desde el castillo – Ron me mando a buscarte, como te estabas tardando, ya estamos cenando, vamos

- ¿Has visto a Will? – pregunto Ginny directamente

- No, no ha parado por el comedor ¿Acaso ya llego?

Ginny asintió sonriendo, y sin decir nada salió corriendo hacia el castillo

- Hey ¿A donde vas? – pregunto Hermione,

- Al cuarto del Requisito – alcanzo a gritar a lo lejos Ginny, dejando a Hermione con la duda sobre que era eso y donde quedaba

Pero Ginny si sabia donde quedaba ahora y no perdería ahora la oportunidad; miles de preguntas se formulaban en su cabeza, pero de algo estaba segura y eso era que Dumbledore tenia mucho que ver en todo esto, el había provocado esto junto con Harry, de eso estaba segura.

Por suerte no se topo a nadie que la interrumpiera en su camino hacia el séptimo piso, y cuando reconoció el lugar la puerta de entrada del cuarto del requisito apareció en la pared, ahora ella sabia que debía pasar tres veces por la puerta pensando en lo que quería para que el cuarto se lo diera; pero en que pensar

- _Necesito a Harry, Necesito a Harry, Necesito a Harr_y – pensaba pero la puerta seguía sellada esa no era la adecuada petición – Demonios! _Recuerdo a Harry Potter y quiero verlo, Recuerdo a Harry Potter y quiero verlo, Recuerdo a Harry Potter y quiero verlo_ – volvió a intentarlo ahora con mas determinación

La chapa de la puerta apareció instantes después y Ginny pensó que talvez eso indicaba que había funcionado la petición, aun así dudo antes de abrirla, pero solo necesito un fuerte respiro para tomar valor para lo que venia detrás de esa puerta

El cuarto del Requisito se había convertido ahora en una perfecta replica de la Sala Común de Gryffindor pero lo único que Ginny vio fue a la única persona que estaba parado frente a la chimenea dándole la espalda a ella, en la mano se terminaba de consumir un cigarrillo, parecía como si no se hubiera dado cuenta que ella había entrado

- Harry? – llamo ella nerviosamente

Pero el aguardo para voltear, primero dio la última calada a su cigarrillo y lo lanzo hacia el fuego crepitante de la chimenea

Cuando termino de voltear Ginny no supo quien era si Harry, al que veía en sus sueños o al Will de siempre quien hasta hace poco era su novio. El solo sonreía, traía ropa muggle de jeans y camiseta negra con una capa de viaje arriba de los hombros, su cabello como Will lo usa bien peinado hacia atrás solo con la diferencia de que atrás estaba desarreglado como si se acabara de bajar de una escoba, sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban intensamente, pero lo que en verdad resaltaba en el era la cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente

- Will?

- No puedo creerlo, ya había perdido la esperanza de que vinieras hoy – dijo Harry acercándose a ella, quien lo miraba incrédula, no aguanto las ganas y le robo un beso que entre la confusión fue bien recibido

- Pero, tu eres

- Yo soy Harry, siempre lo he sido, te acuerdas de que te dije que Will era solo una ilusión – respondió, y Ginny asintió – Ven siéntate aquí, deja que te cuente como paso todo, ahora que me recuerdas puedo confesártelo, todo lo que quieras – dijo Harry encaminándola hacia el sillón enfrente de la chimenea – Todo empezó después de lo que ocurrió en el Departamento de Misterios, Dumbledore comprendió que era mas peligroso para mi mantenerme al margen, y con Voldemort asechando no había tiempo para que aprendiera defenderme adecuadamente, por suerte Osmond Dalton volvió a Inglaterra buscándome, pero la seguridad que Dumbledore puso en Prívate Drive impedía a cualquiera entrar, así que se vio obligado a romper la principal regla de un Light Master y contarle todo a Dumbledore, eso trajo una opción para que consiguiera tiempo para mi, así que cuando cumplí 16 años Dumbledore fue a proponerme que hiciera el hechizo de **_Memory Cleaners, _**yo acepte, me llevo con Osmond, hicimos el hechizo y después con mas calma me explico todo sobre los Light Master junto con mi abuelo Leo. Te acuerdas de la habitación que te platique? – Ginny asintió – El hechizo como podrás imaginarte hace que todo mundo olvide que alguna vez conoció, vio, escucho a quien lo realiza, por lo tanto nadie recordaría a Harry Potter, que alguna vez reapareció cuando entro a Hogwarts, así como todas las pruebas de mi. Ahí empezó un fuerte entrenamiento, aprendí en tres meses lo que normalmente aprendes en 7 años de Hogwarts y 3 de la Academia de Aurores, tácticas de combate, pociones, transformaciones, encantamientos, todo lo que te puedes imaginar; no dormía ni comía por el dolor y el cansancio; pero me acostumbre y mejore, mejore tanto que Osmond pensó que ya estaba listo para probarme en el mundo mágico, pero no como Harry, no hasta que tuviéramos a Voldemort en nuestras manos, así fue como nació Will, Osmond siempre quiso un nieto, uno para enseñarle, pasar su herencia y ya que el hacia el papel de mi abuelo pues me pareció justo, aun así el quiso que llevara el nombre de mi verdadero abuelo y desde ese día fui para el mundo William Leander Dalton, claro que hubo que modificar varias memorias para que todo quedara legalmente, al par de tiempo los dos nos unimos a la Orden del Fénix. La conexión que siempre he tenido con Voldemort se hizo mas fuerte y eso nos dio ventaja, yo sabia sus planes, donde iba a atacar y la Orden empezó a ganar batallas; el no podía hacer nada, no sabia que pasaba, porque no lo recordaba; pero . . . aun así yo no me sentía bien, me sentía vació, solo vivía para la Orden y para seguir entrenando, para llenar ese hueco adopte ciertos vicios, emborracheras y pleitos callejeros eran la historia de diario, así me gane la reputación que Will ahora tiene y ya conoces de sobra; - Harry pauso solo para retomar el relato mas serio - paso un año entero y ya estaba en el limite, no soportaba mi vida y no sabia que hacer, en cada ataque sacaba esa frustración, me hice mas despiadado que un Mortifago, los torturaba hasta el limite antes de entregarlos a los Aurores que cuando me veían llegar podía oler el mismo miedo que le tenían a su Señor; creo que por eso Dumbledore me mando aquí con una estúpida misión, que todos sabíamos era solo una excusa barata para alejarme del la guerra

- Tienes una misión aquí?

- Si, es proteger, a ti, Ron y Hermione. Ves es estúpido yo los he puesto en mas peligro estando a su lado, que todo el año que estuvieron sin mi

- No es así, yo no cambiaria este tiempo juntos, te necesitaba, necesitábamos

- Gracias Ginny – dijo Harry acariciando su cabello – Tu me salvaste, me rescataste de la oscuridad donde Will me había llevado

- Yo no hice nada, el crédito es tuyo por no dejarte vencer yo solo . . . .

- Me quisiste, me quieres y eso es mas de lo que esperaba y ahora venciste mi hechizo y me recuerdas

- Si, pero todavía no se como lo hice. ¿Ahora todos recuerdan?

- No, solo tu y Voldemort lo han hecho; el hechizo es perfecto, casi, solo hay dos formas de recordar, que yo revierta todo el hechizo y todo regrese a la normalidad o por voluntad propia, Voldemort tiene una mente muy fuerte y sabia que el único que podía meterse en su mente era el niño que trato de matar antes, usando toda su voluntad lo logro al cabo de año y medio; en cambio tu, fue por tus sueños, tu inconsciente quería recordar así que soñabas lo que en realidad habías vivido, apuesto que Ron y Hermione también lo han soñado solo que no saben como interpretarlo, cuando me entere busque una manera para usar esos sueños hasta que lo logre, pero aun así aunque me presentara ante ti en tus sueños, tu voluntad para recordar no aumentaba y estaba destinado a fracasar; pero aquí estas conmigo y me recuerdas – dijo Harry mas animado

- Fue porque no quería perderte, con el ataque de ayer comprendí que era verdad todo y deseaba recordar aun así no podía, hasta hace rato cuando me abrazaste, fue como una explosión dentro de mi cabeza y todo volvió

Harry no aguanto las ganas y la volvió a besar, la deseaba tanto, se volvía loco cuando se acercaba a ella

- Oh Ginny no sabes cuanto te amo, ya veras que el poco tiempo que tendremos para los dos, te haré lo mas feliz posible

- No tiene porque ser poco, tenemos toda una vida

- Eso quisiera pero la guerra . . . .

- Vamos Harry deja la guerra, solo corres peligro innecesario, deja que el Ministerio y los Aurores lo resuelvan, podemos irnos, irnos lejos y Voldemort nunca lo sabrá

- No puedo, la guerra es entre Voldemort y Yo, no contra el Ministerio y ya mucha sangre se ha corrido por mi culpa – dijo levantándose del sillón, volviendo a su posición original enfrente de la chimenea dándole la espalda a Ginny

- A que te refieres? Harry, tu no tienes la culpa de que Vol.. . .

- La Profecía – dijo Harry lo mas serio, volviendo a voltear hacia Ginny

- La del Ministerio? Ya esta rota, nadie la oyó

- Si, pero cuando se hizo la escucharon 2 personas, Dumbledore y un Mortifago quien corrió a decírselo a Voldemort, solo que no la escucho completa, por eso Voldemort quería que la robara para el, para oír el final

- Y tu lo sabes, digo si Dumbledore si

- Si, Dumbledore me la mostró, habla sobre el único con el poder de derrotar a Voldemort, nacido a finales de julio de padres que lo hayan desafiado, en esa época había dos niños con esas características, Nevielle y yo, pero Voldemort me eligió a mi – Ginny lo miraba incrédula por esa revelación – pero eso no es todo, al final dice que uno tendrá que morir en manos del otro porque solo uno podrá vivir si el otro muere, en otras palabras o lo mato o me mata – termino Harry recargándose en la chimenea con los brazos cruzados

Ginny cubrió su boca con una mano para tapar su reacción de miedo, aunque a la vez una solitaria lagrima bajaba por su mejilla. Se levanto y fue directo a abrazarlo, ambos necesitaban ese abrazo fuerte y cariñoso

- Todo saldrá bien, ya veraz, yo voy a ayudarte y se que Ron y Hermione también lo harán. Vamos a salir de esta

- Lo se, se que voy hacerlo. Soy muy poderoso y lo demostrare – dijo Harry muy convencido – Voldemort y sus Mortifagos serán historia

Los dos empezaron a besarse y disfrutar el momento, lejos del mundo, en un lugar donde solo existían ellos dos y el amor que se querían demostrar, pero aunque ellos no quisieran afuera había un mundo en guerra que demandaba su presencia

La cicatriz de Harry empezó a dolerle y dejo de besar a Ginny "_Es excelente Bellatrix_" empezó a retumbar esa voz cruda "_un golpe que no se esperaran_" "_Se lo prometí mi Lord, le dije que encontraría la manera de hacer que paguen por lo que han hecho y de paso iniciar mi venganza_"

- Que te pasa? – pregunto asustada por la reacción de Harry

- Tengo que irme

- Es Voldemort – Harry asintió – Hay un ataque? – Harry negó

- Tengo que irme, investigar

- No Harry no te vayas, - decía Ginny aferrándose mas a el – Quédate conmigo, Quédate conmigo esta noche – y lo volvió a besar.

Harry cayo rendido en sus besos y ya no pudo irse a investigar los planes de Voldemort, ahora entre sus brazos eso ya no parecía tan importante, era mejor empezar a recorrer su cuerpo con su manos cada vez que la pasión aumentaba entre los dos, hasta llegar al punto que ya no hay marcha atrás.

Continuara . . . . . .

Wow creo que ya olvide cuando fue la ultima vez que actualice y solo puedo decir que viví muchas cosas al mismo tiempo que hasta ni me acordaba que tenia una historia. Entre el trabajo, la escuela con sus exámenes parciales, finales, trabajos finales, fin de semestre en el club donde participo (The magical world of hp campus mty) la angustiosa final de Quidditch contra Hufflepuf y la pelea por los últimos puntos para la copa de las casas, pero el objetivo lo cumplimos mis compañeros de casa y yo, y Slytherin tiene en su poder las dos copas (que por cierto son muy bonitas), ahora vamos por el Torneo de los Tres (Cuatro) Magos. Y aparte de eso pues la víspera del sexto libro, adornar la librería un día antes, conferencia en el Star Fest. (convención de comics), hacer una kilométrica fila en la madrugada para que me entregaran mi libro y luego varias noches sin dormir para seguir leyéndolo junto con el diccionario a lado para la palabras raras. Tengo que hacer el comentario que el sexto libro me dejo muy sorprendida, jamas hubiera imaginado lo que paso, ahora ando en la caza de la receta correcta para hacer Felix Felici.

Ahora hablando del capitulo como podran notar es el mas largo que he escrito, era mucho material que considere importante por lo que evite al máximo cortar algo, ahora hay que esperar por la consecuencias de lo que paso, sobre todo que ahora Ginny recuerda. Ahora espero que todavía recuerden que hace como uno o dos cap anteriores les menciones el titulo del que sera el prox cap, "Desgracia en la Orden de Merlin" hasta ahora solo una persona se ha acercado lo suficiente a lo que pasara, y esa fue Flore Weasley la directora de mi club, solo les puedo decir que verán los cambios en Ginny y Harry(Will) ahora que ella sabe la verdad, el ultimo partido de Quidditch y habrá acción mortifaga y por supuesto de Bellatrix

Gracias por seguir leyendo y si tienen tiempo dejen un Review que quiero saber su opinión


	15. Desgracia en la Orden de Merlin

CAPITULO 14 – DESGRACIA EN LA ORDEN DE MERLIN 

Ambos rodeados en una atmósfera de amor, entre la alfombra, la luz de la chimenea y las prendas rumbadas alrededor. Harry no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos entre besos y la respiración entre cortada, estando sentado en el piso con ella arriba de el, fue llenándose de amor el corazón, grabando cada rincón de su piel cada mirada que se daban, dejándose vencer entre cada pausado movimiento, descubriendo que su desnudez fue hecha para el uno para el otro. Pintando entre besos y caricias, el perfecto cielo y las mas brillantes estrellas fueron llevándose hasta el fin dándose todo lo que su cuerpo podía, una perfecta unión, un instinto de amor, así fueron el uno del otro.

Ginny lo miraba dormir, no quería despertarlo a pesar de que ya hace rato había amanecido, pero se veía tan tranquilo recostado boca abajo, medio tapado con su propia capa negra, con su cabello alborotado cayéndole sobre la cara; mientras ella estaba sentada a su lado con la camiseta negra que el había usado una noche antes.

El dedo índice de su mano recorría despacio cada una de la interminables cicatrices que estaban plasmada en la espalda de su amado Harry, ahora sabiendo que eran producto del arduo entrenamiento que había vivido, Harry había dejado de ser un mundo aparte como antes se sentía con Will para saber todo sobre el, pero esa parte de la vida de el ahora no importaba, hoy solo existían ellos dos y lo que había pasado entre la noche, el calor de los dos fundiéndose en uno solo.

Ginny esa mañana estaba completa, así se sentía, el le había dado tanto la noche anterior, su relato, su amor, su pasión y hasta la duda y el titubeo que ella noto mientras lo veía entre la lucha del sigue o detente, pero ella dijo "Adelante sin miedo" y el lo hizo y lo disfrutaron.

Otro fuerte estruendo de los ya tantos sacudió las escaleras por donde intentaba correr, aunque caminar ya era sumamente difícil, no tanto por los escombros del techo y paredes caídas, si no por la sangre que emanaba de su hombro izquierdo y el constante dolor que lo debilitaba, que hacia su viaje hacia lo mas alto de la Torre de Astronomía mas duro y eterno.

Tantas pistas que había sabido y ninguna lo había conducido a predecir y prepararse para ese momento; y por eso es que había fallado, se había fallado a si mismo, a su abuelo, Siruis, sus padres, sus amigos y sobretodo a ella. Por ir en busca de aquel asesino mal nacido que se atrevía a entrar en los terrenos de Hogwarts, los había abandonado a su suerte, entre Mortifagos con la fuerte convicción de que alguno de la Orden los notaria, pero no mientras el luchaba solo entre decenas de Mortifagos por siquiera acercarse a su enemigo, sus amigos eran capturados. Si no fuera por uno que al herirlo con una espada lo hizo voltear y ver a sus amigos como estaban en el borde de la Torre de Astronomía y un Mortifago los incitaba a saltar al vació. En ese momento olvido a su enemigo y corrió hacia ellos.

Nada mas al atravesar la puerta la entrada, sintió la sacudida de un maldición que lo mando chocar contra lo que quedaba de una pared. La risa demente resonaba en su cabeza y supo que era ella, Bellatrix, pero aun así las suplicas de ellos sonaron mas fuerte

- Harry ayúdanos – gritaba la voz de Hermione

- Harry hermano, sácanos de aquí – decía suplicante Ron

- Tu puedes Harry, sabes que te amo – dijo una Ginny llorando

Harry se levanto sacando sus ultimas fuerzas, alzo su varita y lanzo la maldición asesina, Bellatrix rió y sin ninguna preocupación saco el Kindjal, desvió la maldición que para mala suerte cayo en el borde que tenuemente sostenía a sus amigos destruyéndolo. Parecía cámara lenta como caían Ron, Hermione y Ginny al oscuro vació gritando su nombre implorando porque los salvara. Harry cayo de rodillas sin hacer nada, solo mirando el lugar donde antes habían estado sus amigos que ni cuenta se dio cuando Bellatrix se coloco frente el y le enterraba el Kindjal en el corazón en medio de cientos de carcajadas que retumbaban en su cabeza y otras voces que hablaban a su alrededor.

"_- pero porque darles esta tregua mi Señor, no será mejor aturdidlos lo bastante para después solo darles es golpe final_

_Lo mas fácil no es lo mejor, al parar operación en este momento hará que se confíen tanto que nuestro ataque será mas mortal al no esperarlo, Hogwarts será nuestro estandarte de victoria. Calma, Paciencia mis Mortifagos, que mayo llegara pronto, y tendremos por fin lo que deseamos"_

El golpe contra el suelo lo despertó, después de tanto moverse y caerse de la cama. Se levanto con las manos en la cabeza y recuperando la respiración tranquila recordó que todo era solo un sueño, un mal sueño como solía decir su abuelo Leo, pero aun así no podía quitarse la imagen de sus amigos cayendo al vació y el sonido de la risa burlona y victoriosa de Bellatrix; era enfermizo volver a tener esas pesadillas de nuevo y seguido ahora que estaba disfrutado de sus amigos y a Ginny como su novia; pero bien es sabido que siempre antes de una tempestad hay un periodo de calma y ahora mas después de oír de nuevo la voz de Voldemort, hablando de sus próximos planes.

Los contactos con Voldemort habían disminuido considerablemente después de que este haya despertado del hechizo, pero los pocos que se lograban eran de "muy buena calidad", eran importantes para el desarrollo de la misma guerra sobre todo ahora que el final se acercaba. Harry ya lo sabia, lo presentía y ahora esta vez el mismo Voldemort se lo había confirmado y la cita ya estaba marcada para Mayo, lo interesante de todo esto era la tregua y era muy bueno saberlo ya que apenas era 23 de Marzo y eso le daba tiempo para estar listo, aunque confiaba en si mismo y sus capacidades, además de su as bajo la manga, el "**Brebaje Sombraico"** que le daría una sorpresa al mismo Voldemort y de pasada a Dumbledore y Snape quienes no confiaban en la poción.

Aun así era preciso cumplir con su labor en la Orden del Fénix e informarle todo a Dumbledore. Así que Harry iría con el Director a mas tardar mañana.

- No piensas que es una trampa – dijo la voz incauta de Dumbledore, esperando una mala reacción de parte de Harry, pero en cambio solo recibió una mirada entre cínica y de decepción por parte de Harry

- No, no es una trampa, reconozco cuando Voldemort habla en serio, si no confía en mi juicio mínimo confié en que suena muy lógico viniendo de Voldemort hacer algo así, en busca de hacer el mayor daño posible

- Si confió en ti Harry, solo me preocupa tu concentración en la guerra además que subestimas a Voldemort y eso no es bueno

- No lo subestimo, ustedes me subestiman a mi, tanto que creen que estoy distraído de la guerra y se que lo dice por Ginny Weasley, solo le recuerdo que por usted y esta guerra estuve alejado un año de ella y mis amigos, concentrado completamente en esta guerra mientras aprendía y crecía mi poder, para ser un digno Light Master, ahora ya no volveré a eso, ya aprendí lo que tenia que aprender, solo me queda el ultimo paso que es Voldemort y para eso tendré grandes aliados – dijo Harry calmado pero fuerte en cada palabra, era un reclamo implícito a quien había manejado su vida aunque fuera por su propio bien

- Conoces muy bien mi posición en cuanto de utilizar esa poción e invocar a las Sombras, podrías morir en ese intento y todo por lo que has pasado quedaría en vano

- En momentos como este me decepciona, otra vez me subestima, este es el método que elegí y estoy listo para manejarlo, si le gusta bien y si no también –termino en seco Harry dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida, bien ya había cumplido con su deber y había informado a Dumbledore de los nuevos acontecimientos. Ya en la puerta se acordó de algo y se volteo – Sabe lo único que realmente lamento de todo esto, mis compañeros de Gryffindor y el equipo de Quidditch que están ilusionados con la idea de un campeonato ahora que estamos tan cerca de lograrlo, yo realmente solo he sido campeón una vez, en mi tercer año, en quinto me expulsaron y en sexto no estuve, así que esta era mi ultima oportunidad

- Veré que puedo hacer – contesto Dumbledore antes de que Harry abandonara su oficina

- ¡SI, ASI SE HACE GINNY! – gritaba Harry volando en su escoba hacia Ginny - Muy buena jugada mi amor – terminando por abrazarla en el aire de escoba a escoba – Si jugamos así no creo que batallemos contra Slytherin

- Con este ritmo no nos podrán ganar, me muero por ser campeona por primera vez – dijo Ashley quien llegaba junto con los demás ante la interrupción

- Si todo saldrá bien, la verdad nos convino que Dumbledore adelantara los juegos

Y es que el juego final contra Slytherin lo habían cambiado de finales de mayo al 4 de abril y ese fin de semana era cuando se iban de vacaciones

- Que raro me pareció eso – comentó Jack – Will, Dumbledore te tiene confianza ¿No te dijo algo?

- No, no se nada – contesto despistadamente como si tratara de cambiar el tema

- Tal vez por el clima o por seguridad, en fin eso es asunto de Dumbledore – concluyo Ginny – lo mejor será que aquí dejemos la practica, después les aviso cuando es la siguiente.

Tan pronto como un parpadear, ya era 4 de Abril y el sol estaba en lo mas alto del firmamento, con todo su esplendor, que cegaba a todos en el campo de Quidditch tanto jugadores como las porras de las dos casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Aun con el sol en su apogeo los cánticos de ambos: _VAMOS GRYFFINDOR, QUEREMOS LA COPA, LA HINCHADA ESTA LOCA, QUEREMOS VERTE CAMPEON_ y claro esta el ya popular _A WEASLEY VAMOS A CORONAR,_ resonaban con entusiasmo. El partido en si estaba cerrado aun después de media hora de juego, todavía no se había inclinado hacia ningún lado la balanza de la victoria y es que los dos jugaban con estupenda defensa, así que los mejores anotares de cada equipo no tenían la oportunidad de anotar como acostumbraban; Slytherin mantenía una ventaja momentánea de 50-30 frente Gryffindor lo cual significaba que estaban empatados en la copa de Quidditch, ya que Slytherin después de masacrar a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff había conseguido 740 puntos, ante los 760 de Gryffindor.

Harry sentía como Malfoy le pisaba los talones o mas bien las ramitas de la escoba por detrás, y es que el rubio mas bueno de Slytherin no lo había dejado en paz desde que había empezado el juego, al parecer tenia la intención de que Will le indicara la ubicación de la snitch y ganársela con alguna jugarreta, claro esta que Will no se la iba a poner tan fácil, y es que en un par de ocasiones ya lo había engañado con los famosos amagos Wronski y también ya se habían peleado a palabras lo cual solo aumentaba las ganas de Harry de golpearlo.

Así continuo hasta que por fin la vio y al parecer Malfoy también ya que arrancaron al mismo tiempo, sacándole el suspiro a los que se dieron cuenta y empezaban a animarlos. Mas difícil no podía estar la situación incluso para cualquier buscador profesional; la revoltosa pelotita dorada volaba a escaso metro de altura casi pegada a la barda de las gradas, Will y Malfoy se lanzaron en picada a la máxima velocidad que daban sus escobas, incluso Malfoy se le adelanto medio metro, era el tanto afán de Malfoy por ganar, costara lo que costara, que estaba apunto de perder el control de su Nimbus 2001, medio control que solo le duro hasta antes de casi llegar al suelo, al querer tomar la horizontal de nuevo, su escoba se desvió y choco contra la barda de las gradas, fue una caída que mas de un ¡Auchhh¡ se oyó en las gradas; pero Will no estaba mejor, el descontrol de Malfoy hizo que también chocara y golpeara su hombro contra la barda y solo sintió como si algo se rompiera por dentro, pero eso no impidió que siguiera.

La velocidad y la distancia no lo dejaba conseguir la horizontal con una sola mano y eso significaba un choque contra el suelo, así que en un intento desesperado subió los pies a la escoba por detrás, lográndolo así, ahora volaba de pie sobre su Saeta de Fuego, con la mano derecha intentando alcanzar la snitch pero no la alcanzaba y no podía llegar hasta ella por mucho que se estirara por conseguirlo, hasta que perdió el equilibrio, precipitándose hacia delante y rodando entre el pasto.

- ¡Oh por Merlin! Dime que esta bien – exclamo Hermione al verlo desde las gradas donde estaba junto Ron y Hadgrid

- Esta bien, pero creo que va a vomitar – dijo Hadgrid

Y claro que Will vomito, vomito la Snitch

- WILLIAM DALTON COGIÓ LA SNITCH Y GANA 150 PUNTOS. GRYFFINDOR GANA, GRYFFINDOR GANA LA COPA DE QUIDDITCH – dijo la voz del campo junto con el silbato que daba por terminado el juego

- Ganaron, ganaron, pueden creer lo que hizo ese muchacho – dijo con entusiasmo Hadgrid, pero al no tener respuesta volteo hacia Ron y Hermione, quienes seguían plasmados viendo hacia el campo donde estaba Will alzando la snitch mientas los demás del equipo se les reunía

- LO HICIMOS, LO HICIMOS, GANAMOS – gritaba Ginny eufórica cuando llego con el, para abrazarlo, con ella Andrew, Jack, Paige y Ashley

- Si, lo hicimos, todos lo hicimos, todos ganamos – dijo Will, antes de empezar a saltar junto con todos festejando

Su festejo momentáneo solo duro 2 minutos, ya que la profesora McGonagall llamaba a la calma y pedía que el capitán subiera hasta donde estaba ella junto con Dumbledore para entregarles la copa y nombrarlos oficialmente campeones de Quidditch

El primer instinto de Ginny fue encaminarse ante el llamado, como capitana oficial, pero se volteo hacia Will, claro viendo a Harry y supo que el lo merecía mas que ella.

- Vamos Ginny, que esperas – dijo Harry

- No, mejor ve tu

- Yo no soy el capitán, tu lo eres

- Pero yo no lo merezco tanto como tu, si no fuera por ti no lo hubiéramos conseguido

- Yo solo cogí la snitch, tu fuiste quien le dio forma a este equipo, desde hace 2 años

- fue con tu ayuda – replico Ginny acercándose mas a el, para decirle algo en el oído – Si no fuera por el hechizo, tu lo serias, ve por la copa, disfrútala por las que te quitaron

- Ya no discutan, mejor vayan los dos, los dos dieron su alma por el equipo, los dos la merecen – dijo Paige

Harry asintió, con una mirada de agradecimiento a Ginny y le tendió la mano para que fueran ambos hasta donde Dumbledore los esperaba con la Copa de Quidditch.

Ese día fue de fiesta total en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, llena de algunos fuegos artificiales, música, y mucho hidromiel y whisky de fuego clandestino; que se extendió hasta muy entrada la noche, sin importar que al día siguiente empezaban las vacaciones y la mayoría iba a tomar el tren para ir a sus casas.

- DÉJEME YO ME ENCARGO

- NO, VETE, VE A PROTEGERLOS

- PERO, ESTAN BIEN

- NO, DIJO QUE IRÍA TRAS ELLOS – con los ojos enrojecidos lo tomo por la solapa de la túnica – JURAME QUE LOS PROTEGERÁS

- LO JURO, LO JURO

- ENTONCES VE – dijo soltándolo. Harry asintió y se dio la media vuelta para echarse a correr, entonces un grito desgarro y una luz verde los hizo voltear y volver

- NOOOO – grito con el alma desgarradora, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su cuerpo ya estaba inerte tirado en el asfalto. Lo único que se oía era la risa de Bellatrix quien huía con un ploc!

- No! Uff! – dijo Harry cuando despertó todo agitado y bañado en sudor.

Se sentó en la cama y se llevo las manos a la cabeza oprimiéndola como si esperaba que con eso se borraría todo. En eso sintió como unas manos delicadas lo abrazaban por detrás

- Amor, ¿qué haces despierto? ¿otra pesadilla? – Harry negó con la cabeza - ¿Voldemort?

- No nada de eso – contesto Harry tratando se sonar casual – Solo tenia calor ¿tu no tienes?

- No, de hecho sentí frió cuando no te sentí a mi lado

- Ahh pues yo si tengo, creo que no debimos dejar la chimenea prendida – y con una mano apago las llamas del fuego hasta dejarlas casi cenizas, dejando el cuarto del requisito alumbrado por solo algunas velas, donde el y Ginny se habían escabullido después de la fiesta por el campeonato de Gryffindor y habían pasado el resto de la noche

- Ya van a ser las 8 de mañana – dijo Harry viendo su reloj – creo que ya deberíamos irnos, si Ron ve que no llegue a dormir me mata

- Y hasta crees que el si llego a dormir, - dijo Ginny acercándose para besarlo

- Buen punto – contesto Harry mas entretenido en el beso

- Además . . . . – beso – el tren parte . . . – beso – hasta las 10 . . . . - beso

- Ni tu . . . – beso – ni yo . . . – beso – nos vamos en . . . – beso – tren

- Siempre como le vas a hacer Hermione – dijo Will, mientras caminaban por la vereda de Hogwarts ya llegando a Hogsmade

- Como ellos no tienen vacaciones y trabajan mucho, solo los visitare 2 o 3 días, luego iré a la Madriguera –contesto Hermione

- Es que no puede vivir sin mi – dijo muy animoso Ron, abrazándola por detrás, lo cual provoco una gran risa entre todos

- Tu también deberías venir ¿Qué vas hacer solo en Londres? – dijo Ginny a Will

- Heee! No creo que tu padre le agrade la idea, no le caigo bien, muy apenas soporta que seamos novios – contesto Will

- Pero no estarías con el, sino conmigo

- No te preocupes Ginny, te visitare mucho, tenlo por seguro, además, tengo cosas que ver en casa con mi abuelo

Ya habían entrado a Hogsmade, y se dirigían hacia Las Tres Escobas, donde los hermanos Weasley ya eran esperados por los señores Weasley quienes hablaba con Remus Lupin, afuera del local, claro que los chicos caminaban muy lento, tratando se hacer mas larga la despedida. En eso llego un carro Mercedes de lujo negro, que se estaciono casi enfrente de ellos, de este se bajo Osmond Dalton, quien al ver los chicos solo los saludo con una señal de mano, para ir directamente a donde estaban Lupin y los papás de Ron y Ginny

- Ya vinieron por ti, Will – dijo Ron

- Eso creo, no me dijo nada – contesto Will, antes de que ellos también llegaran con los demás, quienes ya los esperaban

- Arthur me alegra encontrarte aquí, - decía Osmond con su manera tan diplomática – quería ser el primero en darte la noticia y felicitarte

- ¿Qué noticia?

- Bueno como sabrás, cada año en pascua se dan los premios al merito, Las Ordenes de Merlin

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi padre? – pregunto Ron

- Eso quiere decir que el Ministerio, el Consejo de la Orden de Merlin y la Confederación Internacional de Magos a elegido a tu padre como merecedor de la Orden de Merlin 3° clase, por su labor en los ataques

- Wow felicidades papá

- Arthur me alegro tanto por ti – dijo Molly abrazándolo

- Es genial papá – dijo Ginny

- Felicidades Sr. Weasley – se unió Hermione – Solo eligen a los mejores

- Felicidades Arthur – dijo Lupin

- Es un gran privilegio recibir este galardón Arthur – continuo Osmond cuando terminaron de felicitarlo, saco de su bolsillo un reloj de oro con una cadena y miro la hora, parecía que se le hacia tarde – William es hora de irnos

Will asintió y se despidió, prometiéndole a Ginny visitarla muy pronto y diario.

Durante la primera semana de vacaciones no hubo mucho que hacer, tanto que el tiempo pasaba larguísimo para todos; Voldemort seguía cumpliendo su palabra y ninguna actividad Mortifaga se había presentado, en broma Will comentaba que Voldemort también se había tomado vacaciones y era mas seguro buscarlo y encontrarlo en alguna playa Irlandesa disfrutando de los pocos días soleados, para así quitar el enfermizo color pálido de su cadavérico cuerpo regenerado.

Will quien pensaba, que se pasaría todas las vacaciones trabajando para la Orden, tenia mucho tiempo libre, el cual lo aprovecho para entrenar muy poco y ligero, así que su presencia en la Madriguera era cosa de diario, bueno mas bien en el jardín de la Madriguera ya que el Sr. Weasley le tenia algo (muy) restringida la entrada a la casa, aparte había sido muy claro con las reglas para los dos, Will y Ginny, que si querían salir tenia que ir uno de sus hermanos, claro que este siempre era Ron y Hermione, y que a mas tardar cuando el sol se ocultara Ginny tenia que irse a sus cuarto; claro que todo esto sacaba de quicio a la pobre joven pelirroja y peleaba de diario con su padre al respecto y aunque contaba con el apoyo de su madre no podía cambiar los designios de su padre ya que era la única manera de que aceptara su relación con Will.

Por otro lado Will había cumplido cada regla al pie de la letra para asombro de todos inclusive el mismo Sr. Weasley, y es que aunque le costara sabia y se motivaba con la idea de que poco a poco volvería a tener la confianza incondicional del Sr. Weasley tal y como la había tenido en el pasado como Harry.

Esa misma noche de viernes vacacional Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en el jardín, viendo el atardecer y hablando de temas banales.

- Hoy llego el vestido que ordene para la ceremonia

- Así. Y como es? Aunque de todos modos se que veras preciosa

- No te diré, Quiero que sea sorpresa cuando me veas

- ¿Por qué no? El que me des un adelanto no significa que no me embobe al mirarte justo como ahora

- No Harry, ya dije que no, aunque me mires así con cara de perrito de aparador – comentario que hizo sonreír a Harry – tampoco con esa sonrisa

Harry volvió a recostarse entre las piernas de Ginny, volviendo un momentáneo silencio mientras ella removía sus cabello con sus suaves manos.

- A pesar de que me dices que no haces nada, te vez cansado. ¿has dormido bien?

- No – contesto inmediatamente tratando de ocultar algo – No he tenido nada, ni contactos, ni sueños, ni pesadillas. Estoy bien

- Seguro? – volvió a preguntar Ginny detectando algo raro en el

- Claro no hay nada de que preocuparse – contesto Harry, mirándola directamente – te lo aseguro – terminando por la mejor opción, para evitar que siguiera preguntándole mas cosas: besándola

En eso sienten la luz de una varita, desde lo alto de una ventana, evidentemente era el mismísimo Sr. Weasley

- Ya es de noche Ginebra, ya deberías estar adentro. . . Buenas noches Sr. Dalton

- Uff hasta cuando – protesto Ginny

- Hasta que todo acabe, será pronto Ginny, lo juro, pero mientras deberías entrar, si – le dijo calmadamente Harry mientras se levantaban para despedirse con un beso

- Cada vez me es mas difícil decirte adiós

- No es un Adiós, si no un hasta luego,

- Hasta luego – dijo Ginny volviéndole a dar un corto beso antes de encaminarse hasta la puerta de la cocina y entrar por ella

- Buenas Noches Sr. Weasley – dijo Will a Arthur quien seguía viéndolos por la ventana y solo le devolvió una mueca a un Will que caminaba hasta su moto, la moto de Sirius, aun con la solloza de haberle mentido a su novia, de mentirle a Ginny sobre sus sueños, pero no quería quebrar el momento bonito preocupándola con algo que no merecía la pena, porque estaba convencido de que realmente no merecía la pena

El Domingo de llego en un parpadear y la ceremonia estaba por dar inicio, los invitados todavía estaban llegando, y los primeros aprovechaban para platicar entre ellos junto con unas copas de vino en el lobby del hotel muggle donde se iba a realizar el evento, en el mismo centro de Londres. Aurores y agentes del Ministerio de Magia, rondaban las instalaciones para asegurarse de la seguridad y también de los muggles.

Will estaba esperando en un rincón del lobby solo junto con una copa de su favorito Whisky de fuego escocés, nunca habían sido de su agrado este tipo de eventos, donde solo los invitados eran los que tenían mas galeones y presumían sus antepasados de sangre limpia. Las conversaciones era triviales sobre próximos matrimonios, arreglados de seguro, las inversiones en los nuevos negocios mágicos y claro los mejores puestos e influencias dentro del Ministerio, es resumen un mundo frívolo, burgués y burocrático; y claro esta Will o mas bien Harry no se senita bien ahí, muchas veces Osmond le pidió que lo acompañara a ese tipo de eventos, solo para presumirlo como su fantástico nieto, pero solo una o dos veces lo había conseguido, siempre trataba de escabullirse con alguna tarea de la Orden, pero hoy era distinto

Sin invitación el mismo se había presentado, y es que esa noche no era igual que las demás, esa noche se entregaban las Ordenes de Merlin, al merito, al valor, al conocimiento; pero mas porque esa noche la vería a ella, a su pelirroja, a su querida novia Ginny

- La sobriedad es un privilegio difícil de conseguir – dijo la inconfundible voz de Dumbledore detrás de el.

Harry bebió de jilo su bebida y la cambio por otra nueva aprovechando que el mesero pasaba a su lado con mas bebidas

- No viene solo a criticar mi manera de beber, verdad?

- No, estas en lo cierto, mas bien a pedirte que estés alerta, este tipo de eventos son favoritos de Voldemort para hacerse presente o sus Mortifagos, y el alcohol en la sangre no es buen compañero en estos casos – explico Dumbledore de manera que no sonara como un reproche, lo cual si termino sonando como tal para Harry

- Voldemort no se atreverá a aparecerse aquí, se lo aseguro, puede beber tranquilo – contesto Harry, ofreciéndole su copa

- No gracias, creo que ya lo había mencionado, pero te lo repito, No subestimes el poder de Voldemort y sus seguidores

- Mas bien, que ellos y usted no subestimen el mío – Harry quería continuar discutiendo pero una presencia que llegaba hasta ellos lo detuvo

- Dumbledore, William que bueno que los veo – Dijo Osmond, rompiendo el momento tenso que se empezaba a gestar entre Dumbledore y Harry; Osmond tomo la copa de las manos de Harry y se la bebió de jilo también – Ya vamos a dar inicio

- Los Weasley ya están aquí? – pregunto ansioso Harry

- Acaban de arriban. Así que te pido – decía Osmond mientras cogía a Harry y le empezaba a arreglar la corbata de la túnica de gala y el cabello, aunque estos no estaban nada desacomodados – que vayas, tomes el asiento que te corresponde y actúes como un caballero digno de mi familia

- Siempre lo hago – dijo Harry con la típica sonrisa de Will, y volvió a aprovechar al mesero que rondaba para tomar otro vaso lleno de Whisky

Harry paso a la sala donde iba a realizarse la ceremonia, era grande y llena de magos y brujas luciendo sus mejores túnicas de gala; al frente un escenario con un podio e imágenes del Ministerio y la Orden de Merlin; la mayoría de los asistentes ya estaban tomando su lugar en su mesa correspondiente.

A lo lejos Harry vislumbro que la familia Weasley tomaba su lugar en una de las mesas mas cercanas al escenario , fue ahí donde la vio, vio a Ginny sentándose a un lado de su madre, iba con un vestido rojo ceñido a su exquisita figura, solo con unos suaves tirantes y un chal de seda que cubría sus hombros, su cabellera pelirroja estaba unida en un moño en la nuca y su suave maquillaje combinaba con sus pecas que la habían ver mas hermosa, aun el la distancia.

Ginny volteaba a ambos lados como si buscara a alguien, lo buscaba a el de seguro. Sin darse cuenta como Harry llego hasta la mesa e iba con la intención de sorprenderla pero Ginny se le adelanto al voltear y lo vio cuando llego

- Ha..Will!

- Hola princesa – dijo dándoles un beso en la mejilla por respecto a sus padres, ya que sentía sobre el la mirada inquisidora del señor Weasley

- No te había visto y pensé que ya no vendrías

- Ya vez todavía doy algunas sorpresas

- William que bueno que nos acompañas, - decía Molly Weasley – es un momento importante en la familia Weasley, por que no te sientas con nosotros, Percy esta con el Ministro, así que, nos sobra un lugar

Harry volteo con Arthur Weasley como si buscara su aprobación, pero el Señor ni siquiera se inmuto

- No, gracias Señora, tengo un lugar en la mesa de mi abuelo y no quisiera incomodarlos – termino Harry y volteo con Ginny para despedirse, con cara de resignación por parte de ambos, en eso la voz de Arthur se dejo escuchar para sorpresa de todos

- Seria mejor que te quedaras, sabes así como Hermione, tu como novio de mi hija eres parte de esta familia y estos son momentos para estar todos juntos

- Gracias Señor, pensándolo bien me quedo - contesto sorprendido Harry para después sonreír – además los amigos de mi abuelo son muy aburridos, solo hablan de galeones – comentario que provoco la risa de los demás, especialmente los chicos

- Haber Ron, Hermione recórranse para que William se siente

La ceremonia transcurrió con tranquilidad, varios magos de puestos importantes y que ya habían recibido su Orden de Merlin hacia la presentación a los nuevos, haciendo una remembranza de sus logros y el porque se le otorgaba la medalla, en total fueron 3 magos, 2 aurores y el Sr. Weasley que recibieron la orden de 3° clase; un mago y una bruja recibieron la de 2° clase por el descubrimiento de varis antídotos en San Mungo; y uno que recibió la de 1° clase, la cual fue recibida por su hija ya que el mago había sido asesinado hacia un mes y medio, y todo indicaba que había sido el mismo Voldemort quien se había tomado la molestia.

Cuando fue el turno del Sr. Weasley todos lo felicitaron afectuosamente, rayando en el escándalo por los gemelos quienes lanzaron unos fuegos artificiales dentro de la sala y aunque normalmente se hubieran llevado una llamada atención, los Señores Weasley no les dijeron nada.

Ya acabada la ceremonia y la cena, las mesas desaparecieron dando lugar a una pista de baile y de 3 megáfonos salía la música para amenizar el ambiente. Harry tomo la mano de Ginny y se pararon para bailar, seguidos de Ron y Hermione y los mismos Señores Weasley.

La noche fue tranquila y llena de alegría, Harry y Ginny radiaban una felicidad que solo su amor podría brindar, nada podía arruinar esa noche; para Harry era la primera vez que el publico se sentía como realmente el, como Harry. En una pausa que Harry fue por una bebida se topo con Osmond quien en ves de sentirse resentido porque Harry no tomo el lugar de su nieto, entendió perfectamente la necesidad de Harry y se lo hizo sentir con una palmada de animo en la espalda. Después de eso Harry regreso a su lugar junto Ginny para terminar sus bebidas y regresar al baile

_I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright. . ._

_I have never seen that dress you're wearing_

_Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes_

- Sabes me siento el hombre mas afortunado. . . es un sueño estar contigo aquí bailando los dos. . . – decía Harry casi en el oído de Ginny mientras bailaban,

_The Lady in red_

_Is dancing with me_

_Cheek to cheek_

_There's nobody here_

_It's just you and me_

_It's where I want to be_

_And I hardly know there's beauty by my side_

_I'll never forget the way you look tonight_

_I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight_

_I've never seen you shine so bright_

_You were amazing. . ._

_I have never had such a feeling_

_Such a feeling of complete and utter love as I do tonight_

- Jamás olvidare esta noche, este baile, tu hermosura, la gloriosa manera en que te vez y todo lo que me haces sentir. . . Te amo Ginny y cada día mucho mas

- Oh! Harry yo también te amo . . . – pero Harry no la dejo que continuara hablando y empezó a besarla como se besa a alguien que amas

_I never will forget the way you look tonight_

_The lady in red_

_The lady in red_

_My lady in red_

_I love you_

Hasta que un carraspeo los separo

- Chicos lamento interrumpir – dijo el Sr. Weasley, quebrando la magia del beso; Ginny se alejo un poco asustada esperando una mala reacción de su padre, en cambio Will se puso serio pero muy calmado, dispuesto a aguantar una reprimenda y defender a su novia; sostenía fuerte la mano de Ginny para transmitirle su confianza ante la mirada seria y acusadora del padre de ella.

- William quisiera hablar contigo, ¿Podrías acompañarme?

- Pero papá nosotros . . . – exclamo Ginny

- Esta bien Ginny, deja que vaya con tu papá. . no tardo – dijo Will calmándola. Ella asintió al ver la seguridad reflejada en su rostro; Will le dio un suave beso en la frente y se fue con el Sr. Weasley quien lo esperaba tres pasos adelante.

Arthur Weasley, lo condujo a un sala mas privada y calmada en el piso superior, en ella había poca gente, la mayoría Magos de edad madura quienes tomaban los mejores brandy's y whisky's escoceses, y fumaban puros; Will dedujo que lo mas seguro es que ahí la conversaciones giraban alrededor de muchos galeones.

Arthur le ofreció un copa que Will rechazo con la mano

- No gracias Sr. Creo que fue suficiente por hoy. . . Dígame para que soy bueno

- Si claro es mejor ir al grano. . . Mira Will, ¿te puedo llamar Will, verdad? – Will asintió – Yo se que cuando nos conocimos en la Orden no fue un buen momento para ambos, la guerra saca nuestra peor cara y nuestra relación no fue nada buena, te llegue a considerar un peligro para todos e incluso le sugerí a Dumbledore que te sacara de la jugada; y el que fueras a Hogwarts menos me agrado, de seguro sabrás que les prohibí a mis hijos que estuvieran contigo, te hablaran y sobre todo fueran amigos, pero bueno, los dos conocemos a mis hijos y estos no son muy apegados a seguir reglas.

- Lo siento Sr. Lamento que me crea una mala influencia para ellos pero. . .

- No Will, lo que estoy tratando de decir, es que durante este año, han pasado muchas cosas y que a pesar de lo que pensaba de ti, tu siempre protegiste a mi familia, a tu manera, pero lo hiciste; les enseñaste a defenderse y sentirse mas seguros de si mismos, cosa que yo nunca he conseguido. . .

- No diga eso Sr. Usted ha hecho mucho por su familia, por eso esta en la Orden, por tratar de que si alrededor sea mejor. . . No sabe que tan importante ha sido su familia en mi vida. Es una familia fantástica

- Lo se hijo, lo se; por eso es que quería hablar contigo. . Quiero que no te alejes de ellos, que me ayudes a seguir protegiéndolos . . sonara raro pero tengo el presentimiento de que tu debes hacerlo, como una misión, no yo, no Molly, sino tu; eres un gran mago Will, mucho mejor . . .

- Sr. Usted acaba de ser premiado

- Si, por necesidad y por llegar vivo hoy, es solo por poner un nombre conocido a la medalla en cambio tu, te mueves por algo mas profundo, Osmond me lo dijo algunas vez y hasta hoy no lo creí, te mueves por este corazón – finalizo Arthur tocando el lado izquierdo del pecho de Harry

Harry no sabia que responder, negarse para mostrar un poco de humildad, o aceptar tratando de no parecer un engreído, además esas palabras con esa sinceridad y un tras fondo que Harry no esperaba, ¿qué mas trata de decir bajo esas palabras? ¿es acaso que sabe algo mas? ¿sabrá la verdad, pero ¿como?; así solo atino a asentirle al hombre pelirrojo que estaba frente a el, y que ahora que lo miraba, notaba como había envejecido en tan solo unos minutos, su verdadera cara por la guerra; pero ya no puedo decir nada mas.

Se agarro de la pared para no caer, el suelo se movía, volteo al techo y los candelabros vibraban fuertemente, ahora el ruido, el crujir del edificó, los objetos caer y el gritar colectivo, un temblor fue lo primero que pensó pero ¿tiembla en Londres? Pero entonces lo sintió, sintió esa inconfundible sensación de infelicidad

- DEMENTORES! – grito alguien y eso solo podía significar una cosa. .

- Mortifagos! – grito otro

Sin que alguien les tuviera que decir algo, Will y Arthur salieron corriendo de la sala privada, hacia donde estaban todos los demás y los Mortifagos también. Primero se detuvieron en el barandal viendo hacia abajo, para ver la situación en el lugar donde minutos antes era la fiesta. Los invitados corrían de un lado por otro, dos Dementores elegían a sus próximas presas, pero ningún Mortifago estaba ahí.

- Ginny . . . – alcanzo a susurrar para si mismo

- Will encuentra a los muchachos, hazte cargo de ellos, iré a buscar donde están todos los aurores que custodian – Will asintió a la vez que desvainaba sus varita - Cuídalos

Arthur Weasley corrió escaleras abajo y se perdió por la salida; Will no lo pensó y brinco por el barandal hacia el piso de abajo, donde ya era todo un desastre, mesas volteadas y sillas rotas, entre sus pasos se oían el quebrar los vidrios de las copas en el suelo, las luces del lugar estaban a media luz, y el hechizo sobre la música, quien nadie apago, hacia que sonara gangoso dándole mas terror al ambiente de la gente quien trataba de huir.

Will se concentro, volteo a ambos lados buscando al resto de la familia Weasley sin mucho éxito, pero lo que si vio fue a los Dementores dándose un festín con varios magos que no podían hacer nada. Will corrió hacia ellos y en camino conjuro a su Patronus, Cornamenta, saliendo galopeando directo a arremeter contra los Dementores, el ciervo blanco casi pasaba por un ser sólido, cargado de la mayor energía feliz de Harry, y que mejor momento pudo elegir que el que acababa de vivir con su novia; con ese impulso Cornamenta arremetía exitosamente y a los Dementores no les quedo otra que alejarse del lugar.

Will volvió a su búsqueda, hasta que con suerte vio una cabeza roja que sobresalía del fondo, cerca de donde antes había estado el estrado de premiación; corrió como pudo abriéndose camino entre la multitud que se acoplaba entre los que querían entrar y los que querían salir.

- RON! RON!

- WILL! ACA ESTAMOS

- Están todos bien? – dijo Will al llegar con ellos. Gracias a Merlin que estaban todos

- Arthur! No estaba contigo? – pregunto una Sra. Muy preocupada y asustada

- Si, fue afuera a buscar los Aurores, pero que fue lo que paso?

- No sabemos muy bien, todo fue muy rápido – dijo Fred

- Se estremeció el edifico, la mitad de la luces se apagaron – dijo Goerge

- Y aparecieron los Dementores y el caos inicio – dijo Fred para completar a George

- Corrimos hacia acá buscando las salidas de emergencia muggles pero todo esta bloqueado desde afuera – completo Hermione

- ¿Y los Mortifagos? ¿cuántos vieron?

- Ninguno, no había ninguno ¿Por qué Will? – pregunto Ginny al ver la reacción de su novio

- Nada. . . Esto no me gusta nada . . . Bueno lo primero que sacarlos de aquí y ponerlos a salvo. . – indicaba Will – Vamos Ron, tu y yo abrimos camino, Fred y George ustedes vayan atrás cuidando a su mamá en la retaguardia – a lo cual solo asintieron

Will tomo a Ginny con la mano izquierda y con la derecha la varita, al mismo son que Ron hacia lo mismo con Hermione

- Sígueme, pégate a mi – indico Will a su novia y empezaron a andar entre la gente hacia el exterior

Aunque era difícil, Will y Ron se dieron habilidad para abrir camino entre la multitud que querían salir al mismo tiempo, era tanto que Will juraría que piso un cuerpo, pero no había tiempo, lo importante era poner en salvo a Ginny y su familia, entonces pobres lo que se habían atrevido a hacer ese ataque, porque bien sabia que los Dementores no entran solos, así que pagarían los causantes de este caos, por arruinarle la mágica noche.

Cuando lograron salir, el panorama no era mejor, la gente se empezaba a disipar, pero la histeria aumentaba considerablemente cuando veían el edificio a punto de caerse y en el asfalto de la calle, el cuerpo de varios Aurores. Todo esto seguía sin gustarle nada a Will, quien se acerco a Ron, sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo.

- Ron, toma, son del Mercedes, saca a todos de aquí – dijo Will casi en el oído de Ron – sigue por esa calle y lo hallarás – termino indicándole el camino hacia la derecha

- Pero Will, yo quiero ayudar

- Hoy no, le prometí a tu padre que los pondría a salvo. . . y aunque tengas que hechizar a Ginny no dejes que regrese – Ron termino por asentirle. Will volteo con los demás – Bien tienen que moverse de aquí, esto no es seguro

- No seria mejor buscar a papá – dijo Fred

- Si hay que buscarlo – completo George

- Yo me encargo de eso, lo mas seguro es que este a salvo junto Dumbledore, pero ustedes aquí no, vayan al cuartel de la Orden, y usen mi carro para llegar

Un nuevo temblor sacudió el edificio y varios tabiques y vidrios cayeron sobre la calle, volviendo a resonar los gritos de la gente, quienes seguían saliendo y no podían escapar porque algo les impedía desaparecerse

- AHORA! Váyanse ahora – ordeno Will

Fred y George empezaron a correr llevando del brazo a su madre, seguidos por Hermione y Ron, quien les indicaba seguir por la calle de la derecha

- Vamos Ginny, vete por favor – le dijo Will

- VAMONOS GINNY! – grito Ron

- Ven con nosotros – le pidió ella con los ojos brillosos

- No puedo y sabes bien porque – ella asintió y el la beso

- WILL! – grito una voz de atrás.

Will y Ginny voltearon y vieron como venia corriendo Arthur Weasley desde calle abajo con la varita alzada

- Ves Ginny, ahí viene, ahora vete, vamos corre – dijo Will y Ginny corrió hacia Ron que la esperaba en la esquina de la derecha

Instantes después llego Arthur hacia el

- ¿A dónde va Ginny? ¿y los demás?

- Los mande al cuartel de la Orden y les di mi carro como transporte – indico Will mientras seguía viendo como Ginny se alejaba, así que no vio como Arthur negaba con la cabeza - ¿Y Dumbledore? ¿Y Osmond, . . mi abuelo?

- Al otro lado del edificio, hay mas Dementores y dos Trols

- ¿Mortifagos?

- Uno, mas bien una – dijo señalando hacia calle arriba

Will volteo inmediatamente para verla, aunque ya sabia de quien se trataba; Bellatrix Lestrage venia montada en los que Will reconoció como un Testrals, cabalgando hacia ellos. Sin pensarlo y dominado por el fervor de su ira, Will se lanzo contra ella, pero un jalón lo detuvo. Arthur Weasley lo detuvo

- Espera

- Déjeme Sr. Yo me encargo. Ahora si la voy a matar – decía Will con rabia

- No Will, así no, yo me encargo de ella – dijo con determinación

- Ella debe pagar lo que me ha hecho

- NO, vete, ve a protegerlos

- PERO, ESTAN BIEN

- Es una trampa, lo que quiere es matar mi familia; me lo dijo del otro lado, vino a vengar su esposo, matando a toda mi familia, debes ir con ellos

- Pero

- Me prometiste que los protegerías – termino Arthur y Will asintió

Will se dio la media vuelta dejando a Arthur Weasley, el recién premiado por la Orden de Merlin, preparado a combatir a la mas fiel mortifaga del Señor Tenebroso.

Will a los pocos pasos corriendo, vio como Ginny regresaba, seguida o mas bien perseguida por Ron; entonces tuvo un flash en su mente, en su memoria, como un deyabu y lo comprendió todo, supo que todo esto ya lo había vivido, mas bien, visto, y entendió otro de los sacrificios de ser el heredero de un Light Master.

A pesar de todo reacciono lo mas rápido que pudo, pero cuando volteo, solo alcanzo a ver lo tarde que ya era, confirmando su mas temible miedo, y solo ver como un halo verde atravesaba el cuerpo de Arthur Weasley dejándolo sin vida alguna.

- NOOOO! – gritaron Ginny y Will al mismo tiempo, que se mezclo con la risa enferma y triunfal de Bellatrix

Ginny y Ron corrieron hacia su padre, posándose ante su cuerpo, mientras Will estaba libido y estático por lo ocurrido, solo viéndolos

- DALTON! - grito Bellatrix, montada en su Testrals, llamando su atención – Esta es parte de mi venganza hacia ti, EL PROXIMO SERAS TU – amenazo antes de tomas vuelo y perderse ante la noche londinense

Lo único que Will podía oír, era su propia voz en la cabeza diciéndole "_Lo soñé, esto lo soñé_" y los sollozos de una Ginny consternada, abrazando el cuerpo de su padre.

Ron en cambio estaba fijo, atrás de Ginny shockeado por la escena, en eso su hermana se levanto y fue con su mejor amigo quien también seguía shockeado

- ¿por qué lo dejaste solo? – pregunto, en reaclamo

- Lo soñé, esto ya lo había soñado – era lo único que Will podía decir

- ¿Lo soñaste? – volvió a preguntar y Will asintió – entonces ¿por qué no lo evitaste? – arremetió ella, golpeándolo en el pecho con las dos manos, esperando una reacción de el, que nunca llego; hasta que cayo de rodillas cansada y destrozada, mientras continuaba diciendo - ¿por qué? – una y otra vez.

Hasta que unas manos viejas la levantaron y Ginny al ver quien la ayudaba, abrazó a Dumbledore; mientras Osmond posaba una mano en el hombro de Will

- Ya acabo, todo va estar bien – le dijo Osmond, pero Will volteo hacia el con una mirada de rabia e ira contenida, pero sin decirle nada.

Solo se fue de ahí, se fue dejando a todos atrás, a su novia y a la familia que mas aprecia ahora en tragedia y con la culpa contenida dentro de su ser, de no poder evitar el destino sellado por sus sueños, tal y como Leo.

Continuara. . . . . .

NdA

Ya perdí la cuenta de cuanto tiempo paso desde mi ultima actualización, solo espero que quienes todavía recuerdan esta historia, lo hayan disfrutado (un review no estaría de mas). Esta capitulo, especialmente lo ultimo, es para mi uno de los mas importantes, ya que vienen cambios emocionales de nuestros personajes, que los afectaran o ayudaran al final. Fue de las primera escenas que imagine, y por lo tanto la que mas me costo escribir, de por si, por el trabajo y la universidad no tengo tiempo para escribir, y cuando lo tenia no me llegaban las palabras adecuadas para plasmar la imagen de mi cabeza en la computadora. Quisiera agradecerle a mis amigas que me han seguido apoyando en este proyecto y alentado para que sigua escribiendo. Esta va por ti Ale! Se te extraña aquí.


End file.
